IRRESISTIBLE
by Grazy
Summary: ¿Como fue que Bulma y Vegeta terminaro juntos? o mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando la atracción hace imposible limitarnos a lo que simplemente es IRREITIBLE?
1. Una visita inesperada

IRRESISTIBLE

CAPITULO I. Una visita inesperada

_**You Know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible**_

8.30 am Corporación Cápsula

El sol comenzó a filtrarse por las pequeñas ventanas iluminando la habitación acondicionada como su dormitorio cuando apenas estaba conciliando el sueño. La luz en la cara le hizo girarse de frente a la pared; sin embargo el sonido de aeronaves deslizándose a gran velocidad por las calles y en sí el barullo citadino, fue una molestia que no pudo ser apaciguada con ese simple gesto. De mala gana se levantó; las sienes dolían aunque ni la mitad que el resto de su aún maltrecho cuerpo, hacía 3 días que había (casi) incinerado la cápsula donde entrenaba y aún el dolor le impedía dormir; claro que jamás admitiría semejante fragilidad ante nadie; sin mencionar que la medicina de la hembra humana no estaba ayudando, como siempre.

Maldijo en silencio la hora en que había caído en tan "precario" planeta, evocando las cámaras hidráulicas que había en los dominios de Frezeer donde en unas horas se habría curado por completo.

Solo había algo por lo que valía la pena levantarse: Comida; aún si para obtenerla debía soportar a la escandalosa humana.

Se arrastró a la puerta sin imaginar el espectáculo que le esperaba

-!No... Escúchame TÚ a mi...! ¡No TÚ cállate!... NO, definitivamente no creo una sola palabra…-Era la escandalosa humana saliendo con acelerado paso por la puerta principal; sobre blancos tacones de 10 cm; mientras hablaba por celular y cargaba una laptop y su bolso con la otra mano.

- ¿Razones?.. ¿Tú eres el mentiroso y me pides A MI razones para no creerte? ¡Eres increíble!- Los furiosos alaridos taladraban sus sensibles oídos, cosa que podía soportar deleitándose con el "espectáculo" que era la mujer en una de sus cotidianas rabietas al tiempo que sostenía con el hombro el teléfono en su oido y revolvía impacientemente el interior del costoso bolso; acto que rebeló mas de lo que debía mostrar el escote del fino y corto vestido blanco, sin tirantes que llevaba puesto. La examinó de arriba abajo sin un ápice de interés en la discusión; no era necesario ser un genio para deducir la causa del berrinche.

- ¿Coqueteo INOCENTE?-

"Coqueteo inocente" repitió mentalmente suspirando exasperado sabiendo a donde conducía todo el numerito.

- Oh! disculpa pero hasta donde yo sabía, meter la lengua en la garganta de alguna mujerzuela es TODO MENOS UN "COQUETEO INOCENTE"-

_-¿Eso crees?... ¿Y que hay de ti? ¡¿Lamas "hospitalidad" a MANTENER BAJO EL MISMO TECHO a un hombre que además de ser el peor enemigo de tu mejor amigo, es el maldito asesino de tu novio y yo soy quien debe dar explicaciones?!-_

-Eso esta completamente fuera de lugar-Dijo firmemente contrariada por el mediocre esfuerzo que hacía su futuro ex – novio por excusarse- Permíteme recordarte que ESE simio y yo ni siquiera soportamos estar en la misma habitación por 5 minutos; a diferencia de ti y tu _amiguita_ de anoche… -Frunció, nada sorprendido de que aparentemente, aún no había notado que ese _simio_ estaba justo frente a ella-

_-¡No es lo que eh OIDO…!-_

- Escúchame bien, _amigo_- Su rostro se tornó sombrío- Si quieres usar como excusa al _sayajin_, es **tu** problema; pero que quieras ensuciarme a _mi_ en el asunto es algo que no te voy a permitir; sin mencionar que lo que alegas no tiene nada que ver con tus infidelidades–

_-Tiene todo que ver, Bulma…- _

- ¡¡Tu la besaste, Yamcha!! Lo ví con mis propios ojos y a juzgar por donde escabullías tus manos…No era la primera ves- Las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono que no revelaba enojo, sino algo mas - ¡¡Me engañaste!!- Gritó- ¡¡Traicionaste mi **confianza** y mi **amor** por quincuagésima y ÚLTIMA vez!!- Tomó aire apretando los puños- ¡¡Así que haznos un favor y acepta la verdad para que ambos dejemos de perder el tiempo y podamos continuar con nuestras vidas!!- Abrió la bolsa y arrojo de mala gana el celular hasta el fondo de la misma.

-Estúpido-bastardo-infiel-mentiroso-hijo de p…-Tan ocupada como estaba en evocar a su "amado", no se percató que a escasos pasos de distancia estaba casualmente su invitado favorito, hasta que se estampó de lleno con él. Fue como si una barda se le hubiera atravesado y antes de azotar en el piso, el fuerte brazo del guerrero la detuvo halándola hacia sí.

-Sería una buena idea que en lugar de parlotear, miraras por donde vas, mujer-Dijo divertido por el tono azulado de su rostro que reflejaba sorpresa y vergüenza- La próxima ves puedo no estar aquí para evitar que tu lindo rostro se estrelle en el suelo- Rápidamente se soltó de su agarre retrocediendo un par de pasos; él por su parte se cruzó de brazos en espera de la sarta de improperios que estaba a punto de recibir. Sin embrago...-

-Idiota...-

-¿Eso es todo?... - Sonrió al ver la chispa de la furia encenderse en sus pupilas tornándolas a azul oscuro; ella abrió la boca para tomar aire, pero justo antes de empezar a "cacarear" el fuego en sus ojos desapareció, dejó escapar un rápido suspiro y lo pasó de largo golpeando su hombro contra el suyo- Bueno era de esperarse que después de tu 'pequeño altercado' con ese inútil, no te queden fuerzas para insultarme-

-Ja!- Rió antes de volverse a verlo con expresión altanera- A diferencia de TI, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con discusiones estúpidas-

-¿Ah sí? -Dio un paso hacia ella- ¿Y porque no pensaste en eso, antes de arruinarme la mañana con tus alaridos? -

-¿Y porque no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos?- Ella avanzó un paso también; quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro, lo que le permitió contemplar la furia renaciendo en sus ojos, se sintió complacido de como podía hacerla caer tan fácilmente en su juego- Además- Continuó ella- ¿Que nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? No es mi culpa que seas tan metiche. Aunque no debería estar sorprendida, ya has demostrado lo deficiente que es tu educación- Mientras buscaba en su mente las palabras para hacerla rabiar (aprovechando la cercanía) aspiró con la intención de registrar su embriagante aroma, que debía reconocer, era lo que menos le desagradaba de ella. Cuan fue su sorpresa al descubrir una conocida y por demás aborrecida "peste" impregnada en su blanca piel. Apretó los puños sintiendo que el mismo diablo se apoderaba de él... y su lengua.

-Puede que tengas razón- Dijo controlando el tono de su voz para no translucir la rabia asesina que lo hacía desear matar a la mujer en ese instante- Pero no tan deficiente como encontró tu amante tu desempeño de anoche, como para correr a los brazos de otra fémina. No se que es más patético: que haya encontrado a tú remplazo en la misma noche o que seas incapaz de satisfacer a un insignificante sujeto como él-

-¿Como te atreves a...?-Alzó la mano para asestarle una bofetada, frustrándose aún mas cuando él la detuvo en el aire antes de golpear su rostro-

-Si quieres enfadarte con alguien, enfádate contigo misma por soportar la misma humillación una y otra ves, en nombre de la "dignidad" de la que tanto hablas-

-Suéltame...-

-Aunque te entiendo- Ignorando la orden, continuó hablando- ¿Quien mas iba a querer a una mujer tan insufrible como tú, sino el?-

-¡Me estás lastimando Vegeta, SUELTAME!- El atendió sin la más mínima culpa por haber estado a punto de arrancarle la mano- ¡Me dolió!- Se quejo sobando su mano y retrocediendo evitando verle a los ojos- ¿Que pasa contigo bruto animal? ¡No puedes tratar así a una dama! Ungh!! ¡Eres un salvaje! ¡Mas te vale que no tenga ni una uña rota, porque si es así se lo diré a GOKÚ para que te mande al infierno de una patada en tu "real" trasero! Al fin y al cabo en un par de años los androides lo habrían hecho de todos modos- Se dio la vuelta, saco su aeronave, subió a ella y arrancó (no sin antes colocarse un par de gafas negras) a gran velocidad hasta que lo único visible eran sus enredados chinos azules.

Contuvo el rayo de energía que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas disparar al convertible blanco. "Feh" gruñó pensando en que sería un desperdicio de ki hacerla volar en pedazos, cuando podía ahorcarla mientras dormía sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Sonrió saboreando la idea; encaminándose de nuevo a la cámara de gravedad; aprovecharía toda la ira que estaba corriendo por sus venas y la usaría para incrementar su poder; de todos modos el asqueroso hedor que despedía la hembra esta mañana le había quitado el apetito.

2.45 pm Montaña Paozu

-¡En 15 minutos está la comida!- Gritó la mujer de negra cabellera por la ventana, sabiendo que su esposo e hijo la escucharían así estuvieran en el fin del mundo.

-¡Papá! ¿Escuchaste?- El pequeño sayajin se volvió a ver a su padre, que estaba prensado con el namekiano, muy concentrado como para escuchar- ¡Papá!- Llamó nuevamente sin abandonar su pose de meditación contemplando la épica lucha-

Piccolo, ignorando a su pupilo, seguía tirando puños y patadas al sayajin, que respondía de la misma forma

-¡Papá, la comida!-

-¡Comida!- Dijo Gokú mentalmente distrayendo su atención una micra de segundo, cosa que el namek aprovechó para patearlo en el abdomen y estrellarlo en una montaña con un codazo.

-Errores como **ese**_, _hacen que me pregunte como es que _tú_ puedes ser el hombre mas fuerte del universo- Dijo decepcionado cruzándose de brazos-

-¡Piccolo- senpai, vamos a comer! –Pidió Gohan sin preocupación alguna por su padre enterrado en la montaña- ¡Papá, vámonos, tengo hambreeee!-

Silencio

-¿Papá?- Un leve crujir de piedras se hizo escuchar cuando rayos de luz se empezaron a filtrar por las rocas. Poco a poco la montaña se cuarteo y finalmente exploto en pedacitos dejando ver a Gokú con heridas menores

-HAAAAAAA!!!- Elevando su ki, lo poco que quedaba de la montaña se desplomó sin producir el mayor daño en la desierta zona… a simple vista.

A escasos metros de donde los guerreros entrenaban, había un crater gigantesco repleto de agua que con el derrumbe, había sido golpeado en el filo por las rocas; provocando una pequeña fisura; la cual con la presión del agua pronto se convirtió en una fuga incontrolable. –Oh-oh- Dijo Gokú al deducir, por lo que oía, lo que acababa de hacer-

-¡¡Papá, la presa!!- Apuntó el chico contemplando el espectáculo-

-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Si no hacemos algo, todo el valle se va a inundar! ¡Gokú las rocas…!-

-¡Si!- A gran velocidad recogió rocas de la montaña derrumbada para bloquear la fuga, siendo ayudado por Gohan que utilizó su ki para intentar revertir el sentido del agua y que esta volviera a la presa, lo cual logró casi completamente con ayuda de Piccolo-

-¡¿Umghh.. Que tanto haces?!- La presión del agua era casi insoportable aún para el hijo del demonio daimahu- ¡Apresúrate!-

-Ugh!! Papá no aguantaré por más tiempo-

-¡Resistan, falta poco!- Dijo de buen modo cuando hubo detenido el flujo del agua- ¡Con esto bastará!- Gritó satisfecho y ambos se apartaron para que el agua que no habían podido devolver a la presa corriera libremente- ¡Uff! Estuvo cerca… Espero que Milk no se haya dado cuenta-

-Mamá- El chico palideció mirando a su verde maestro- ¡¡MAMAAAAA!!-

La sonrisa de Gokú se desvaneció al ver a su hijo salir disparado a casa, seguido por Piccolo- Hay no…- Tragó saliva mientras seguía al par- ¡Se va a poner furiosa…!-

-¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAA!!- Tal como lo temía, el pequeño arroyo al lado de su casa se había convertido en un veloz río que había ya arrasado con la vivienda y cochera de los Son, un panorama nada alentador- ¡No, no, no, MAMAAAA!-

-¡Gohan, cálmate!- Ordenó el sensei- Su ki aún es fuerte, ella esta viva-

-¡Mamaaa…!-Seguía gritando levantando con desesperación, los troncos y escombros alrededor de la zona donde estaba su hogar-

-Ten cuidado- Aconsejó su padre con serenidad- Si esta bajo algún árbol, la vas a lastimar-

ZAP!!!

-AHHHH!- El grito de Gokú fue más de horror que de alivio al ver una pálida mano brotar del agua para sujetarle el tobillo-

-….Coff..coff..coff…_**TÚ**_- El inconfundible rugido de su "delicada esposa" (como ella solía llamarse) mas que aliviado lo hizo sentir peligrar como ni el mismo Freezer lo había hecho- Tenías… Coff… Tenías que ser **TUUUUUUUUUUUU**-

2 horas mas tarde…

-¡Esto es un desastre!- Se quejaban Milk- ¡Mira nada mas como quedaron mis muebles, mi cocina, mi sala nueva…el bañooooo! ¡No, no, no esto es mas que lo que una delicada esposa puede soportar!- Grandes lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas, mientras intentaba barrer el agua -que le llegaba a la cintura- de lo que antes era su cocina, tenía el cabello suelto y el vestido empapado hecho girones- ¿Y bien Gokú? - El hombre estaba juntando escombros y ayudando también junto con Gohan y Piccolo- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? No entiendo como pudiste…-

-Milk- Dijo haciendo un puchero- Ya te dije lo que pasó, no fue solamente mi culpa, ¿Por qué no regañas a Piccolo también?-

-¿Qué caso tiene? ¡Tu das mas problemas que Piccolo y Gohan juntos!- Dijo dramáticamente- Aunque contrate a un ejército de contratistas, pasarán semanas antes de que la casa esta lista para ser habitada, sin mencionar el tiempo que tardará el agua en volver a su nivel normal- Se "sentó" pesadamente en su estufa arruinada-

-No te preocupes mamá; Papá, Piccolo-sempai y yo podemos reconstruir la casa en pocos días, no será necesario traer a nadie-

-Gohan tiene razón, y mientras terminamos podemos acampar en alguna montaña cercana, todo estará bien - Dijo Gokú-

-Tú debes estar demente si crees que **tu mujer** se va a pudrir "un par de días" viviendo como cavernícola al aire libre, sin techo, sin cama y sin una ducha-

-Milk no seas exigente, puedes bañarte en el río con nosotros- El rostro de Milk se tornó rojo encendido ante semejante sugerencia al igual que el del niño y el namek- ¿Qué dije?...No..Milk, cálmate, si no quieres no, no importa, GULP- Ella caminaba amenazantemente hacia él con mirada asesina- Ejem..este…te puedo improvisar una tina con un tanque de gas…y te construiré una choza si eso quieres…No, linda, baja eso, puedes lastimarte, no…ESPERA!!!-

ZUCKKKKK

10.30 pm Kame House

-¡Que barbaridad!- Decía Krilin mientras servía otra taza de te para dársela a Gokú- No puedo creer lo que me están contando, es un milagro que tú estés viva Milk-

-No, el milagro es que yo este vivo- Comentó Gokú sobando su cachete inflamado-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡No, Milk nada…!-

-Que mala suerte que tu papá no los pudo albergar en su castillo- Comentó el maestro Roshi con la vista muy pendiente del escote de la esposa de su discípulo-

-Lo se, pero con las remodelaciones que esta haciendo es imposible vivir ahí- Comentó incomoda ante su mirada lasciva, tratando de ocultarse tras Gokú-

-Lo bueno es que el abuelo Satán, nos prestó a un equipo completo para que reparen la casa, no los vamos a molestar por muchos días-

-¡No es molestia! ¡Al contrario, nos divertiremos mucho entrenando!-Comentó Krilin animado- ¡Falta poco mas de 2 años para que esos androides lleguen! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-

Luego de una ligera cena y amena charla, fue momento de que todos se retiraran a dormir, Krilin y Gohan dormirían en la sala con Oolong; la tortuga y Roshi, en la habitación del anciano; Piccolo dormiría en el techo y los esposos en el cuarto en el que Gokú pasaría su enfermedad en el futuro.

Todo parecía ya estar en calma y después de limpiar el cuarto a su gusto; la única mujer de la casa, fue a tomar una ducha; ya que intencionalmente había esperado hasta media noche con la esperanza de que el pervertido Roshi no la espiara por encontrarse durmiendo.

Llegó al baño, puso el cerrojo, sin sospechar que el viejo fetichista tenía los ojos en el agujero que había hecho años antes para espiar a Lunch. Babeaba por las curvas de Milk cuando se apoyó en la pared, que infestada de termitas, se hizo polvo revelando al pecador ante la semidesnuda mujer. Esta sonrió diabólicamente ante su descubrimiento.

-Milk…jejejeje…No es lo que tu piensas- Balbuceaba tragando saliva, rogando a Kami-sama, que Gokú se despertara para detener la masacre que estaba a punto de iniciar-Estas paredes son muy viejas, ¡COMO YO!…solo me tropecé y…-

-¿Con que paredes viejas, eh?-

TRASHHH-CUAZZ-PUNCHHH- ouch…-

La puerta de la habitación donde Gokú dormía plácidamente le calló encima con violencia

-¡Ouchhh! ¿Que rayos…?-Abrió los ojos enfocando a su esposa en toalla y pantuflas- ¿Milk……? ¿Por qué pateaste la p….?- Ella se acercó hasta él y lo jaló del cuello de la camiseta hacia ella-

-Nos vamos de **AQUÍ AHORA MISMO**, u olvidaré que eres mi esposo y te mataré junto con tu depravado maestro-tortuga-

9.30 am Corporación Cápsula

-Bulma querida, no debes preocuparte- Animaba la Sra. Briefs, sin quitar la vista del guisado que estaba preparando- Solamente esta celoso de Vegeta, quiere llamar tu atención-

-Ja! ¡Pues bonita forma de llamar la atención!- Sopló ella desanimada contemplando la taza de café- Metiendo su lengua en la boca de otra mujer-

-Hay querida, no te deprimas así, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver si el apuesto de Vegeta desea desayunar con nosotras?- Sugirió sirviendo el suculento desayuno-

-Preferiría convertirme en la mejor amiga de la _ramera_ de Yamcha, a ver a ese enano cretino-

-¡Cielos! Vaya que estas de mal humor hoy querida…-Reconoció con la misma alegría de siempre- ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras? Eso siempre te hace feliz-

-Desafortunadamente, madre, esta vez lo que me hace feliz no es algo que el dinero pueda comprar- Empujó su plato- Disculpa, no tengo hambre- Se levantó de la mesa y abandono la cocina sin dar tiempo siquiera a su madre para reaccionar- No voy a dejar que esto me deprima- Se dijo bebiendo un trago de su inseparable taza de café, paseando por los pasillos de su mansión- Todo lo que necesito es un tiempo a solas…y quizá una buena borrachera…-Suspiró recordando las crueles palabras de su huésped

_"¿Quien mas iba a querer a una mujer tan __insufrible__ como tú, sino él?"_

-Imbecil- Pensó- ¿Quien demonios se cree que es? ¿Insufrible... YO? ¡POR FAVOR! Ese simio no tiene ni idea de lo que esta hablando- Sonrió para sí, no tenía porque preocuparse si él solo quería fastidiarla; después de todo, parecía que eso era lo único que lo ponía de buen humor: burlarse de ella- Pero...- Hubo algo más...algo que si logró perturbarla mas de lo que quería admitir

_"Pero no tan deficiente como encontró tu amante tu desempeño de anoche, como para correr a los brazos de otra fémina"_

La pregunta correcta no era '¿Porque?' sino '¿COMO?' ¿COMO DIABLOS el sayajin habría podido saber algo tan íntimo? Sí, ella había estado con Yamcha la misma noche que se enteró de su infidelidad, pero había sido en el departamento de él ¿Acaso los había seguido? Descartó la idea casi de inmediato; la idea de Vegeta de espía era tan descabellada como la boda de Krilin con Marron...Suspiró agotada, lo que menos importaba era como se había enterado, sino lo mucho que eso le había afectado a ella.

Se sentía invadida, ultrajada y lo último que había dicho la había seguido todo el día anterior hasta sus sueños, chupando su autoestima como sanguijuela

_"No se que es más patético: que haya encontrado a tú remplazo en la misma noche o que seas incapaz de satisfacer a un insignificante sujeto como él"_

Ahí fue cuando ya no pudo más

- Necesito un trago- Fue todo lo que pudo pensar sin importarle que en sábado en la mañana, las posibilidades de encontrar un bar abierto eran nulas.

Corrió a buscar sus llaves (sin soltar la taza de café) se miró al espejo que estaba en el vestidor; traía una falda azul, playera blanca, zapatos de piso, poco maquillaje y su melena rizada.

–¡Mamá vuelvo en unas Horas!- Gritó sin percatarse de que se iba a impactar con alguien en la puerta-

¡¡¡CUAS!!!

-Ouch!- Gritó cuando calló de sentón en el suelo siendo bañada por su taza de café- ¡Maldición! ¿Porqué demonios nunca te fijas por donde vas?-

-Perdóname Bulma…es que no te ví-

-Esa voz- Alzó la vista. Sin importar que el rostro del hombre ante ella era tapado por varias cajas; supo apenas escuchó la voz de quien se trataba –¿….Gokú?-

-¿Te encuentras bien Bulma?- Un pequeño de no más de 10 años se acercó para ayudarle a ponerse de pie-

-¡Lo siento tanto, Bulma!-

-¿Gohan…Milk?-

-¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado Gokú?-

-Pero no la vi, fue un accidente…-

-Contigo TOOODO es un accidente ¿Verdad?- Reprendía la esbelta mujer de oscura cabellera sujetando al hombre de 1.80 de la oreja-

-Vamos chicos- El brillo de una calva cabeza se interpuso entre los dos- ¿No creen que es muy temprano para pelear?-

-¿Krilin? ¡Vaya sorpresa!- Dijo Bulma sin importarle que su taza y blusa estaban ahora arruinadas- Pero no se queden ahí, pasen por favor, están en su casa, pueden dejar todo su equipaje aquí, ahora enviaré a alguien para que lo… ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!-

-Hola…-Dijo el namek con inexpresivo rostro; sin soltar las 5 maletas que Milk le había pedido (bueno, mejor dicho, ordenado) cargar-

- Pi..pi..Piccolo-

-¡Piccolo-sempai ah estado viviendo con nosotros desde que el chico del futuro vino a advertirnos de los androides!- Explicó Gohan con gran emoción ante una recelosa Bulma-

-Ah…ya recuerdo…ja ja ja ¿Gokú? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Pidió señalando con el índice la esquina de la habitación-

BROOM!

Un estruendo sacudió la mansión lo suficiente para provocar que algunas de las cajas que Gokú y Krilin llevaban en brazos cayeran de bruces al igual que Milk

-¡Ouuuch!-Se quejó sobando su nariz aplastada, con lagrimas el los ojos- ¿Pero...sniff...pero que fue eso?-

-Se sintió como un temblor- Comentó Gohan ayudando a su madre a ponerse de pie- Pero no escuché el sonido distintivo del movimiento de las placas tectónicas -

Inconscientemente todos volvieron la mirada a Bulma

-No tienen de que preocuparse -Dijo con nerviosismo- Se..seguramente Vegeta se levantó de mal humor, ja, ja, ja, ja-

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación; siendo interrumpido solamente por el duro cráneo de Milk colapsando contra el suelo.

-Hay un sayajin psicópata viviendo en tu patio trasero ¿Y es mi presencia la que te preocupa?- Inquirió Piccolo a la ojiazul con aire ofendido-No me hagas reír-

11.00 am Corporación Cápsula

Bulma, algo apenada por el último comentario de Piccolo; los invitó a todos a pasar a la amplia cocina. Su hospitalaria madre de inmediato se puso en acción y preparó comida suficiente para sus invitados, su esposo e hija; mientras, Milk ponía al corriente a la inseparable amiga de su cónyuge de lo ocurrido apenas 24 horas antes.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Reía Bulma-

-Pero yo…es que no fue mi culpa- Insistía con un puchero infantil-

-No te sientas mal Gokú-Animó con palmaditas en su espalda- Solo digamos que no controlas tu propia fuerza; sabemos que eres incapaz de herir a nadie, por lo menos intencionalmente-

-¿Y que es lo que planean hacer?- Intervino el Dr. Briefs-Con los costos tan elevados del material de construcción a partir del declive de la bolsa en el segundo trimestre del año, va a ser algo complicado que...-

-No se preocupe, mi abuelo Ox- Satan va a enviar un equipo de construcción a nuestro hogar para ocuparse de las reparaciones en cuanto el nivel del agua vuelva a la normalidad- Explicó Gohan con propiedad-También Papá, Piccolo-sempai y yo ayudaremos-

-Sin embargo- Intervino Milk- Aunque comiencen la semana entrante, todo eso va a tomar algo de tiempo y hasta entonces...- Suspiró nerviosa antes de volverse a mirar a Bulma- Nuestra única esperanza eres tú Bulma -Se acercó a ella y dramáticamente sujeto una de sus manos con las propias, para después agregar con gran sentimiento- ¿Podrías recibirnos en tu casa mientras toda esta terrible pesadilla termina?-

-¡Pero por supuesto que si Milk, esta es su casa! Será un placer tenerlos a todos ustedes como una gran familia- Dijo sonriente abrazando con mano a Gokú y con la otra a Gohan- Será como en los viejos tiempos ¿Eh Gokú?-

-¿En serio? Pues muchas gracias Bulma-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer -Dijo con sinceridad-Además nunca permitiría que la familia de mi mejor amigo quedara desamparada-

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco ¡Ya verás que no te causaremos molestias!-

-No te preocupes Milk, esta casa es demasiado grande de todas formas solo para nosotros 3-

-¡¡Ahora mismo pediré que les preparen sus habitaciones!!- Gritó con gran emoción la madre de Bulma corriendo a buscar a la servidumbre fuera de la cocina-

-¿Bulma hay algún problema si yo me quedo también?-

-Para nada Krilin, eres bienvenido-

-¡Gracias! Es que con la amenaza de los androides en puerta, hacerla de "enfermera" es algo que no me puedo permitir- Dijo con desenfado mordiendo una enorme pierna de pollo-

-¿Enfermera? ¿De que estas hablando?-

-Ji, ji, ji- Tratando de contener la risa explicó- Bueno es que es maestro Roshi…-

-¡¡NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE EN MI PRESCENCIA!!- Gritó Milk cual poseída-¡¡Ese viejo depravado solo se aprovechó de **MI** desgracia para satisfacer sus lascivos fines!!-

-Ush, ese anciano no cambiará nunca...- Se cruzó de brazos adivinando lo que el hombre habría hecho a Milk-

-Ahhh, Que rico comí…- Gokú se estiró complacido en su silla sobando su estómago- Muy bien, chicos, es hora de irnos-

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde?-

-A entrenar, por supuesto; ya perdimos todo un día con todo esto y aún falta mucho por hacer-Dijo poniéndose de pie- Pero no te preocupes, hay una isla al norte de la ciudad y es ahí donde entrenaremos para evitar que ocurra otro desastre-

-¿Isla? ¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué ir tan lejos cuando tienes 'al lado' un centro de entrenamiento especializado?- Dijo señalando la cápsula de gravedad que era visible por la ventana-

-Pero Bulma- Gohan la miró extrañado- Dijiste que Vegeta estaba entrenando-

-¿Y?- Arqueó la ceja-

-Va a estar ahí **ahora**- Comentó Krilin ocultando su recelo-

-¿Y?-

-¿Acaso…..?-Retrocedió un par de pasos- ¿…Estas sugiriendo que entrenemos CON VEGETA?- Inquirió Krilin al borde de la histeria-

_-Así que es cierto…-_ Se dijo Milk palideciendo, había pensado cuando despertó en la sala que todo había sido un sueño-

-¿Por qué no? Ya ah pasado un año; ustedes necesitan incrementar sus poderes al máximo en el menor tiempo posible, y la cápsula, tiene todos los aditamentos necesarios para conseguirlo; sinceramente yo no veo el problema-

-Te..te…¡¿Te has vuelto LOCA?!-Milk la miró con ojos desorbitados sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando- ¡¡De ninguna manera permitiré que MI GOHAN y ese Monstruo entrenen en el mismo lugar!! **¡¡GOKÚ NOS VAMOS!!-**

-¡Milk, no exageres apenas si…!-

-¡Dije VÁMONOS!- Ordenó mas tranquila, pero igual de molesta- Tolero a Piccolo porque ha protegido a MI Gohan incluso mejor que tú ¡Pero ESTO es ridículo! ¡¡No viviré bajo el mismo techo que ese DEMONIO!!-

-Milk, trata de calmarte- Pidió Bulma tratando de relajar la situación- No tienes de que preocup…-

-¿Preocuparme? ¡Ese lunático mató a Ten-shin han, a Chaos, a TU NOVIO!-

-**ESE,** fue Nappa-

-¡Da lo mismo! Casi mata a "tu mejor amigo" y lo que es peor, ¡¡A MI HIJO!! Por Kami ¡Hasta estuvo a punto de matarte a ti! ¿Como puedes soportar siquiera respirar el mismo aire?-

-Ok- Tomó aire para conservar la calma; la mujer de Gokú tenía el 'don' de sacar de quicio hasta a un santo- Mira, en primera, no 'vive' en la casa sino en la cápsula, únicamente sale para comer y en días como hoy ni siquiera se asoma; en segunda, hace una semana voló por cuarta ocasión en el año, la cámara de gravedad, pasó 4 días en coma y apenas ha comido desde entonces-

-¡Pues me alegro, se lo tiene bien merecido!- Dijo la enfurecida mujer riendo con desdén-

-Lo que quiero decir es que en este momento se encuentra muy **débil**; será **incapaz** de hacer algo contra cualquiera de ustedes, mucho menos contra Gokú-

-¡Eso es cierto!- Apoyó Krilin relajándose un poco- Una vez más Gokú nos protegerá-

-¡Si, vamos Milk, no seas tan cerrada…!-Sugirió Gokú con una 'ligera' palmada en la espalda…misma que la envió directamente a estrellarse con las puertas del invernadero ubicado fuera de la cocina- Ay no…-

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Milk! ¿Estás bien?- Gohan, Krilin, El Dr. Briefs y Bulma corrieron en su ayuda apenas el cristal de las puertas se partió en pedazos sobre ella-

-¡Alto! No la toquen, si la tocan solo provocarán que el vidrio se le incruste mas en el cuerpo ¿Puedes levantarte?-Milk asintió apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para enderezarse- Muy bien, ahora ven a sentarte aquí- Señaló la silla mas cercana- Voy a examinarte-

-Ay Milk… perdóname, no fue mi intención…no quise- Su esposa solo lo miró a los ojos, con la mandíbula y puños cerrados por la impotencia-

-No te preocupes Gokú- Pidió el científico- Por lo que veo solo tiene rasguños superficiales, un poco de antiséptico será mas que suficiente -

-Lo mejor será que te lleve a la enfermería ahí podré curarte y tu podrás sacudirte libremente los pedazos de vidrio-Le ofreció el hombro - Mamá y yo te ayudaremos-

Milk obedeció sin decir palabra, pero cuando estuvo en la puerta de la cocina se detuvo para sentenciar

-Tú y los demás pueden hacer lo que **quieran**- Dijo seriamente- Pero MI GOHAN no se acercará a ese salvaje ¿Está claro?-

-Cla..cla..claro Linda…GULP…lo que tu digas- Gokú la observó alejarse seguida por su hijo y amiga, fue hasta que la pedió de vista que pudo suspirar aliviado, aunque sabía que su mujer no le hablaría por lo menos en una semana.

CONTINUARA…

Ok este es mi primer fic en casi 5 años, he crecido y soy más madura, siento que ahora mejoré jejejeje. De verdad espero que este fic les guste tendrá humor y sobretodo mucho romance entre nuestra pareja favorita (por eso el título "Irresistible" inspirado en la viejita pero sexy canción de Jessica Simpson, para los que no la han escuchado, ¿Qué esperan? Si son unos amantes de la pasión la encontrarán muuuuuy aceptable) ¡Dejen comentarios porfis! Y si no les gusta…también ;) de antemano muchas gracias por su tiempo; voy a tratar de que sean capítulos cortos para no les de flojerita leer sip?

Atte. Grazy-chan

Pd. Es 18 de Noviembre del 2009, a ver en que fecha terminamos jojojo :D


	2. La apuesta

CAPITULO II. La apuesta

"_**Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire"**_

1.30 pm Corporación Cápsula

Un trío de robots le rodeaban girando a gran velocidad, recargando su energía para disparar 5 rayos láser por segundo cada uno durante 10 minutos; el reto era mayor que el día anterior, pero ni remotamente como él lo había planeado. Resopló molesto, su condición ya se estaba convirtiendo en un inconveniente considerable; lo cual se vería reflejado en los resultados finales: No alcanzaría el estado de súper sayajin.

La sola idea le hizo elevar su ki a tal grado, que los robots se desmantelaron cayendo al suelo destartalados; el esfuerzo fue tal que la gravedad aumentada casi lo estampó en el suelo. Los miró decepcionado, no solo porque ahora tendría que ir nuevamente con el Dr. a pedirle nuevos, sino porque en cualquier otro día, una explosión de su ki habría desintegrado los robots sin esfuerzo… Quizá era tiempo de ir con la humana a ver que podía ofrecerle para mejorar su condición.

Feh! La ironía de tener que recurrir a la hembra que tanto desdeñaba para calmar el dolor, le hizo enfurecer aún más; su padre debía estarse retorciendo en el infierno por lo bajo que había caído su estirpe… Se puso de pie lentamente, avanzó a los controles y apagó la gravedad sintiendo mas alivio del que jamás admitiría; giró el cuello de un lado a otro sintiéndose mas relajado; se volvió a la ventana; por la fuerza de los rayos de sol supo que pasaba del medio día, sin mencionar el infernal ruido de humanos revoloteando por doquier. Pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría destruir todo el miserable planeta apenas exterminará a los androides y a Kakarotto; caminó a la puerta…

Mientras tanto…

-De..de verdad Vegeta entrena en esa cápsula...Digo se va tan pacífica que...-

-Está ahí, puedo sentir su ki-

-Yo también...pero ¿Y si mejor vamos a una isla?-

-Vamos Krilin,tu mismo lo dijiste: no hay porque preocuparse...-

-Ya lo se...es solo que ya fui asesinado 2 veces...no creo que me puedan revivir una tercera vez ¿oh si?-

-¡Basta! Si ustedes planean quedarse aquí todo el día es su problema, pero yo voy a entrar-Declaró el namek desesperado-

-!Espera...¡-

CLICK

El crujir de la puerta de la nave, solo podía significar una cosa: que el sayajin se había percatado de su presencia y venía ahora a exterminarlos...

Con una toalla en el cuello y una botella de agua en la mano, apagó el mecanismo de protección que sellaba la puerta de la cápsula; ésta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar luz; como siempre evitó alzar la vista hasta que estuvo fuera de la cápsula para permitir a sus ojos acostumbrarse...Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo

-Kakarotto-

La forma en que su verdadero nombre era rumiado por el príncipe, hizo que su amigo de la infancia y él tragaran saliva; sin embargo, consiente de que si él tuviera la intención de matarlos, lo habría hecho en el momento que pisaron la ciudad; saludó amigablemente

-Ho…hola Vegeta.. Cuanto tiempo eh?-

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- Rugió avanzando hacia él alzando el puño que comenzaba a generar una esfera de ki- No eres bienvenido-

-Ah…este… bueno, lo que pasa es que…- Tartamudeó retrocediendo instintivamente con Krilin a sus espaldas y levantando las manos-

- ¡No me interesan tus estúpidas excusas! Si ahora mismo no me das una sola razón para no aniquilarte junto con tu clan…-

-Gulp…¡Sabía que esto era mala idea!-Dijo Krilin por lo bajo-

-Tranquilízate, no vine a pelear- Aclaró sin alzar la voz-

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de atreverte a profanar _**mi**_ territorio con tu impura presencia-

-¿_Tú territorio_?-Intervino Piccolo interponiéndose altaneramente entre los dos sayajins- Éste lugar pertenece a la familia de Bulma… No tienes derecho alguno sobre **nada** de lo que hay aquí-

-¡Tengo todo el derecho desde el momento en que me abstuve de acabar con _tu_ nauseabundo planeta!-Replicó Vegeta seriamente manteniendo la esfera de energía en alto-

-Nadie te pidió semejante favor, pero si deseas; Inténtalo- Dijo con altanería- Y veremos quien resulta 'erradicado'-

-¡Hey chicos, calma, no es para tanto!-Pidió Gokú con una mano en el hombro del Namek- Discúlpanos Vegeta-

-¡¿Gokú?!-

-No queríamos quedarnos, pero Bulma insistió tanto que pensamos que no te molestaría entrenar con nosotros, a fin de cuentas nos estamos preparando para...-

-¡¿ENTRENAR!? ¿!CON USTEDES?! ¡¡No había oído mayor dispara...!!-Guardó silencio cuando su mente repitió las palabras de su odiado enemigo, reparando en lo único importante "Bulma INSISTIÓ". La esfera de ki que casi se había extinto ardió con violencia-¡¿QUE ELLA HIZO QUE¡?-

Sin quitar la vista del ordenador, le indicó a su madre cuanta medicina administrar a Milk y cada cuanto tiempo; ya que ella se había ofrecido a admnistrarsela hasta que mejorara

-Ok, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré ¿Me ayudarás verdad apuesto jovencito?-

-Ss..si- Gohan se sonrojó infantilmente sujetando la mano que la guapa señora le ofrecía para desaparecer en el pasillo, fuera del laboratorio- Muchas gracas, Bulma-

-Pierde cuidado- Sonrió ella al tiempo que examinaba las gráficas que con tanto aínco estaba preparando...y no prescisamente para su presentación del lunes

Justo estaba dando los toques finales

-¡¡¡MUJEEEEER!!!- Los alaridos de "su majestad" se hicieron oir por toda la casa- ¡¡MUJEEEEEERR!!-

-¿Te podrías callar? No estoy sorda- Replicó con toda calma, ya acostumbrada a sus arranques de histeria-

-¡¡MUJER!!-

-¡¡Es..espera..Vegeta!!- Tartamudeó Gokú teletransportándose delante la científica protectoramente-

-¡No te metas en esto Kakarotto!-

-Pe..pero ya te dije que nos iremos…E..es lo que querías, ¿No? No tienes que…-

-¡Apártate ahora mismo o te juro que…!-

-Gokú-

-¿Eh?-

-Apártate- Pidió Bulma sin levantarse de su silla giratoria-

-¿Qué me…? Pero y si…-Balbuceó Gokú sin comprender como ella podía permanecer tan tranquila, cuando la cólera se le desbordaba a su enemigo por los poros-

-No hay problema- Sonrió de buena gana- Pueden dejarnos solos, estaré bien-

Helados por la petición, Gokú, Krilin y Piccolo –que acaban de llegar- Salieron del laboratorio en completo silencio, con el plan de permanecer cerca en caso de que la humana necesitara ayuda.

-Si yo fuera tú, no me atrevería a hacer tales **afirmaciones**- Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño cuando el trío se fue-No después de la estupidez que acabas de cometer… Estupidez que si no tiene una buena explicación, te costará la vida-

-Ahórrate tus amenazas, Vegeta- Entrelazó sus manos sobre su busto sabiendo lo mucho que a él le irritaba esperar- ¿Que quieres?

-¡¡EXPLICAME AHORA MISMO QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO ESE GUERRERO DE CLASE BAJA Y SU PANDILLA AQUÍ!!-

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones-Aclaró altanera- Es MI casa y puedo TRAER A QUIEN YO QUIERA-

-No si yo estoy aquí, ¡¿Crees que porque toleré a tu inútil amante soportaré a Kakarotto revoloteando por todo el lugar?!-

-OYE un momento, ¿quien te dijo que necesito de tu aprobación?- Rió poniéndose de pie de golpe- Gokú es mi amigo, necesita ayuda y voy a dársela; no espero que lo entiendas, pero el SE QUEDA y los demás también ¡Fin de la discusión!

-¡¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!!-Afirmó partiendo en 2 el escritorio que era lo único que lo separaba de ella- Te lo advierto, tienes 1 hora para deshacerte de ellos; si no lo haces los MATARÉ a todos, incluyéndote a ti y tu lunática familia-

-Jajajaja ¡Adelante! Suicídate, no me importa-Se sentó en su silla y la giró para darle la espalda sin mostrar interés en el mueble destruido- Vas a desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tienes de convertirte en súper sayajin-

-¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!-¡Lo tenía! tal como supuso eso sería mas que suficiente para 'asegurar' la supervivencia de sus amigos y la propia-

-Lo que oíste, si matas a Gokú nunca podrás transformarte en súper sayajin-

-¡EXPLÍCATE!-Ordenó con el ceño fruncido-

-Mira la pantalla- Se apartó y colocó a su lado con un señalador para explicar- Preparé esto casi inmediatamente después de que Gokú llegara; es una valoración comparativa de la última ves que nos vimos, a el día de hoy-Vegeta observó interesado la gráfica verdosa de fondo negro que mostraban los enormes ordenadores- Quizá no sean los resultados exactos, pero como podrás ver hay mucha diferencia en Piccolo, Gohan y Gokú. Mientras Gokú alcanzó una mejoría del 85%, Gohan y Piccolo oscilan entre el 58% y el 63.5%, es algo significativo si consideras que ellos NO entrenan en una con gravedad aumentada ¿Lo ves?-

-Continua…-

-Ahora bien, si comparamos tus resultados y los de Krilin… Has incrementado tus poderes, igual que el, pero no en la misma proporción que los demás ¿Por qué?-

-¿Porque no hay punto de comparación entre los poderes del calvo y míos?-

-La respuesta es simple- Continuó ignorando el comentario- Ellos **entrenan** en **grupo** y ustedes no- Dijo satisfecha mostrando otra gráfica con los datos de todos: estatura, peso, especie y edad- Tu método es eficaz, pero ya ha pasado casi un año y no logras convertirte en súper sayajin-

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- Gruñó, muy a la defensiva por la innecesaria observación de Bulma -

-Lo que quiero decir, es que si entrenas con ellos, las posibilidades de que te conviertas en un súper sayajin aumentarán de un 30% a un 56.5%- Concluyó mostrando otra diapositiva que mostraba ésta probabilidad esquemáticamente- Desde mi punto de vista, no tienes nada que perder-

Miró al guerrero, lucía pensativo, lo cual era bueno; sabía que si bien el hombre poseía un orgullo desmesurado, no era ningún tonto... podría hasta decirse que era inteligente… lo suficiente para sacrificarse lo necesario para conseguir sus fines…aunque eso significara tener que lidiar con su eterno enemigo…

-¿Y que si te equivocas?-

-Eso es lo interesante- Dijo apagando todos los monitores para tener su atención- Hagamos una apuesta vegeta-

-¿**Apuesta**?-

-Si, Verás si tú NO alcanzas el estado de súper sayajin para cuando ellos se vayan-Explicó caminando lentamente por todo el laboratorio, sosteniendo su mirada- Es decir, si _'pierdo'_ Yo me dedicaré UNICA y EXCLUSIVAMENTE a crear todas las maquinas, naves espaciales, rastreadores o aditamentos posibles para que tú logres transformarte-

-¿Tan segura estás de este disparate mujer?-Frunció el ceño contemplando la seguridad en los ojos azules de la humana- Bien, como quieras... No es mi problema si quieres convertirte en mi esclava-

-PERO si yo gano; si tú te conviertes en súper sayajin; como seguramente sucederá, tu a cambio, vas a olvidar esos disparates de destruir la tierra y matar a Gokú-Dijo pausadamente con las manos en la cintura, segura de su posición- Podrás seguir viviendo aquí si lo deseas, pero dejarás de perseguir a Gokú, Gohan, Piccolo, y todos los demás- Extendió su mano- ¿De acuerdo?-

-…-Lo pensó un momento contemplando la mano de la humana, ella tenía razón no tenía NADA que perder, sino todo lo contrario, tenerla dedicada enteramente a cumplir todas sus exigencias era algo con lo que había soñado desde que descubrió sus habilidades tecnológicas, así que sin más lo decidió: la dejaría pensar (por esta vez) que había caído en su juego; ya que, cuando ella _**perdiera**_ le haría pagar tooooodo lo que le estaba obligando a hacer- Como digas, mujer…Solo espero tengas palabra y no te retractes después; no tienes idea de lo exigente que puedo llegar a ser, y si lo deseas puedes empezar a dirigirte a mi como "amo", "señor" o como quieras… -

-...- La palidez de su rostro se tornó escarlata con el comentario tan... inapropiado-Hare de cuenta que no te oí. Ahora ¿Puedes largarte para que pueda _finalmente_ trabajar en paz? Ya eh perdido mucho tiempo con tus niñerías-

-Feh! Lo mismo digo- A unos pasos de la puerta, no pudo resistir más y cayó de rodillas-

-¡Vegeta! ¿Que te pasa …?-Bulma corrió asustada al verlo arrodillado en el suelo-

-Aléjate de mi…-Ordenó sujetando uno de los vendajes por donde se empezaba a filtrar sangre-

-¿Bromeas? ¡Estás sangrando! No voy a dejarte aquí- Trató de levantarlo evidentemente sin éxito- Mnnh!! Estas...muy pesado... ¡Pon algo de tu parte! Mghh! ¡Levántate!-

-Te dije que…-

-Y yo te digo que te voy a llevar a la enfermería, no puedes seguir así, mi madre dijo que ayer no comiste en todo el día ¿Estás tratando de matarte? Mhmmm…¡Maldición como pesas! ¡Muévete o le gritaré a gritaré a Gokú!-

-¿Que no tienes una mejor amenaza, humana?-Preguntó riendo por lo bajo sin creer lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser-

-¿Mejor amenaza? Por si ya lo olvidaste Gokú esta al otro lado de la puerta, bastará que grite para que corra a CARGAR tu maltrecho cuerpo hasta la CAMA ¿Puedes imaginar algo mas humillante que tu archirival te tome en brazos como una frágil doncella?-

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, en menos de un parpadeo Vegeta estaba sentado sobre la cama de la enfermería sin que ella hubiera tenido que mover un dedo.

-Tendré que dializarte, mantente quieto, aprieta el puño…Si, muy bien-Con gran destreza insertó la aguja en su brazo colocando al otro extremo del delgado tuvo una bolsita con líquido verde- Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor-

-¿Que es…?-

-Suero para el grado de deshidratación que tienes, ahora recuéstate, debes descansar; puedo ver que no has dormido en días-

-Quizá lo lograría si tus medicinas fueran de alguna utilidad-

-¿Mucho dolor, eh?-Sonrió, no importaba lo que el sayajin tratara de ocultar, ella simplemente se había vuelto demasiado buena para ver a traves de él- Tendré que administrarte más morfina; si me lo hubieras dicho la semana pasada, nos habríamos evitado todo este numerito-

-Ca..cállate…-

-¡Me callaré cuando yo quiera! Tú sabes que tengo razón, ya te lo eh dicho, de nada sirve que te sobre entrenes así, ¡Pero no! Eres un terco, uno de estos día vas a acabar…-

Milk Observaba anonadada la escena oculta tras un tanque de oxigeno; ¿Cómo podía su amiga atender al hombre que por poco destruía la tierra con tanto..**esmero**?

¿No se daba cuenta de que él con un solo movimiento podía asesinarla? Si Gokú sin quererlo, por poco mataba a su esposa ¿Qué podía esperarse de ese hombre?

Deseaba gritárselo a la cara en ese momento, más había algo que le preocupaba aún más ¿Sobrevivirían los Son, el namek y el calvo una semana con Vegeta al asecho?

10:30 pm Corporación Cápsula

Oscuridad…era todo lo que percibía alrededor, ni imágenes, ni sonido algunos, solo oscuridad y silencio… no estaría tan mal si no se sintiera tan increíblemente pesado. Tampoco podía moverse, era como estar en un pantano de espesa brea… Mas había algo que le estaba arrastrando a recuperar la conciencia…un olor…olor a…COMIDA

Abrió los ojos. Reconoció la habitación, aún sin luz.

Había anochecido.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, retiró rápidamente la molesta aguja de sus gruesas venas, enderezó la cabeza; aspiró y… COMIDA.

Presa del instinto más básico de toda especie, se levantó caminando a gran velocidad fuera de la enfermería hasta la cocina. Estaba tan preso de su necesidad que fue incapaz de notar el ki de su rival, hasta que estuvo a unos metros y los escuchó hablar.

La cabeza le punzó; todos hablaban, comían y reían de la forma mas ruidosa que hubiera escuchado nunca, ni de broma entraría ahí, se dio la vuelta soportando el aislamiento que sentía en el estómago cuando…

-¿Quuee?- Nadie en la habitación intentó ocultar su sorpresa?-

-¿Vegeta nos va a dejar entrenar con él?-

-EJEM!!- Carraspeó MIlk antes de dar otro trago a su limonada-

-Eh..quiero decir ¿Vegeta los va a dejar entrenar con él?- Corrigió Gohan ante la opresiva mirada de su madre-

-¡Vaya Bulma, eres fabulosa!-Gritó Gokú-

-EJEMMM!!-

-Eh..quiero decir ¿Como lo conseguiste?-

-Si, hace unas horas amenazó con matarnos ¿Y ahora dices que nos va a dejar entrenar en su "santuario"?- Preguntó Krilin no sin antes dar un gran mordisco a su pierna de pollo-

-Así es- Ella estaba cruzada de brazos muy orgullosa de su "logro"-

-Pues lo encuentro difícil de creer...-Se rascó la cabeza para después agregar- Cuando nos vio parecía que se iba a infartar… ¿Cómo fue que lo convenciste Bulma?- Riendo Pícaramente con mirada inquisidora preguntó- Será que acaso… ¿Usaste tu "encanto femenino" para convencerlo?-

-Ptuuuu- Gokú escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y el resto se paralizó mirando a Bulma con estupor-

-...- Al notar las miradas inquisidoras de todos (incluso de Piccolo) se ruborizó ¿Acaso todos pensaban que lo único que tenía para convencer al sayajin era su cuerpo?-¡Por supuesto que NO!-Gritó ofendida- ¿Que te hace pensar que una mujer con mi inteligencia recurriría a algo tan **bajo**?-

-Bueno, lo que importa es que podremos usar la nave y nos volveremos más fuertes- Comentó Gokú para aligerar el ambiente-

-Ojalá pudiéramos traer a Ten, chaos y Yamcha para entrenar con nosotros-Agregó Krilin- A propósito, no lo he visto desde que llegamos ¿Donde esta Bulma?

-No se, ni me importa-Dijo secamente para después levantarse a llevar su plato al fregadero-

-¿Fue algo que dije?-Preguntó Krilin confundido por la violenta reacción de Bulma-

-Oh! Para nada, lo que pasa es que la otra noche, Yamcha y Bulma tuvieron una típica riña de enamorados-Explicó la Sra. Briefs desenfadadamente-

-¡Mamá!- Gruñó con la esperanza de hacer callar a su comunicativa progenitora-

-Y Bulma aún esta molesta con él- …Sin éxito por supuesto-

-¡Mamá, basta!-

-A pesar de que él, desde que pelearon, no ha dejado de llamarla…-

-¡Mamáaaa!-Gritó sonrojándose sin creer que su progenitora siguiera avergonzándola como cuando era adolescente-

-Hasta le envió un hermoso ramo de flores con jazmines y tulipanes- Relató conmovida- El sabe que son sus favoritas-

-¡Mamáaa!-

-…- Y luego con toda empatía agregó- El pobre está taaaan arrepentido…-

-¿Arrepentido?-

-¡Ya es suficiente mamá! ¡Me estas avergonzando!-

-Pero cariño, no tienes porque avergonzarte, ellos son tus amigos y estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que, lo que hizo el apuesto Yamcha solo fue en reacción a los celos que tiene de V…-

-¡Oye amor! ¿Porque no mejor vas a servir el postre?-Interrumpió con toda intención (y justo a tiempo) el Dr. Briefs- Seria una lástima que todos se fueran a la cama sin probar tus deliciosos brownies-

-¡Oh! ¡Los brownies! ¡Lo había olvidado!-De un salto, se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina, olvidando instantáneamente el tema de Yamcha y Vegeta- ¡Ahora vuelvo!-

La mujer salió con gran emoción a la cocina, al tiempo que Bulma y su padre soltaban un

suspiro de alivio; una por haber evitado que su progenitora continuara humillándola y el otro por haber salvado a su querida esposa de las garras de su fiera hija una vez mas… cosa a la que estaba perfectamente habituado, pues esta no era la primera ves que su esposa había cometido semejante imprudencia.

-Gohan, ya es tarde- Comentó Milk mirando su reloj- Mejor nos retiramos a las habitaciones para que puedas estudiar un poco; con todo lo que ha pasado ya te has retrasado demasiado-

-Pe..pero ¿Y el postre?-

-No es saludable para un niño de tu edad comer dulce por noche-Comentó sin ablandarse ni un poquito viendo la carita de súplica del niño-

-Ay mamaaa-

-¡No repliques!-Reprendió severamente- ¡Ya mucho eh tolerado tus arranques de rebeldía con este absurdo entrenamiento por unos enemigos que, tal vez, ni **aparezcan**!-

-Pero Milk, ese chico del futuro lo aseguró, el dijo que…-Intentó decir Krilin con temor a hacerla enfadar mas-

-¿Y qué si fue una broma?- Comentó con recelo- Es más, pregúntale a Gokú, no ha tenido ni un solo síntoma de _esa_ enfermedad; a nadie le consta que ese muchacho haya venido del futuro-

-Milk, todos vimos la máquina del tiempo, se elevó sobre todos antes de desaparecer frente a nuestros ojos; incluso tenía el emblema de la compañía; si te lo dije ¿Verdad papá?-

-GULP…Oh-oh- Dijo Gokú por la bajo volviéndose a mirar a Piccolo que también lo observaba, era obvio que los dos tenían la misma idea en mente-

-¿El emblema de la Corporación Cápsula?- Se acarició la barba pensativo- Ahora que lo dices ¿No te parece curioso?-

-¿Qué papa?-

-Tu dijiste que ese chico se había trasformado en súper sayajin ¿No?-

-Ay…NO…-Se dijo Gokú mentalmente presa del pánico mirando a Piccolo, que usando la telepatía le ordenó calmarse-

-Claro, y fue impresionante-

-Hasta Vegeta estaba asombrado- Acotó Krilin-

-¿No te parece extraño que sea un sayajin, venga del futuro y **aparte** lleve **nuestro** emblema? –

-¿Qué estas intentando decir papá?-

-Bueno, si los últimos especímenes son Gokú y Vegeta…-

-Ay no!, ay no!-Gritó mentalmente sin dejar de mirar a Piccolo-

-Contrólate ¿Quieres?-Pidió telepáticamente, aún tranquilo- El viejo solo está calculando es imposible que…

-…Que oscilan entre los 20 y 30 años…y ese chico solo tenía 18-

-Diablos, este viejo ¡….Lo va a adivinar!-

-¡¡¡Nooo, tenemos que hacer algo Piccolo!!! ¡La existencia de Trunks está en peligro-

-¿Como que?-

-¿Pasa algo señor Piccolo?- Preguntó Goha notando el nerviosismo en su maestro, ciertamente extrañado porque Piccolo era la pasividad con patas y antenas-

-Eso podría significar…-

-Ahh.. nada Gohan…es que a Gokú…-Balbuceó torpemente confundiendo más al chico-

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay- Gokú comenzó a gritar sujetando su estómago interrumpiendo las deducciones del científico-

-¿¡Por Dios Gokú que te pasa?!-Preguntó Bulma asustada, jamás lo había visto quejarse así-

-Es..es mi estómago….me está doliendo muchooo…-

-¿El estómago?- Estaba sorprendida, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo jamás se había quejado de algo tan mundano como un dolor de estómago- Quizá algo te calló mal, tendré que darte medicina, aunque me extraña con el metabolismo sayajin que tienes, debe ser una infección seria, quizá hasta deba inyectarte-

-No..no es necesario…-Tartamudeó enderezándose de golpe asustado por la idea de tener que ser inyectado innecesariamente-

-Pero dijiste que te dolía mucho- Observó Milk algo preocupada-

-Estaré bien, quizá solo bastará con ir al baño-

-Jum! Como quieras; nosotros también nos retiramos Bulma, Gohan tiene mucho que estudiar**-**Puso sus manos en los hombros del niño para guiarlo a la puerta- Que tengas buena noche-

-Igual ustedes- Sonrió para despedirlos- ¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien Gokú?-

-Si, no te preocup…-

CUAAAZZZZZZZZZZ

-Uy no otra vez- Se lamentó Gokú luego de ver un cuerpo tirado en la obscuridad, cuerpo al que había golpeado con la puerta giratoria- ¡…Perdón Sra. Briefs!..de verdad lo lamento…-

-¿Qué lamentas Gokú?- Preguntó con toda inocencia cargando una bandeja llena de brownies, al otro lado de la cocina-

-¿Mmm? Si no la golpeé a usted…entonces a quien…-Examinó la habitación, si todos estaban ahí ¿Entonces quién?- Oh-oh-

-Kakarotto-

-Pe..perdóname Vegeta…-Balbuceó observando como él se levantaba lentamente del suelo... con la puerta marcada en la cara y todas las venas de la frente dilatadas-

-Goku…- Murmuró Krilin presa del pánico jalándolo de la playera azul- …Corre-

-¡¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE, KAKAROTTO!!-

-¡Oh por favor!- Dijo enfadada corriendo a ponerse delante de Gokú-¡Tranquilízate , Vegeta!-

-¡Él me atacó primero!-

-¡Fue un accidente! –Se defendió Gokú retrocediendo avergonzado- ¡No te vi!

-Estás exagerando-Afirmó sujetándolo de los hombros con tono tranquilo- Además tu tienes la culpa ¿Que estabas haciendo detrás de la puerta?-

-Eso no te importa ¡¡Ahora QUÍTATE si es que no quieres que te parta en dos junto con él!!- Rugió-

-¿Partirlo en dos?- Rió Piccolo uniéndose a la discusión- ¿Tú y cuantos más?-

-...-La venas de la frente comenzaron a saltarle aún más- ¡¡Pensándolo bien, empezaré contigo!!-

-Pi...Piccolo - sempai...-Llamó Gohan temeroso por su verde maestro- Me..mejor vámonos...-

-¿Irnos ahora que puedo romperle la cara a este 'simio'?- Comentó altaneramente retirando de sus hombros las pesadas hombreras que siempre cargaba-No lo creo...

-¡¡Basta ya!!-Gritó Bulma, perdiendo la calma al ver que todo se estaba saliendo de control- ¿Que pasa con ustedes? ¡Están actuando como animales! ¡Contrólense!-

La cocina se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Piccolo era sujetado por el brazo por Krilin y su pupilo, quienes luchaban por disuadirlo de pelear con Vegeta; que por su parte no dejaba de lanzar amenazas contra su "eterno rival", sin escuchar una sola de las disculpas que éste balbuceaba con risa nerviosa manteniéndose tras Bulma, que les gritaba a todos y mantenía a su 'huésped favorito' alejado de los demás...

...Mientras que sus padres contemplaban todo desde la puerta de la cocina

-Esto es a lo que yo llamo "Una gran familia **Feliz**"- Dijo la Sra. Briefs con toda sinceridad volviéndose a ver a su marido un par de segundos antes de que Milk; presa de la desesperación de ver que la vida de su marido peligraba, calló desmayada por segunda ves en el día.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!!! NO SABE LO BUENOS QUE SON PARA MI AUTOESTIMA!! AQUÍ LES VA EL OTRO JEJEJE Espero que lo disfruten voy a tratar de mezclar el romance y el humor lo mejor que pueda, mi fin es que todos se diviertan, y no se desesperen, pronto empezará la bueno entre Bulma y Vegeta… y como en todo buen fanfic de ellos, habrá capítulos lemon jejejeje están advertidos!!! :D

Nos leemos pronto


	3. ¿Aliados?

CAPITULO III. ¿Aliados?

Al día siguiente

-Adelante chicos- Indicó Bulma a Gokú, Piccolo y Krilin abriendo la puerta de la cápsula de entrenamiento-

-Wooow! También por dentro es más amplia que la otra nave–

-Porque a ésta se le hicieron ciertas modificaciones- Explicó- Sin mencionar que es mucho más resistente también- Comentó orgullosa dando un par de golpesitos a una de las paredes con la palma de la mano.

CLANK!

La hoja de metal que había golpeado se estrelló en el suelo dejando a todos en silencio

-Ajajaja- Rió nerviosa antes de recoger rápidamente la hoja y clavarla en la pared golpeándola con las mano-De..de todas maneras esa cosa nunca queda bien…- Comentó a manera de pretexto, antes de que la hoja cayera nuevamente al suelo- Bueno ejem- Carraspeó pateando disimuladamente la hoja bajo un artefacto cercano- Me voy, tengo..mucho que hacer…y...si necesitan algo me llaman-

-Gracias, Bulma; si puedes dile a Gohan que venga a entrenar-

-Lo intentaré, pero sinceramente dudo que su mamá lo deje venir- Dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta de la nave.

-Bien, a comenzar-

-¿Recuerdas como utilizar esta cosa Gokú?-

-Claro, hay mas botones que en la que yo use pero…-Examinó el tablero, si que estaba distinto, pero eso no lo desanimó- ¡Este es!- Al presionar un botón grande color verde, la gravedad quedó nulificada y los tres comenzaron a flotar-

-¡¿Waaa, Qué.. Esta pasando!?- Gritó Krilin cuando sus pies se despegaron del suelo-

-Eh…me equivoqué de botón-

-¡¿Y que estás esperando?! ¡¡Arréglalo!!- Ordenó Piccolo al nervioso Gokú que para evitar elevarse se sujetó de una palanca, al hacerlo todas las ventanas se cerraron y las luces se apagaron dejándolos en la obscuridad total- ¿Ahora que hiciste cabeza hueca?-

-No..no se…-

-¡Pero dijiste que sabías usar la nave!-

-Es que el tablero es algo diferente- Dijo haciendo una pequeña esfera de ki con la punta de su dedo índice para poder ver el tablero- Pero no se preocupen, ahora lo arreglo- Trató de acercarse al botón que había tocado al principio, pero al no alcanzarlo accidentalmente presionó el de al lado. Una luz roja iluminó la cápsula y una alarma estruendosa se encendió siendo acompañada de una voz robótica femenina

"_30 segundos para la autodestrucción, por su seguridad abandone la nave" _

-¡¿QUÉEEE…?!- Gritaron al unísono-

"_30 segundos para la autodestrucción, por su seguridad abandone la nave" _

-¡¿PERO QUE HICISTE GOKÚ?!-Gritó Krilin al borde del desmayo mientras Gokú (que se había soltado de la palanca cuando apareció la luz roja) luchaba contra la ausencia de gravedad por regresar al tablero y evitar que explotaran

-¡Haste a un lado!- Gritó Piccolo forjando un rayo de energía en sus manos-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-¡¿Qué te imaginas?! –

-¡Pero no sabemos si destruir los controles, va a evitar que la nave explote!- Intervino Krilin-

"_20 segundos para la autodestrucción, por su seguridad abandone la nave" _

-¿Y que sugieres? ¿Sentarte a esperar un **milagro**?-

-Puedo teletransportarnos junto con la nave a un lugar desolado…pero aún así…-

-No habrá tiempo **suficiente para nosotros**…- Concluyó Piccolo-

-¡¡Llamaré a Bulma!!-

"_10 segundos para la autodestrucción"_

-Ya es tarde…-Piccolo se maldijo a si mismo al saber que moriría de la manera más estúpida posible- Mejor resígnense-

9…8…7…6…

-No…no es posible ¡No quiero morir…NO OTRA VEZ! Gokú, HAZ ALGOOOOO!-

5…4…3…

Inesperadamente el conteo se detuvo y la sirena dejó de aullar; la luz roja fue remplazada por la luz normal, las ventanas se abrieron y la gravedad se restauró

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Gokú confundido antes de caer al suelo de pie-

-¡Es un milagro!- Dijo Krilin feliz de seguir vivo aterrizando también-

-Yo lo llamaría IRONÍA-

Los tres se volvieron a la puerta, desde donde el príncipe sayajin los miraba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos

-¿Ve…Vegeta?-

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-El suficiente para evitar que el clavo muriera "otra ves"- Explicó seriamente presionando una tecla amarilla de un tablero que la puerta de la nave tenía oculto en una lateral-

-¿Qui..quieres decir...?-Balbuceo Krilin incrédulo-

-¡¿Que tú nos salvaste Vegeta!? –

-¡No te confundas Kakarotto! Tu muerte es lo que más deseo, pero no tendría ningún significado para mí si no la consigo con mis propias manos, una vez que nos volvamos a enfrentar, puedes estar seguro de que no seré tan compasivo-Aseguró caminando en dirección a los controles-

-Esta bien, como tú digas…-Dijo Gokú-

-Ahora, escuchen, a menos que deseen explotar, la próxima ves, eviten 'este'-Dijo señalando los botones presionados por Gokú- y 'este' ¿Entendiste Kakarotto?-

-Su..supongo…-

-Lo mejor por el momento es que memoricen estos dos; gradualmente aprenderán a manejar el sistema, esta simplificado, dado que le pedí a la humana que lo adecuara a mi programa de entrenamiento- Presionó otra tecla, la cual produjo que las paredes se abrieran por segmentos mostrando toda clase de aparatos de ejercicio terrestres con ciertas modificaciones-

-Impresionante…- Acotó Krilin acercándose a un par de pesas-

-Lo ideal para manejar un entrenamiento a base de gravedad aumentada, es incrementar la fuerza muscular y bastan ejercicios de resistencia para lograrlo-

Al contrario de lo imaginado por todos, Vegeta se estaba comportando, hasta cierto punto, civilizado; su actitud no le era tan extraña a Gokú, pues el recordaba muy bien que en Namek, antes de pelear con Freezer, al haber sido gravemente herido, él los había guido a una cámara para curarlo, mientras que a Krilin y Gohan les había dado armaduras similares a las suyas; no obstante, Piccolo y aún Krilin (que si había estado presente aquella vez en Namek) concluían a cada momento que la "recompensa" que Bulma pudiera haberle prometido al dejarlos con vida, debía ser a lo menos "muy grande".

Gokú fue el que se adaptó más rápido a la cápsula de entrenamiento, tanto por su condición de sayajin como por su confianza 'ciega' de su rival; mientras que a Piccolo y Krilin al recelar y temer respectivamente, les tomó algo más de tiempo acoplarse al ritmo que utilizar el santuario de Vegeta, requería… y Gohan, bueno, dado la prohibición de su obsesiva madre de acercarse al príncipe; era el mas retrasado de todos; muy pocas veces podía escapar; pese a que Bulma intentaba distraerla todos los días al llegar de trabajar.

Así, en cierta 'paz' transcurrieron los días; no era como si se respirara armonía y compañerismo en la sala de entrenamiento, pero la situación estaba controlada, por así decirlo… Hasta que un 'pequeño desperfecto' causado por el sobrecalentamiento del sistema operativo, terminó dejando la nave "fuera de servicio"…

Evidentemente esto acabó con los nervios de Vegeta y después de una pelea campal con la científica; entre gritos terminó saliendo por una ventana para alejarse a entrenar **finalmente** a solas luego de tooooda esa horrorosa semana en que (solo Kami sabría como) logró soportar a Kakarotto y los demás.

Al verlo alejarse, Bulma respiró aliviada sabiendo que él había resistido aún **más allá **de lo que su _limite_ de paciencia le permitía.

En alguna isla al norte de la Corporación Cápsula

Sentado en la rama de un árbol, mientras terminaba de comer un pescado; contempló el amanecer, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera entrenamiento, súper sayajin y matar a Kakarotto. Ni siquiera le preocupaba si su cápsula estaría lista en un día o un mes, lo único que le importaba es que estaba LEJOS de ellos, LEJOS de Kakarotto y LEJOS de la humana que lo había metido en eso.

¿Cómo siquiera había podido encontrar algo de lógica en lo que ella le había propuesto? Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, no importaba que él hubiera decidido caer en su juego; porque ahora, seguramente, ella pensaba que tenía **poder** sobre él… La idea le dio un asco tal que arrojó el pez al suelo

"¿En que momento deje que esto pasara?" Se dijo elevando su ki con ira deseando arrasar el planeta…Sin embargo, una ves más el deseo de superar a ese guerrero de clase baja, se interpuso entre su ira y la razón recordándole algo:

"_Me dedicaré __**UNICA **__y__** EXCLUSIVAMENTE**__ a crear todas las maquinas, naves espaciales, rastreadores o aditamentos posibles para que tú logres transformarte__…"_

Sonrió remembrando las palabras que ahora habrían de condenarla…mujer tonta…Ella creía tenerlo a él en sus manos, cuando en realidad era **él** quien la estaba utilizando a **ella**.

"Definitivamente" Pensó riendo como científico desquiciado "Cuando acabe con Kakarotto…tú serás **la** siguiente"

Tan contento estaba en su introspección; que no sintió las ráfagas de energía rompiendo el viento dirigirse hacia él, hasta que fue muy tarde…

BROOOMMMMM!!

-Coof..coff ¿Qué diablos…?- No podía abrir los ojos por la cantidad de polvo, pero sí sentir un gran peso sobre su cuerpo acompañado de dolor inmenso; haciendo acopio de algo de fuerza pudo liberar el brazo izquierdo y retirar lo que sea que estaba presionando su cabeza. Talló sus ojos y enfocó la vista, no había más que puras rocas alrededor

- ¡Maldición!- Si estaba en lo cierto, debía estar en el interior de una montaña o en un cráter- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

A unos pocos Kilómetros de distancia

-¡¡Woooow Krilin eso fue realmente impresionante!!- Animó Gokú a su amigo calvo, que lucía tan sorprendido como él-¡Sólo mira el tamaño de esa explosión!-

-Ssss…¡Sí! ¿Verdad?...no puedo creer que **YO** haya hecho eso- Pensó mirando con emoción y temor sus propias manos-

-¡Tus poderes se han incrementado mucho en muy poco tiempo, Krilin!- Reconoció Gohan- ¡Felicidades!-

- Jejeje, gra…-

CRACKKK…

-¿Escucharon eso?- Las pila de rocas que había quedado, luego de que Krilin utilizara su Kien zan; comenzó a crujir mientras el suelo vibraba cada vez con más fuerza; hasta que luego de unos minutos, una segunda explosión reveló a los cuatro que había alguien más en la isla desierta.

_NOTA: Si, lo se, por medio del Ki se pueden detectar entre si, pero ignoremos eso por el momento, ya que si no esta escena hasta cierto punto cómica no hubiera podido ser. Gracias por su comprensión :D_

-Ay no… -Gokú tragó saliva reconociendo la inconfundible cresta negra, erizada y empolvada-

-Kakarotto…-Rugió girando la cabeza cual exorcista buscando a quien creía responsable-

-Vegeta, espera… no me mires a mi, yo no…-

-¿Con que sí, eh?- Continuo acercándose aumentando su ki a cada segundo mientras un aura blanca envolvía su cuerpo - Debo decir que aún siendo guerrero de clase baja; jamás esperé de tu parte un acto tan cobarde como atacar por la espalda, fue una torpeza suponer que alguien de tu calaña, sabría lo que es el **honor**-

-Así como **yo** supuse que por ser una 'guerrero sayajin' sabrías que debes estar alerta en todo momento**- **Dijo Piccolo desafiante- En todo caso es TÚ CULPA por estar parloteando-

-Pi..Piccolo no creo que esto ayude mucho…- Dijo Krilin entre dientes retrocediendo también-

- Además, para tu información fue el calvo quien 'te atacó'…-

-¡¡PICCOLO!!-

-Si Gokú lo hubiera hecho, ahora estarías **muerto**- Concluyó disfrutando la rabia que le estaba provocando a su odiado enemigo-

-**Insolente**- Gruñó Vegeta controlando su ki para poder concentrarlo- Me aseguraré de que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a molest…-

-Gohan…-El rostro de Gokú palideció repentinamente, ignorando las amenazas de Vegeta-

-Papá…- Gohan miró a su padre a los ojos comprobando que no estaba imaginando lo que sentía-

-Dijiste que te había dado permiso…-

-Pu..pues- Balbuceó el niño juntando los dos dedos índices-

FLASH BACK---

_-Oye Mamá…- Llamó Gohan a Milk mientras ella miraba estupefacta un collar y pendientes de diamantes en el aparador de una de las glamorosas tiendas que Bulma frecuentaba- ¿Me compras un helado?-Preguntó a sabiendas de la negativa de su madre-_

_-Claro…-_

_-¡¿Pero mamá, Porque no…?!-Replicó segundos antes de percatarse de la respuesta de su madre; la examinó, como estaba tan maravillada con las joyas no supo que le había preguntado; inmediatamente pensó en como usar eso a su favor- Gracias mamita…oye ¿Puedo ir con Papá y Piccolo-sempai a entrenar?-_

_-Por supuesto- Contestó ella en un suspiro, sin parpadear siquiera-_

_-¡Gracias mama!-Gritó feliz levantando el vuelo en pleno centro comercial- _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Téc…técnicamente así fue…-

-……………………Nos va a matar-

Sin entender, el guerrero levantó la vista en dirección a donde miraba su rival, pudo observar un jet acercándose a gran velocidad y sentir un ki nada significativo dentro de la nave.

-¿Serviría de algo escondernos papá?-

-¡¿Esconderse?!- Pensó confundido contemplando como la nave aterrizaba; la compuerta se abrió, una silueta femenina se abría paso entre el polvo levantado por el aterrizaje…

-Ahh…¿mamita…?-

-¿MAMÁ?- Así que era **ella**, la mujer de Kakarotto y madre del mocoso; tenía la piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros, a simple vista una humana ordinaria; más con cada paso que daba, su ki se elevaba emanando de ella un aura roja.

-Gokú…-Murmuró ella con todo sepulcral-

-Mi..mi..mi..Milk, que sorpresa- Dijo con la mayor naturalidad que su miedo le permitió- ¿Como fue que llegaste aq...?-

-Bulma me dio esto- Gruñó mostrando el antiguo rastreador, reparado durante la llegada de los sayajin-¡Esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos Gokú!-

-Milk, tranquila...no es lo que...-

-Te lo dije el otro día, lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado, siempre y cuando ¡¡No metas a Gohan en ello!! ¿Hasta cuando vas a comenzar a actuar como un padre **responsable**? Lo único que recibe de ti son malos ejemplos, el era un niño tan dulce y obediente antes de que toda esta pesadilla empezara... ¡Solo míralo ahora! MIENTE y hace TRAMPA-

-Milk, no es para tanto- Se disculpó, acercándose lentamente para sujetarla de los hombros- Él solo quería entrenar para volverse más fuerte y ayudar a salvar la tierra, no hay nada de malo en eso-

-Pues si se trata de salvar la Tierra, no entiendo lo que **ese **_psicópata _hace aquí-

-¿Psicópata...?-Repitió Vegeta sorprendido-

-Ajaja, Vegeta eso no es lo que quiso decir- Disculpó Gokú temiendo por la vida de su mujer-

-¡Claro que si!-Reafirmó Milk desafiante, sosteniéndole la mirada al incrédulo sayajin- Puede que todos aquí se hayan vuelto locos y pretendan ignorar que por poco destruyes el planeta... pero yo NUNCA voy a olvidar lo que eres en realidad: un **VULGAR** y **MALDITO ASESINO**- Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta sin un ápice de temor- ¡Gohan vámonos!-

-Ehh...¡SI!-El niño corrió tras ella, enfilándose al jet sin mirar a su padre. Una vez que la compuerta se cerró, el jet despegó y se perdió en el cielo matutino-

-Justo cuando empezaba a hablarme otra ves...-Dijo desanimado, girando el cuello para liberar la tensión que la presencia de su esposa le había provocado; observando que Vegeta seguí con la mirada fija en el cielo y los puños cerrados -Ah, Vegeta...eh no le hagas caso a Milk...ella-

-¿Como puedes permitir que te hable así?-Su expresión era, más que de enojo, de recriminación- ¡Hasta como hombre eres una vergüenza! Ya era demasiado haberte mezclado con la especie nativa del planeta que TU misión era conquistar, pero ESTO...-

-Por primera vez, el chango y yo estamos de acuerdo...- Comentó Piccolo-

-Bu..bueno chicos, ¿Que quieren que haga?-Disculpó Krilin a su amigo de la infancia- Ella es realmente aterradora-

-No siempre fue así-Comentó con timidez- Solía ser muy dócil...pero después de que nació Gohan...-

-Para la próxima vez que te comprometas con alguien-Sugirió Piccolo con sarcasmo-Asegúrate de que estas hablando de **comida**, no de **matrimonio**-

-¿Comida?-Repitió Vegeta ladeando la cabeza en dirección a Gokú...-

-¿Como iba yo a saberlo? ¡Tenía 12 años! Era lo único en que pensaba...-

-Definitivamente…..- Murmuró Vegeta sin creer lo que escuchaba- Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza…- Dicho esto, les dio la espalda avanzando para irse a continuar con su entrenamiento-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Pe..pero creí que entrenarías con nosotros…-

-¿¿QUÉEE??- Gritaron todos al unísono mirando a Gokú-

-Es que ha pasado poco tiempo, pero todos hemos hecho grandes avances, incluso Gohan está incrementando sus poderes y la razón es-

-¿La cápsula de Gravedad?- Intervino Krilin nervioso por la atrocidad sugerida-

-¡No! El entrenamiento al que nos hemos sometido, a este paso sobrepasaremos nuestros poderes en un año, mucho antes de que aparezcan los androides-

-Que estupidez- Gruñó Vegeta asqueado ante la idea de convivir con el tan odiado plebeyo durante mas tiempo del 'acordado'-

-¿Estupidez? Vegeta… ¿Qué no querías sobrepasar mis poderes?-

-Mira idiota, en primer lugar, Lo que quiera o no es cosa mía nada más, en segundo; entrenar con ustedes ha sido una total pérdida de tiempo para mi ¿Por qué querría continuar con eso?-

-Ya te lo dije, por la oportunidad de sobrepasar mis poderes-

-Feh! ¿Y eso a ti de que te sirve? Si mis poderes superan a los tuyos sabes que lo primero que haré será matarte-Amenazó frunciendo el ceño-

-Correré el riesgo- Dijo Gokú con media sonrisa y toda seriedad- Algo me dice que serás un **aliado** valioso en la batalla que se avecina-

-¿**Aliado**?- Soltó una carcajada cruel- Déjame recordarte algo, Kakarotto; tu y yo somos ENEMIGOS; el que no este acabando con tu miserable vida; por ahora; no nos hace 'compañeros' ni 'aliados' ni nada por el estilo-

-Pero vas a participar en la batalla contra los androides, eso lo quieras o no, te hace nuestro **aliado**-

-Entiéndelo como quieras- Rió Vegeta, el sayajin terrestre era el típico ejemplo de aquella frase: "mucho músculo y poco cerebro" - Más ten en cuenta que si pelearé, será solamente para demostrarte mi superioridad, Kakarotto; ya que no tengo ninguna intención en salvar tu aburrida Tierra- Dicho esto dio un par de pasos y levantó el vuelo-

-Aún quiere matarte…-Apuntó Krilin tragando saliva- Y yo que pensé que tal vez este año en la Tierra había calmado sus impulsos asesinos-

-Pues creíste mal… Ahora ¿Van a quedarse ahí parado todo el día?-Reprendió Piccolo enfadado- Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer-

Gokú Piccolo y Krilin continuaron su entrenamiento; más tarde se unió Gohan (luego de convencer a su madre), mientras que Vegeta se había 'mudado' a otra isla con la intención de no tener que cruzarse con ningún molesto terrícola y menos después de la ridícula charla que habían tenido en la mañana… ¿Aliado él? Esa era definitivamente la mayor idiotez que había escuchado; si tan solo supieran lo que les esperaba luego de que se convirtiera en súper sayajin…

Pasaron los días en completa 'paz' para Vegeta, dormir en la intemperie y cazar para comer, le era tan natural como respirar; después de todo había pasado toda su vida en circunstancias similares, escasas habían sido las noches en que dormía rodeado de los lujos que Freezer _bondadosamente_ les dejaba disfrutar mientras no estuvieran en alguna misión…

Pero, aunque esa era el único estilo de vida conocido, debía admitir que no lo extrañaba en lo más mínimo… Tal vez porque desde que había nacido, ésta era la primera vez en que era LIBRE verdaderamente; sin ordenes que obedecer, sin misiones que cumplir, y lo más importante: sin rendir pleitesía a la sabandija que había acabado con su pueblo. Matar a Freezer era lo único en lo que había pensado desde niño, soportaba sus humillaciones con tal de tenerlo cerca, esperando a estar preparado para destruirlo con sus propias manos, en nombre de su pueblo y Padre.

El recuerdo le hizo un nudo en el estómago; él no había podido vengar a su raza… esa era solo una de las cosas que el indigno Kakarotto le había arruinado.

Apretó los puños, ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó que un guerrero de tercera clase lo superaría en **todo**…

"No" corrigió eso último dejando a su ego tomar control de sus pensamientos remembrando lo ocurrido horas antes.

Parecía mentira, si bien Kakarotto no aparentaba ser gran cosa, tampoco imaginó que _sufriera_ maltrato por parte de su pareja; aunque debía darle crédito a la mujer, de no ser por su Ki que revelaba lo contrario, habría creído que era sayajin, con ese cabello oscuro y ese fiero carácter típico de su especie… Más pesándolo bien, la mujer de azulada cabellera, que se la pasaba fastidiándole la vida, no le pedía nada a la otra…

"Quizá el mal genio era algo genético en las féminas humanas"

Conocía a 3 y de ellas solo una le trataba con respeto; hubiera sido excelente tener alguna así en el harem de Freezer

Con ese nombre, el rencor, odio y venganza le volvieron a su mente

Malhumorado, se recostó a mirar las estrellas, en espera de que el sueño lo venciera; de seguir pensando, lo más probable sería que terminara perdiendo la cordura antes del amanecer.

CONTINUARA…

Paciencia chicos, el próximo capítulo es donde toooodo lo interesante empezará, este era un capítulo necesario a fin de cuentas, y en el siguiente van a averiguar porque.

Eso si les confieso que estoy teniendo muchos problemas para escribir lo que sigue, ¡¡¡Son muchos acontecimientos significativos y el guion no sale!!!

Estoy volviéndome loca de verdad, ya hasta eh empezado a volver a ver muchos episodios buscando que lo que quiero plasmar cuadra con la personalidad de los personajes de la serie; si bien he hecho comedia, notaran que todos tienen el mismo carácter, Milk sigue siendo sobreprotectora y exagerada, Gokú inocente y torpe, Gohan igual de propio, hasta Piccolo, con todo y sus sarcasmos, se parece al de la serie... por desgracia los que me están fastidiando son los protagonistas de esta historia, aunque mas Vegeta que Bulma jojojo

Gracias por sus Porras y nos leeremos pronto... espero…

¡¡Cuídense y espero mas comentarios!!


	4. Desilución

CAPITULO IV. Desilusión

"_**I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase"**_

12:30 pm Corporación Cápsula

-Quizá no debí tomarme el día libre después de todo- Se dijo Bulma mirando perdida el hermoso ramo de flores cuidadosamente acomodado en un florero de cristal cortado, que descansaba sobre el escritorio de su estudio. Leyó por trigésima vez la tarjeta.

"_Se que te lastime y eso no tiene perdón; pero, por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad y prometo hacerte feliz toda la vida. Yamcha. Pd. Te amo" _

Había ordenado a los sirvientes desechar todos los ramos enviados para ella; pero al estar en casa había visto éste llegar; como le pareció un desperdicio que terminara en la basura, pidió se lo llevaran al estudio; antes de que se diera cuenta ya había leído la dedicatoria y ahora estaba más confundida que nunca ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando oírlo decir esas palabras? Justo cuando más necesitaba olvidarlo tenía que venir a escribirle eso, lo maldijo mentalmente sin estar segura de que hacer tanto con las flores como con su vida amorosa.

Absorta estaba en sus pensamientos cuando…

-¡¡MUJEEEEEERRRRRR!!-

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Vegeta- Dijo sarcásticamente volviéndose a tiempo para verlo entrar como caballo desbocado en su oficina-

- Déjate de bromas y explícame ¿Por qué llevó una semana entrenando en condiciones extremas, mientras que Kakarotto y los demás idiotas están entrenando cómodamente en **MI** cápsula desde hace días?-

-Porque, verás, hay un maravilloso invento del hombre llamado **celular**, gracias a el pude avisarle a Gokú que la cámara de entrenamiento estaba lista; pero dado que te NIEGAS A USARLO…-

-¡¡No me interesan tus excusas!!- Gritó enfurecido -¡Era tu obligación avisarme a MI primero, mujer inútil!-

-¿Mi obligación? Vegeta, ya es mucho el tiempo que pierdo en tus tonterías como para todavía tener que volar a buscarte por todo el planeta; no es mi problema que seas tan antisocial; de haber continuado entrenando con los muchachos…-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Eh?- Bulma lo miró contrariada por el cambio de tema, estaba con las manos en la cintura y su pesada mirada escrutadora en ella- ¿Qué cos…?-

-¡Eso que escondes tras de ti!- Gritó-

-…- Bulma se volvió buscando aquello que perturbaba al sayajin- Yo no escondo n…-

TRASSSHHHH!!!

-¡AHHHH!- Bulma estaba agachada delante de su escritorio con las manos sobre la cabeza, cubriéndose de lo que se imaginó, era un atentado terrorista; pero al no oir nada más, se asomó lentamente a ver sobre su escritorio. No había ventana… ni tampoco florero… no era difícil adivinar lo que había pasado- ¡VEGETA!- Rumió volviéndose a verlo frente a ella, cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y su típica media sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Ibas a tirarlas de todos modos-

-¡¡…!!-Era el colmo, su cinismo no conocía límites- ¡NO TENÍAS DERECHO! ¡Lo que yo haga con mis cosas, no es asunto tuyo y tampoco…!-

Una melodía la detuvo de continuar con su diatriba

-**NO** vas a contestar-

-¿Disculpa?- Curvó la ceja. Tal vez había escuchado mal-

-¿Qué estás sorda?- Gruñó- Dije que **NO** **vas a contestar**; a menos claro, que desees hablar con tu nauseabundo _ex - amante_ -

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, metió la mano al bolso para sacar el celular. Tal como él lo había dicho, era Yamcha.

-Muy impresionante- Dijo en voz baja algo sorprendida, pero no le duró mucho la sorpresa cuando determinó que el simio había reconocido la melodía- Ahora ¿Te importaría?- Señaló la puerta- Ya he retrasado bastante esto-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo llamarás?-

-¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?!- Preguntó exasperada-¡Lárgate de mi estudio!-

-Lo llamarás- Aseguró-

-¡No, no lo haré!-

-Me das asco…-

-¿Perdón? ¿No te has visto en un espejo? ¿Hace cuanto que no te duchas, un lustro?-

-¡No seas idiota! Es tu comportamiento el que me enferma ¡**TE TRAICIONÓ**! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿Es que no tienes orgullo? ¿Ni un ápice de dignidad? Debo decir que jamás pensé que con lo arrogante y creída que eres con todos aquí, tuvieras tan POCA estima-

-¿Bueno y a ti que se te metió? ¡¿Que te importa lo que hago con mi vida?!-

-Mucho cuidado mujer, no olvides que puedo destruir todo este planeta con solo pestañar; si continuas con esa actitud puedo asegurarte que no vivirás mucho tiempo - Para este punto estaban solo a un paso de distancia sopesando al enemigo. De no ser que Bulma sabía que terminaría con la mano quebrada, ya le habría molido el rostro a bofetadas; pero ¡Un momento! Algo había diferente en Vegeta esta vez…

Insultarla, era su deporte favorito; no así entrometerse y menos involucrarse en sus 'trivialidades humanas'; los sentimientos y relaciones interpersonales; iban incluidos en _ese_ paquete. Jamás en todo ese tiempo había cruzado esa línea. Si remotamente confrontaba a Yamcha, era para burlarse de su debilidad física; el que estuviera en ese momento juzgándola a causa de él, no encajaba con su conducta habitual… Ni eso ni su sarcástica sonrisa que acompañaba las burlas a su ex… En este momento, teniéndolo a escasos centímetro, podía ver en sus ojos algo más que **IRA**…

¿Por qué?

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la razón pareció caer del cielo.

¿Sería acaso posible que…?

-Guárdate tus amenazas Vegeta, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no te tengo miedo- Dijo inclinándose ligeramente hacía él, tocando su desnudo pecho con la punta de los dedos índice y medio, caminándolos sugestivamente con vista fija en su toque- No cuando eh descubierto que esa imperiosa necesidad que siempre has tenido de matar a Yamcha es por la razón más simple que pudiera existir-

-¿Simple? ¿De que habl…?- Siseó comenzando a sentir incomodidad con el atrevido toque, podía percibir su embriagante aroma filtrándose en su sistema libremente; pero se negó a retroceder, no le haría creer que lo ponía nervioso-

-De que tú, el orgulloso, engreído, elitista príncipe sayajin es víctima de la emoción más primitiva de todo hombre- Levantó la vista de donde caminaba sus dedos a los ojos-**CELOS**-

-Fe! No cabe duda de que tu cada día estas más loca- Gruñó sujetando los dedos de Bulma ante la mirada inmutable de ésta- Para que lo sepas, lo único que podría inspirarme una criatura tan débil como tú, es **repulsión, **así que borra de tu mente todas esas fantasías que no tienen lugar en el mundo real-

-¿En serio? – Retó ella- Si todo lo que te provoco es repulsión, entonces no veo porque debe importante si le llamo a mi NOVIO o no-

-JA! Haz lo que quieras- Rió malignamente mientras una chispa indescifrable todavía para Bulma, ardió en sus ojos- Pero recuerda, volverá a traicionarte y cuando lo haga y tú estés regocijándote en la fétida autocompasión, **VOY** a encargarme de hundirte aún más; hasta que llegues al límite de tu propia **destrucción**- Sentenció soltando sus dedos; antes de salir enérgicamente de la habitación, sin dar tiempo a Bulma para repelar-

-Estúpido bastardo- Dijo por lo bajo desquitando su rabia presionando el celular entre sus manos- Ya lo verá…-Pensó marcando el número al que se había reusado a contestar durante toda la semana; sin importarle si las razones por las que lo estaba haciendo tenían alguna validez o lógica, todo lo que importaba era demostrarle al chango que estaba equivocado- Oh si…ya lo verá… Yamcha…sí SOY YO-

2:30 pm Restaurante "El Tango"

El elegante restaurante, como siempre, estaba a reventar; su famosa comida lo hacía de los más populares en la ciudad y conseguir una reservación era poco más que imposible… si no se tenían las amistades adecuadas y para Yamcha, esto no representaba ni un problema, gracias a su exitosa carrera de beisbolista, sus relaciones sociales eran fabulosas… quizá demasiado fabulosas, pues era por culpa de ellas que estaba en esa situación: sentado en la mesa mejor ubicada, solo, esperando a alguien que tal vez no llegaría.

Miró su reloj por vigésima ves, hacía media hora desde que había llegado, pero eso no lo desanimó; después de todo era la primera ves desde "la gran pelea", que Bulma le llamaba por teléfono; cosa que el aprovecho para no solo disculparse y hacer las promesas de siempre, sino también para convencerla de comer con él.

Estaba dando un trago a su bebida cuando una azulada cabellera se asomó entre la multitud, vestía una falda rosa, con botas altas y top blancos, además había adornado sus risos azules con una diadema de brillantes, en una palabra, estaba preciosa.

-Perdón por el retraso- Se disculpó ella cordialmente-

-No hay problema, acabo de llegar- Mintió levantándose a acomodarle la silla para que ella se sentara- Te ves preciosa-

-Gracias, tú tampoco te ves nada mal-

-Antes que nada, te agradezco que aceptaras mi invitación-

-Bueno ya han pasado casi 2 semanas, supongo que ya era tiempo… -

-Si y créeme, no te vas a arrepentir- Dijo sujetando su mano tiernamente para besarla-

Ambos comenzaron a charlar lo más civilizadamente posible, Yamcha aceptó que había ido infiel, pero aclaró que estaba arrepentido, que era a ella a quien quería y que haría cualquier cosa para obtener su perdón.

Luego de comer fueron a caminar por el centro comercial, originalmente, Bulma había aceptado la invitación prese de un ataque de rebeldía (dado el mandón comportamiento del simio) pero al estar con su ex novio nuevamente, no le quedó más que abrirse; pudo confesarle lo dolida que estaba y le aseguró que sería my difícil perdonarlo; sin embargo muy a su pesar, debía admitir que lo había extrañado; no sabía exactamente si su compañía o platica pero era la verdad, le había hecho falta.

El por su parte se entristeció al escucharla, pero no se dejó abatir, quizá habría que esperar un poco para dejarla sanar y volver a ser la pareja que eran antes…

Y así habría sido de no ocurrir lo siguiente:

Bulma y él estaban en una tienda, ella había visto un fino vestido y él la convenció de probárselo. Estaba sentado aguardándola cuando…

-¡Adivina quien soy!- Alguien le había tapado los ojos desde atrás-

-Aoi…-

-¡Bingo!-

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Gritó a una mujer de anaranjada cabellera y ojos rojos-

-Hey ¿Que te pasa?, no contestas mis llamadas ni me recibes en tu departamento, vengo a buscarte ¿Y así es como me tratas?-

-Baja la voz- Ordenó sujetándola del brazo- ¿Qué diablos quieres?-

-¿No es obvio? Te quiero a ti-

-Pero yo no-

-Pues no te creo- Dijo soltándose- No después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros-

-Lo nuestro nunca debió pasar… -

-Pero pasó, y aunque sigas diciendo que fue un error, no voy a darme por vencida-

-¿Qué buscas Aoi? yo no te amo y te lo he dicho yo la amo a ella-

-¡Y también me dijiste que ella no te hace sentir lo que yo! ¡Fue por eso que acordamos que solo sería sexo, y sí fueron 3 felices meses de puro **SEXO** en los que me enamoré de ti!-

CUUUAZZZZ

El estruendo lo hizo volverse instintivamente. Alguien había tirado un maniquí… Era Bulma, llevaba puesto el vestido que él le había pedido probarse… y había escuchado todo.

-¡Bulma espera!- Pidió cuando la vio salir corriendo con su bolso y ropa en mano.

-Un momento- 2 oficiales lo detuvieron en la puerta- Ese vestido no fue pagado-

Con el pie fijo en el acelerador y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, conducía Bulma.

-¡Soy una idiota!-Se decía una y otra vez, maldiciendo a Yamcha, a la zorra y más a si misma ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que él la estaba engañando? Y peor aún ¿Cómo pudo Yamcha llegar tan lejos? Siempre había sido ojo alegre, pero de eso a encamarse con otra mujer… Un clacson la trajo nuevamente a la realidad…

5:00 pm Corporación Cápsula

Aprovechando que los demás había salido por fin, de la cápsula, Vegeta se encaminó para continuar su entrenamiento, pues después de la discusión con la terca mujer, no había tenido humor de continuar y se había largado nuevamente a la isla a calmar sus impulsos asesinos. Acababa de poner los pies en la tierra cuando un escándalo en las avenidas cercanas, llamó su atención…

A tiempo para ver como iba a estamparse contra un camión de carga, (por haberle invadido el carril contrario) dio un volantazo para evadirlo; mas al intentar volver a su carril otro auto la golpeo haciéndola virar 90° en dirección a la cámara de gravedad de su patio trasero. No tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, cerró los ojos cubriéndose la cara a esperar lo inevitable

-¿¡¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO MUJER?!!-

-¡¡¿¿??!!- Levantó la cara descubriendo que Vegeta estaba entre su auto y la cámara, había evitado el impacto muy a tiempo.

Como pudo salió el convertible, luchando por mantener el equilibrio y contra los gruesos torrentes de lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, corrió dentro de la casa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Rugió el sayajin que había quedado incrustado entre la puerta de la nave y el convertible- ¡MUJEEEER!-

Dando tumbos llegó a su estudio, tratando de no enloquecer por los acontecimientos de esa terrible tarde. Suspiró profundo para calmar su pulso, pero todo fue inútil, ya que la tarjeta que Yamcha había enviado con las flores estaba aún sobre su escritorio.

-¡Mentiroso!- Gritó desesperada rompiéndola en mil pedazos, ahora si con el llanto fuera de control-

-¡MUJEEER!-

-¡Déjame en paz!- Ordenó girando a la ventana para esconder sus lágrimas, lo último que necesitaba era oir sus burlas-

-¿Ahora si perdiste la razón o qué?- Increpó con algo más que furia en su voz-

- ¡Qué te importa!-

-Feh! Más respeto, acabo de salvar tu miserable vida; puede ser que me arrepienta y termine con lo que empezaste-

-¿Pues sabes qué?-Se dio la vuelta para encararlo sin importarle ya, que viera sus lágrimas- ¡Nadie te lo pidió! Si lo único que te puedo inspirar es repulsión no veo porqué te molestaste ¡Es más, me hubieras dejado **morir!** Ya muerta, me será imposible escuchar tu **mierda**- Gritó antes de salir corriendo del estudio, en dirección a su habitación para hundirse en su cama a llorar en paz. Para su desgracia el destino tenía otros planes…

-¡¡BULMA!!-

-¿Yamcha?- El acababa de irrumpir en la casa, por una ventana de un segundo piso- Vete- Ordenó retrocediendo-

-¡No sin que me escuches!-

-Ya escuche demasiado…-Dijo conteniendo el llanto- ¿Con que solo había pasado una ves, no?-

-Puedo explicarlo, por favor dame la oportunidad de…-

-¡Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y lo arruinaste, ahora **FUERA**!-

-Bulma, por favor…- Suplicó acercándose, también en sus ojos había lágrimas-

-¡No te me acerques!- Gritó cuando él se acercó y sin hacerle caso, la abrazó- ¡SUÉLTAME…!- Forcejeó aún sabiendo que ni con toda sus fuerzas podría liberarse de los fuertes brazos del guerrero - ¡Quítame las manos de encima…!-

Yamcha la sujetó firmemente, esperando que se calmara, como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

-Perdóname, Bulma- Pidió con un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndola relajarse en sus brazos- De verdad lo siento…nunca quise lastimarte- Susurró buscando sus labios una ves que todo lo que oía de ella eran débiles sollozos, sujetó su barbilla para traerla hacía si y…-

_-¿Qué es lo que esa __**sabandija**__ hace aquí?-_

Bastó el sonido de la tranquila, pero firme voz de Vegeta para hacerla reaccionar y desamarrarse del abrazo del hombre que alguna vez había amado.

ZZZZLAAAP!!

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-Susurró dejando libremente correr sus lágrimas dedicándole una mirada de profundo rencor-

Yamcha sintió su mejilla arder, mientras un nudo atravesaba su garganta; era tan duro ver a la mujer que le había dedicado las más cálidas sonrisas agredirlo de ese modo.

_-Patético…- Siseó el príncipe arqueando la ceja en una mueca burlona-_

Suspiró frustrado, cerrando los puños enfurecido con el simio por su infortunada interrupción.

-¡¿Por qué mejor no te largas a **molestar** a otro lado?!-

-Cuida tu lengua humano insolente, el hecho de que no te haya matado hasta ahora, no significa que no tenga _deseos_ de hacerlo-Amenazó endureciendo los puños-

-¡Entonces **Adelante**! –Desafió Yamcha avanzando desafiante, en dirección al sayajin, con las manos extendidas dejando a Bulma boquiabierta; los 3 sabían que no tenía oportunidad – ¡Por mí no te detengas!-

-¿Yamcha? ¡Eres tu, pero que gusto verte!- Gritó Gokú desde el otro lado del pasillo, como siempre, ajeno al drama- ¿Por qué no habías…- Después de dar unos pasos hacia ellos pudo sentir una anormal tensión en el ambiente, ambos hombres estaba con los puños cerrados e incrementaban su Ki, mientras que…- ¿¡Bulma que tienes?!- Ella limpiaba con el dorso de la mano sus lágrimas-

…No pudo decir nada, lo único a que atinó fue a salir corriendo por otro de los pasillos

-¡¡Bulma, no te vayas…!-Gritó corriendo a seguirla -

-Yamcha, espera- Pidió Gokú cerrándole el paso- ¿Oye, que fue lo que pasó ¿Por qué Bulma llora …?

-Ya puedes volver por donde viniste-Interrumpió Vegeta, lucía satisfecho- Es evidente que pierdes el tiempo-

-Gokú…-Yamcha lo sujetó de los hombros desesperado (e ignorando el comentario del indeseable alienígena)- Es que…lo que pasó fue que…-

-Es inútil- Continuó, sabiéndose oído por el débil humano- Va a **RECHAZARTE**-Aseguró dando la espalda al par, encaminándose a la cocina-

-Eso es lo que quisieras ¿No?- Espetó furioso intentando abalanzarse contra él siendo detenido por Gokú- Que la dejara **sola** y **desprotegida**, para poder aprovecharte de ella ¿No es así?-

- Bah! ¿Por qué habría de molestarme con tan insignificante criatura?-

-¡A mí no me engañas! Podrás **Negarlo** ¡¡Pero tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que has **deseado** este momento desde el primer día que pisaste la Tierra!!-

-Suficiente- Rugió virando para encararlo- ¡Si no quieres que acabe con tu miserable vida, **desaparece**!-

-Pues no iré a ninguna parte -Dijo retadoramente sintiéndose más seguro tras Gokú- Vine por Bulma y sin ella no me voy-

-Yamcha, perdón…-Lamentó Gokú, pero debía alejar a esos 2 lo más pronto posible-Pero creo que lo mejor es que te vayas…-

-¿Qué…?- Vio a Gokú, su rostro era más serio que nunca- Entiendo- Murmuró aún sin creer que su mejor amigo le estaba dando la espalda. Ahora él se sentía traicionado - Pueden irse los 2 al infierno-

-¡Muchas gracias doctor! Esto le será de gran ayuda a Mi Gohan en sus estudios- Decía Milk, muy complacida, saliendo del laboratorio con 5 libros que había pedido para su hijo.

_-¡Bulma, espera!-_

-¿Gokú?-Pensando en mostrarle lo que llevaba en brazos, comenzó a seguir la vos de su marido por la casa. Sin embargo, al verlo teletrasportarse delante de Bulma y descubrir que esta lloraba supo que algo no andaba bien.

_-Gokú, en serio, déjame en paz, por favor-_Dado las caras largas que les vió, se quedó tras la pared escuchando_-_

-Pero es que no entiendo ¿que pasó? ¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada, estoy bien-

- ¡Pero estás llorando!-

-Ya te dije que no es…- Lo miró, sus ojitos negros de expresión infantil, mostraban angustia- No es nada…-

-No es cierto, Bulma te conozco desde hace tiempo, eres mi amiga y me preocupa verte así – Gokú no entendía nada, algo grave había pasado minutos antes de que llegara y dadas las circunstancias comenzó a temer lo peor, ¿Qué tal si Vegeta había intentado propasarse con ella y Yamcha había llegado a tiempo para defenderla? El solo imaginarlo le hizo hervir la sangre; sin importar lo que Trunks hubiera dicho, nadie le aseguraba que Vegeta no hubiera 'lastimado' a Bulma…-¿Es por Vegeta?-Se forzó a preguntar- ¿El te…te hizo algo?- No quería pensar en que lo que imaginaba era cierto, pero tenía que saberlo-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Entonces ¿Es por Yamcha?- Los ojos de Bulma se inflamaron al oir el nombre. Se sintió olvidado- ¿Qué te hizo?- Ella negó con la cabeza sin conseguir hablar, Gokú avanzó a ella a poner su mano en el pálido hombro- Está bien, si no quieres decirme, no insistiré; pero quiero que sepas que si necesitar hablar, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti-

Al oir aquello no pudo más, se arrojó a llorar desconsolada en sus brazos… Todo mientras Milk observaba desde su escondite en silencio.

Al día siguiente

Bebiendo su cuarto litro de agua del día, Gokú revivía nuevamente la conversación con su amiga de toda la vida; le era difícil verla tan lastimada y saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Sin embargo, más que preocuparle lo dolida que estaba AHORA, le angustiaba sobremanera el DOLOR que sabía, le esperaba. Trunks pudo no haberle dado detalles, pero era taaaaan obvio… si Yamcha, aún siendo tan dócil, la había herido tanto ¿Qué no le haría Vegeta con toda su hostilidad?

Suspiró; antes le preocupaba que su presencia en la Corporación Cápsula "afectara" la existencia del chico, pero viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, ya no estaba seguro de que era peor… más porque la tarde anterior pudo descubrir (muy a su pesar) que Bulma ya **no** le era más _indiferente_ al sayajin…

-¿Gokú?- Llamó Krilin pasando su mano extendida delate de su cara- ¿Escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije?-

-¿Ehh? Ah este…yo-

-Lo sabía; en fin no importa, estoy seguro de que se trata de una lesión sin importancia-

-¿Qué?-

-Olvídalo, continúa 'hidratándote', yo voy a mostrarle esto a Bulma- Dijo desdoblando un periódico para mostrárselo a Gokú- Tal ves la ponga de buen humor- La publicación tenía al 'Deportista del año' en portada… quien no era otro que Yamcha, guiñando el ojo y con el pulgar en alto.

-Pe… pero si es Yamcha…-

-Exactamente- Asintió Krilin volviendo a doblarlo y avanzando a la puerta-

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!- Gritó Gokú abalanzándose sobre Krilin… aplastándolo-

-Ughhh!! Go…Gokú- Murmuró sin aire- ¿Por… ughhh por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡¡No puedes enseñarle eso a Bulma!!-

-Oye, se que están peleados y bla bla bla, pero la verdad es que son una gran pareja y estoy seguro de que se aman, verás que verlo la pondrá de buen humor-

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!- Gritó volviendo a abalanzarse sobre el enano pelón-

-¡Ughhh! Gokú….¿No era mas fácil….Ughhhh…. teletrasportarte para cerrarme el paso en lugar de taclearme?-

-Eh…...-

-Olvídalo-Resopló molesto- Mejor explícate por que no quieres que se lo lleve-

-Este...bueno yo…No puedo decirlo…-

-¿No?-frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mi o qué?-

-No es eso, prometí que no diría nada…-

-Ay vamos, no exageres ¿A quién voy a decírselo? ¿A Vegeta?-

-No es necesario, él ya lo sabe-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿No que era un secreto? Peor aún ¿No se supone que yo soy tu mejor amigo?-Dijo muy ofendido haciendo una mueca exagerada-

-No, yo no se lo dije…-

-¿Entonces como sabe?-

-¡Esta bien!-Gritó acercándose y luego con aire de complicidad agregó- Te contaré, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, lo que pasa es que ayer…-

5 minutos después

-Así que eso pasó…- Gokú asintió con la cabeza- No lo puedo creer Gokú, ¡Que terrible! ahora entiendo porque esta tan enfadada…-

-Pues ayer estaba más que eso, nunca la había visto ponerse tan mal…-

-No es para menos-Admitió Krilin, él acababa de pasar por una decepción amorosa también-Debe estar destrozada-

-Lo esta…enterarse de que Yamcha tenía 3 meses engañándola con esa mujer fue…-

_-¿3? Definitivamente, aparte de sorda, esta __**ciega**__-_

-¿Ve…Vegeta?-Ahí estaba él, con una toalla en el cuello, ropa deportiva y ceño fruncido-

-Gulppp…¿Nos oíste?-

-Kakarotto, por favor…Todo el mundo los escucho, ya veremos que opina cuando descubra que has revelado su vergonzoso y **erróneo** secreto-

-¡Ah! Por favor no le digas nada-Pidió con grandes aspavientos- ¡¡Ella confió en mi y si sabe entonces yo!!!…-

-¡No seas ridículo Kakarotto!-Refunfuñó en tono ofendido, asqueado por la actitud suplicante de su rival-Esas tonterías no me interesan… PERO para tu información esa sabandija tiene no menos de **8**** MESES** traicionando a la mujer-

-¡¿8 meses?!- Gritó Krilin- ¡¡No te creo!!-

-Es tu elección-

-Es que no lo entiendo ¿Cómo podrías saber eso tú? –Y luego con mirada picarona agregó- ¿Acaso lo estuviste _ESPIANDO_?-

-Feh! Como si necesitara hacer tal cosa…-

-¿Entonces porque estás tan seguro?- Receló Krilin-

-¡No espero que lo entiendas!- Explicó de mala gana- pero a diferencia de los humanos, los sayajin, poseemos instintos notablemente mas desarrollados que los suyos, incluyendo sus 5 sentidos básicos; gracias a ello podemos percibir infinidad de cosas más de las que un humano común podría-Miró fijamente a Kakarotto; sabiendo que quizá, dado su pacífica naturaleza, sus instintos sayajin, eran lo único que conservaba-

-Así que…- Gokú se sentó contrariado en la banca mas cercana; el había detectado un olor femenino impregnado en los poros de Yamcha, supuso que era el de Bulma, pero al acercarse notó que era diferente; su ingenuidad le evitó pensar mal - Supuse que se trataba de otra persona…-

-Y acertaste –Rió Vegeta con sarcasmo-

-Si lo sabias ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?-Reprochó Gokú con mas seriedad de la que deseó-

-Feh! ¿Y por que habría de hacerlo? No era asunto mío-

-Y si No era tu asunto ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-Observo Gokú-

-Esto es a lo que le llamó entrenamiento de calidad- Comentó Piccolo entrando a la habitación por la puerta trasera, limpiándose el sudor con una toalla- Parlotear como un montón de viejas chismosas, luego no pregunten porque les patean el trasero… -Se cruzo de brazos con media sonrisa-

-¡Ay no! Piccolo no me digas que también escuchaste…-

-A diferencia de _**otros**_, yo no espió conversaciones ajenas; por suerte para ti, no tengo interés en esos líos amorosos-

-¡Si lo sabes! ¡Noooooooo!¡Bulma va a matarme!-

-Por favor, si no quería que nadie se enterara, no debieron haber echo esa 'escenita' en los pasillos…-

-Piccolo, di lo que quieras-Dijo Krilin observándolo con recelo- Pero escuchar a escondidas, es **espiar**-

-¿Me estas diciendo _metiche_, enano pelón?-

-¡Cla…claro que no!-

-Así que todos lo saben después de todo- Comentó Gokú - Bueno ¡Pues ya ni modo! Jejejeje-Rió con desenfado, todos sabemos que los dramas nunca se le han dado- Solo me queda pedirles que no se lo digan a nadie más-

-Como si me importara- Dijo Piccolo burlonamente, Krilin solo asintió-

-Gracias chicos, si lo descubre se va a deprimir todavía más, eso sin mencionar que me matará-

-¡Es lo menos que merece por ser tan…!-Vegeta contuvo el insulto recuperando la calma, lo último que quería era enfurecer, a causa de la humana, frente a **todos** los idiotas- _Ingenua-_

Gokú, a diferencia de los otros 2, notó el cambio de tono en las palabras de Vegeta, ahora estaba confirmado: Bulma no le era tan desagradable como quería hacer creer a todos; no conocía muy bien al hombre, **pero** sabía algo: cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sulfurarse, era importante para él. Esta era una estupenda oportunidad de ayudar a la científica con la que podría ser la "misión" más importante de su vida.

-Vamos Vegeta, nadie merece tal cosa y menos Bulma. Si, tal vez es bastante gritona, muy enojona y algo exagerada-

-Vaya Gokú… tú si que sabes halagar a una chica-

-Gracias Krilin… pero así como es de temperamental, también es generosa, leal, valiente; no cualquier mujer se habría aventurado en un planeta desconocido solo para buscar las esferas del dragón; también es muy inteligente, mira todos los inventos que ha creado, como el dragón-radar, la cápsula de entrenamiento ¡O mejor aún! Esas máquinas que sirven comida…-No necesitamos decir que nuestro amigo, estaba llevando su cerebrito al máximo, buscando desesperado la descripción adecuada para hacer quedar a su casi hermana, como el mejor partido- Además tiene ojos azules muy bonitos, em… la piel blanca, linda sonrisa… en una palabra es **MUY BONITA**- Enfatizó observando de reojo como Vegeta le miraba fijamente con un fuego 'especial' en sus ojos ¿Sería que había logrado su cometido?-

-Pues si es tan 'perfecta' _**¿¡ENTONCES PORQUÉ NO LA HACES TU MUJER?!- ***_

La elevación del ki de Vegeta, no fue nada en comparación con la furia que podía sentir emanando de su esposa… eso fue algo que realmente le **aterró**…

-Mi…milk…- Balbuceó girando lentamente para verla, estaba en la puerta cargando con una cesta de ropa sucia y los ojos negros tornados a escarlata.

**-¡¡ERES UN TONTO GOKÚ!!-** Rugió Milk arrojando la cesta a la cara de su esposo-

-¡MLGHHH, EGHPERRAAGH!! PTÚ!- Llamó escupiendo un calcetín, antes de salir corriendo a perseguirla-

-Esta vez no creo que salga con vida…- Dijo Krilin con una gota de sudor en la frente, igual de boquiabierto que los otros 2-

-Ni yo…- Apoyó Piccolo-

Milk corría por la casa sin saber a donde ir, y sin creer lo que había escuchado; pues Gokú podría ser un torpe y un despistado; pero de eso a que la **engañara**… La noche anterior, luego de verlo tan 'cariñoso' con Bulma; pensó en darle el beneficio de la duda hasta probar lo contrario, ya lo había casi olvidado cuando lo escuchó decir todo aquello, jamás lo había oido desbaratarse en halagos por nadie, ¿Cómo venía a decir todas esas cosas de Bulma cuando jamás agradecía ni una sola cosa de las que ella hacía por él? **Ella** era su esposa, la madre de su hijo, su compañera de vida, la que lo había apoyado en todas sus desventuras ¿Y así le pagaba? Tan ocupada estaba en alejarse de él que no vió que iba a arrollar a alguien

CUAAAAZ

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba…-

-No te preocupes...-Dijo Bulma arrodillándose para ponerse de pie, era la única de las 2 en el suelo- Estaba distraída, lo merezco-

_-"Vaya que si"-_ Se dijo mentalmente

- ¿Milk?-Tenía los ojos hinchados, aún así podía notar cierto dejo de...¿Enojo?-

-¡Milk!- Gokú se teletrasportó tras ella-

-No quiero hablar contigo- Fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer de ojos azabache-

-¡Espera, no es lo que piensas...!-

ZZZZLAAAP!!

-Ay, ay, ay, ay....- Se quejó Milk sobando su abollada mano- Me dolió...- Admitió mirando con rencor a Gokú, le había dado un puñetazo; pero como era de esperarse, ella fue la lastimada-

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- Gokú reía ¿Se burlaba de ella acaso?- Sabes que siempre terminas lastimada-

-¡Suéltame, déjame en paz!- Gritó antes de echarse a correr nuevamente-

-¡Milk!-

-Gokú espera- Bulma lo sujetó del hombro- ¿Que pasó? ¿Es Gohan? ¿Volvió a escaparse?-

-No, es que...yo bueno...-

-Tuvieron una riña ¿eh?- Bulma sonrió comprensiva- No te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré-

-¿Tú? Pero ¿Cómo? ....-

-Cosa de chicas- Le guiñó el ojo- Tu me ayudaste a mi ayer, es justo que devuelva el favor- Dijo decidida corriendo tras de Milk que estaba sentada en un rincón de la cocina vendando torpemente su mano- ¿Milk estas bien?-

_¡Justo lo que necesitaba! que la causante de su desgracia, sintiera pena por ella_

-Sí, muchas gracias- Dijo de mala manera-

-¿Entonces por que lloras?-

-No quiero ser descortés, así que te lo pediré una sola vez, déjame sola-

-Ok, pero hasta que me dejes ver esa mano, esta muy inflamada-

-Sobreviviré-

-Se que si- Sonrió- Una mujer tan fuerte como tú no puede doblegarse por algo tan pequeño como una mano golpeada verdad?-La miró a los ojos, Milk supo que no estaban hablando de su mano-

-Antes si- Sus ojos se nublaron- Pero ahora… ya no se...-

-Vamos, Milk no llores- Pidió Bulma escuchando como el llanto comenzaba a fluir sin control- Si sigues llorando las lágrimas arrugaran tu rostro y te verás mas vieja- Al instante la mujer de Gokú dejó de llorar secando enérgicamente sus ojos- Bien, ahora ven hay que curar esa mano-

Le extendió la mano y Milk, aún con su enojo, no pudo negarse a tan amable gesto.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hasta que!!! Vaya que me sacó canas verdes este capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten a ver si no dicen "¿Tanto para esto?" sean comprensivos por favor jejejejeje y perdonen la ortografía, mejorare ¡Lo prometo!

*Puse el asterisco para aclarar que la frase de "¿Entonces por qué no la hacer tu mujer?" fue dicha por Milk y Vegeta al mismo tiempo y por la misma causa: CELOS


	5. Noche de Chicas

CAPITULO V. Noche de chicas

"_**But I can't stop fanning the fire,**_

_**I know I meant to say no"**_

10.15 PM Corporación Cápsula

-¡¿3 MESES?- Gritó Milk a punto de escupir su octavo trago de la noche, demasiado 'enfiestada' para ocultar su sorpresa; Bulma solo asintió débilmente mirando su copa-…Es…increíble no lo creo…-

-Ni yo- Habló dando un trago rápido para vaciar su copa y apresurarse a llenarla- Aunque lo más increíble es que no me haya dado cuenta… Más con nuestros 'accidentados' antecedentes-Explicó- Siempre tuvimos problemas, desde que empezamos a salir, rompimos y volvimos tantas veces…incluso cuando Raditz apareció, no estábamos juntos…-

-Y aún así… ¿Fuiste a Namek por él?-Increpó Milk-

-Bueno… antes de la pelea contra Nappa y Vegeta, volvimos…otra ves-Explicó antes de dar otro trago- Me dolió tanto su muerte que estaba convencida de que lo nuestro era 'verdadero amor'….jajaja ¡Que estupidez! –Comenzó a reír-

-¿Bulma?- Llamó Milk al verla casi retorcerse de risa, podría traer algo de alcohol en la sangre, pero no veía la gracia en su desafortunada vida amorosa- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-¿Qué qué es tan gracioso?-La miró enderezándose- ¡Yo te diré que es tan gracioso! Cruce el maldito universo, mas allá de donde cualquier mujer habría llegado, enfrente adversidades terribles, hasta estuve a punto de morir por **ÉL**… ¿Y para que? Para que se **acostara con la primera mujerzuela **que se le atravesó… ¿Y sabes que es todavía más gracioso?-Preguntó a su acompañante que negó con la cabeza atenta a su monólogo- ¡Que tengo casi 30 años y aún sigo soltera!- Ahí fue donde comenzó a revocarse en su costosa alfombra-

Milk la observó, encontraba su relato como TODO menos gracioso… quizá era hora de alejar las botellas de ella; hacía casi 3 horas que estaban en su habitación, y una y algo que habían destapado un par de botellas que había mandado traer de la cava de la Corporación Cápsula.

Inesperadamente, después del desafortunado incidente con su marido, había pasado toda la tarde con la mujer por la cual había enfrentado al pobre Gokú presa de un ataque de celos; aunque al principio estaba esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente ebria para matarla; ahora no podía mas que sentirse culpable por haber pensado mal de su marido que simplemente estaba brindando a su mejor amiga, un hombro en el cual llorar.

Lo mismo para con Bulma, jamás imaginó que estuviera pasando por algo tan doloroso; menos viéndola carcajeándose como en ese momento… quizá el alcohol no era tan malo como siempre había pensado…

-¿Sabes Milk? Tienes suerte- Dijo Bulma repentinamente muy relajada, acostada extendidamente sobre la alfombra-

-¿Suerte?-Preguntó a la defensiva- ¿Tú eres la millonaria, y yo soy la de la suerte?-

-Si, tienes un maduro hijo y un no tan brillante pero leal esposo... eso es algo que el dinero no puede comprar…-

-¡Pues no es la gran cosa! La vida de una mujer casada es muy difícil, tienes que tener la casa impecable y siempre tener comida en la mesa ¡Todo para que tu esposo ni siquiera te mire!-

-Bueno…es que Gokú es un hombre algo despistado, no lo tomes personal-

-Jum! Yo diría que es un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto, mi Gohan es mucho más maduro que él-

-Jajaja, pero a puesto que cuando cae la noche ese 'niño' es todo se convierte en TODO un hombre ¿No?- Guiñó el ojo con complicidad-

-Bu…Bulma ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?-

-Vamos Milk, no seas mojigata, somos adultas; dime ahora que es un súper sayajin ¿Es mejor el **sexo**?

-¡BULMA!-

-¿Qué? Puedes decírmelo, te prometo que me cuentes lo que me cuentes, no voy a ir corriendo a seducir a Gokú jajaja-

-Se jura con la otra mano, Bulma-

-Es igual…-

-¡No! Y no insistas-

-No es justo ¡Yo ya te conté de Yamcha!-

- Pero yo no soy tan comunicativa como para contar mis intimidades y…un momento… ¿Eso significa que Yamcha y tu…..?-

-¡Sip!, desde los 23 ¿O 24? ... no recuerdo estaba muy ebria cuando pasó-

-¡Bulma!-

-¡No, ya lo recordé! ¡Fue justo la noche en que ustedes se casaron!-

-¡¿QUEE…PERO?-

-Hay Milk, no seas exagerada, el sexo entre los novios es algo muy natural ¿Qué tu y Gokú nunca…?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Claaaro, ya recuerdo, tú solo lo engatusaste para que se casara contigo-

-¡YO no _engatuse_ a nadie!-Aclaró ofendida-

-Milk no tiene nada de malo, cualquiera en tu lugar lo hubiera hecho, digo Goku es alto, moreno, fuerte, valiente e increíblemente atractivo…eso sin mencionar su excelente físico-

-¡Bulma!- Como podía ser tan descarada ¿Ya había olvidado que hablaba con su esposa?-

-Ay Milk, no me mires así, Gokú podrá ser como mi hermano menor ¿Ya olvidaste que yo lo saque de su hoyo en la selva? Pero no estoy ciega… además ¿Por qué lo querría a él cuando ya tengo mi propio **sayajin**?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Bulma pareció caer en cuenta de la atrocidad que acabada de decir, su espanto no duró micho, miró su copa y agregó después desenfadadamente

-Ok, no mas ron para mi- Comentó poniéndose de pie y dando la espalda a Milk-

-Bulma…dime que lo que dijiste es producto del ron y la depresión, por favor-

-¡Eso es!- Gritó volviéndose a verla- ¡El ron! Ya sabes lo que dicen "las penas con ron son buenas" jajajajaja -

-Es "Pan"-Corrigió- "Las penas con **Pan** son buenas" nadie habla de ron-

-Pues deberían ¡Es delicioso! Jajajaja-Le ofreció una nueva botella que destapó con ayuda de uno de sus robots, una ves que llenó las copas- ¡Ahora vamos a brindar!-

- ¿Y Por qué?-

-Por el ron-

-No seas ridícula, este ya ni es ron-

-Esta bien, brindemos porque…. ¡Termine con Yamcha, al fin ese oscuro capítulo de mi vida se acabó! ¡Ahora soy libre! Nadie que me diga que hacer, ni a donde ir, ni si debo o no coquetearle a mi sexy huésped-

_Otra vez_

-¿Coquetearle?-

-Es una lástima….era taaaaan bueno en la cama…-

-Gulp- Milk enrojeció- ¡No quiero saberlo gracias!-

-¿En serio? Digo será un maldito infiel pero sabe lo que hace, es más si quieres podría pedirle que le diera unos consejitos a Gokú en…-

-¡NO!-

-¿En serio? ¡Es una lástima! Digo con todo lo que ha hecho me la debe…-

-¡Dije que NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¿Sabes? Era tan bueno que hasta Vegeta se daba cuenta- Milk casi se desmayo ante tan confesión-

-¡Bulma por Dios! Esta bien que seas liberal y abierta y todo eso; pero de eso a que te estés **exhibiendo** por ahí…-

-Oye no, yo no me exhibí, ¡Ese chango de alguna manera lo adivinó! Fue justo al otro día de que…bueno tú sabes, de que lo vi con esa zorra… Veníamos de su departamento, queríamos cenar…estábamos hambrientos luego de tanta acción…-

-Sin detalles, Bulma, sin detalles-

-Llegamos al bar y cuando fui al baño-

-"Lo vi con su lengua en la garganta de esa perra roja"- Repitió Milk mentalmente-

- Lo vi con su lengua en la garganta de esa perra roja- Relató por tercera vez en lo iba de la tarde-Se me hace increíble...- Comentó fijando la vista en la nada-

-¿Bulma…?- Milk se acercó con la mano en su hombro-

-Jumm- Meneó la cabeza sacudiendo algunas lágrimas- No es nada- Se convenció empezando a jugar con la manga de su bata de baño blanca-

Al mismo tiempo

Estirando su aún adolorido cuerpo, el príncipe salió de la ducha dispuesto a cambiarse para salir a cenar ahora que podía sentir las presencias en la casa dispersas, apago las luces demasiado absorto en sus recuerdos como para activar la alarma de la compuerta. Por algún motivo no podía alejar de su mente lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior… no recordaba alguna otra ves donde el insecto le hubiera enfurecido tanto, había estado a punto de partirlo en pedazos, pero…

¿Por qué?

¿Por sus ridículas acusaciones?

¡Si! Eso definitivamente le había molestado ¡Cómo si a él le importara lo que hiciera o no con esa vulgar humana!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el nudo en el estómago y los puños apretados ¿Pues que era lo que lo enojaba tanto?

La había escuchado llorar el resto de la tarde mientras comía en la cocina, y seguía llorando cuando se retiró a su cápsula. La vio con gafas oscuras esa mañana mientras una grúa se lleva su convertible

"_¿Dónde dejaste a tu torpe amante?"_ Le había preguntado solo para ser olímpicamente **ignorado**; eso le molestaba más incluso que sus regaños, ella se había dado la vuelta para entrar en la casa sin inmutarse siquiera ¿Pero es que ni una palabra de agradecimiento le había podido dar? No era que le importara por supuesto…

La maldijo al salir, levantando la vista al balcón que daba a su habitación… Nada nuevo más que Kakarotto en la ventana…

¡¿?

-¡¿KAKAROTTO? ¡¿Que demonios…?- Rugió levantando el vuelo- Kakarotto…-

-¿Mmm? Ah! Hola Vegeta- Saludó tranquilamente mientras deglutía un helado mirándolo sobre el hombro-

-¿¡Pero es que…-Vociferó sin dar crédito a que estuviera tan cómodo y tranquilo al saberse descubierto- … No tienes VERGÜENZA?-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?- Repitió apretando los puños- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-

-Viendo la tele-

-¡¿? ¿Y se puede saber como puedes ver la tele desde aquí?-

-Teletrasportación-Dijo y desapareció, reapareciendo con una ración enorme de palomitas- ¿Ves?- Y luego de masticar agregó- Solo me aseguro de que Milk no **mate** a Bulma, si alguno de los ki se eleva, vengo y si todo esta bien, regreso-

-¿Porqué querría tu humana matar a la otra?-

-CELOS- Explicó - Milk es súper celosa… tengo estrictamente prohibido ver a otras mujeres o hablar con ellas; así que después de lo que paso en la tarde, yo estaba seguro de que la mataría-

-Feh- Rumió-Pues no veo porque-

-Hey! Gracias Vegeta- Dijo Gokú con una sincera sonrisa para después agregar- ¿Palomitas?-

Entre tanto…

-Tenía 16 años, una carrera universitaria y 2 especialidades terminadas, sin mencionar que un lugar seguro en el imperio de mi padre…-Narraba Bulma meneando su copa- No tenía nada que perder-

-Eras muy joven...-

-Lo se….-Admitió- ¿Sabes? Estuve en peligro de muerte tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta… Pero siempre que veía que tenía a Gokú y los demás a mi lado, me decía a mi misma que había valido la pena…En especial cuando mi relación con Yamcha iba bien… Ahora veo que todo eso fue para nada…-

-¡Claro que no Bulma! Porque de no ser por ti, yo no tendría a Gokú a mi lado-

-Siii… ¿Quién lo diría no?-Preguntó Bulma reflexiva- Que _Mowli*_ lograría casarse antes que yo -

-¿Y a mí eso de que me sirve? A Gokú le emociona más pelear con marcianos que yo Buaaaaa!- La mujer de Kakarotto comenzó a llorar descontrolada-

-¡Pues si…. pero por lo menos te es fiel…!-

-¡Ni siquiera me mira Bulma! ¿Sabes que es que tu marido NO te mire?-Decía Milk con puchero infantil-

- No…. Pero se lo que es que tu novio mire **demasiado**, créeme, no te gustará-Afirmó apurando lo último que quedaba en la botella de tequila-

-Es un tontooo, trabajo tan duro manteniendo la casa limpia… -

-…Yo me mataba en el gimnasio todos los días…-

- y llenando su estómago…y aún así no consigo… -

-…Porque YO quería ser perfecta…-

-…Ni un simple 'gracias' o… -

-…Si yo era perfecta…-

-…Reconocimiento por mi labor de esposa y madre…-

- No miraría a otras…- Se miraron fijamente-

-Solo míranos, estamos aquí en mitad de nuestra vida ¿Llorando como tontas porque no conseguimos lo que merecemos de nuestros hombre?-

-¡Sip! – Dijo Milk empinando el trago y casi ahogándose con la cereza-

-¡Pues SUFICIENTE! Si ellos no nos **valoran** ¡Que se vayan al DIABLO! No derramaremos más lágrimas por quien no nos merece-

-¡Siiiiii! ¡No más lágrimas!-

-Es tiempo de que les demos una pequeña lección; o mejor aún, un **CASTIGO**-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Vamos a castigarlos con el látigo de nuestro desprecio!-

-…Más que un castigo, esto debe ser una **VENGANZA**… y ¿Que mejor venganza que demostrándoles que hay allá afuera HOMBRES que están dispuestos a ocupar su lugar? A fin de cuentas si algo nos ha enseñado su fría indiferencia…es que NADIE es indispensable-

-¿Ehhh?- Milk ladeo la cabeza imitando la ingenuidad del rostro de su marido-

-¡Está decido!- Gritó sacándose su bata blanca quedando únicamente en ropa interior-¡Levántate Milk, no tenemos tiempo que perder!- Ordenó sujetándola de la mano para levantarla con brusquedad-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A probarte uno de mis vestidos y a arreglarte ese cabello, necesitas un cambio de imagen ANTES de un cambio de vida-

EL sayajin no creía lo que estaba viendo, o mejor dicho no creía que algún día le tocaría presencial el sueño de sus leales y difuntos compañeros sayajin: un par de mujeres ebrias…

Si ya consideraba insoportables sus cacareos, era porque nunca los había oído bajo el influjo del alcohol: ahora eran desgarradores y carentes de sentido…pero si eran tan patéticos ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar?

Justo al percatarse de eso por cuarta ves en el rato que llevaba observando al lado de su rival (que desfilaba por la ventana con miles de platillos cada segundo)…

-Kakarotto… -Dijo al observar con genuino asombro que su enemigo mortal estaba de espaldas a la ventana –y al espectáculo estríper que Bulma y su mujer estaban dando- con el rostro encendido y la mirada en el suelo- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No puedo mirar…- Balbuceó algo nervioso pero firme- Si Milk me descubre me arrancará los ojos por estar 'profanando' su intimidad… ¡Mejor tú tampoco mires!-Pidió sujetándolo para que diera la espalda a la ventana-

-¡YO MIRO A QUIEN SE ME DE LA GANA!- Gritó furioso- FEH! Además no estoy interesado en NADA que tenga que ver contigo-

-Si así fuera, no estarías interesado en Bulma…- Dijo Gokú desafiante manteniendo su postura y los ojos en el suelo-

-¿Disculp…?-

_-Se puede saber…¿¡Que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos?-_

Al escuchar la profunda voz, el par de guerreros brincó instintivamente cual gatos asustados… lo sé la percepción del Ki en este fanfic es algo menos que un mito… jejejeje-

-¡Ah eres tú Piccolo!- Dijo Gokú aliviado- ¡Que susto nos diste!-

-Sabandija entrometida ¿Quieres acabar con mi paciencia?-

-No, pero ustedes si con la mía-Explicó burlonamente al encontrar al par fuera de la ventana del cuarto donde las mujeres se desnudaban….no era difícil adivinar que hacían-No conformes con su deficiente desempeño en nuestro entrenamiento ¿Ahora también se van a volver PERVERTIDOS?-

-¿De qué hablas Piccolo?-

-¡No podías estar conforme con tu estupidez de entrenar con este chango! ¿Eh Gokú? ¡También se te tenían que pegar las **pulgas** y sus BAJAS COSTUMBRES?-

-No estarás hablando de mi insecto… a menos que quieras que te mande directo al otro mundo ahora mismo-

-Ja! Sabes que ni un ejército de sayajines podría hacerme más que un rasguño, pero si así lo deseas… –Dijo arrojando las pesadas hombreras al suela causando que…-

TRASHH!

_-¿Oiste eso Bulma?-_

_-De seguro estos salvajes ya despedazaron la cámara de Gravedad otra vez ¡HEY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?-Gritó corriendo a la ventana-_

-GULP! ¡Es Bulma! ¡Y peor aún MILK!- Susurró Gokú con el rostro desencajado sujetando a Piccolo del tobillo para desaparecer en un segundo… dejando a Vegeta desamparado fuera de la ventana-

-Me las vas a pagar Kakarotto- Pensó volando a ocultarse debajo del balcón-

_-¡No puedo mirar! ¡Dime que mi Gohan no estaba ahí dentro!-_

_-No te preocupes Milk- Dijo Bulma con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana sin importarle que solo traía un bra sin tirantes (y sin saber que Vegeta la observaba a menos de 2 metros)- La nave está intacta…-Determinó cerrando la ventana de golpe-_

-Eso estuvo cerca-

-¡Aléjate de mi Kakarotto!- Ordenó cuando éste y Piccolo reaparecieron bajo el balcón justo frente a él, sin aviso-

-¿A qué demonios volvimos Gokú?-Preguntó Piccolo- ¿Qué no has visto suficiente ya?-

-No es lo que tú crees Piccolo-Explicó ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo- Solo me aseguraba de que Milk no matara a Bulma-

-Si claro, ¿Y Vegeta estaba _ayudándote_, no?-

-Es en serio Piccolo, tu sabes que Milk es muy celosa y…-

-Y tu sabes que yo no entiendo emociones humanas, ahora que aclaramos eso ¿Nos podemos ir a entrenar?-

-No puedo todavía, no hasta que me asegure de que Milk…¿Mnn? ¿A dónde se fueron?-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿A buscar un inodoro donde vomitar?-

-¿Papá? ¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Nanananana nada Gohan jejejeje Solo buscaba a tu mamá ¿No la has visto?-

-Si, por eso te buscaba; me pidió que te dijera que…-

FLASH BACK-

_-Quiero que le digas a tu padre lo siguiente al pie de la letra: "No voy a seguir desperdiciando mi vida en ti… Y como tengo taaaaaanto tiempo que recuperar después del tiempo que me HAS robado… saldré a divertirme con Bulma cual joven soltera… y si necesitas algo, tendrás que esperar a que regrese… Claro, SI ES QUE REGRESO"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-…..Me pregunto….- Dijo Gokú pensativo, mientras Vegeta se carcajeaba (controladamente) y Piccolo torcía los ojos- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?-

-Que se va a ir de parranda y que no la esperes despierto…- Tradujo el Namek-

-¿Se va a ir?-

-¡Sí! Ahora que no va a estar; vas a poder concentrarte en el entrenamiento-Festejó Piccolo en dirección a la cámara de gravedad-

-Piccolo, están…E- R- V- I- A- S- Deletreó intentando mantener a su retoño lejos del hecho de que su madre estaba borracha por primera vez en la vida- ¡No podemos dejar que se vayan!-

-Es "EBRIAS" papá, con B de bueno- Aclaró Gohan- Papá tiene razón Piccolo – sempai, es peligroso que anden solas en ese estado ¡Debemos detenerlas!-

-No es necesario, ahí está esa mujer loca- Señalo el namek a la futura suegra de Vegeta-Cuando vea que están borrachas no las dejará salir-

_-Mamá-_

Llamó Bulma atrayendo la atención del grupito que seguía flotando fuera de su cuarto; vestía unas botas altas y blancas hasta la rodilla, con una mini falda blanca y un top color palo de rosa, luciendo su precioso cabello azulado alaciado hasta la media espalda-

-¿Esa… es Milk?-Preguntó Gokú refiriéndose a la mujer de vestido corto y rojo con el cabello negro enchinado de las puntas-

-Sip, es mamá…. yo tampoco la reconocía-

-Sin comentarios- Pensó el verde extraterrestre mirando la escena, cuando inesperadamente el par corrió a la calle a sacar una capsula con un convertible negro, subió a él y se alejó por las avenidas mientras la señora Briefs agitaba la mano despidiéndolas y recomendándoles regresar antes del desayuno-

-¡Las dejó ir! ¡Tenemos que seguirlas!-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero tenemos que entrenar..!-

-Lo siento Piccolo-sepai, pero se trata de mamá y de Bulma…-Replicó el niño- Debo hacer esto…-

-¡Vamos Gohan!- Gokú salió volando junto con Gohan-

-Sandeces- Musitó Vegeta segundos antes de que Piccolo saliera volando tras su discípulo favorito-Feh- Sin intención de moverse bajó al primer piso, mas claramente, a la cocina, donde ya estaba la madre de Bulma con la cena lista-

-¡Vegeta! Pero que linda sorpresa-Saludó con gran alegría cuando lo vio sentarse en la mesa- Debes estar hambriento- Tomó el plato más grande y la sirvió exquisitamente con varios de los platillos que había preparado- ¡Eh preparado tu comida favorita! - Dijo sonriente dejando el plato frente a Vegeta observando cómo empezaba a deglutir- Estofado de pterodáctilo con….-

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

-¡Cielos! Me pregunto ¿Quién podrá ser?...Buenas noches ¡Oh _**Yamchaaa**_!- Esta de más decir que Vegeta casi se ahoga al escuchar ESE nombre- Que alegría que me llamaras….. ¿Yo? Muy bien gracias... ¿Bulma? No está, salió… ¿A dónde? ¿Pues a donde más cariño? Al '"Kokowongo"' no sale de ahí… ¿Buena oportunidad?... ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, apuesto que si te la encuentras ahí y consigues hablar con ella, TODO se arreglará entre ustedes y volverán a ser una feliz pareja… No, gracias a ti…..hasta luego-

CLANG!

-Como te decía… Estofado de pterodáctilo con….….. ¿Vegeta?-

A 3 Kilómetros de ahí…

-¡Qué emoción! Hacía tanto que no salía de noche- Decía Milk disfrutando el aire helado sobre su cara-

-¡Y esto es sólo el principio! Espera que entremos ahí- Señaló un antro donde una multitud de gente estaba apilada esperando por pasar- Es como mi segunda casa-

-Pero hay muchas personas, ¿Cómo vamos a entras?-

-Observa y aprende- Sonrió rechinando llanta deteniéndose justo en la entrada. La atención se volvió al par de sexies desconocidas; quienes no aparentaban para nada el grado de alcohol que llevaban en la sangre; y al bajarse del auto se abrieron paso mágicamente entre el grupo que esperaba entrar-

-¿Cuántos vienen?- Preguntó el grandulón que cuidaba la puerta y vestía un traje de Will Smith sin quitar la vista de su libreta-

-2-

-¿Tienen reservación?-

-Cariño, ¿Ya se te olvidaste de mi tan rápido?-El grandulón la miró a los ojos-

-¿Bulma?-

-La misma que viste y calza _dulzura_…- Saludó ella acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla-

-¡No te reconocí! ¡Te ves _hermosa_! Te sienta mucho mejor el cabello así-

-¡Que alegría que lo notaras _bombón_! Oye pero no hice reservación… ¿Hay algún problema?-

-Ja! Para nada, sabes que eres invitada de honor al 'Aniversario del "Kokowongo"' El patrón te dio la invitación hace meses-

-Y aquí la tengo…Por cierto, te presento a mi amiga…-

-Mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas _preciosa_?-

-Me llamo…-

-May…es nueva en la ciudad, pero memoriza su rostro, la verás muuuuucho de ahora en adelante- Dijo deslizándose por la puerta empujando a su amiga por los hombros-

-¡Pues bienvenida a la Ciudad del Oeste! Te doy mi tarjeta…LLÁMAME _bonita_- Susurró segundos antes de que estuvieran de lleno dentro del exclusivo lugar-

-¡Muy bien, Milk! Tu primera conquista y la noche solo está empezando ¡Felicidades!-

-¿May?-

-Hey, es mucho más bonito que 'MILK'- enfatizó con desgano-

-A Gokú le gusta 'Milk'-

-Si porque significa comida, además quedamos que esta noche nada de pensar en maridos ni ex -novios infieles ¿Te acuerdas?-

Afuera…

-¡Rayos! ¡Se metieron ahí!-

-Les dije que simplemente podríamos haber **volado** el auto-

-Pero mamá y Bulma habrían muerto Piccolo-sempai-

-¿Y qué? Pudimos usar las esferas del dragón… -

-No se preocupe, papá solo tiene que usar la teletransportación para traerlas-

_-¿A quienes?- _

-¿Krilin?- Gokú sonrió al ver que su mejor amigo se les había unido- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo debería preguntarles eso, ¿Con que viniendo a divertirse sin mi, eh? Al principio cuando se fueron los 3 no imaginé que harían, pero cuando Vegeta también se fue entonces pensé que…-

-¿Vegeta?-

-Si, está escondido atrás de ese letrero gigante-

-¡YO NO ME ESCONDO DE NADIE!- Gritó exasperado apareciendo en medio de todos-

-¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo ahí?-

- No tengo porque contestar a tus estúpidos cuestionamientos Kakarotto- Gruñó Vegeta con su habitual actitud de 'yo hago lo que quiero'-

-Y supongo que el que Bulma este allá dentro no tiene nada que ver ¿Eh chango?-

-¿Bulma está allá adentro?-

-Si Krilin y mi mamá también-

-¡¿Tu mamá!-

-Y eso no es todo- Acotó Piccolo con enfado- Están _ebrias_-

-¿Ebrias? Jajajaja esto sí que es una sorpresa, de Bulma lo creo, pero de Milk… jajajaja-

-Si, es la primera vez en su vida que se pone así- Dijo Gokú con preocupación-

-¡Ya seeee! Jajajajajajaja ¿Es por eso que la quieres sacar? ¿Te preocupa que la ordenada, responsable y decente Milk se porte mal?-

-¡Basta Ya!- Grito exasperado el más verde del equipo de rescate- ¡Si no sacas a esas _locas_ de ahí ahora mismo te aseguro que…!-

-Calma Piccolo, solo me tomara unos minutos localizar su ki para teletransportarlas-

-¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera vamos a entrar?-

-No veo para que-

-E..espera Gokú ¿Te das cuenta del terrible error que vas a cometer?-

-¿De qué hablas Calvo?-

-Bueno puede ser que ustedes no lo sepan, pero Bulma es todo una celebridad en esta ciudad; es imposible que pase desapercibida en cualquier lugar, y menos ahí, ella frecuenta mucho ese antro ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que armaras al 'aparecerte' y llevártela frente a tantas personas?-

-Mmmm pero será muy rápido, dudo mucho que alguien lo note-

-¿¡Pero correrás ese riesgo? Meterás a Bulma en muchos problemas, sin mencionar que ambas estarán FURIOSAS CONTIGO-

-¿Gulp…..Ambas?-

-Si, **ambas;** pero adelante, ve a traerlas, solo no quiero que luego me digas que no te lo advertí-

-¡Vamos a entrar!-

-¿QUEEE?-

-¿Estás seguro papá?-

-No…..pero si Krilin tiene razón, tu madre me matará-

-No, MUERTO estarás si me sigues haciendo perder mi tiempo, porque de ningún modo yo pienso entrar ahí-

-No tienes que hacerlo Piccolo, solo sigan mi plan al pie de la letra…-

Adentro…

Bulma y Milk continuaban sentadas en una de las modernas mesitas bebiendo mientras la primera explicaba a 'May' porque todos los hombres del lugar debían llevar disfraz específicamente ese día para entrar.

-… Hoy es aniversario del "Kokowongo", siempre hacen algo distinto para los aniversarios, esta ves los hombres deben disfrazarse forzosamente para entrar… ¿Qué opinas?-El antro era de 2 pisos, desde el segundo se podía ver la pista de baile; había una serie de lámparas de lava en fila por las escaleras y todo el mobiliario era minimalista y moderno. La mesas eran pequeñas, pero estilizadas y de vidrio, las sillas altas y con asiento de piel sin respaldo.

A todas luces, se veía que ese bar era una de los más caros y elegantes de toda la ciudad. (De otro modo, nuestra millonaria amiga no lo frecuentaría tanto)

-Es…bueno no es como nada que hubiera visto antes-

-Lo se, es mi lugar preferido, Yamcha fue quien…-

-¡Ajá!-¡Mencionaste a Yamcha! Quedamos en que si alguna los traía a la conversación...-

-Iba a tomar un caballito de tequila- Dijo Bulma sin mucho ánimo haciendo una seña al camarero- Ya lo se, yo puse esa regla… Solo iba a comentar que lo único bueno que me dejo fue haberme 'presentado' este sitio….-

Punch!

-¡Perdóneme señorita!- Se disculpó un mesero que había golpeado a Bulma sin querer -Ese tipo de allá me empujó cuando le ofrecí una bebida, ¿La lastime?

-¡Está apuntando hacía aquí!-Gritó Gokú cubriendo su rostro tras un servilletero- ¿Que pretendes Vegeta? ¿Quieres que nos descubran?-

-¡Eso me tiene sin cuidado! ¡Además el que metió en esto fuiste tú Kakarotto!-

-Si no querías venir… ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Piccolo?-

-Vamos chicos, calma…en unos minutos estaremos fuera de aquí, solo tenemos que esperar a…-

-¿Esperar que enano calvo? Ese par no podría estar más ebrio, no veo porque hay que seguir esperando, es ahora mismo las traeré para que podamos largarnos de aquí-

- Eh… Vegeta no creo que sea el mejor momento…-

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?-

Miraron, Bulma charlaba amenamente con un joven de cabello rubio y ojos de zafiro

-Gohan tiene razón, mientras esté hablando con ese chico no podemos llevárnosla-

-¿Algún problema señoritas?-Un apuesto joven se acercó a la mesa mientras el mesero balbuceaba nervioso-

-Ninguno, fue un accidente- Contestó Bulma sin darle importancia y sin mirar al joven aún-

-Lamento si este hombre las incomodó, por favor permítanme invitar la siguiente ronda como compensación por este inconveniente-

-Muy amable- Bulma le miró a sabiendas de lo que vendría una vez que la conversación estaba empezada- Pero no gracias-

-Insisto, como sobrino del **dueño**, es mi deber-

-¿Es Sobrino de Ruk…? Quiero decir, ¿Del Sr. Hanamichi?- El joven asintió orgulloso, ante el controlado asombro de Bulma- Pues es un placer conocerlo; Ruk… el Sr. Hanamichi es un gran amigo mío; esto sí que es curioso…-

-No, lo cuirioso es que no la hubiera visto en persona hasta ahora, Srita. Bulma Briefs-

-Sabes mi nombre- Bulma lo miro coquetamente- Supongo que eso me deja en desventaja-

-No lo sabrá hasta no dejarme invitarles un trago-

-2 Martini- Pidió Bulma manteniendo las manos en la cintura después de un breve silencio-

-Como usted ordene, Srita Briefs- Sujetó su mano y la beso dulcemente, para después darse vuelta e ir a la barra personalmente por los tragos dejando al par (y al resto de los espectadores escondidos) boquiabiertos-

-¡Bulma! ¡Es un hombre muy apuesto!-

-Y también muy mentiroso, que yo sepa Rukawa no tiene sobrinos-

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Solo mira que ojos!-

-Eso es lo que menos me importa- Comentó mirando directamente hacia sus…-

-¡Bulma! –

-¿Qué? No se va a dar cuenta….¡¿Escuchas eso?- La música que iniciaba exactamente a media noche, comenzó a animar a todos los invitados al importantísimo evento del "Kokowongo"- ¡Es mi canción favorita! ¡Vamos a bailar!-

-¡Yo no sé bailar!-'May' se negaba a abandonar su mesa-

-No digas eso, ¡Todas sabemos! Está en nuestra sangre como esta en la sangre de los hombres ser unos patanes-

-Pe..pero es que yo nunca…-

-Milk, vamos a aclarar algo, en lo que va de la noche ya has hecho media docena de cosas que 'nunca' imaginaste hacer, pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa-

-No puedo….no seee…-

-No es un concurso de baile; deja que la música te guíe-

-Es que…se van a burlar de mí…-

-¿Quiénes? el 70% está ebrio y el resto drogados, sólo sígueme- Sugirió Bulma indicándole pacientemente el tipo de movimientos que debía realizar usando de referencia la cadencia que tomaban las melodías.

*Como deseo que este Fic sea de todo su agrado; les permito -jeje –adornar todas las escenas con el tipo de música de su preferencia ya sea electrónico, heavy metal o reggeton-

-¿Ahora a donde van?- Se preguntaba el único súper sayajin de todo el bar, presa del aburrimiento-

-Mientras no vuelvan a durar una hora en el baño…-Refunfuñó Vegeta entre dientes-

El grupo z llevaba casi 40 minutos dentro; a excepción de Piccolo, que al cumplir su parte de la misión (que era 'crear' disfraces para todo el equipo) pudo retirarse.

Dado que habían utilizado un cartel de un grupo llamado "Rock soldiers" las vestimentas de Krilin, Gokú, Vegeta y Gohan eran trajes muy bien elaborados del ejército. Los 3 primeros usaban un casco de soldado, los Sayajin para ocultar sus distintivas crestas y no ser reconocidos por "el blanco"; Krilin solo para ocultar su calva cabeza y Gohan traía una cola de caballo bien peinada que lo hacía lucir mayor edad.

-Ya veo ¡Están bailando!-

-Pero si mi mamá no baila-

-Nop, definitivamente tu mamá no baila- Comentó Krilin burlonamente cuando miró al par en la pista y a la madre de Gohan imitar los movimientos de Bulma con deficientes resultados- Pero Bulma es otra cosa…-

-Que aburrido…-Se quejaba Gokú bostezando- ¿A qué hora van a traer la carta? tengo hambre-

-Gokú es Antro, no restaurante-Explicó Krilin-Lo único de comer aquí son esas papas que tienes en la mesa-

-Tenía, ya me las acabé…. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?-

-Música, a eso viene uno a los antros, a oír música y bailar-

-¿Por qué haría alguien eso?-

-Porque…es _divertido_-

-¿Divertido? ¿Cómo pueden divertirse con este escándalo?-

-Pues Bulma no piensa lo mismo, yo la veo muy sonriente-

Y no solamente Gohan, había alguien más en nuestro grupito encubierto que también lo había notado.

Al principio había encontrado ridícula la idea de menear el cuerpo al ritmo del ruido que los humanos llamaban música; sin embargo bastó un minuto de observar los movimientos de la joven para fijar su atención detenida y completamente en ella.

Giraba de un lado a otro ladeándose con una agilidad que jamás imagino ella tuviera; mientras su larga cabellera se movía como si tuviera vida haciendo brillar más aún a su hermosa dueña…

Hermosa

Un adjetivo que probablemente no había usado **nunca** era el único que le pasaba a regañadientes por su mente con aquella revelación de origen divino…

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…

Inexplicablemente no podía oir ni ver nada más; cual embrujo gitano su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad casi como si respondiera a los sensuales movimientos de la humana que tanto decía detestar, al mismo tiempo que un calor extraño emanaba de su interior junto una sensación desconocida para él.

_Bulma_

Justo al repetir su nombre mentalmente, ella giró de cuerpo completo (aún al ritmo de la estruendosa música) cruzando su mirada con la suya por poco menos que 2 segundos… suficiente para que ella le guiñara el ojo con sonrisa de complicidad.

¿Acaso lo había descubierto?

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto….

Apenas Bulma había vuelto su atención a su 'robotica' compañera cuando alguien se cruzó en su camino, era justamente el humano que había estado hablando con ella hacía un rato.

-Así que aquí estas-

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí- Comentó Bulma con coquetería abanicándose con la mano al ver llegar al joven guapo con el par de tragos en la mano-

-Para nada, solo que cuando volví la mesa ya no estaban, eh pasado buena parte de la noche buscándolas-

-Ajá, mira si mi amiga te interesa es toda tuya, yo ya me canse- Comentó Milk en un tono tan relajado que Bulma peló los ojos- Pero antes….- Dijo regresando el par de pasos que había dado para sujetar el par de bebidas- Me llevaré esto, no creo que puedan bailar con las manos ocupadas-

-¿Crees que la haya ofendido?-

-Para nada, además es casada- Bulma en lo poco que tenía de sobriedad sabía que Milk ni con todo el alcohol del mundo en la sangre, sería capaz de engañar a su torpe esposo-

-¿….Tu también?- Se forzó a preguntar haciendo cara de disgusto-

-¿Cómo crees?- Mostró su mano izquierda perfectamente limpia –es decir, sin anillo-

-Fiuuu, que susto….entonces podré sacarte a bailar sin preocuparme por morir a manos de un esposo celoso- Si…..lo sé pobre ingenuo-

-Bailemos-Aceptó sonriente sujetando su mano atrayéndolo a la pista-

Era como si una llamarada de fuego empezara arder en sus entrañas.

Como si todas esas extrañas pero agradables sensaciones se estuvieran convirtiendo en el _**odio**_ más profundo por el insignificante gusano; que no perdía el tiempo obedeciendo al tácito permiso que la mujer le otorgaba de recrearse con su cuerpo.

Inconscientemente apretó los puños, sintiendo una ira que creía solo podía hacer fluir el estúpido ex amante de la mujer que ahora 'jugueteaba' encantada con aquella sabandija.

Verlo deslizar sus asquerosas manos por ella, era más que ofensivo, insoportable.

Reconocía a la perfección ese impulso de ir en ese instante a partirle la cara y borrarle esa boba sonrisa…

¿Pero por qué?

¿Por estar pavoneándose estúpidamente frente a ella?

Y ella….oh si, como deseaba hacerla pagar también a ella, primero bailotear atrayendo la atención de **todo** el lugar, restregándole en sus narices lo fácil que podía atraer a débiles humanos. Era como si quisiera hacerle saber que podía tener a quien quisiera cuando ella quisiera

-Ve…vegeta…-Murmuró Gokú temero sintiendo como el ki del sayajin se disparaba- ¿Te sientes bien…?-

-Feh…- Rugió Vegeta recargándose en su silla desviando la mirada y cruzado de brazos-

-Aquí tiene, señor- Interrumpió un mesero con una charola de cervezas-

-Debe haber un error, nosotros no ordenamos esto-

-Lo envía la mesa que está en la esquina- Gokú, Krilin y Gohan se asomaron tras el mesero contemplando la mesa desde donde 3 lindas y jóvenes chicas enviaban besos y guiños-

-No lo creo….¿Esta seguro?-

-Por supuesto- Aseguró el mesero sonriente para después retirarse-

-No lo puedo creer…-

-PTÚUUUU, ni yo, estas cosas saben horrible- Escupió Gokú con mueca de asco-

-Solo miren que bellezas…- No una ni dos, sino TRES mujeres: una de bellos ojos y cabello verde oliva, otra con cabello suelto hasta la cintura color morado y ojos rosados; y la última pero no menos hermosa con ojos azules y rubia cabellera rizada- Hay que invitarlas a la mesa-

-No creo que sea buena idea, con el humor que trae Vegeta…-

-Demasiado tarde…ya vienen hacia acá-Rumió Vegeta sin levantar la vista-

-¡Perfecto!-Gritó Krilin ajustando su casco bien a la cabeza frotando sus manos con ansiedad-

-Hola _guapos_-

-Llevamos toda la noche observándolos, _bombón_-

-No te molesta que te acompañemos ¿Verdad _Corazón?_-

-Para… ¿Nada?- Krilin miraba anonadado como las 3 lindas jovencitas lo pasaban de largo e iban a sentarse al lado de Gokú y Vegeta-

-¿Por qué esa cara, _cariño_?-Inquirió la rubia de cabello ondulado y microfalda negra, coquetamente deslizando la palma de su mano por su bien torneado brazo; sin ser tomada en cuenta por el guerrero que ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla-

-¿Cómo te llamas _grandulón_?-

-Eh…Gokú…-

-Mucho gusto Gokú, soy Midori- Se presentó la de verdes ojos y vestido blanco y corto-

-Y yo Saori- Dijo la otra clavando sus cálidos ojos rosa en los gruesos pectorales-

-No te había visto nunca….¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?-

-Eh si…-

-Con razón, yo bien le decía a Saori que no podía ser que te hubiéramos visto antes, porque **jamás** habría olvidado este rostro-

-O este cuerpo-Comentó Midori caminando su mano por el área pectoral-

-Esto no puede ser…- Berreaba Krilin- ¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?-

-No te preocupes Krilin, a ellas solo les llamó la atención mi papá porque es más alto-

-Claro ¿Quién va a fijarse en un enano pelón sin nariz? ¿Eh? ¿Quién?- Lloriqueó apoyándose en un poste para evitar ver a las encantadoras chicas atosigar a Gokú y Vegeta-

-Vamos Krilin no te pongas así; tu sabes que bla bla bla- Gohan comenzó a dar ánimos a su amigo, cuando Krilin escuchó una muy conocida vos-

-Marron-

-¿Quién?- Gohan se volvió deseando que su amigo ya estuviera imaginando cosas por culpa de alcohol-

-Es Marron, Gohan-

-No…No es ella-Mintió Gohan sujetándolo del hombro para evitar que se fuera-

-¡Claro que es ella!- Krilin sonreía cual poseído- ¡Marron! ¡Ey, Marron!-

-Ay no- Se lamentó Gohan corriendo a seguir a su aferrado amigo, bien sabía él que no había olvidado a su 'encantadora' ex novia-¡Krilin espera!-

-¡Gohan! ¿A dónde van?-

-Deja que se vayan, _amorcito_…No creo que quieras testigos para lo que está a punto de _pasar_…-

La música cambió, las luces bajaron y quedo el lugar en penumbras mientras la tranquila melodía inyectaba romance a la velada

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto a Bulma mientras ella se mostraba incomoda por el cambio en la música-

-No…-Mintió ella tratando de contener las lágrimas- Es que estoy algo mareada…-

-Si quieres podemos sentarnos…-Sugirió con preocupación, Bulma asintió, más cuando iban camino a la barra donde estaba Milk tarareando, el recuerdo de Yamcha engañándola con otra mujer, le volvió a la mente… si eso había pasado ¿Qué razón tenía para guardarle luto?-

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor sigamos bailando-

-Pero dijiste que no te sentías bien…-

-Ya estoy mejor-Afirmó abrazándose a su cuello y ocultando el rostro en el- Ahora abrázame- Obedientemente, él la sujetó suavemente de la cintura, moviéndose al compas de la música sin siquiera imaginar que alguien le vigilaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la pista, planeando su doloroso homicidio.

Aquello era el colmo de la estupidez, aunque no sabía de parte de cuál de las sabandijas… No tenía ni 2 días de saberse traicionada por quien ella decía 'amar' cuando ya estaba arrojándose a los brazos de alguien más

Eso se escapaba de toda lógica ¿Qué demonios estaba buscando?

¿Dónde estaba esa inteligencia que tanto presumía, cuando no comprendía esa verdad universal que él había descubierto hacía media vida?

¿Qué más tenía que sucederle para entender que no había nadie en el universo capaz de darle lo que ella buscaba?

Tan asqueado como estaba de la actitud patética de la mujer; se llevó una peor sorpresa al observar el momento justo en el que Ella levantó el rostro a unos escasos centímetros del hombre que le miraba atentamente los rosados y suaves labios.

¿Era acaso que….Se iba a dejar besar por esa escoria?

Bufó inconscientemente desbordando furia por cada uno de sus poros llegando a una conclusión: ELLA Definitivamente no era ni la mitad de mujer que él había pensado cuando la había visto la primera vez.

Era menos que basura.

Y sobretodo NO merecía ni su atención, enojo o interés…

No merecía que él siguiera ahí como poseído observándola, memorizando cada surco de su cuerpo desde los tobillos hasta los nacarados hombros.

No merecía la ira que le corroía las entrañas al contemplar tan 'perfecta' escena.

Estaba decidido.

Se puso de pie, tirando sin intención a la chica que no se despegaba de su lado.

-¿Vegeta?- Gokú le llamó sin saber ya que hacer, podía sentir las violentas ondulaciones en su ki lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: estaba furioso; la única incógnita era el cómo podía seguir aquel sitio en pie y repleto de humanos vivientes cuando el príncipe estaba literalmente a punto de explotar-

-Suficiente- Apartó la mesita de su paso en dirección al lugar por donde habían entrado horas antes-

-¿A dónde…?-

-¡NO TE IMPORTA!-Rugió sin volverse y con paso firme-

-¿Porqué se va tu amigo?-

-No te preocupes Kana, ahora que nos quedamos nosotros solitos…-

-Podemos irnos a mi casa ¿No te gustaría Gokú?-

-Este…gracias…pero…-

-¿Pero que Gokú? Seremos solo nosotros 4 ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tendrás a estas 3 bellezas como tus **esclavas**-

-¿O es que no te parecemos atractivas?-

-NO es eso…es que yo no puedo…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Soy casado…-

-¿Casado? ¡No me hagas reír! A ver ¿Dónde está tu argolla de matrimonio? –

-No la uso, me estorba en las peleas-

-Si, como no; ¿Y qué hay de tu mujer? Apuesto que es increíblemente celosa teniendo un sexy hombre como tú ¿No me dirás que te dejo venir sin su compañía?-

-No, está allá- Señaló a la barra donde la irreconocible Milk era acompañada por un grandulón con traje de policía-

Milk observaba encantada como Bulma bailaba con el apuesto chico que tenía toda la noche rondándola; sentía tanta envidia al verlos deslizarse tan tiernamente abrazados… Y aunque no quería, terminó pensando en Gokú, su distraído marido quien seguramente estaba ahora en la Corporación Capsula durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado…

Le habría encantado ser como las parejas que poblaban la pista de baile, ella y su marido bailando románticamente, esa era una de sus secretas fantasías: vivir como un matrimonio normal, sin extraterrestres ni asesinos apareciendo hasta debajo de las piedras y amenazándolos todo el tiempo.

¿Acaso era mucho por pedir?

-Buenas noches señorita- Milk giro la vista sin mucho interés- ¿Me puedo sentar?-

-Supongo- Dijo al hombre afroamericano de 2 metros con 20 centímetros con disfraz de oficial de policía, que se acababa de sentar a su lado-

-Gracias… ¿Puedo preguntar que toma?-

-Piña colada…-

-Suena bien, creo que pediré eso también….¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-No veo porque no…-

-La he visto aquí sentada gran parte de la noche ¿Viene sola?-

-No, mi amiga esta allá-

-¿Y porque usted no baila?-

-No sé hacerlo…-

-¿No me diga? Si me permite yo puedo…-

-No, gracias – Era tan difícil levantarse de la silla con todo el bar dando vueltas-

-Yo entiendo que le de pena, pero no es difícil, venga-

-Dije que no, gracias de todos modos-

-Soy muy buen bailarín, pero prometo no reírme de usted, vamos será divertido-

-Oiga, ¡No! Suélteme- Ordenó Milk cuando el enorme extraño la jaló hacía así con sus musculosos brazos-

-No sea rebelde señorita, o me la puedo llevar detenida- Bromeó-

-¿Detenida? ¿Pues qué se ha creído? ¿Cree que soy tan tonta como para no notar una placa falsa?-

-¿Falsa?-

-¡Si falsa! Como su falsa actitud de caballero ¿Acaso cree que no reconozco una falsa galantería cuando la veo?-

-Mucho cuidado, son palabras muy feas para una boca tan linda- La apretó en su pecho sujetándola de la barbilla-

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?-

-Mírala, tu intentando cumplir con tus votos matrimoniales y ella de _facilota_ con otro hombre-

-Me voy a encargar de que esa boca no diga ni una palabra más-

-¡Suélteme!-Podría estar ebria, pero no estúpida, no besaría a otro hombre ni dejaría que este la besara-

-**Te** soltaré cuando yo quiera, **reinita**-

-Ni se te ocurra…-Amenazó mientras elevaba su ki desplegando un aura roja- Te lo advierto-

-Oye…. ¿De verdad es tu mujer? Digo normalmente cualquier esposo al ver algo como eso ya se le habría ido a golpes al tonto que…-

-Es que no es ella quien me preocupa…- Gokú tragó saliva nervioso- Sino ÉL-

-¿Él? No entiendo, porque habría de preocuparte el hombre que está molestando a "tu mujer"-

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a gritas? Aunque lo hagas nadie te prestará atención, parecerás una de tantas viejas borrachas-

-¿Con que **VIEJA** borracha, eh?-

Con agilidad soltó sus brazos del fuerte amarre dirigió un firme puñetazo para luego dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y despacharlo con una patada recta al estómago haciéndolo volar algunos metros-

-Oughhh!- Fue el único sonido que pudo emitir el abusivo hombre con traje de policía antes de caer al suelo desmayado…-

-¿De….de verdad ella es tu esposa?-

-Si….-Asintió Gokú cubriendo sus ojos como si no deseara ser reconocido- Espero que no se arme un gran alboroto por esto-

En otro lado

-¡Marron! ¡Marron!- Finalmente Krilin alcanzó a la joven que levaba el largo cabello en una cola de caballo y pantalones negros ajustados-

-¿Te conozco?- Preguntó ella nada amable agachándose ligeramente-

-¿No me reconoces? –Krilin se quitó el casco- ¡Soy, yo: Krilin!-

-Krilin, claro, no te reconocí hasta que no vi tu calva cabeza- Dijo con su clásica desfachatez- Bueno, dime ¿Cómo estás?-

-Marron- Un hombre joven y alto, de castaños cabellos y barba de candado apareció tras ella- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Y quién es ese enano?-

-Calma Ikki, es un amigo-

-¿Amigo, eh? ¿Crees que soy idiota? Ya conozco de sobra los "amigos" que te consigues ¿Qué demonios te traes con mi chava, pelón?-

-¿Tú chava?-

-Si MI chava, así que ya puedes irte perdiendo por ahí- Ordenó empujándolo despectivamente-

-Oye- Intervino Gohan, que estaba tras Krilin minutos antes- Tranquilo, ya nos vamos-

-Aleja a tu amiguito de mi vista antes de que pierda la paciencia ¡Y tú ven acá! –Exigió sujetando a la joven violentamente de la muñeca- Ya me tienes harto, siempre es lo mismo contigo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de actuar como una zorra barata?-

-¡Oye no le hables así!-

-A mi nadie me dice como le hablo o no a **mi vieja**-

-Pídele perdón- Marron derramaba algunas lágrimas manteniendo la vista en el suelo, avergonzada-

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Pedirle perdón yo a esta _volada_? ¡Ni loco!-

-Pídele perdón-Repitió Krilin elevando su ki perdiéndola paciencia-

-¿Oh qué? ENANO-Dijo empujándolo para que se golpeara en un tubo la espalda y cabeza-

Grave error.

Krilin se incorporó sin problema, se quitó la chaqueta calmadamente y…

-Bien, tú lo quisiste- Dijo dando un rápido puñetazo al patán; que no dejaba de reírse de él junto con sus 4 amigos; haciéndolo caer sobre una mesa y partiéndola en 2. Un hilo de sangre escurría de su boca cuando levantó la cara-

-Ahora verás enano de pacotilla- Gritó furioso abalanzándose contra el guerrero z seguido por sus amigos, que sujetaron pedazos de la mesa destruida y botellas rotas del suelo, para atacar.

Una pelea desigual comenzó teniendo como protagonista a quien; contra todos los pronósticos; era el que menos nos habríamos imaginado que se metería en problemas.

Antes de llegar a donde nadie podría verlo salir, Vegeta hecho un último vistazo a la 'dulce parejita' solo para descubrir que Bulma estaba sola charlando con la mujer de Kakarotto; no le dio importancia y continuó con su camino, solo para encontrárselo de frente a él hablando misteriosamente con otro humano.

Maldiciendo el tener que pasar carca de el gusano asqueroso que le había amargado –aún más- la noche, siguió de prisa para no sucumbir al impulso de hacerlo polvo, cuando su ágil oído sayajin detectó algo que no pudo pasar por alto.

-¿Crees realmente que esto sea necesario?-Decía el de ojos esmeralda al otro tipo de melena oscura, que vaciaba un polvo rojo en una larga copa- Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien-

-¡Y te luciste, mi chavo! Pero con esto solo estas asegurándote mucha acción esta noche- Ofreció la copa a su mucho menos entusiasmado amigo, que la miró con duda-

-¿E… estas seguro que los efectos no son permanentes? No me gustaría causarle un daño irrepara…-

-¡Ay por favor! Ya te dije que es una droga inofensiva- Explicó de mala gana- Solo la va a atontar un poquito para que se desoriente, cuando eso pase, tú le ofrecerás llevarla a su casa y ¡Zas! En menos de 15 minutos la tendrás tooooda para ti solito-

-Si es tan inofensiva, ¿Por qué me salió tan cara?-

-Oh ya vete antes de que te arrepientas, y no te apures que yo me encargo de la morena esa- Comentó señalando a Milk-

El sayajin sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar tan bajo plan, ¿Drogarla para llevarla con él?

Nauseabundo animal, ahora entendía porque no le había agradado ni un poquito desde que lo vió, apenas lo alcanzara iba a arrancarle la cabeza a ese asqueroso remedo de…

Aunque pensándolo mejor… ¿Porque tenía el que ensuciase las manos con _eso_?

Después de todo, la culpa era de ella por ser tan ingenua…

Confiar en un extraño, la creía mejor que eso. Confiar en un extraño que ahora la secuestraría para hacerle quien sabe que tantas asquerosidades.

No había de otra, tenía una dura lección que aprender: no confiar en nadie y lo haría de la peor manera…

Así sería, era lo que ELLA _merecía._

Retomó su camino firme despidiendo la situación de su mente; cuando la imagen de Bulma, con el hermoso cabello enmarañado, la blanca tez amorata y sus celestes ojos llenos de lágrimas le vino al pensamiento.

-Maldición- Gruño dando la vuelta buscando al rubio con la bebida en la mano.

Ya era tarde, Bulma y él conversaban nuevamente, PERO la copa aún estaba en manos del insecto, aún había tiempo. Alzando la mano en dirección al vaso, concentró su energía emitiendo una pequeña onda de calor imperceptible para el ojo humano (más no para Gokú; que al sentir 2 ki distintos alebrestarse no sabía ni a qué lado voltear o correr) como consecuencia el contenido comenzó a calentarse moderadamente hasta pasar a burbujear como si tuviera vida, atrayendo la atención de Bulma, Milk y el desconocido; que por obvias razones, se negaba a soltar la copa; hasta que el traste no pudo resistir mas y explotó frente a sus ojos.

Milk y Bulma cubrieron su rostro, sin embargo el otro chico no reaccionó a tiempo y una de las calientes gotas fue a dar justo a su boca, causándole inmediatamente la pérdida de conciencia por la droga.

¡Bulma, estas sangrando!-Señaló el borde superior del pecho izquierdo, donde un vidrio se había incrustado causando el flujo de un poco de sangre-

Las dos mujeres se deponían ir al baño, cuando unos gritos al otro lado del antro llamaron su atención.

-4 contra 1- Rió Krilin con toda tranquilidad- Tal como supuse, eres un _cobarde_-

-¿Cobarde? ¡Una razón más para borrar esa sonrisa de tu fea cara sin nariz!-

Con toda su basta experiencia, Krilin pudo superar al grupito que lo agredía, noqueó a uno, hizo volar a otro por una ventana, rompió la nariz del tercero para estrellarlo con el cuarto; dejando hasta el último al novio de Marron (que después de lo que acababa de ver, ya no reía) con él se adornó un poco más, lo golpeó en la cara, luego en el estómago y para rematar, lo hundió en un bote de basura.

-¡Ahora pagarás por tratar así a una dama!- Amenazó casi fuera de si, generando una pequeña esfera de energía en la palma de la mano-

-¡Tiene una bomba!- Gritó uno de los lesionados a todo pulmón atrayendo la atención de todos- ¡NOS hará volar en pedazos!-

La conmoción no se hizo esperar.

Todas las parejas que bailaban en la pista salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, las mesas, antes repletas de gente, se vaciaron en un santiamén, y los gritos hacían aún más imposible devolver la calma pese a los esfuerzos del personal del "Kokowongo".

Por su parte Gokú al ver el desorden, sujetó a las jovencitas, (que ya estaban asustadas) y las teletransportó a la calle, poniéndolas a salvo.

-¡Espera…!- Le grito Midori cuando lo vio desaparecer- ¡No me has dado tu teléfonoooooooooo!-

Gohan evitó muy a tiempo que Krilin disparara la esfera, no obstante…

-¡Mi vida! ¿Cariño, estás bien?- La culpable de la trifulca corrió asustada hacia su novio golpeado-

-¿Marron?-La escena era típica de una telenovela barata, la joven sujetaba la cabeza maltrecha de su novio intentando hacerlo ponerse de pie-

-¡Eres in IDIOTA!- Le gritó saltando a abofetearlo- ¡Mira como le dejaste la cara!-

-Pero Marron, el te insulto, yo solo….-

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- lloriqueó Marron- Sniff ¡No era razón suficiente para que lo golpearas! No eres más que un bruto salvaje ¡TE ODIO!-

Esa frase retumbó en la cabeza de Krilin destrozándole el corazón.

-Krilin, vámonos-Pidió Gohan decepcionado de la mujer por cuyo honor había peleado su amigo- Mamá y Bulma pueden estar en peligro, tenemos que encontrarlas-

-¿UNA BOMBA?-

-Tranquila Milk, saldremos por atrás- Bulma la sujetó de la mano para guiarla tambaleante a la salida de emergencia. En menos de 2 minutos estuvieron a fuera, al tiempo que 3 patrullas arribaban al lugar.

-Justo a tiempo- Gritó la científica sacando triunfal su auto cápsula. Subieron rápidamente, Bulma pisó a fondo el acelerador y salieron disparadas por las solitarias calles de la ciudad… por supuesto sin pasar desapercibidas por un agente de tránsito.

Bulma escuchó la sirena de la patrulla tras ellas, y como si no hubiera tenido suficientes aventuras por una noche; lejos de disminuir la velocidad y detenerse; aceleró aún más, ante las porras de Milk, que se dedicaba a hacerle gestos infantiles al único elemento de seguridad.

-¡A que no me alcanzas!- Gritaba Bulma sacando la lengua por el espejo retrovisor-

La persecución se prolongó varios minutos, hasta que un hidrante se 'atravesó' en la ruta del elegante convertible negro.

-Justo lo que nos faltaba- Suspiró Krilin mirando la escena desde el aire al lado de Gokú, Gohan y Vegeta, quienes se habían reunido minutos antes fuera del "Kokowongo".

-Ni que lo digas- Se lamentó Gokú observando a las 2 mujeres riendo como locas bajo el chorro de agua que brotaba del hidrante rojo descompuesto, al tiempo que descendía.

-¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa, señorita?- Preguntó el oficial una vez fuera de su vehículo-

-Emmm…. ¿Ups?- Murmuró sin parar de reír saliendo de su auto también-

-¿Usted otra vez?- Milk reconoció al instante al gorilón que había medio matado por su comportamiento acosador- Veo que sigue jugando a la policía ¿Qué no entiende que no me interesa? -

-¿Hay algún problema oficial?-

-¡**Gokú**!- Milk corrió fascinada a lanzarse a sus esculturales brazos cual niña pequeña- ¡Llegas a tiempo para darle su merecido a ese cerdo!-

-¡Milk!-Reprendió Gokú sutilmente- Por favor, discúlpela jejeje-

-¿Disculparme? ¡Pero si este hombre se propasó conmigo! Ahora verá de lo que MI ESPOSO es capaz. No se deje llevar por esta cara de tonto- Jaló los cachetes de Gokú- ¡ÉL ES EL HOMBRE MAS PODEROSO DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!-

-No es cierto-

-¿Cómo que no? Tú misma has visto de lo que es capaz-

-Sip, Gokú podrá ser muy fuerte- Aclaró Bulma con las manos en la cintura- Pero NUNCA estará a la altura de un hombre de la realeza ¿Verdad, Vegeta?- El sayajin la miró a la cara con el ceño fruncido buscando en ella la típica sonrisa burlona que proyectaba cuando era sarcástica; grande fue su sorpresa cuando no pudo encontrarla-

-Querrás decir que Vegeta será el que nunca estará a la altura de MI Gokú….Literalmente jajajajajajajajajjaja-

-¡Mamá!-

-No estoy hablando de la estatura, sino de la grandeza de SU espirito- Una vez más Vegeta la observaba atentamente sin encontrar la burla en su actitud… ¿Estaría hablando en serio?-

-Jajajajaja, Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero esa grandeza no ha sido suficiente para evitar que MI Gokú le paté el trasero-

-Por ahora, porque pronto se convertirá en súper sayajin y cuando eso pase superara los poderes de 'TU Gokú'-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¡Por supuestos que si!-

-¡BASTA!- Gritó el oficial- ¿Se da cuenta del grado de alcohol que traen? Ni siquiera pueden mantenerse en pie, no quisiera hacer esto pero me van a tener que acompañar- Ordenó jalando a Bulma por los hombros para esposarle las manos de espaldas-

-¡Oiga no me toque!- Pidió Bulma forcejeando-

-¡Tiene que cooperar señorita! Porque si no…-

CUAAAZZZZZ

-¡¿Vegeta por que hiciste eso?- Gritó Gokú preocupado mirando el enorme cuerpo del policía negro, en el suelo-

-Descuida Gokú, aún está vivo-Confirmó Krilin tomando el pulso del oficial herido, para después llevarlo al asiento del conductor de la patrulla. Acto seguido dio un golpe ligero para abollar considerablemente el cofre del auto policiaco y con una patada lo empujó al hidrante, 'guardando' el convertible negro de Bulma en su cápsula- Ten Bulma, así no podrán vincularte con el accidente, sin importar lo que el oficial diga-

-Mi héroe- Murmuró Bulma enternecida aproximándose con los brazos extendidos-

-¿YO? Jeje, no fue nad…..-Krilin abrió los brazos para corresponder el abrazo, siendo ignorado, por milésima ves esa noche-

-Me salvaste…- Ronroneó la peliazul abrazándose inesperadamente **del cuello de Vegeta** con todas sus fuerzas- No Gokú, no Gohan, no Krilin, no Yamcha…TÚ….Muchas gracias-

El grupo se quedó helado, ninguno se atrevía siquiera a pestañear esperando la violenta reacción del sayajin que posiblemente la arrojara a 20 metros exigiéndole no tocarlo.

Sin embargo nada de eso sucedió, al parecer los guerreros z no eran los únicos que desconocían la apropiada manera de reaccionar; pues Vegeta, simplemente se quedó como estatua sin corresponder pero tampoco rechazar, el dulce abrazo de la fémina que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Este….creo que lo mejor es ir a casa- Se atrevió a decir Gokú- Digo antes de que lleguen más patrullas y…-

-Como tu digas MI AMOR… ¡Pero tú y yo solos! Y date prisa, no quiero que BULMA venga con nosotros-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Pues porque hoy me confesó que todo este tiempo ha estado secretamente **enamorada** de TÍ-

-¿Te volviste loca? ¿Por qué querría yo tener algo que ver con Gokú cuando yo tengo MI PROPIO Sayajin?- Ella frotaba su mejilla contra la de Vegeta, coquetamente- Apuesto que la envidia te corroe por dentro….porque el **MIO** es mejor que el **TUYO**-

-¡Claro que no!- Gritó fúrica- ¡MI Gokú es mejor que TU Vegeta!

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Ay ya vámonos!- Ordenó Gokú levantando el vuelo con su esposa en brazos, seguido por Gohan-

-¡HEY NO HEMOS TERMINADO! ¡SIGUELOS VEGETA!-

Vegeta le dedicó una de sus iracundas miradas sin que ella se diera cuenta

-Eje…si quieres yo puedo llevármela- Sugirió Krilin, que sí había notado el desagrado en su rostro, intentando tomar a Bulma en brazos. Apenas le toco un centímetro cúbico del cuerpo, el príncipe le congeló con la mirada y despegó a una velocidad mayor que de la de Gokú llegando en menor tiempo a la Corporación Cápsula.

…

-¡Ganamos!- Vitoreo Bulma sin dejar su actitud coqueta y sin dar señales de querer despegarse de su 'salvador' cuando entraron a su habitación por el balcón- UCHH!- Se quejo al ser despachada en su cama cual fardo viejo- Oye me dolió…. ¿A dónde vas?-

-Ya duérmete-Ordenó dándole la espalada-

-¿Dormir? ¡No tengo 6 años!- Se levantó de la cama con la intención de ir con él cuando el tacón de su bota derecha se rompió causándole una torcedura algo severa en el tobillo- ¡Mis _Manolos_!- Lloriqueó ella sin poderse levantar del suelo a causa del alcohol y el dolor-

-….-Vegeta suspiró ligeramente aproximándose a cargar de nueva cuenta a la mujer para sentarla con cautela en la cama.

Sin embargo, Bulma tenía otros planes; se aferró suavemente al cuello de Vegeta acercando peligrosamente su bello rostro al del guerrero para, sin aviso, fundir sus labios en un profundo **BESO.**

Vegeta permaneció inmóvil los primeros segundos, con la mandíbula tensa y sintiendo el agitado corazón de la fémina que se negaba a alejarse.

Sin entender claramente porque, abrió ligeramente la boca para ofrecerle la lengua ladeando un poco la cabeza, con lo que le fue posible respirar a través de ella.

Bulma soltó un leve gemido al sentir su lengua ser presionada por sus colmillos, pero se mantuvo ahí apretando cada vez mas sus brazos alrededor de su cuello transmitiéndole todo el deseo contenido en sus más profundas fantasías.

-Es tan injusto…- Murmuró con la respiración agitada cuando pudo apartarse para tomar aire; sin quitarle los entrecerrados ojos de encima-

-¿Injusto?- Repitió Vegeta arqueando la ceja con una expresión desconocida para ambos-

-Que solo sea capaz de **BESARTE** en mis SUEÑOS- Dijo casi en un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos completamente-

Su cuello se ladeo dando un leve suspiro; dejando al guerrero solo con el remolino de pensamientos abalanzándose sobre su mente.

La soltó inmediatamente, saltando unos pasos hacia atrás controlando su respiración y tratando de poner su mente en orden.

Al no lograrlo; escapó por la ventana cual vil ladrón de una escena del crimen.

Aún no estaba listo para afrontar lo que acababa de pasar.

CONTINUARÁ

UFFF! Lo sé, me tarde muchísimo y me da tanta pena con todos, pero ya sabrán, muchas ocupaciones jejejeje; pero ya verán que no tardaré nada en el siguiente, estoy súper inspirada; así que nos veremos pronto.

Por favor quiero oír sus opiniones espero que sientan que valió la pena esperar, por que el siguiente capitulo está lleno de Vegeta y Bulma; es justamente uno ANTES del primer encuentro cercano; les dejo una pista….el capítulo se llamará "FUEGO".

¿Adivinan?

Aclaraciones

*Bulma se refirió a Gokú como 'Mowli' por 'El libro de la selva' haciendo referencia a su condición de niño salvaje.


	6. Cruda Realidad

CAPITULO VI. Cruda…Realidad

8:00 am Corporación Capsula

"Es tan injusto"

"¿Injusto?"

"Que solo pueda BESARTE en mis SUEÑOS"

Vegeta suspiro segundos antes de abrir los ojos. Estaba despierto desde la madrugada luego de descubrir que si quería dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, debía evadir el sueño.

Pero no era suficiente, cada que tomaba aire ahí estaba de nuevo: esos ojos, esa cara, esa BOCA…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su mente, fijando su atención en los 4 robots que flotaban a su alrededor preparándose para lo que, seguramente, serían los últimos minutos de su vida útil, antes de destartalarse como todos los demás.

Pasaron únicamente 20 minutos antes de que el cuarto robot se estrellara en el suelo.

Irritado, flotó hasta el intercomunicador de la pared derecha, presionó una clave y tras esperar 2 timbrazos, la imagen del Dr. Briefs se hizo visible en la pantalla.

-¡Buenos días Vegeta!- Saludó el científico de buena gana sosteniendo una taza de café- ¿En que puedo servirte?-

-Necesito más robots-

-¿Más?- El Doctor casi escupe el café en la pantalla- ¡Pero si te envié 4 docenas hace un par de días!-

-¿Y?-Gruñó- Estos artefactos los hacen cada vez más inútiles-

CLANGGGG!

-Uy…- Rascó su cabeza luego de que Vegeta cortó la comunicación de golpe- ¿Será que dije algo malo?- Se preguntó mirando a la cara a su gatito negro, quien bostezó adormilado-

-Imbécil- Rugió Vegeta pateando una pesa de unos 50 kilos, con tan mala suerte que la pesa fue a dar a su dormitorio, partiendo su cama a la mitad- Mierda- Dijo apoyándose en la pared para masajear ligeramente sus sienes en un vano intento por aminorar la jaqueca que lo estaba matando

"¿Está mejor así, mi señor?"

La voz fue tan clara que le hizo volver en si de la inconsciencia al instante. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba extremadamente agotado.

Sin la intención –ni posibilidad- de dormir, fue directamente a la regadera.

Sintiendo la refrescante agua helada correr por su cuerpo fatigado, parecía que el control estaba regresando a su mente. Consiente de eso se permitió preguntarse

¿Era aquella la primera vez que ella lo había besado? Si

¿Era la primera vez que ÉL la había besado?

No.

Inconscientemente arqueo la ceja, aquel recuerdo no era algo que le gustara remembrar sino más bien, algo que guardaba para si como el más vergonzoso secreto.

Desde que había llegado a la tierra, luego de buscar a su eterno rival en el espacio, había tenido 4 veces el mismo sueño…

Un sueño que empezaba siempre de la misma manera.

Un dolor intenso y punzante en el costado le devolvía la consciencia a la par de un ligero olor a sangre.

Su sangre.

Con gran esfuerzo se incorporó palpando levemente con su mano la herida cubierta por vendajes. Efectivamente, estaba sangrando.

Tratando de acostumbrar la vista a la habitación en penumbras, estiro un brazo a la mesa contigua sin encontrar nada útil cuando…

CLICK!

El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose le indicó que venía alguien, pero el penetrante aroma a sangre le impidió determinar de quien se trataba.

Con el fin de no cruzar palabra con nadie que le fuera a molestar, volvió a recostarse.

El conocido sonido de un par de tacones altos, revelaron la identidad de su visitante.

Por alguna razón cada vez que se encontraba postrado en esa odiada cama, ella le visitaba varias veces al día, no importaba si estaba inconsciente, sedado o dormido, su presencia NUNCA pasaba desapercibida para él.

Con cautela, caminó hasta su cama y sin aviso tocó su frente

"¡Rayos!" Susurró ella al tiempo que se alejaba apresuradamente en dirección al baño. Cuando regresó lo hizo con una toalla húmeda, que colocó suavemente sobre su frente.

Ella lo observaba, podía sentir su mirada posada sobre su cuerpo

No podía hacerlo en peor momento, el dolor que le inundaba era inmenso y el tenerla ahí le impediría disimularlo por mucho tiempo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la mujer acarició lentamente sus pectorales expuestos y se inclino sobre el apoyando la mano libre en el colchón.

"Lamento tanto que estés así" Murmuró con tristeza en su voz a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Podía escuchar el acelerado corazón, sentir el leve temblor en sus manos y sentir el cálido aliento aproximarse peligrosamente a su boca…

Y entonces pasó

La proximidad entre los dos, fue suprimida suavemente, sellando aquel momento con un inesperado BESO.

Incapaz de permanecer –aún bajo su propia sorpresa- inmóvil ante tal acontecimiento, deslizo imperceptiblemente una mano para acariciar el sedoso cabello de la fémina correspondiendo al beso que al contrario de lo que ella creía, no pasaría inadvertido.

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del sayajin, entrecerrados, pero consientes.

Al tiempo que su rostro se cubría de un rojo escarlata, se alejó de la cama con intención de salir huyendo cual cobarde.

Él la sujetó del brazo impidiéndole hacerlo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el arqueando la ceja "¿No lo encuentras divertido si estoy consciente?"

"Suéltame"

"¿De verdad eso quieres?" Cuestionó con voz profunda

"¡Por supuesto! Mientras más pronto me aleje de ti… ¡Mejor!"

"¿Alejarte? Hace unos segundos querías todo lo contrario"

"Hace unos segundos no sabía que estabas jugando conmigo"

"Tú fuiste quien empezó, si alguien estaba jugando aquí, esa eras TÚ"

"Puedes quedarte tranquilo" Aseguro forcejeando "Eso JAMAS volverá a pasar"

"Feh! Mujer tonta… Eso ya no lo DECIDES tú" Y luego se abalanzó a besarla salvajemente con toda la pasión reprimida que podría contener.

-¡Vegeta!- Llamó el Dr. Briefs reapareciendo en la pantalla- Voy a demorarme un poco con tu nuevo encargo-Dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo- Quizá tarde poco menos de unas 6 horas… Espero que no te moleste-

-Grrr…- Gruñó Vegeta deseando destruir cuanto aparato tenía a sus disposición; más a sabiendas de que eso solo retrasaría aún más su entrenamiento, mejor encendió la gravedad de nuevo para seguirse ejercitando y así evitar que ese indigno recuerdo saliera a la luz nuevamente

10:20 am Corporación Capsula

Bulma sacó la cabeza del inodoro, se miró al espejo encontrándose desalineada, con grandes bolsas bajo los ojos por la falta de sueño, no había dormido más de 3 horas continuas; y por si fuera poco, después de haber revuelto una y otra vez su bolso; además de revisar en las palmas de sus manos; seguía sin encontrar un solo indicio del teléfono o e - mail del guapísimo galán de la noche anterior de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Noo… ¿Ahora qué quiere?- Se preguntó abriendo el celular y colocándolo en su oreja- ¿Hola?-

"¡Buenos días, querida!" Saludó su madre "Lamento molestarte a estas horas, se bien que después de anoche habrías preferido quedarte dormir unas cuantas horas más; pero por desgracia necesito tu ayuda"

-¿Dime?-

"Verás querida, tuvieron un problemita de última hora con el banquete de la celebración de la próxima semana, así que tuve que venir enseguida, no quiero que nada salga mal en la gloriosa conmemoración de nuestro aniversario. Me va a tomar algo de tiempo adecuar el menú; pero la modista estará en casa en una hora ¿Podrías entretenerla en lo que yo llego a casa, por favor?"

-Seguro-

"¡Gracias cariño, sabía que podía contar contigo! Te veo en la tarde ¡Ciau!"

-Si, adiós...- Gruñó tumbándose en su cama- Odio mi vida- Efectivamente, tal como había dicho su madre, habría preferido dormir más, pues, más allá de la resaca física, quedaba la resaca moral de no recordar claramente los últimos acontecimientos de la noche; había llegado con Milk al bar ya algo pasada de copas, el resto era una mezcla de imágenes sin sentido… Salvo por una cosa: El beso más maravilloso que le habían dado en mucho tiempo; eso era lo único que recordaba vívidamente. Acostumbrada como estaba a fantasear con Vegeta, no encontró vergüenza en remembrar ese sueño unos minutos más antes de ponerse en acción.

10.30 am Corporación Cápsula

-¡Muy buenos días Milk!- Saludó animadamente Gokú entrando a la enorme habitación con una bandeja de comida en la mano- Te traje el desayuno, como se que debes sentirte algo enferma, traje muchas cosas para ver que se te antoja- Comentó sin obtener respuesta observando que su mujer se negaba a verlo a la cara- ¿Qué tal huevo?-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿No? ¿Segura? Huele delicioso-

No obtuvo respuesta

-…..Entonces ¿Huevos?-

Milk volvió a negar sin decir una palabra

-¡Ya sé! Jugo de naranja, siempre quieres jugo de naranja para desayunar- Derrotado por la fría actitud de su compañera, suspiró y se sentó en la cama- Veo que sigues enojada conmigo ¿Verdad?-

Ella comenzó a sollozar

-¿Pero que tienes? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Por vergüenza-

-¿Vergüenza?-

-Si, me porte de lo peor anoche… y no solo eso… Gohan ME VIÓ-

-Oye, tranquila- Le pidió abrazándola-

-Me paso la vida diciéndote que eres una mala influencia para Gohan ¡Y mírame! Pase toda la noche EBRIA en una parranda sin sentido y parte de la madrugada vomitando…. Si alguno de los dos es un mal ejemplo para nuestro hijo ¡ESA SOY YO! Estoy segura de que ahora se avergonzará de mi

-Claro que no, Gohan te quiere mucho, nunca se avergonzaría de ti-

-¿Y tu? Tu deberías estar avergonzado, es mas DECEPCIONADO de mi, después de la forma en que me comporte ayer… ¡pero es que no pude evitarlo! El verte abrazando a Bulma tan comprensivo… Y luego oir tooooodo lo que dijiste de ella me saco de quicio… sabes que no soporto verte con otra mujer…-

-Milk…si yo abrace a Bulma, es por que-

-¡LO SÉ! Ella me contó todo… y lo entiendo… de verdad que si… lo que no me explico es porque dijiste todas esas cosas lindas… cuando yo soy tu esposa… ¡Quiero que si vas a alagar a alguien solo sea a mí! ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?-

-No, te conozco pero si yo dije todo eso…-

-No importa, ¡Lo que intento decirte es que lo siento! No debí gritarte ni tratarte como te trate y menos largarme con Bulma para vengarme de ti… por favor perdóname no debí dudar de ti o de tu fidelidad, porque yo se que nunca harías nada para traicionar mi confianza-

Gokú la miró, escuchó las palabras, pero la conocía bien… Milk no estaba convencida de lo que estaba diciendo… y por desgracia tenía razón en no estarlo

-Milk hay algo que tengo que decirte- La mujer le miro a la cara extrañada por la seriedad de sus palabras- Es algo muy importante; tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase, no le dirás a nadie y MENOS a Bulma, porque estoy poniendo en grave peligro a alguien mas-

10:30 am Corporación Cápsula

"¿Así está bien, mi señor?"

¿!

La voz retumbó en su cabeza trayéndolo del sueño luego de haber caído inconsciente presa de sus típicos excesos en el arduo entrenamiento al que se sometía.

Se levantó de inmediato cayendo en la cuenta de que ese indeseado recuerdo se esforzaba en cavar desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos hasta la superficie.

''¿Volverá, mi señor?''

Ahí estaba otra vez, su voz era tan clara como aquella vez en que; arrastrada por Nappa y Raditz; clamaba perdón.

-Maldición- Rugió, el bloqueo en su mente se estaba venciendo, sacando a pedazos aquel aspecto de su vida, que había resuelto desde que ELLA se había atrevido a traicionarlo.

Su castigo no había mitigado ni un poco la llama de la ira, tan viva desde siempre en su corazón de príncipe destronado.

Remontándose a los tiempos de supervivencia, destrucción e imposición.

Los 3 últimos guerreros sayajins bajo el yugo del monstruo más grande del universo tramando desde siempre su venganza en pos de un nuevo renacer para su raza.

Días, meses y años librando batallas y conquistas, buscando la confianza de quien un día moriría por sus garras.

Así había sido antes de que el odiado Kakarotto se cruzase con su camino… mucho antes de aquel encuentro que le había arruinado en más de un sentido.

Existía de entre las docenas de planetas dominados por la familia de King Cold, un planeta conquistado con un único fin: Servir a las tropas de Freezer y esto era en **todos** los sentidos.

Lo recordaba vagamente al haber acompañado cuando niño a Raditz y Nappa. Había terminado asqueado con aquella vez, estuvo renuente a volver por un tiempo a 'ESA' parte del planeta: el harem de las tropas de Freezer; Compuesto por cientos de hembras de diferentes razas y especies con la función de atender a los soldados…

Contemplaba a las féminas desfilar por todos los bandos, de todas las especies, formas y tamaños; observaba como los soldados a sabiendas de que compartían a las mismas hembras, intercambiaban comentarios obscenos y las mas bajas aventuras.

Aborrecía estar ahí y aborrecía a sus compañeros por unirse a aquella aberración de la naturaleza. Encontraba nauseabundo revolcarse con alguna de ellas solo a causa de sus necesidades fisiológicas; ¡El era un príncipe Sayajin! Poco o nada importaba que no tuviera pueblo, que no tuviera reino o menos trono, rebajarse a tocar a alguna de esas… criaturas, era algo que no haría jamás.

O por lo menos así había sido hasta que ella apareció.

11:00 am Corporación Capsula

Milk miraba estoica la taza y las pastillas que la madre de Bulma le había ofrecido antes de partir; mientras avanzaba a la cocina cada vez más segura de que después de la noticia que acababa de recibir, el analgésico sería innecesario.

Al abrirse la puerta de la cocina, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar su cara pálida y ojerosa reflejada en los rostros de Krilin y Bulma que se volvieron a verla en el instante en que ella entro con su bata de baño…

Ante una escena tan bizarra como esa, lo único que pudieron agregarle fueron grandes carcajadas. Luego de ello, fue fácil iniciar una conversación

-Estoy tan avergonzada por todo esto…- Se quejó Bulma luego de reír asombrada por todo lo que los guerreros acaban de relatar, era como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona-

-Estamos-

-Chicos si pudiera hacer algo para compensarlos por causarles tantos problemas yo…-

-Ja ja ja! ¿Cómo crees Bulma? Ya haces suficiente con tenernos a todos aquí- Dijo Krilin con risa nerviosa- Seguirte a una de tus parrandas era lo menos que podíamos hacer-

-¡Ni lo menciones!- Ordenó Milk alterada- El solo pensar que mi hijo me vio en ese estado…-

-Milk, Gohan estará bien, el 'trauma' de ver a su madre alcoholizada no lo va a convertir en un rebelde, no te culpes tanto-

-¡Más vale que tengas razón! ¡De lo contrario jamás te perdonaré haberme involucrado anoche!-

-¡Hey! No recuerdo haberte amarrado a mi auto para…!-

-¡Señoras! No pelen por favor-

-¡¿A quién llamaste señora?-

"Interrumpimos este programa para dar un corte informativo especial, te escuchamos Kaho"

"Gracias, Kinomoto; nos encontramos fuera de las instalaciones del Club nocturno 'Kokowongo' en espera de las declaraciones del Gerente con respecto al incidente de esta madrugada, cuando según las declaraciones de varios testigos la celebración fue interrumpida por un atentado terrorista que no llegó a consumarse…"

-¿Terrorista?-

- Oh-oh- Se dijo Krilin sin entender porque de todas las cosas dignas de admiración que había hecho en su vida, fuera la **peor** de ellas la descubierta por la prensa mundial.

" … La señorita Midori Honda estuvo presente en el lugar de los hechos…"

-Oh-oh- Dijo Gokú angustiado por la fija atención que tenía su esposa en la pantalla al reconocer el sedoso cabello verde de la joven entrevistada… y al par de amigas que permanecían tras ella saludando enérgicamente a la cámara.

"Señorita Honda, ¿Podría describirnos que fue lo que pasó?"

"No lo sé… las chicas y yo solo estábamos pasándola bien cuando una luz blanca salió de la nada… luego alguien gritó 'bomba' y todo se volvió un caos…Afortunadamente fuimos salvadas por el hombre más sexy que ha visto en mi vida"

Inmediatamente Bulma y Milk se volvieron a ver a Gokú con un gesto nada amable.

-Ja ja ¿Me pregunto quién habrá sido?- Preguntó con la mano en la barbilla intentando despistar a las mujeres.

"Estará de acuerdo conmigo, Señorita Honda en lo admirable que es en estos días la existencia hombres dispuestos a prestar su ayuda desinteresada por el bien de unos desconocidos"

"¡…Por supuesto que sí! Fue tan heroico; nos tomó en brazos a las tres y en un segundo estábamos fuera y a salvo… luego se desvaneció frente a mis ojos…"

-**¡TÚUUUUU!- **Gruño Milk encolerizada-

-¡Milk, espera! ¡No te enfades! ¡Milk!-

-¡Déjame en paz…!- Ordenó luego de arrojarle la taza de café hirviendo, para correr fuera de la cocina-

-¡ME QUEMO!- Se quejó antes de salir tras su problemática mujer-

-Y esto es todos los días…-

-Increíble-

-¿Bulma?- Ella estaba también visiblemente alterada apretando su taza de café entre sus manos-

-¿Cómo se atrevió…?-

-¿También tú? ¡Bulma él no hizo nada… simplemente paso!-

-¿Atacar injustificadamente a tantas personas te parece 'nada'?-

-¿Qué? ¡Wow, espera un momento, eso no es lo que…!-

-Esto es culpa mía; después de todo él siempre está amenazando con destruir la tierra, ni siquiera se ha molestado en ocultar el desprecio que siente por la especie humana ¡Que estúpida fui a creer que el tiempo apaciguaría su asesina naturaleza! ¡Y pensar en lo que pudo ocurrir con todas esas personas inocentes por mi irresponsabilidad! Me queda claro que nunca dejará de ser un Maldito salvaje. Pero esto NO va a quedarse así…-

-E…espera Bulma ¿Qué vas a…?-

-Ese simio imbécil me va a oír… -

-¡BULMA, NO!-

-Buenos días Bulma- Saludó educadamente Gohan cuando se cruzaron en la puerta de la cocina- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me sentiré mejor una vez que haya pateado el 'real' trasero de un 'real' neardental-

-Bulma… te estás precipitando… -Aseguró sujetándola de la muñeca con intención de confesar la verdad- ¡Qui…quizá esa no fue su intención!- El observar la encrespada expresión de su rostro, le hizo desistir a último minuto-

-Oh… ¡CÁLLATE…!- Gritó Bulma harta de sus estúpidas excusas continuando con su camino a la cámara de gravedad-

-¿Krilin? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Bulma esta tan furiosa?-

-Porque acaba de enterarse de lo que accidentalmente provoqué anoche en el Bar…- Confesó Krilin rascando su calva cabeza- Pero eso no es lo peor…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque creo que tiene una idea un poco equivocada de quien es el responsable…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¡VEGEEETAAAAAA! –

-¡Krilin!- Le reprochó Gohan comprendiendo la situación- ¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara?-

-¡Fu..fue un malentendido…yo!-

- Tienes que decirle la verdad, y tiene que ser antes de que se lo diga a Vegeta-

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso…- Comentó mientras veía desde el segundo piso como Bulma entraba con toda autoridad a la Cápsula de gravedad-

12:30 pm Cápsula de Gravedad

Luego de beber la última botella de agua del contenedor de alimentos de la cápsula, Vegeta se sentó sobre una pesa a disfrutar un poco del silencio en que estaba su 'santuario' sin la molesta presencia de Kakarotto y los demás, el tiempo que sentía sus pulsaciones regularizarse sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente dando paso a las imágenes que desde temprano no parecían querer abandonarle

"¡Perdóname…!"La profunda y suplicante voz comenzó a retumbar dentro de su cabeza cual zumbido en los oídos "¡Por favor perdóname, no, por favor VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

-¡VEGETA! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O TE JURO QUE LA DURRUMBO AHORA MISMO!-

-¡! –La hembra humana estaba afuera golpeando la puerta y dado la intensidad de sus gritos estaba mucho más que molesta. Una media sonrisa involuntaria se materializó en sus labios, y aunque una gran parte de su cerebro le ordenaba ignorarla, hubo algo que le hizo abrir la compuerta apresuradamente, era como si estuviera impaciente por escuchar lo que vendría a decirle ahora que seguramente había 'recordado' lo ocurrido-

-¡TU ERES UN ANIMAL!-

-No me sorprende que un 'animal' sea reconocido por **otro** 'animal'- Dijo altanero colocando sus manos en la cintura y avanzando hacia ella-

-Veo que estas de muy buen humor el día de hoy y ¡Claro! Supongo que tu **hazaña** de anoche no tiene nada que ver-

Vegeta sonrió nuevamente

-¿Así que lo recuerdas?-

-¡Como si alguien pudiera olvidarlo! Sin mencionar que ahora todo el planeta se ha enterado de tu 'travesura'-

-¿Y qué importa?- Gruñó cruzándose de brazos mostrando por primera vez desde que ella había llegado, molestia- Ya veo ¿Te molesta que se entere tu inútil amante?-

-No tanto como va a molestarte a ti ser exterminado por Gokú, Quien diferencia de ti estaba salvando a gente inocente- Amenazó avanzando contra el haciéndolo retroceder hasta que Vegeta estuvo de espaldas a la pared- ¿Cómo te atreviste, Vegeta? No entiendo que creías que estabas haciendo cuando tu odiado **pero** superior rival, estaba a unos centímetros de distancia ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado?-

-Dímelo tú-

-¿¡YO?- Gritó exasperada intentando no perder (aún más) la calma mientras el sayajin caminaba algunos pasos en dirección a la puerta- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo entendería lo que hay en tu retorcida cabeza?-

-Que ayer descifraste muy bien lo que había en esta 'retorcida cabeza'- Dijo casi en un ronroneo, volviéndose sobre sus pasos, logrando arrinconarla hábilmente contra la pared en un par de segundos-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño ignorando la incomodidad que sentía a causa de la proximidad-

-Creo que ambos lo sabemos; pero ya que insistes- Se acercó aún más para susurrar en su oído- Tiene que ver con aquellos **deseos** que aparentemente sólo pueden hacerse realidad en **sueños**-

-¿…Cómo?- El aspirar su fuerte aroma, más que la impresión de escuchar sus propias palabras en voz del sayajin volcó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior en su mente.

"Es tan injusto"

"¿Injusto?"

"Que solo pueda BESARTE en mis SUEÑOS"

Instintivamente llevó una mano a sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que sintió desvanecerse, afortunadamente para ella Vegeta evitó que cayese rodeando su cintura, disminuyendo el espacio entre los dos.

-¡Suéltame!- Ordenó acariciando su sien-

-No lo creo- Ronroneó en su oído, comenzando a lamerlo con su larga lengua-

-Hablo en serio Vegeta ¡Suéltame!-

Se volvió a mirarla; contra cualquier reacción que se habría imaginado que pudiera estarle causando; la encontró temblando manteniendo la cabeza baja.

Inmediatamente la soltó.

-Cobarde- Fue la última palabra que escuchó de él antes de salir corriendo incapaz de lidiar con lo que acababa de recordar.

-¡Bulma! - Llamó Krilin aliviado saliendo de la casa a su encuentro- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma-

-Estoy bien…-

-¿En serio? Te ves algo…-

-Dije que estoy bien-

-En ese caso, ¿Tienes un minuto?-

-Disculpa Krilin ahora no es buen momento-

-Es con respecto a lo de anoche-

-¡¿Anoche? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No pasó nada anoche!-

-De hecho si pasó… acabas de verlo en las noticias-

-¡Cii…cierto! Pero no te preocupes ya puse a ese simio en su lugar; lo pensará dos veces antes de…-

-¡Pero fui yo Bulma! ¡Yo lo hice!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto más por impulso que por interés-

-Yo fui el del 'atentado terrorista'- Bulma lo miraba sin comprender- Lo lamento yo… Vi a Marron y su nuevo novio, una cosa llevó a la otra; había bebido y… no pude controlarme-

-¿Quieres decir que tu…?- Preguntó recapitulando en su cabeza lo que acabada de pasar -¿Y aún así dejaste que yo…?-

-¡Perdón!-Suplicó agachando la cabeza-…Yo no…-

-No quiero oírlo- Gritó Bulma antes de continuar corriendo a ocultarse su habitación.

1:00 pm Corporación Capsula

-No puede ser- Pensó dando un portazo culpando al cobarde calvo por lo que ocurrido con ella y el sayajin, sin embargo poco duro su enojo al reflexionar que la única culpable de ese trago amargo era ella- Odio el ron- Se dijo sentándose en un rincón de su habitación sin creer que su más reciente sueño fuera realidad ¿Cómo podría ver al hombre de frente? Estaba segura de que no la dejaría olvidar su pequeño desliz; ella que siempre alardeaba su belleza y clase, no se salvaría de sus comentarios mordaces de ahora en adelante… Tan avergonzada como se sentía no se creía capaz de volverle a ver.

12:00 pm Cápsula de Gravedad

Apenas la mujer dejó la cápsula Vegeta se dejó caer de espaldas a la pared, fingir estar en perfecto estado físico le había sido increíblemente difícil, pero lo había conseguido y estaba orgulloso de ello, dado las circunstancias permanecer alejado de la humana era lo mejor ahora; algo que una parte de sí mismo no quería… ese olor tan maravilloso que emanaba de ella tenía otro significado después de lo ocurrido, había estado evitando el recuerdo desde entrada la madrugada… sin embargo lo prefería al que emergía sin control de su mente; justo cuando antes de que ella llegara, escuchó claramente su tan odiada voz…

Una voz sin nombre, sin identidad, completamente vacía…

La primera vez que la vio tenía 18 años, volvía de una misión encubierta al lado de Nappa y pese a su renuencia por visitar 'ese lugar', de alguna manera el calvo se las había ingeniado para convencerlo

El show comenzó.

Varias hembras circulaban alrededor de una fogata ataviadas con costosas joyas y finos ropajes, en medio de gritos desenfrenados por parte del 'elegante' público: los soldados de Freezer.

Desde las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyū hasta el insignificante de Kiwi

Soportó estoicamente el deprimente espectáculo por estar ocupado comiendo, y cuando finalmente Nappa hubo 'elegido' un trío de amiguitas para ir a la cama, no quedaba nadie sobrio o solo en el lugar que no fuera él.

"¿Por qué tan solo mi querido amigo?" Inquirió el horrendo anfibio morado acompañado de 2 hembras azuladas con 3 ojos.

"Lárgate"

"¡Hey! (¡Hip!)…esa no es la forma de tratar a un viejo colega (¡Hip!) y menos cuando este colega te ha traído un pequeño obsequio" Tartamudeó Kiwi lanzando una joven sobre el sayajin para luego alejarse soltando grandes carcajadas y muy bien acompañado

"Lo lamento mucho, mi señor" Se apuró a disculparse la hembra obsequiada, clavando sus rojizos ojos en él "¿Está usted bien?"

"Aléjate"

"Por favor, estoy muy apenada…"Dijo con genuina preocupación despojando completamente su torso de sus ligeras ropas "Permítame compensar mi torpeza"

"No te me **acerques**" Ordenó hastiado imaginando los miles de soldados que habrían tocado el cuerpo que le ofrecían; maldijo unos cintos de veces a Kiwi mientras se incorporaba apresuradamente para ir a sus habitaciones

Después de aquello había durado meses en volver… Al hacerlo pudo observar que de todas las féminas, la única ignorada, la única que no era tocada más que con el puño, era precisamente 'ella'... Una horrenda cicatriz le atravesaba la espalda, la cola larga y atestada de púas, típica de su especie, le había sido arrancada desde la raíz, al igual que las 4 astas que habían coronado alguna vez su cabeza aunque su largo y ondulado cabello blanco cubría bien esas cicatrices... y desafortunadamente todo lo que los otros habían considerado como algo aberrante e imperfecto, fue justo lo que llamó su atención porque si algo le asqueaba de todas esas mujeres eran sus 5 brazos, sus 6 ojos, sus 3 piernas o sus 8 pechos... A causa de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado; su apariencia guardaba grandes similitudes con la suya, de escogerla no tendría que tocar colas, cuernos o soportar la mirada de más de 2 ojos sobre sí; sin mencionar que todo soldado al que se había ofrecido la había rechazado… Siendo así tenerla, en su cama, tal vez algún día sería soportable.

4:30 pm Corporación Capsula…

-¡Bulma!- Los pensamientos autodestructivos que circulaban por su mente fueron interrumpidos por Milk en la puerta- Krilin está preocupado por ti, dijo que no te veías bien ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-¡No!-

-Por favor Bulma, déjame ayudarte, tú me ayudaste ayer-

-Si, ¡Y por si no te has dado cuenta, las cosas no terminaron muy bien! Así que ni siquiera merezco tu ayuda-

-Pero yo la tuya si…-Comenzó a gimotear- Gokú…-

-¡Dios…!- Gruñó Bulma abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a una triste Milk que corrió a sentarse en su cama-

-Traje ron-

-Dejé el ron-

-Pues yo lo acabo de encontrar y no pienso dejarlo jamás- Sollozó sirviéndose una muy generosa copa-

-Suéltalo-

-¡Gokú es un tonto!- Declaró empinando su copa como toda una profesional-

-También Vegeta-

-¿Cómo pudo, Bulma? ¡Yo: Su mujer!, estaba en ese bar ¿Por qué tenía que estar con esas mujeres? ¡No puede haber mujer en este planeta mas desdichada que yo!-

-Besé a Vegeta-

-¿…Disculpa?-

-Oiste bien-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Anoche-

-¿Dónde?-

-Aquí- Dijo señalando la cama al tiempo que Milk brincaba al suelo como si a la cama le hubieran salido espinas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por la misma razón que tú golpeaste a un policía-

-¿Qué? ¿El asesino más grande sobre la faz de la tierra intenta propasarse contigo y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es besarlo?-

-¡Me refiero a esto!- Gritó exasperada señalando la botella de sus manos- Estaba tan ebria que yo… pensé que estaba soñando-

-Bulma…- Milk le puso la mano en el hombro cuando empezó a sollozar-

- Me siento tan avergonzada ¿Por qué tenía que besarlo? ¿Por qué?-

-Tal vez porque es lo **correcto**-

-¿Correcto?-

-Me refiero a tus sentimientos- Milk suspiró-¿Sabes? Siempre supe que las personas satanizaban el alcohol, pero hasta ahora entiendo la razón: nos obliga a seguir los impulsos de nuestros corazones ignorando los prejuicios- Bulma la observaba atenta, pero confundida- No recuerdo mucho de la tarde de ayer, pero estoy segura de haberte escuchado mencionar a Vegeta más veces de las que puedo contar-

-Ehh..es que… ese simio… ¡Me irrita demasiado… y!-

-No tienes que explicarme nada, a la única que debes convencer de eso, es a ti misma; pero te diré algo, hasta que no dejes de mentirte, no encontraras un solución a toda esta situación-

-¿Qué solución puede tener esto? No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado- Se quejó aprensiva-

-Pero si hay algo que puedes hacer para cambiar el futuro-

-Milk… no te entiendo, creí que odiabas a Vegeta-

La esposa del sayajin legendario se cruzó de brazos resistiendo el impulso de morderse la lengua, si bien era cierto lo mucho que detestaba a ese homicida, dado lo que su esposo le había confiado esa mañana, debía aceptar que de no ser precisamente por **ese** homicida, no habría existido el joven del futuro, por lo tanto, su marido estaría condenado a muerte. Dado lo anterior, lo menos que podía hacer en agradecimiento a ese chico tan valiente, era apoyar a su madre. Esto sin tomar en cuenta que no solo se había enterado del origen de Trunks, sino del **destino** de Bulma y ella no era nadie para interferir en él.

-Esa insignificancia no hará que tus sentimientos por él cambien ¿O me equivoco?- Bulma se sonrojó- No puedo hacer nada si ese es el deseo de tu corazón, como tu AMIGA solo me corresponde apoyarte-

-Gracias- Se apresuró a sujetar su mano entre las suyas intentando transmitirle el alivio que sus palabras acaban de darle…

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

…Alivio que fue abruptamente interrumpido con una estruendosa explosión

4:30 pm Capsula de gravedad

-¡Es mía!- Gritó Gokú con gran emoción golpeando con el puño la enorme esfera de energía que se dirigía a gran velocidad contra él solo para ser devuelta a uno de los robots flotantes dentro de la cámara de gravedad-

-¡Impresionante papá!- Reconoció Gohan observando como su padre hacía con tanta facilidad algo que a Vegeta y a sí mismo les implicaba gran esfuerzo.

Aunque a Vegeta se le facilitaba más esquivar eficientemente todas las esferas de energía que circulaban como una tupida y mortal tormenta por toda la sala de entrenamiento que a él; parecía que todo ese tiempo de entrenamiento perdido estaba comenzando a afectarle.

Sin desanimarse el joven 'Guerrero z' concentró su atención en ejecutar exitosamente el ejercicio que implicaba no solo esquivar la letal descarga de las esferas de energía; sino también retener o devolverlas a los robots flotantes, algo que sin la gravedad aumentada a 400 veces, le resultaría un verdadero juego de niños.

Habían iniciado con 10 esferas medianas, sin embargo los robots estaban diseñados para reflejar, aumentar o dividirlas; ocasionando que en menos de una hora, el número alcanzara casi los 150, multiplicando el grado de dificultad; algo que si era benéfico para alguien, era para el príncipe sayajin a quien le era imposible remembrar sus aborrecidos recuerdos sellados al estar bajo tal carga de presión, además de implicarle una gran ayuda para tolerar la molestia por la presencia de su rival y su vástago. Por eso cuando 5 esferas salieron disparadas contra él, calculó la velocidad de cada una y la manera más eficiente de 'recibirlas' a todas con una media sonrisa.

Con la primer patada desvió la primera, de un puñetazo alejó a las 2 que venían por detrás y con otra patada devolvió a las últimas 3 hacía el robot mas cercano que habiendo recibido un exceso de energía y fuerza de impacto, explotó estruendosamente distrayendo a Gohan lo suficiente para no advertir como varias esferas viraban amenazadoramente hacia él en segundos.

-¡GOHAN!- Le llamó Gokú enérgicamente al percatarse de que el aún estaba protegiéndose de la explosión que aún no terminaba-

-¡Sí!- Entendió el niño preparándose para desviarlas tal como su padre lo hacía (quien le observaba preocupado sabiendo que si decidía desviarlas por sí mismo no saldría ileso esta vez)

Gohan fijo su atención en las 8 esferas de distintos tamaños que volaban en su dirección y se impactarían contra él en escasos segundos sin que tuviese un plan definido de como evitar el impacto… solo estaba seguro de una cosa, NO LAS PENSABA ESQUIVAR

-Gohan- Se dijo Gokú al entender las intenciones de su hijo llevando sus manos a las frente para evitar lo inevitable cuando

-¡A un lado!- Ordenó Vegeta alejándolo de una patada teniendo apenas tiempo de generar una esfera de ki para contrarrestar el impacto

Desafortunadamente, tal como había sucedido cuando intentaba el ejercicio por primera vez, la fusión de ambas energías había provocado una explosión interna apenas contenible por la multi-reforzada Cápsula de gravedad

BROOOOOM!

5:00 pm Corporación Capsula…

-¡Mi hijo!- Gritó Milk horrorizada cuando la casa dejó de cimbrarse-

-¡¿Ahora que rayos?-

-¡Bulma!- Gritó Gokú materializándose dentro de su habitación-

-¡Gokú que estás haciendo! No puedes entrar a mi…- El horror que la invadió al observar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Vegeta, Gohan y Gokú le hizo caer de rodillas en shock-

-¡GOHAN!- El gritó desgarrador de Milk mientras corría a abrazar a su inconsciente hijo, la hizo despertar del trance- ¡¿Gohan, puedes oirme? ¡Por favor, abre los ojos, Gohan!-

-Llévanos a la enfermería- Pidió Bulma apresurada sujetándose a Vegeta-

Rápidamente Los 5 estuvieron en la equipada enfermería de la Corporación Cápsula

-Llévalo a la plancha- Ordenó la científica corriendo al botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzando a examinar el cuerpo del sayajin con gran habilidad- Le hemorragia mayor proviene del costado izquierdo- Determinó contra ella- Gokú, nivela la plancha, debemos colocar sus piernas a mayor elevación que su cabeza para contrarrestar el flujo sanguíneo-

- Lo tengo-

-¡Milk, lleva a Gohan a esa cama, hay que girar esta manija para desnivelar su cuerpo igual que el de Vegeta- Aconsejó girándola ella misma hasta que la cama estuvo en posición- Mantenlo así mientras yo voy por las semillas del ermitaño-

-¡Date prisa por favor Bulma! -

-No puede ser- Susurró revolviendo enérgicamente el cajón…- ¡MALDICIÓN!- Gritó frustrada arrojando el cajón al suelo, para después volverse hacia Gokú, sabiendo que su amigo entendería lo que le estaba por pedir- ¡Gokú…!-

-Ahora vuelvo- Dijo Gokú llevando sus manos a la frente y desapareciendo-

-¿Pero que demonios paso aquí?-Inquirió Krilin corriendo a auxiliar a Milk con la curación de Gohan, sintiendo increíblemente afortunado de haber podido librar la sesión del día a causa de la resaca –

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!- Bulma se apresuró a señalar los estantes con los botiquines de primeros auxilios- Alcánzame el antiséptico por favor – Dijo analizando el cuerpo del niño a quien consideraba su propio sobrino-

-De prisa Krilin- Lloriqueó Milk con desesperación- ¡Esta sangrando demasiado, si continua desangrándose así…!-

-No es…mi sangre- Balbuceó el pequeño sayajin sin poder abrir los ojos- Vegeta…-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Este maldito monstruo te lastimó!- Gritó Milk señalando a Vegeta-

-Él me… me protegió…-

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta ante esa declaración

-¡BULMA!- Llamó Gokú reapareciendo-

-¡Volviste! Pronto, dame una para Vegeta, a este ritmo su cuerpo no…-

-Lo siento- Susurró Gokú-

-¿Qué…?- Le miró a los ojos, el negó con la cabeza sujetándola de los hombros… supo inmediatamente lo que quería decir-

-Pi…Piccolo- sempai…- Musitó Gohan cada vez más al borde de la inconsciencia-

-Es verdad ¡Piccolo! El puede…-

-Lo busque por todo el planeta; me es imposible determinar en que parte de la galaxia está-

Conteniendo las lágrimas y a sabiendas de que Gohan estaría bien; corrió a Vegeta para presionar la fuente de la hemorragia tratando de no resbalar con los enormes charcos de la sangre; mientras con la otra mano intentaba desesperadamente sujetarle a un suero. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Sayajin ni siquiera resopló.

A pesar de saber que en momentos como ese había que actuar con sensatez sin permitir la intervención de ningún sentimiento, le fue imposible no sentir un vuelco en el corazón cuando sin querer sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Mírame- Ordenó a Vegeta con firmeza al observar la somnolencia que reflejaban sus profundos ojos negros- No te duermas- Pidió sujetando el bronceado rostro con ambas manos sin comprender porque el ver aquella pesada y desafiante mirada que podía traspasarla en segundos convertida en un tenue parpadeo, le era tan insoportablemente doloroso.

Era una sensación tan distinta… cuando se había medio matado por primera ves estando en su casa, si bien había sentido compasión por él, fue la rabia el sentimiento preponderante al saber que la razón que lo llevaba a extralimitarse así no era nada loable.

Pero ahora

'El me protegió'

Las palabras de Gohan revoloteaban por su mente haciendo tan difícil el controlarse

No. Definitivamente **no** podía ser así…

-¡No te duermas!- Repitió enérgicamente sujetando un respirador a su boca, antes de correr a buscar más gasas-

-Mujer…- Vegeta la había detenido de la muñeca evitando que se alejara de la plancha- ¿Por qué?-

-¿De que estás hablando?-

-¿Por…pp..por qué te importa? Tu misma lo dijiste… los sujetos como yo no viven mucho tiempo… -

-¡Estaba equivocada!- Respondió con firmeza-

-Mujer tonta…- Sonrió ligeramente de una manera completamente nueva; sujetando son sus dedos ensangrentados un mechón de su cabello- Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad…- Bulma le miró, ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? ¿Acaso el estaba…?- COFF- COFF! ARGHH!- Gruño Vegeta sujetando su ensangrentado costado con una mano, cubriendo su boca con la otra a sabiendas de que todo era inútil. Bulma aprovechó esto para correr por más gasas y poder cambiar las empapadas de sangre. Apenas se las había apañado para cargar con todas cuando un inesperado sonido partió la habitación.

-¡**Vegeta**!- Gritaron Krilin y Gokú volviéndose a mirar en la dirección de la plancha y posteriormente a Bulma que permanecía parada en medio de la habitación sin soltar las gasas y bendas, ni emitir sonido alguno-

-No puede ser…- Su mujer le tocó el brazo sabiendo lo que el estaba pensando.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste- Se atrevió a decir Krilin después de lo que pareció una eternidad, acercándose a Bulma -Lo siento…- Admitió suavemente, retirando las empaques de gasas de sus manos -

-'Cobarde'- Acotó reflejando decepción en su rostro libre de lágrimas- Lo último que me dijiste fue 'Cobarde' ¡Qué ironía! Porque yo solo veo un cobarde aquí y ese eres tú-

-¿Bulma?-

-¿Así pensabas superar a Gokú? ¿Al más bajo de los guerreros convertido en el súper sayajin de la leyenda? No me hagas reír… Y pensar que alguna vez pensé que lo lograrías ¡Que idiota! Ahora veo que eso **JAMAS** hubiese sido posible para alguien que no merece llamarse a sí mismo ''Príncipe de los sayajin'' ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Es **verdad**, lo dije alguna vez, las personas como tú no viven mucho tiempo... ahora puedo ver que yo tenía razón, y lo que es mejor, estoy segura que tú desde el maldito **infierno** también puedes ver que nunca fuiste más que un **patético**sayajin -Decretó altaneramente dando la vuelta para salir de la enfermería con paso firme… Sin embargo

-Retractarte ahora mismo…- Susurró Vegeta habiendo sujetado firmemente la muñeca izquierda de Bulma antes de que ella se alejara de la plancha donde permanecía recostado - O de lo contrario te haré pedazos- Basto que ella viera la flama de la ira avivarse en esos malignos ojos para destruir lo poco de compostura que aún le quedaba.

-¡Vegeta!- Gritó abalanzándose sobre el maltrecho sayajin sin importarle la gravedad de sus heridas o ensuciar sus costosas prendas de diseñador con sangre- **¡ESTAS VIVO!-**

-Suel…- Gruñó a medias sintiendo como grandes torrentes de lagrimas se precipitaban por las rosadas mejillas sin control-

-¡Estaba tan asustada…!¡Pensé que… creí que tu…- Él permanecía inmóvil sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas… Cada vez le era mas difícil entenderla; primera estaba ahí, **insultándolo** deshonrosamente en su lecho de muerte y ahora le abrazaba estrechamente como lo hiciera con su estúpido ex amante… la sola comparación le hizo rabiar al grado de desear arrojarla tan lejos de él como le fuera posible; reunió las fuerzas necesarias para quitarla de encima, pero el movimiento provocó una cercanía mayor al pecho de la mujer humana (que no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo)

THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM

El acelerado palpitar de su frágil corazón humano le hizo abandonar la determinación de apartarla de si… ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera pretendiendo…? Viendo a la mujer como estaba, no había necesidad de rectificar

Con esa idea en mente pudo relajar completamente su cuerpo y temperamento

-Mujer tonta…- Con dificultad pudo rodearla con un brazo para cerrar todavía más la distancia entre ambos para libremente aspirar el aroma de su cabello, cual fue su terrible sorpresa al encontrar a Gokú, Krilin, Gohan y Milk observando morbosamente aquella escena- ¿¡Que están haciendo aquí, sabandijas?-

-Je, je, je, pues…- Gokú se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente mientras Krilin como de costumbre, se ocultaba tras de él-

-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACERME ESTO!- Ordenó mirándole bastante alterada separándose lo suficiente para verle directamente a la cara- ¿ENTENDISTE? ¡NUNCA! – Vegeta frunció levemente el ceño-

-¿Desde cuando yo sigo tus órdenes?-

-¡Desde que soy yo quien salva tu frágil trasero!-

-¡¿FRAGIL?- Voy a enseñarte el significado de frágil…- MMMHHH!-

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!- Bulma corrió a buscar las vendas que segundos antes había encontrado y pretendía usar para detener el sangrado- El sangrado no se ha detenido por completo, si continuas moviéndote no te aseguró que puedas librarla otra vez, ¿Gokú me ayudas?-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA KAKAROTO!-

-¡Vegeta este no es momento de…!-

-¡Prefiero morir a dejar que ese insecto me toque!-

-¿Pues quién crees que te trajo aquí en primer lugar? Deberías estar agradecido-

-No tengo porque ¡Yo no se lo pedí!-

-¿Quieres callarte? Me está dando jaqueca con tus alaridos-

-¡Me callaré cuando largues a ese imbécil!-

-Me cuesta creer que me estoy acostumbrando a esto- Dijo Krilin ahogando una risita-

-Si, yo también- Dijo Gokú Aliviado con una sonrisa- Me alegro por Bulma-

-¿Mnn? ¿Y eso por que?- Krilin le miró visiblemente confundido-

-Eh… aja… pues…- Tartamudeo Gokú a sabiendas de que había 'metido la pata'-

-Yo también me alegro- Acotó Milk con toda seriedad volviendo lo atención a su adorado hijo para disimular sus intenciones de ayudar a su marido con su pequeño secreto- Ver morir a alguien sin poder hacer nada, es algo espantoso-

-Vaya Milk no tenía idea ¿Cuándo fue que te pasó algo así?-

-GULP… No…No es algo de lo que me guste hablar…- Se apresuró a contestar tirando nerviosa el frasco de alcohol en una de las heridas abiertas del chico-

-¡AAAAARDEEE!-

7:15 pm Enfermería

-¿Seguro de que te sientes bien?- Preguntó Bulma a Gohan cuando éste se levantaba de la cama de la enfermería donde había dormido algunas horas-

-¡Sí! Además mamá se sentirá mas cómoda cuidándome en nuestra habitación… Sabes que la presencia de Vegeta la altera bastante-

-En eso tienes razón- Dijo acercándose para abrazarle- Eres un gran chico Gohan, estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada-

-Je, je, je- Rió apenado mirando al suelo- Todo fue gracias a mi papá y a Vegeta, ellos…-

-Sobre eso…-Interrumpió-

-¡Gohan! ¿Qué haces levantado?-

-Estoy bien mamá, quiero cenar y dormir en mi cuarto con ustedes-

-¡Qué bien Gohan!- Su padre apareció tras Milk mordiendo una enorme pierna de pollo- Todos te están esperando ¡Vamos a la cocina!- Le tomó en hombros en dirección al comedor, pese a las objeciones de su esposa-

Bulma sonrió contemplando la escena parada en la puerta de la enfermería donde yacía Vegeta inconsciente. Le miró, la oscuridad de la habitación le había convertido en una sombra inteligible que respiraba pesadamente; si bien ella sabía que permanecería por lo menos 48 horas durmiendo, no había podido soportar la tentación de ir a verlo luego del susto de esa tarde. Se sentía tan agradecida de poder contemplarlo VIVO nuevamente.

-¡Bulma! ¿Vienes?- Gohan, Gokú y Milk le miraban sonrientes desde el otro lado del pasillo-

-¡Claro!- Sonrió también corriendo a alcanzarlos para ir a cenar-

6:40 am Enfermería

Despertó.

Tenía el cuello adolorido por las horas que llevaba sin poder cambiar la posición debido a su condición, un destello de luz en la esquina de la ventana, le avisaba que en un rato amanecería.

Una punzada casi le hizo gritar en medio de aquella oscuridad; el efecto de la medicina estaba pasando y si era así tendría que soportar a que la perezosa humana se levantara para poder exigirle otra dosis…

"¡Estaba tan asustada…!¡Pensé que… creí que tu…"

Sus palabras repletas de angustia le cruzaron por la cabeza, suavizando su adolorida expresión sin que él lo supiera, palabras que por algún motivo se mezclaron con aquellas que tanto mermaban sus deseos reprimidos por ella

"¿Así está bien, mi señor?"

Su mandíbula se tensó involuntariamente enfriando esa cálida sensación que emergía de su corazón

Sin fuerzas como estaba ahora entendía que no tenía más remedio que dejar salir completamente aquello que tanta vergüenza le traía

Una 'vergüenza' con rostro de hembra…

Hembra que había desbancado por un tiempo a Freezer en la mismísima personificación de la traición…

Había pasado tiempo desde la primera vez que la había 'tomado' para sí. Nada le importaba lo que se decía de él; poseer a una hembra que nadie más tocaba, era más importante para él que cualquier reputación. Era lo menos que podría esperarse de un hombre al que se le había arrebatado un futuro donde lo tenía todo.

Se lo había hecho saber a ella en una ocasión

"Si alguien te toca, te mataré"

¿Quién podría imaginar que la maldita fémina lo entendería todo mal?

El monopolizarla no escondía ningún sentimiento romántico… para él, ella seguía siendo infinitamente indigna, repulsiva y deshonrosa; aún más cuando le recibía con esa estúpida sonrisa que; ahora sabía; era de **burla** ¡ZORRA! ¡Mofarse con la falsa idea de que poseía algún tipo de poder sobre él solo por tenerlo en su lecho!

Ahora entendía bien porque su complaciente comportamiento le irritaba tanto "¿Así esta bien, mi señor?" "¿Necesita más, mi señor?" Su instinto le estaba advirtiendo sobre su verdadera naturaleza, si lo hubiese escuchado entonces podría haberse ahorrado toda la humillación que vino con el descubrimiento de sus intenciones reales verdadera naturaleza.

Igual que tantas veces, se había negado a pasar la noche con ella, le era suficiente satisfacerse fisiológicamente antes de dormir en soledad en su habitación; pero hubo algo diferente aquella noche; pues justo cuando terminó de colocarse la parte inferior de su traje de batalla y sus botas; le resulto endemoniadamente difícil ponerse de pie. Cosa extraña pues no le parecía haber bebido tanto como para no poder caminar apropiadamente

"¿Qué sucede, mi señor?" Preguntó 'ella' abrazándolo por detrás ayudándolo a apoyarse en una de las paredes

"Nada" Intentó dar otro paso, pero fue inútil, el suelo bajo sus pies no parecía querer dejar de moverse.

"Quizá mi señor bebió demasiado" Dijo en tono comprensivo apoyando su cuerpo desnudo contra 'Su señor'.

"Silencio…" Ordenó sin deseos de seguir escuchando como se mofaba de él.

"Mis disculpas mi señor; por favor no se enfade" Pidió limpiando con una toalla las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a perlar su frente "Tal vez mi señor desee pasar la noche conmigo" Ronroneó lascivamente acariciando su espalda baja.

"No digas estupideces"

"Prometo traer un festín de reyes, antes de su partida mañana temprano"

"Deja de molestar" Desafortunadamente eso fue lo mas que pudo decir antes de desvanecerse sobre el lecho aún cuando algo dentro de sí le decía que debía huir, el sonriente semblante de la joven cortesana le hizo ignorar ese impulso, después de todo ¿Qué podría hacer esa insignificante criatura contra él?

Cuando recuperó la conciencia estaba solo en la habitación. Al alcanzar su rastreador descubrió que la sensación de inestabilidad había empeorado, pero esa no era la única sorpresa de la mañana, pues al contactar a Nappa :

"¿! VEGETA-SAMA? ¡LO HEMOS BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES VEGETA-SAMA! ¿¡DONDE ESTA!"

"Eso no importa, ¿Esta todo preparado para salir?"

"¿Salir? Pero Vegeta-sama ¿'Ella' no se lo dijo?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Hay una tormenta magnética en el cuadrante Gama -4, la misión se canceló, anoche yo mismo le **pedí** que le **avisara**"

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?"

TRASHHHHHH!

El dolor causado por un pesado adorno de la habitación siendo impactado contra su cráneo le tumbó en el suelo boca abajo

"Vaya que eres una molestia" La escuchó rumiar caminando al otro extremo de la habitación

No era difícil descubrir que tramaba, estaba vestida con un uniforme de combate color negro, botas blancas, guantes e incluso llevaba un rastreador instalado en su oído… Era evidente que pretendía escapar. "Maldita perra…"

"No puede ser…" Negó soltando la armadura que llevaba en brazos "Deberías… ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO!" Hábilmente se abalanzo sobre él rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos intentando ahorcarlo.

Fastidiado por ver sus movimientos limitados, se incorporó lo más rápido que su deficiente condición le permitía para estamparla contra la pared más cercana; tal como lo supuso, ella lo soltó apenas sintió el impacto, más antes de que Vegeta pudiera darse la vuelta para encararla, un largo y afilado sable le atravesó el abdomen de lado a lado.

"Ahora" Dijo removiendo el puñal hasta introducir lo suficiente el mango repleto de perlas preciosas "Hazme un favor y **muérete** de una vez" Con rapidez se levantó a colocarse SU armadura, para después cargar con una pequeña valija y salir de la habitación "No se moleste en retirar el puñal, 'mi señor', lo cubrí con suficiente veneno como para matar a 100 de las malditas escorias que hay en este mugroso planeta, morirá en unos segundos" Rió burlonamente lanzando un beso antes de salir corriendo.

"¡VEGETA-SAMA! ¡VEGETA-SAMA, RESPONDA!" Como pudo se arrastró hasta su rastreador sabiendo que Nappa y Raditz habían escuchado todo.

"Deténganla"

"VEGETA RESISTE" Intervino Raditz "VAMOS PARA ALLA"

"¡Va a escapar!"

"Oh, no; No lo hará" Aseguró Raditz antes de apagar el rastreador.

Tal como lo había prometido; antes de que ella pudiera abandonar la pista de aterrizaje, Raditz la había detenido sacándola con sus propias manos de la redonda nave espacial en la que planeaba escapar.

"Lamento decepcionarte pequeña zorra, pero tú NUNCA dejarás este planeta con vida" Sentenció sujetándola del largo cabello ondulado "Nappa, la tengo"

Sin tomar en cuenta su crítico estado físico, le había exigido a Nappa verla; pues la criatura responsable por la humillación por la que acababa de pasar, no iba a continuar un segundo más con **vida**.

"¡SUELTENME!" Encontrarla encerrada en una sucia celda de castigo, forcejeando encadenada y ensangrentada aligeró en gran medida su malestar "¿¡TÚ? ¿¡Como es que puedes seguir con vida? "

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Vegeta-sama?"

"Espera" Vegeta extendió su brazo evitando que siguiera avanzado hacia ella "Yo lo haré" Desafortunadamente no fue capaz de dar más de un par de pasos antes de que sangre comenzara a brotarle por la boca.

"¡VEGETA!"

"¡VEGETA-SAMA!"

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" Comenzó a reír como poseída "¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que, 'mi señor' no es capaz ni de ponerse de pie? ¡Mírate nada más! jactándote siempre de tu real linaje y ahora no puedes ni de embestir a la hembra que será responsable de tu muerte, ¿Cómo se siente Vegeta? Saber que la mas inmunda de todas las criaturas va a acabar contigo de la forma más vergonzosa que puede existir… y aún si no murieses; espera a ver lo que pasa con tu reputación cuando todos los escuadrones se enteren de lo que hice con este **patético** sayajin"

"SILENCIO" Ordenó Raditz golpeándola con un látigo

"Eso no va a suceder" Dijo Nappa sonriendo malévolamente mientras tronaba sus dedos "Raditz"

"Entendido"

"¿Ahora que quieren?"Protestó al ser sujetada con el látigo por sus pies.

"Eres increíblemente escandalosa, alguien tiene que enseñarte buenos modales"

"¿En serio? Tu sabes bien lo que 'El gran Frezzer' hará contigo si se entera de que lastimaste a alguna de sus doncellas"

"Tu lo has dicho" Asintió en sayajin de larga cabellera ébano abriendo la celda "Si se entera"

"No…no te atrevas a…" Murmuró comenzando a temblar involuntariamente "AUXILIOOOOO"

"¿Raditz recuerdas como fue que se estrellaron ese par de naves de prueba esta mañana?" Nappa tomó en sus manos el mango del látigo comenzando a caminar.

"¡Fue terrible!, el fuego los calcino por completo…" Miró a la hembra de reojo observando el mismo terror que relejaban todas sus victimas "No hubo sobrevivientes"

"No, por favor no…"

"¿Escuchaste algo Nappa?"

"Ni una palabra"

"No pueden… Frezzer va a…No pueden ¡NO!" Gritó pataleando apenas Nappa comenzó a arrastrarla y clavó sus garras en el suelo en un intento inútil por soltarse "¡Mi señor!" Habló suplicante al tener la atención de su ex amo "La lamento mucho, yo… yo sólo quería escapar a un planeta donde pudiéramos estar 'mi señor' y yo solos, por favor perdóneme¡Por favor 'mi señor' haga que se detengan…!"

"ALTO"

"¿¡VEGETA-SAMA!"

"¡¿Mi señor!" 'Ella' sonrió aliviada, esa fue la última vez que la vio sonreír

"Lo haré yo mismo" Dijo apoyándose en la puerta de la celda y generando en su palma una verdosa esfera de energía disparándola sin aviso

"'Mi señor'… VEGETA no, por favor perdóname, no, por favor VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Algunas horas más tarde.

"Pudiste habernos avisado" Reclamó Raditz cuando estuvieron en la equipada enfermería recibiendo atención médica.

"No podía tolerar su existencia ni un minuto más" Había justificado cruzando los brazos pese a estar en cama; sin sentir alguna culpa por casi haber achicharrado a sus camaradas.

"Esto es increíble Vegeta" Acotó el médico analizando con su enorme pantalla el estado del sayajin "Hay suficiente veneno en tu cuerpo para matar a todo el escuadrón Ginyū"

"Esa asquerosa zorra, Vegeta-sama fue demasiado compasivo con ella, en cambio yo, la habría desmembrado parte por parte hasta…"

"¿Desmembrar? Que aburrido, yo planeaba azotar mi látigo en su asquerosa espalda para… ¡Hey! ahora que recuerdo ¡Me debes un látigo Vegeta!"

"No es momento de estar molestando a mi paciente ¡Así que por favor váyanse! Y en cuanto a ti Vegeta, espero que estés consciente de la suerte que tienes, algunos segundos más y seguramente estarías muerto"

Increíblemente 'ella' había estado en todos sus sueños de los días sucesivos, al igual que el día en que Nappa le había dado la noticia de lo sucedido con su planeta; ahora veía que la conexión, era la fuerte impresión que aquellos sucesos habían dejado en su inconsciente, pues aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie, lo que tanto le enfermaba, era que justamente ese día había decido depositar su confianza en alguien: 'ella'; no importaba lo nauseabunda que le resultara, tener a alguien de quien poder depender siquiera un poco, había aliviado en esas horas la constante frustración que sentía.

Ahora entendía que aquella había sido una señal, la forma más clara que pudo hallar el universo para demostrarle que no podía confiar en nadie.

Esa era la gran verdad de las cosas… la cruda realidad de su destino.

CONTINUARÁ

Se que no tengo perdón, por favor, pido a todos una disculpa de corazón esperando tener el próximo capítulo en una semana para todos.

MIL GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios buenos o malos, ustedes son los que me hacen seguir; este capítulo es para todos ustedes

¡Gracias por leer!

LOS AMOOOOO

casi siento lastima por ti Eres patético

-creo que ambos lo sabemos-

-Si así fuera no te estaría preguntando-

-¿Ah si? ¿AYUDAME Un poco, que es eso que 'ambos' sabemos?

-Hablo en serio Vegeta ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Que hay ciertas cosas que a veces se escapan de los sueños a la realidad-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-No puedo creer tu cinismo ¿después de lo que hiciste anoche aún tienes el descaro de preguntar?-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Acaso olvidaste que Goku estaba a tu lado y que te habría borrado de la faz de la tierra?-

No tanto como va a molestarte


	7. Celebracion

CAPITULO VII. Celebración

"_**But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe"**_

7.30 pm Corporación Capsula

Al cruzar la puerta principal de su casa, Bulma estaba lista para cualquier escenario… salvo el que estaba presenciando justo en ese momento. Si bien su hogar siempre era sinónimo de orden y elegancia; tomando en cuenta la ocasión; esto era lo último que esperaba encontrar luego de su ausencia.

Y tenía una buena corazonada de la identidad de la responsable; más al ver las compungidas caras de cuanto hombre cruzaba por su camino con velocidad cargando desde guirnaldas, hasta costoso y fino mobiliario.

¿Cuántos sirvientes habría? ¿20? ¿40? No era que importara por supuesto; podrían haber sido 1000 y aún así, la mujer habría podido con todos sin el menor esfuerzo… no por nada era la esposa del hombre más poderoso del universo.

Sí; ahí estaba: Son Milk, perfectamente erguida en el centró el enorme salón, con la gracia y dominio de un director de orquesta; convirtiendo la simple habitación en un elegante paraíso… y por increíble que pareciera, en poco menos de 72 horas.

-¡Querida, volviste!- Gritó la Sra. Briefs con alegría saliendo de una esquina a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo- ¿Por qué no nos avisase que volverías antes? Habría ordenado que la cena estuviera lista para tu llegada-

-Bueno, es que me sentí fatal por abandonarlas así con todos los preparativos pendientes- Confesó sin poder quitar la vista de los nuevos candelabros que coronaban el techo- Pero ahora veo que no tenía por que preocuparme…-

-¿Verdad que ha quedado divino? ¡No puedo esperar a que tu padre lo vea! ¡Ah! Pero claro, el mérito no es solo mío sino de la fantástica mujer que ves aquí - Declaró caminando cantarinamente a sujetar a Milk por los hombros para hacerla mirar a Bulma- ¡Adivina quien esta aquí!-

-¡Bulma! ¡Que bueno que regresaste! – Saludó- Ya esta prácticamente todo listo, solo tenía duda de si las 'máquinas tragamonedas' deberían estar antes de las mesas de bocadillos o al lado de las 'ruletas'-

-¡Milk esto va perfecto! Te aseguro que eso puede esperar-

-¿Esperar? ¡Pero aún faltan más adornos y organizar la lista de invitados alfabéticamente!-

-Si, eso es algo de la más alta prioridad-

-Ríete si quieres, pero te aseguro que no fue esa actitud la que me llevó a alcanzar la perfección- Afirmó con autosuficiencia-

-Ok, tranquila, lo que quise decir es que con lo espectacular que has dejado todo, te mereces un descanso, y tú también mama-

-Pero…-

-Esta bien Milk, mira, esto es lo que haremos, iré a ducharme y vendré a relevarlas a ambas en menos de 30 minutos, ¿Trato hecho? –

-Querida es una estupenda idea, así podré encargarme de la cena, voy a preparar mi delicioso pato a la naranja-

-Que bien porque muero de hambre, enseguida vuelvo-

-¡Bulma! Espera- Pidió la Sra. Briefs corriendo a alcanzarla una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación- Ya puedes quedarte tranquila-

-¿Tranquila?-

-Te confieso que si estuvimos muy preocupados (por Vegeta) pero no tienes de que preocuparte-

-¿Y que te hace pensar que estoy preocupada por ese simio?-

- Que tu habitación no esta por allá-

-¿Eh? Bueno… es que estaba distraída pensando en…-

-¿Vegeta?-

-¡No! En la nueva línea de aeronaves que estamos probando para el entrenamiento de…-

-¿Vegeta?-

-¡Que no!-

-¿Sabes? Te extraña-

-¿En serio? Quiero decir ¡Basta! No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo hablando de ese saiyajin suicida- Caminó en dirección a su habitación-

-Como quieras querida, pero sería un lindo detalle que fueras a preguntarle como se siente- Recomendó con alegría antes de perderse nuevamente en el salón.

-Que fastidio…- Dijo para si no solo por haber visto descubiertos sus planes sobre su distinguido 'huesped', sino porque ahora, le tomaría el doble de tiempo llegar hasta él.

Con el sigilo de un ninja salió por una de las ventanas del primer piso para entrar por el jardín de su madre, que, con el alboroto por la fiesta, seguramente estaría vacío.

_-¿Sabes? Te extraña- _

Esas palabras le daban la vuelta en la cabeza despertando en ella una emoción tan conocida como odiada al tratarse de él.

-Como si me importara…- Se dijo- Nada que tenga que ver con él me importa… Si quiero verlo… es solo para saber cuanto tiempo de 'paz' me queda hasta que vuelva a fastidiarme la vida…- Se decía confiada sin darle más importancia a los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación, respiró profundo un par de veces, para recuperar la compostura; debía tener su 'fachada desinteresada', preparada en caso de que el príncipe estuviera despierto, después de todo, una breve (pero; como era de esperarse; intensa) discusión con él, de algún retorcido modo, le daría ánimos para continuar con el ardua tarea de su madre.

Al entrar, el fuerte olor a medicamentos y morfina le llegó de golpe, gracias a eso, no le fue necesario revisar la bitácora para darse una muy buena idea de su estado.

Dormía tal como la madrugada en que se había escabullido a verlo; justo antes de partir al aeropuerto; pero tenía una mejoría notable, sus negras ojeras se habían desvanecido por completo, parecía haber recuperado algo de peso y no tenía fiebre.

Ahora que lo sabía podía irse tranquila… entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí de pie? ¿Acaso deseaba que alguien la descubriera? O peor ¿Qué él la descubriera? Seguramente, la somnolencia no sería pretexto suficiente como para dejarla ir sin atestarle algún comentario mordaz para amargarle el día.

La miró… podía notar la tensión en ella, esa tención que ni inconsciente le abandonaba.

Sin reparar en nada más que el puro deseo, posó sus dedos en _esa_ boca.

Esa maldita boca; capaz de sacarle de quicio y arruinarlo todo solo con dos movimientos.

Si, nada bueno podría venir de ese hombre.

Absolutamente nada.

_-El me __**protegió**__- _

Esa debía ser la declaración del siglo

¿Proteger? ¿Vegeta? ¿El salvaje mercenario había protegido al único hijo de su mortal enemigo?

No, la imagen de salvador y asesino no puede encajar en el mismo ser.

Simplemente no tenía sentido.

-¿Bulma?-

-¡Ah!- Presa de la sorpresa retiró inmediatamente sus dedos de la boca del saiyajin, sintiendo su cara tornarse una flama roja-

-¡Que bueno que volviste!- Sonrió el pequeño Gohan con singular alegría, ajeno al 'desliz' de la amiga de la infancia de su padre- Esta casa no es lo mismo sin ti-

-Em, gracias, Gohan… Yo también los extrañe mucho- Dijo para despistar, alborotando su cabello amigablemente- ¿Todo bien en mi ausencia?-

-Si, ahora que Vegeta esta aquí, mamá me permite entrenar todos los días con papá-

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Tu nivel de pelea va a incrementar muchísimo, ¡Ya verás!-Prometió golpeando su hombro en señal de apoyo- Será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos que la 'bestia' despierte ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, solo déjame poner esta bandeja de comida sobre la mesa de noche-

-¿Comida?- Con el susto, la científica ni siquiera había reparado en la colosal bandeja que el chico llevaba en las manos- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Que lindo de tu parte!- Dijo aparentando naturalidad, tratando de calmarse, para cuando llegara la pregunta obligada de '¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?' su justificación fuera creíble.

-No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que pasó-

¡Ahí estaba! Era la oportunidad perfecta para saber la verdad…

-Claro, lo que pasó… - Desgraciadamente ya no había tiempo- Gohan ¿Crees que podamos hablar después? -

- ¿Hablar?-

-Si, hay algo que quiero… que **necesito** preguntarte-

-No hay problema- Sonrió sin darle mayor importancia-

-Ah, y una cosa más ¿Podrías guardar esto como un secreto?- Gohan ladeo la cabeza sin entender- Es que… prometí a tu mamá ayudarle y si sabe que estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo, me va a regañar-

-No le diré nada, no te preocupes-

-Gracias, nos vemos en la cena- Dijo cantarinamente antes de perderse en los pasillos corriendo a su habitación para alistarse, no fue hasta que estuvo en ella que pudo respirar aliviada de que Gohan hubiera heredado la inocencia de su padre.

10:00 pm Corporación Capsula

-¡Al fin llegan!- Reprochó Gokú apenas Bulma y Milk llegaron a la cocina-

-Tú disculpes- Contestó Milk de mal modo- Pero a diferencia de ti, hay personas que utilizan el tiempo de manera constructiva-

-Querida no te enfades-Pidió la madre de Bulma, haciendo acto de presencia con un vistoso platillo - ¡Tú atractivo esposo y los demás las estábamos esperando para cenar! Por favor siéntense, después de todo el trabajo, no nos merecemos menos que esta maravillosa cena-

Milk obedeció acomodándose al lado se esposo y Bulma con sus padres.

-Tenemos que brindar antes- Sugirió la alegre esposa del Dr. Briefs levantando una copa- Brindo por que esta celebración, sea la mejor de la historia ¡Salud!-

Como era de esperarse, toda la cena, se habló del tan esperado aniversario, los platillos, la decoración, las bebidas, los vestidos, invitados y un sinfín de asuntos que aún estaban pendientes. Mismos que en los 2 días restantes quedaron afinados en un 99.99%

Y finalmente, llegó el tan esperado día. Aquello era digno de admirarse, era un monumento viviente a las grandes fiestas europeas, solo dignas de la realeza, un maravilloso rincón del cielo, modernizado con un estilo que imitaba a la perfección los costos Casinos de Las Vegas.

-Perfecto- Dijo Milk satisfecha en medio del salón- Simplemente perfecto-

-E inexistente, de no haber sido por tu valiosa ayuda- Declaró Bulma colocando la mano en su hombro-

-Vamos, lo habrían hecho genial sin mi- Contestó con fingida modestia sonrojándose- O tal vez no ja ja ja ja-

-De verdad no se como agradecerte-

-No digas eso, es lo menos que podía hacer para compensar todo lo que has hecho por nosotros hasta ahora-

-No habrá nada que haga, que este a la altura de esto, créeme- Sonrió contemplando todo, imaginándolo en su apogeo- Pero tengo una muy buena idea de algo que nos dejará, por lo menos de momento, a mano-

-¿De que...?-

-Calla y ven conmigo-Pidió arrastrándola hasta las habitaciones que ella y su familia ocupaban desde que habían llegado a la Corporación- Ahora tápate los ojos- Pidió-

-¿Qué me tape los…?-

-¡Que te tapes lo ojos!- Volvió a ordenar llevando sus manos a su rostro- ¿Listos?-

Un ahogado 'SI' se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta-

-Bien- Bulma abrió la puerta de espaldas para asegurarse que Milk no hiciera trampa- Y ahora ¡SORPRESA!- Gritó Bulma permitiendo a la mujer de Gokú mirar en la habitación-

No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Los 2 hombres de su vida estaban en medio de la habitación impecablemente vestidos de pies a cabeza con finos trajes negros y elegantes zapatos, además de exclusivas corbatas; sin mencionar el delicioso aroma que emitían hasta el pasillo.

-Están…- Gimió Milk presa de la emoción y conteniendo la respiración esperando guardar esa imagen en su mente eternamente-… Perfectos- Balbuceo negando con la cabeza abriendo los ojos repetidas veces temiendo que la escena fuera a desaparecer, como en un sueño-

-¿Te gusta mamá?- Preguntó Gohan sin moverse por miedo a que el traje se rompiera-

-Es… es…maravilloso, Bulma... no sabes como te lo agradezco-

-Aún es muy pronto para eso- La sujetó de los hombros y la giró a otra de las esquinas del cuarto.

Ahí estaba, un maniquí blanco como el marfil, modelando un hermoso vestido _vera Wong_ que parecía tener vida propia. Largo, de sutil lila, cubierto de interminables hileras de costosa pedrería _swarovski_ blanca, enmarcando el escote y los delgados tirantes, emitiendo un brillo celestial

Sobre la cama, descansaba el bolso nacido para usar con aquella obra maestra de la moda, de pedrería fina y sutil lila. Al lado, una gargantilla y pendientes de diminutos diamantes, trenzados artísticamente.

Los tacones no desmerecían en lo absoluto, de 10 centímetros, tan blancos como la nieve e incrustaciones de piedra en la toda punta.

Ahí fue cuando un par de lágrimas desfilaron por sus mejillas.

-Es… PRECIOSO…- Susurró con un nudo en la garganta sin creer tal belleza digna de una reina sueca-

-Así es… y lo mejor es que no debes devolverlo a media noche- Bromeó de buen modo en referencia a el clásico cuento de 'la Cenicienta' – Pero aún no has visto todo- Milk casi se infarta-

- ¿Hay más?-

-Por supuesto, no puedes asistir a una fiesta Brifs, luciendo esas ojeras; así que- Aplaudió un par de veces y 2 mujeres emergieron de la nada haciendo una reverencia- ¡Chicas! La dejo en sus manos-

-Oye.. Espe…-Replicó Milk al tiempo que las 2 hermosas jóvenes la sujetaron de las manos-

-Cuente con nosotras, señorita-

-No me decepcionen- Pidió cantarinamente- En cuanto a ustedes- Refiriéndose a Gokú y Gohan- Confío en que no harán NADA que le arruine a Milk esta noche- Los 2 negaron con la cabeza- Muy bien, los estaré vigilando- Advirtió para después retirarse a sus habitaciones donde una estilista y su conjunto de la noche, le esperaban.

8:00 pm Corporación Capsula

-¡Dios Mío!- Exclamó Bulma haciendo grandes aspavientos- ¡Mamá, te ves completa y absolutamente divina!-

-Gracias a ti, querida; tenías razón sobre el vestido ¡Me encanta!- Dijo girando sobre sí y contemplándose en el alargado espejo del pasillo. Lucía un elegante vestido negro hasta el suelo, con grandes pliegues y unas gruesas argollas de oro que lo recorrían desde el tirante derecho en diagonal, hasta el otro extremo de la cintura. Su dorado cabello, hacía excelente juego, exhibiendo un elegante estilo que destacaba unos exclusivos pendientes de oro-

-Y le encantará a papá también ¡Oye! Estas usando los pendientes que te regaló, no puedo creer lo perfectos que son para el vestido-

-Eso es porque tuve que darle a tu padre una 'ayudadita' para conseguirlos- Ambas rieron complacidas alagándose mutuamente hasta que Krilin se hizo presente-

-¡Wow!- Dijo Krilin con los ojos cuales platos observando la perfección celestial de madre e hija-Señora, si me permite decirlo, se ve hermosa esta noche- Comentó con toda propiedad haciendo una reverencia-

-Ay, Querido ¡Gracias! Lo único que me preocupa es que esta noche voy a opacar a mi encantadora hija-

-Lo dudo mucho…- Susurró Krilin sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Bulma. No importaba cuanto tiempo tuvieran de conocer, siempre era un deleite observarla; más ahora, vestida de una manera que pocas veces tenía el privilegio de ver. -¿Disculpa?-

-¡Que… que Bulma podrá lidiar con eso! ¿No es así, Bulma?- Vestía un vestido largo de un vivaz azul celeste con un dos tirantes cubiertos por cristales swarovski, que se deslizaban delicadamente sobre el escote, rodeando el cuerpo y cerrándose hasta la espalda baja. Tenía pliegues, que únicamente acentuaban más la escultural figura de la científica, sobretodo debido a que dejaba a la vista la totalidad de la espalda, cubierta por 3 delgados tirantes horizontales.

Su sedoso cabello alaciado le llegaba a media espalda, luciendo un sencillo pero elegante tocado a la altura de la oreja derecha. Un par de pendientes de oro blanco embellecían sus oídos. Lo único capaz de ensombrecer todo aquello, era su rostro; adornado por sombras negras que resaltaban el azul de sus ojos y un suave tono rosado en los labios… En definitiva Yamcha de verdad era un completo idiota por haberla engañado.

-Por supuesto- Dijo ella restándole importancia al comentario de su madre, después de todo; ésta era su noche- Pero ¿Y que decir de ti? – Preguntó en retórica acomodando levemente el moño de su cuello- Te ves absolutamente galante-

-Bueno…- Se sonrojó Krilin- Es gracias al fino traje que mandaste a hacer para mí-

-Y a ese atlético cuerpo que entrena todos los días con inigualable esmero- Reconoció ella-

-¡KRILIN! ¡BULMA!- Justo a la entrada del elegante salón, apareció la singular familia pulcramente arreglada cual realeza Europea; a pesar del empeño que tenía Gokú en agitar su brazo para que sus amigos los vieran. Fue como si todos los asistentes a la fiesta hubieran detenido su respiración al mismo tiempo mientras 'los Son' cruzaban el salón en impactante cámara lenta y, aparentemente, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de completo estupor en torno a ellos.

Por si Krilin necesitara más elementos para empequeñecer su ya frágil autoestima; el hecho de que Gokú se impusiera de esa manera entre tanto hombre de élite debido a su evidente atractivo físico y su estatura más allá de la estatura media de los asistentes; solo contribuía a su complejo de inferioridad… Eso sin tomar en cuenta que su esposa; que gracias la perfección alcanzada por el vestido y peinado; lucía como una dama de sociedad y 10 años más joven de lo que aparentaba todos los días.

-Disculpen la tardanza-Se disculpó Milk haciendo una reverencia-

-Bueno, supongo que valió la pena la espera ¿No crees Gokú?- Preguntó Bulma con la intención de obtener un cumplido del guerrero para su esposa-

-¡Por supuesto!- Afirmó animado, provocando que el rostro de Milk se tiñera de rojo-

-¿En serio Goku?- Preguntó con timidez mirándolo con ojos enternecidos-

-¡Si! ¡Estos bocadillos están deliciosos!- Dijo sosteniendo una enorme bandeja y llevándose a la boca con velocidad cada uno de los elaborados canapés, sin percatarse de la marcada decepción de su compañera y la científica-

-¡Bulma!-

-¡Gracias Kami-sama!- Murmuró Bulma torciendo los ojos muy aliviada por la atinada intervención de una de las invitadas para evitar lo que, seguramente, habría sido una batalla campal entre la pareja que no pasaba precisamente por su mejor momento- ¡Bienvenida Irina!- Saludó animada abrazando a la recién llegada-

-¡Buenas noches Bulma! ¡Te ves maravillosa!-

-¿Y que decir sobre ti, querida? Creo que no tengo nada más que enseñarte-

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero si tu escogiste este vestido!-

-¡Y vaya que tengo buen gusto! ¿No?- Ambas rieron divertidas-Ahora ven, permíteme presentarte: Ella es la señorita Irina Romanov, Ingeniero Nuclear de la Corporación Cápsula desde hace 10 años y una muy querida amiga de la universidad. Ellos son ya prácticamente parte de la familia Briefs; la familia Son: Milk, Gokú, Gohan y Krilin-

-Es un placer conocerla- Saludó Milk haciendo una reverencia, al igual que el resto de su familia. Krilin se mantuvo rígido como estatua-

-¡El placer es mío! Bulma me contó cuanto había usted ayudado en los preparativos para la celebración y, debo decirlo, hizo un magnifico trabajo- Afirmó la joven apartando de su frente un par de pelirrojos mechones ondulados y girando la cabeza con toda elegancia agitando la rizada cabellera, desprendiendo un exquisito aroma al tiempo que miraba en derredor realmente asombrada por lo bien que simulaba el salón ser un Casino de Montecarlo-

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, 'no has asistido a una verdadera fiesta hasta que no pasas una velada con los Briefs'- Rió Bulma -

-Pero ustedes se superan año con año, realmente me han dejado impactada-

-Y aún no has visto nada; no sabes como me encantaría darte un tour, pero debo apoyar a mi madre con los invitados; y estoy segura que las habilidades diplomáticas de Milk serán de suma utilidad para ello-

-Cuenta conmigo- Dijo la hija única del gran Ox Satan con autosuficiencia-

- Así que, Krilin- Llamó Bulma sacudiéndolo levemente del hombro para hacerlo volver en sí- ¿Podrías guiar a la Señorita Romanov por el salón a fin de que puede divertirse al máximo esta noche?-

-¡SI! Digo…ejem, sería un honor- Corrigió haciendo una leve reverencia imitado al Dr. Briefs que al otro lado de la habitación se inclinaba ante su esposa-

-¡Perfecto! Ahora si nos disculpan, los accionistas de la compañía están llegando ¡Los veré en la cena!- Aseguró deslizándose hábilmente sobre sus altos tacones para perderse entre la multitud, en compañía de Gokú, Milk y Gohan-

-Si..si me permite- Dijo Krilin atrayendo la atención de la joven, ofreciendo su codo para que ella pudiera sujetarlo-

-Con gusto- Un brillo resaltó en sus ojos esmeralda cuando sujetó su firme brazo, sin la necesidad de agacharse, dado que su estatura no rebasaría más de 10 centímetros al guerrero Z-

9:15 pm Corporación Capsula

Para esta hora de la noche; el salón estaba prácticamente repleto de invitados, de entre los cuales destacaban importantes ejecutivos, algunos miembros de la realeza de países alcanzados por el imperio del Dr. Briefs, funcionarios del poder judicial e integrantes del Congreso de la ciudad. Pese a lo concurrido de la celebración, reinaba el orden en aquello, pese a la euforia que producían las maquinas tragamonedas y las ruletas operadas por personal pulcramente arreglado, simulando a la perfección cualquier casino de las Vegas.

Por su parte, Bulma y Milk saludaban a todos los asistentes apenas llegaban, asegurándose que les fuera ofrecida una copa de vino, o los exquisitos canapés, mientras Gokú y Gohan se concentraban en comer (de manera educada, gracias a las amenazas de Milk) cuanto les era ofrecido y cuanto podían de las extensas mesas colocadas en partes estratégicas del salón.

-Milk, ven conmigo y trae a tu familia también - Pidió Bulma al ver llegar a una pareja muy graciosamente ataviada- Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles-

-Muchas felicidades por su aniversario- Dijo el empresario con una sincera sonrisa, estrechando la mano del Dr. Briefs; sonrisa que contrastaba con su nórdica y atractiva apariencia-

-Que Kami- Sama los guarde así por muchos años más- Acotó su joven esposa llevando uno de sus mechones de cabello violeta, tras su oreja-Son un verdadero ejemplo de vida para los tiempos que estamos viviendo-

-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo, Karah- Intervino Bulma apresurándose a saludar- Bienvenidos-

-Muy buenas noches Bulma; tú tan radiante como siempre- Comentó la recién llegada a modo de saludo-

-¡Gracias! Viniendo de ti eso es mucho más que un cumplido. Razón que te hace acreedora a una 'exclusiva' con mis amigos de toda la vida- Dijo tomando del hombro a Gokú y haciéndolo dar un paso al frente- Karah, Rob, es un placer presentarles a mis queridos amigos…-

-¿¡Son Gokú!?- Pronunció el empresario apenas conteniendo la emoción, ante la sorpresa del sayajin y su familia-

-¿Cómo era…? ¡Ah, si! ¡Buenas noches!- Saludó haciendo una reverencia con su acostumbrada sonrisa nerviosa-

-¡No puede ser!- Balbuceó Karah con la misma expresión que su marido -¿Querido, de verdad son…?-

-¡Claro que lo son! ¡Jamás olvidaría esa cara!- Afirmó para apresurarse a tomar la mano derecha de Gokú con aspavientos- Es un enorme placer, que digo placer, ¡Honor! Al fin conocerte en persona-

-¡Somos tus más grandes fans desde que teníamos 12 años!-Acotó la joven estrechando la mano de Milk, que lucía igual de sorprendida que su esposo-

-¿Fans?- Preguntó Milk sin entender aún a la emocionada pareja que les veía como si tuvieran años de conocerse-

-Así es Milk, Rob y Karah Maveric, además de ser muy queridos amigos de la familia y colaboradores en la Corporación, comparten un pasatiempo muy poco común: las artes marciales-

-Todo comenzó desde aquel torneo de artes marciales al que fui con mi padre- Explicó Rob- Al principio fue aburrido, incluso cuando empezaron las peleas; pero entonces ¡Bam! Apareció Son Gokú- Describía Rob con gran exactitud -Justo cuando pensaba que nada podría ser más emocionante, te convertiste en aquella criatura gigante y mortal-

-Fue una experiencia única que nos dejó impactados- Confesó Karah-

-¡Queríamos ver más! Así que continuamos asistiendo en los años siguientes-

-Fue esa pasión que despertaste en nosotros por las artes marciales, la que nos unió, ¡Justo en el torneo donde peleaste con Ten sin han!-

-Debo decir que los años en los que no asististe NADA fue lo mismo; sin embargo cuando regresaste ¡Compensaste con creces la espera de todos ese tiempo!-

-A ja ja, ¡No es para tanto!- Río Gokú sintiéndose abrumado por tanto alago-

-Estábamos tan emocionados por tus **dos** grandes triunfos que para celebrar tan memorable ocasión ¡También nos comprometimos!- Relató festiva, mostrándole a Milk la mano izquierda adornada por los costosos anillos de compromiso y matrimonio-

-Nos sentimos honrados de poder conocerte, porque para ser sinceros, por más que Bulma decía conocerte, jamás le creímos-

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto con ustedes? - Preguntó Karah con cara de suplica- Es que en casa ¡Jamás lo creerán!-

-Se…seguro- Aceptaron Gokú y Milk con timidez-

-¡Perfecto! Buscaré a mi hija ¡Aria! ¿Dónde estás?-

-Bueno, en lo que Aria aparece, empecemos con algunas en el celular- Comento Rob sacando rápidamente de su saco un costoso y alargado Smart phone color negro- ¡Sonrían!- Pidió presionando repetidamente el aparato iluminándolos con el flash-

-¿Me llamabas mamá?- Una linda niña, de poco menos de 10 años, apareció detrás de Karah vistiendo un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido, similar al de su madre-

-Querida, préstame la cámara ¿A que no adivinas a quien acabamos de conocer? ¡Al legendario Son Gokú y su familia!-

-Otra ves con tus artes marciales- Dijo la pequeña con desgano-

-No refunfuñes y ven conmigo, definitivamente tienes que estar en la foto- Ordenó Karah sujetando a la niña con la mano derecha, y con la otra, una parte de su largo vestido Prada para evitar pisarlo con sus distinguidos tacones-

-Ven junto a papi, quiero que salgas en medio de la foto junto a Gohan; eso si no te molesta jovencito, claro-

-Para nada- Rió Gohan sonrojado extendiendo la mano cortésmente a la recién llegada- A mi lado esta bien-

-Gra…gra- Tartamudeó ligeramente la pequeña antes de sujetar la mano del primer niño en la vida que no le provocaba náuseas sino todo lo contrario- Gracias- Logró decir apenas estuvo a su lado-

-Aria ¡Aria! Los ojos al frente, Aria- La voz de su madre parecía tan lejana y lenta, le era posible contemplar con detenimiento toda esa fachada de niño bien portado en contraste con su rebelde cabellera negra-

-¡Digan WHISKY!-

-¡WHISKY!-

-¡Listo!-

-¡Mil gracias Bulma! Aria, querida ya puedes irte-

-¿Irme? ¿A dónde?-

-No dijiste que querías jugar…-

-¡Ah! Si, pero…eh… jugar es de niños…así que mejor me quedo con ustedes- Dijo sin quitarle la vista al más joven de los Son, muy contento saboreando los bocadillos que le ofrecían-

-Parece que tu amigo es muy popular- Comentó Irina observando la animada conversación entre los Maveric y los Son- Y no solamente por su imponente físico-

-Supongo que… Eso es lo que lo hace ser tan atractivo para todas las chicas- Comentó Krilin intentando no parecer mortificado de que su 'pareja' de esa noche hubiera notado a Gokú, seguramente no tardaría en ir corriendo a saludarle como las chicas del Bar-

-No para mí, él no es mi tipo-

-¿En serio?-Preguntó más sonriente de lo que le hubiera gustado ser- No te creo…-

-El físico no lo es todo- Declaró encogiéndose de hombros- En lo personal considero que las personas no deberían basar su admiración en algo tan pasajero y superficial; sino en algo más permanente como el intelecto- Miró a Krilin, y por la forma que la observaba parecía contrariado; inmediatamente se arrepintió- Perdona, no pretendía ofender a tu amigo, simplemente no puedo evitar decir lo que pienso-

-No es eso, es que me extraña que una mujer tan linda como tú diga algo así… Eso es algo que solo creí sería posible escuchar de una chica de lentes y frenos-

-¡Hey! 'Los 4 ojos' también _tenemos_ sentimientos ¿Sabes?- Comentó fingiéndose ofendida-

-¡Yo no he dicho 4 ojos…! Pero, un momento ¿Quieres decir que tú…?-

-Exacto… Solo que Bulma me hizo jurarle que usaría lentes de contacto para esta fiesta, dice que me resta _sex appeal_-

-Lo dudo mucho- Comentó Krilin aún sin poder procesar que podría haber en el mundo, otra mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como Bulma- Y supongo que usabas frenos también-

-¿Qué puedo decir? No todos nacimos perfectos-

-¡Dímelo a mí!-

-Si lo dices por tu estatura, no deberías estar avergonzado; entona con tu estampa digna de aquellos que usan la cabeza, en vez de sus músculos, para resolver un problema. Eso amerita mayor reconocimiento que la 'fuerza bruta'- Comentó sonriendo con sinceridad-

-Gracias- Sonrió rascándose su cabeza- No se que decir-

-Pues comenzar preguntándome si deseo tomar algo-

-¿Deseas tomar algo?-

-Vino tinto, por favor-

-Enseguida, señorita- Prometió Krilin en dirección a la mesa donde había un sinfín de copas de vino, sin poder decidir que copa llevarle a su acompañante-

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- Afirmó Bulma haciendo que Krilin devolviera una copa que había tomado a su lugar- Irina es mala manejando alcohol, si le llevas un 'Tannat Roble', terminará desmallada luego de una copa- Luego miró todas las copas, alcanzándole una más alejada- Es una copa de 'Vizcarra Senda del Oro Roble'; su favorito-

-¡Te lo agradezco mucho Bulma!-

-No hay de que- Sonrió enderezando el moño del cuello- Listo, ahora ¡Al ataque Tigre!- Animó empujándolo hacía su compañera; quien observaba muy entretenida, a una pareja que jugaba en una máquina tragamonedas-

-Es muy noble de tu parte fungir como casamentera- Bulma se tensó apenas reconoció no solo la voz, sino la sombra de la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel día que debería ser tan memorable-

-Considero que es mejor que lo que hace tu 'amiguita' al destruir parejas, pero búrlate si quieres-

- ¡Oye no me estoy burlando! De verdad reconozco lo que estas haciendo por Krilin ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de mi?-

-Supongo es difícil pensar diferente cuando he sido testigo de lo bajo que has caído, Yamcha-

-¡Vamos Bulma, yo…!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó con fría mirada- No recuerdo haberte invitado, vete o llamaré a seguridad-

-Tu madre me envió invitación- ¿Ves?- Preguntó mostrando el sobre dorado que guardaba en su saco- No puedes echarme-

-Oh ¡Si que puedo!-

-Bulma, basta, no vine a pelear-

-Pues debo decirte que me parece patético que uses la fiesta de mis padres como excusa para hablar conmigo-

-No me dejaste otra salida, no contestas mis llamadas-

-Eso es porque no tengo nada que decirte-

-Pero yo si ¡Bulma por favor!- Pidió sosteniéndola de la muñeca-

-Suéltame- Demando con fiereza, aunque sin elevar demasiado la voz, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a todos sus importantes invitados-

-¡Escúchame! Por favor, tengo que decirte que…-

-¡No tú escúchame a mi! Es la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres, mi madre pasó medio año preparándola, es **SU** momento, así que, por favor… Si no me respetas a mi ¡Por lo menos respétalos a ellos!-

-No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas alternativa- Comentó en tono desafiante- O vienes a la cocina a hablar conmigo pacíficamente; o ahora mismo monto una escena digna de perdurar meses en los tabloides-

-No te atreverías- Afirmó Bulma ocultando su nerviosismo-

-¿Qué no? Por si ya lo olvidaste, hay gente de la prensa entre tus invitados, será suficiente con que alce la voz para que cientos de cámaras se posen sobre nosotros; mañana a las 7 habrá por toda la ciudad, periódicos con la nueva historia del momento: 'Escandalo en Corporación Capsula'- Bulma tragó saliva intentando mantener la calma y sopesando cuales eran sus opciones, buscó a Gokú, pero el seguía maravillado con Ron Y Karah ¡Si tan solo tuviera poderes telepáticos!-

-¡Yamcha que linda sorpresa!- Reconoció Milk atrayendo la atención de ambos-

-¿Cómo estas Milk?- Saludó sin mucho animo y sin prestar demasiada atención-

-¿Lo ven chicas? ¡Les dije que era él!- Dijo a 5 mujeres jóvenes que la acompañaban, para después cambiar su atención a Yamcha- ¡Yamcha! No me vas a creer a quien me acabo de encontrar- Milk le presentó a una alta Rubia con elegante vestido verde, que era nada más y nada menos que la presidenta del club de admiradores del equipo de béisbol donde Yamcha participaba-

-¡Estas aquí! ¡Que gusto! No pensamos que vendrías, ¿No se suponía que tú y la señorita Briefs habían terminado?- Comentó otra de las chicas con gran desilusión-

-¡Así es!- Se impuso Bulma soltándose y dándole un fuerte golpe al Beisbolista en el brazo tratando de demostrar camaradería- Yamcha y yo terminamos, pero aún así seguimos siendo grandes amigos, no hay resentimientos entre nosotros ¡Adelante! Es todo suyo chicas, asegúrense de tratarlo como todo un Rey-

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijeron a coro abrazándolo todas de manera cariñosa-

-¡No! Chicas, chicas, si me permiten yo… ¡Bulma! ¡Espera!- Gritó molesto observando a Bulma y a Milk sonreír y brindando al mismo tiempo con una copa de vino-

-¡Salud!- Dijeron abrazándose para alejarse con gracia de la escena-

-No se como voy a pagarte esto- Declaró Bulma suspirando aliviada-

-No todo el mérito es mío, fue Gokú quien me aviso que Yamcha estaba aquí. Aunque lo demás si fue idea mía. Pero despreocúpate, esas mujeres no van a soltarlo por ningún motivo-

11:00 pm Corporación Cápsula

-¡Pero si es 'Vizcarra Senda del Oro Roble'! ¿Cómo supiste?- Preguntó emocionada dando el primer sorbo-

-Intuición-

-¿Ah, si? Imagino que Bulma no tuvo nada que ver en esto-

-¿Bulma? No… porque… este… ¿No quieres jugar?- Señaló la ruleta que estaba siendo desocupada por algunos invitados-

-Oh no, yo no creo en la suerte-

-Vamos, será divertido- Prometió llevándola a la mesa- Mira todo lo que tienes que hacer es apostarle a un número ¿Qué número te gusta?-

-¿Qué número me gusta? ¿No debería ser algo más preciso que eso? Si cuentas todos los cuadros y los colores, y multiplicas, las posibilidades de 'atinarle' son mayores a solo apostar a un número que 'me guste'-

-Bueno intentémoslo ¿Cuál sería el número?- Ella meditó un momento antes de decir '5'. La ruleta comenzó a girar y para su gran alegría, el número 5 fue el ganador- ¡LO LOGRASTE!-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Gane!- Gritó fascinada abrazando a Krilin- ¡GANE! ¡GANE!- Repitió antes de darse cuenta de que abrazaba a Krilin- ¡Perdona! Es que… nunca había ganado nada-

-No te preocupes…- Respiró profundo para intentar calmarse- Ejem… ¿Quieres ir a cambiar esto?-

-¡VAMOS!- Dijo sujetándolo del brazo con coquetería mientras iban a la mesita de los 'premios', consistentes en objetos varios como teléfonos celulares caros, cristalería fina y más- Hay que brindar para celebrar- Sugirió llamando con una señal a un mesero para que acercara unas copas de vino-

-No gracias… Yo no manejo bien el alcohol- Rechazó lo más cortés que pudo-

-Krilin, debes dejar de subestimarte. Es solo una copa ¿Qué puede pasar?-

A pesar del pequeño inconveniente con Yamcha, la fiesta estaba saliendo a la perfección, los invitados se divertían con las maquinitas apostando, perdiendo y ganando; disfrutando también del menú de la noche y gritando 'SALUD' cuando el Dr. Briefs los invitó a brindar con ellos por su aniversario luego de decir unas conmovedoras palabras y dedicarle a su esposa una melodía muy romántica que entonó un cuarteto de cuerdas que había asistido para amenizar el evento.

Aún Gokú; nada acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas; se divertía conversando con Rob y otros ejecutivos de la Corporación interesados en las artes marciales; mientras Milk apoyaba a Bulma de manera profesional con los invitados.

Gohan, conversaba con Aria, más interesado en la comida por supuesto.

-¿De verdad no quieres más de estos caramelos?-

-No, gracias- Replicó Aria- Los caramelos son para niños, ¿Porque no probamos mejor aquello?- Apuntó a la mesa de donde Krilin había tomado la copa de vino para Irina-

-¿Vino? Pero eso es solo para adultos-

-¡Vamos Gohan, ya suenas como mis padres! No pasará nada si pruebas una copita. Quédate aquí- Con elegancia, se escabullo hasta la mesa de las copas, trayendo consigo 2 que contenían un vino rosado muy claro- Este es vino blanco, es el ideal para ti que nunca has tomado-

-Oye esta muy bueno ¡Sabe dulce!- De un tirón se acabó la copa- ¡Quiero más!-

-¡Gohan! No debes beber de un solo sorbo, se te subirá a la cabeza; espera un rato a que…-

ZUUUUM!

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- El joven saiyajin traía consigo una bandeja repleta de copas de vino blanco-

-¡De allá!- Apuntó contento sin darle demasiada importancia- ¡Vamos bebe conmigo!- Pidió haciéndola empinar un par de copas en menos de un minuto-

-¡Esh pera! Ashi no se toma el vino HIP!- Tapó su boca sorprendida luego de emitir un hipo; se miraron en silencio, y luego comenzaron a reír como locos- ¡Esho no she hashe Gohan!- Reía Aria mientras Gohan le ofrecía otra de las 30 copas que ya se habían terminado, para después caer de espaldas inconsciente- ¡Gohan! ¿Qué ashes? ¡Deshpierta!- Ordenó sacudiéndolo. Al ver que no respondía, víctima de los efectos del vino se acercó y le dio un beso… para después arrepentirse y salir corriendo a buscar a sus padres para decirles que Gohan era; probablemente; víctima de una congestión alcohólica. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus padres le encontraran durmiendo bajo una mesa.

-¡Entonces en eso quedamos! ¡1ro de Julio, ahí los esperamos!- Dijo Rob cargando con Aria y estrechando la mano de su ahora amigo, Gokú-

-No se si pueda, estoy en pleno entrenem… Ouch- Se quejó cuando Milk lo silencio de un taconazo-

-¡Ahí estaremos!- Afirmó nada dispuesta a que Gokú y sus tonterías, arruinaran la invitación a otra elegante fiesta-

-¡Fue un gusto conocerte Milk!- Se despidió Karah haciendo una reverencia- Espero que me llames para pasarme esa receta de pterodáctilo en salsa verde-

Al igual que los Maveric y siendo ya las primeras horas de la madrugada; los invitados empezaron a desfilar nuevamente con el Dr. y su esposa, para despedirse y retirarse. Algunos guardando compostura con estilo, mientras que otros; como los miembros del Congreso; salieron tambaleándose ayudados por sus conductores privados o acompañantes.

-¿Gohan?- Llamó Gokú a su hijo que continuaba durmiendo bajo una de las mesas esquinadas, aún con 20 copas a la lado-

-¿Mmm? ¿Papá?- Gohan se sentó debajo de la mesa algo atarantado-

-¡No debes dormir aquí! Si tu mamá te ve, te va a regañar-

-HIP! ¿Tu creshh?-

-¡Gohan! ¡Bebiste! Ahora tu mamá de verdad se va a enfadar…-

-¡No si la hashemos tomar eshto! ¡Bebe papá!- Igual que con Aria, Gohan obligó a su padre a beber el contenido de una de las copas que aún quedaban-

-¡Nos va a regañar tu mamá! ¡Dijo que nos comportáramos con los invitados!-

-¡Pero ya no hay invitados! ¡Bebe más!- Después de su segunda copa, Gokú experimentó por primera ves los efectos del alcohol-

-Kri…Krilin… ¿No crees que ya has tomado mucho?-

-¡Noup! Eshtoy muy bien ¿Tu como estash? Aparte de increíblemente hermosa. No como Marron… bueno ella es muy bonita también… pero yo… ¡Claro sin nariz y tan enano! Ya shabia que me iba a dejar ¿Por qué querría una chica tan bella estar conmigo?-

-Cielos- Refunfuñó Irina intentando ser paciente con el hombre; a quien ya se la habían subido las copas; quejarse de la misma mujer, por el mismo motivo, por tercera vez- Tú tienes muchas cosas buenas, y si esa chica te dejo por alguien más, es porque no vale la pena-

-Es que es tan linda… tan ingenua… esos tipos ¡La engañaron! ¡De otro modo no hubiera suspendido nuestra boda!-

-¿Qué? ¿Te ibas a casar?-

-¡Shhi! Y en el último minuto ella me dejó… ¡Mira! – Pidió sacando la foto que guardaba en su cartera, una donde ella llevaba un corto vestido rojo sin hombros- Es tan falsa… ¡La odio! Pero también la amo...-

-Es suficiente- Dijo indignada- ¡Buenas noches!- Refunfuñó tomando su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida-

-¡Irina!- Le llamó Bulma- ¿Te vas tan temprano?-

-No me quedaría aunque me pagaras- Gruñó-

-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde esta Krilin?-

-¡Ni me lo menciones! Y por favor, la próxima vez que me presentes con alguno de tus 'peculiares' amigos, asegúrate de que tenga CEREBRO esta vez- Declaró violentamente- Por favor despídeme de tus padres y ¡Gracias por esta linda velada!-

Bulma se quedó estupefacta contemplando a su 'dulce' amiga entrar a su _Mercedes_ y desaparecer por las calles a gran velocidad ¿Qué había salido mal? Miró a Krilin para encontrarlo abrazando de uno de los meseros y forzándolo a ver la foto de Marron. En silencio dio gracias a Kami-Sama de que el salón estuviera casi vacío.

Luego de que todos los invitados de marcharon, la madre de Bulma, invitó a la familia de Gokú y Krilin a pasar a otra habitación acondicionada como un _Home teather_ para una tanda de Karaoke; esto con motivo de celebrar que la celebración había sido un éxito.

_Nota: No podríamos esperar menos de esta 'festiva' señora ja ja ja._

-Ya me las pagarás- Se dijo Bulma mirando con enojo a Krilin, que ahora cantaba una canción mexicana llamada 'Por tu maldito amor' de Vicente Fernández; siendo animado por Gohan y Gokú-

-¡POR TU MALDITO AMOOOOR!-

-¡Gokú, Gohan! ¡Contrólense y dejen ahora mismo de tomar eso!-

-Mamaaa-

-Miilkkk- Refunfuñaron los dos- ¡Estamosh shelebrando!-

-¡Esa no es manera de celebrar! ¡Y no refunfuñen o se me van a dormir!-

-Nooooo- Suplicaron al unísono abrazándola-

-Vamos Milk, se portaron muy bien hoy, no seas tan dura…- Sugirió Bulma antes de salir a la cocina por un trago, evitando escuchar el discurso de Milk sobre el alcoholismo-

-¿Quieres brindar conmigo?- De la impresión, Bulma soltó la delgada copa y esta se estrelló en el suelo. Molesta por su trago derramado y por la osadía de su ex novio de seguir ahí se giró para encararlo-

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

-Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo-

-¿Hablar? Tu no quieres hablar Yamcha, solo quieres seguir fastidiándome la vida, eso es lo que quieres-

-Oh, no sabía que mi amor te fastidiara. Al menos no parecía ser así cuando dormías entre mis sábanas-

Bulma lo miró indignada; si se iba a poner en ese plan no correría un riesgo de que hiciera un alboroto, aunque solo estuvieran sus padres, los Son y Krilin.

-No seas cobarde Yamcha; si vas a hablar conmigo, por lo menos ten el valor de hacerlo sobrio- Pidió volviéndose a servir una copa de vino- Buenas noches-

-¡Dije que tenía que hablarte!- Gruño Yamcha arrancándole la copa de la mano y arrinconándola en la pared -Se que estas dolida, pero esto ya es demasiado ¡Bulma tu me amas! Y yo te amo también –

-¡Tú no me amas!-

-¡SI TE AMO! Tanto que estoy dispuesto a perdonarte el haber besado a Vegeta –

-¿Quién te dijo eso…?-

-Te escuche cuando se lo dijiste a Milk el otro día-

-¿Me estabas espiando?- Ahora estaba segura, el hombre se había vuelto loco-

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera si no querías verme? Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que yo te _engañe_ y tú me _engañaste_ también, estamos a mano ¡Ahora podemos _volver_ a ser como éramos antes! –Dijo esperanzado abrazándola-

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Yo no quiero volver contigo!-

-Por supuesto que quieres, es solo que ese maldito simio se te ha metido hasta por los ojos… Pero no te preocupes- Tomó su barbilla- ¡Ahora mismo lo voy a sacar de tu mente!- Prometió acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarla con urgencia buscando transmitirle lo mucho que la había extrañado; aún cuando ello se retorcía en sus brazos buscando liberarse. Estaba por comenzar a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo de su ex novia cuando…

CUUUUUAAAASSSSS

-¿MILK?-

-Esa es una de las razones del porque no es bueno consumir alcohol: Te hace taaaan vulnerable- Dijo sacudiéndose las manos, luego de colocar la destartalada bandeja con la que había noqueado al hombre, en el fregadero-

Bulma corrió a abrazarla

-¡Gracias!- Sollozó-

-Tranquila, ya pasó- Consoló secando una de sus lágrimas- Ahora necesito un favor de tu parte ¡Ve y quítale el maldito micrófono al calvo…! O de lo contrario tendré que matarlo-

-Ja ja ja- Rió Bulma sorprendida de conservar aún la capacidad de reír luego de semejante susto- Ahora voy-

-Y despreocúpate que yo me encargo de sacar la basura- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, tenía en mente el final perfecto para el amigo de su esposo-

CONTINUARA

¡PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA HOY! Se que había dicho que este capítulo iba a ser 'Fuego' pero por cuestión del desarrollo de la trama, mejor lo deje para el siguiente. Espero no haberlos aburrido, se que no hubo la acción que esperaban; pero tratarse de una fiesta tan importante, había que darle su espacio, ya que de aquí viene una situación que será trascendental en lo que viene. Ojala les haya gustado

Comenten ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	8. Fuego

CAPITULO VIII. Fuego.

"_**More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual"**_

**¡ N!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para todo público. Hablo muy en serio.**

_El cansancio la aplastaba como una piedra a un insecto; ¡No era para menos! Había sido una semana increíblemente pesada… Pero por más que intentaba, no lograba caer en la bendita inconciencia… Los pies le dolían y también el cuello debido a la posición tan incómoda que guardaba… De nuevo, intentó relajarse concentrándose en su respiración... Comenzó a entrar en el sueño ligero, cuando…_

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIUUUUM MM!_

_-¡AAAAAHH!- El eco estridente de una explosión a escasos metros le hizo incorporarse inmediatamente de su asiento- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué fue eso? ¿Qué?- _

_-Ya te encontré- Una tétrica carcajada vino acompañada de aquella declaración._

_Ahí estaba: ¡El fiero saiyajin que había medio matado a Gohan, Krilin y al mismo Gokú!; y avanzaba con violencia, manteniendo los puños apretados y los ojos centellando en un brillante rojo escarlata- _

_-Ahh Ve… Ve… Ve- Tartamudeó paralizada por el miedo, consiguiendo únicamente retroceder ante el paso de aquel homicida galáctico -_

_-Se burlaron de mi, sabandijas- Afirmó acelerando su paso desprendiendo ira a cada instante; arrinconándola hasta el filo de un profundo precipicio- ¿En donde esta la esfera del dragón?-_

_-Ehh… ¿La esfera?- Repitió confundida antes de percatarse de que la esfera se encontraba justo detrás de él- Ahí- Señaló -_

_-¿En donde rayos está?-Rugió como si no la hubiera oído-_

_-Ahhh…ya te dije que esta detrás de ti- Repitió sin conseguir disimular el temblor en su voz-_

_-¡Si no me lo dices te eliminaré!-_

_-Ahh no, no…- _

_-Ahora verás mujer- Gruñó sujetándola de la nuca haciéndola hincarse-¡Nadie se burla del Príncipe de los Saiyajin! _

_Bulma contuvo su respiración observando aquellos ojos tan oscuros como un hoyo negro entornarse hacia ella mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa._

_-¡Te haré pagar por esta humillación!- Declaró antes de presionar con agresividad sus varoniles labios en los suyos-_

_-¡MNNN!- Protestó Bulma mientras intentaba separarse de él; pero le tenía aprisionada de la nuca sin darle oportunidad; caso contrario con sus labios, los cuales, extrañamente comenzaban a relajarse, convirtiendo ese beso autoritario en algo compartido; permitiéndole a ella también saborear su lengua._

_No habían pasado más que unos segundos de que al fin había comenzado a disfrutar del beso, cuando él se apartó._

_-¿Vegeta?- Le llamó con los ojos enternecidos-_

_-¿Lo ves?- Cual fue su estupor cuando en su lugar encontró a Yamcha- Yo te __engañe__ y tú me __engañaste__ también, estamos a mano ¡Ahora podemos __volver__ a ser como éramos antes!- _

_-¡No!- Protestó intentando alejarse de él- ¡Yo no quiero volver contigo!- _

_-Por supuesto que quieres, es solo que ese maldito simio se te ha metido hasta por los ojos… Pero no te preocupes ¡Ahora mismo lo voy a sacar de tu mente!- Determinó abalanzándose sobre su boca sin que ella pudiera oponer resistencia-_

-¡Noooo!-

CUAAAASSSS

-Ouch…- Murmuró sintiendo el duro y frio suelo contra su cara, antes de poder abrir los ojos. Con agilidad; y en completo estado de alerta; se levantó de golpe intentando reconocer el lugar donde estaba; para después dejarse caer con alivio en el sillón donde horas antes se había quedado dormida.

-¡Que susto!- Se dijo remembrando la primera vez que había tenido ese sueño tan abrumador… Había sido el mismo hasta poco antes del final; donde la situación había virado 360° al incluir el apasionado beso… y a su odiado ex novio haciendo las mismas declaraciones que unas horas antes… Y otro beso. Quizá su loquera había conseguido afectarla más de lo que ella había creído en un principio.

Una vez que recordó que no estaba en Nameku, sino en su casa, y que aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla; el resto de los recuerdos llegaron con facilidad.

Queriendo olvidar lo ocurrido, había empinado una botella más de vino, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, en la _after party_ improvisada de su madre; incluso Milk había aceptado beber un poco a cambio de que ella dejara de preguntarle lo que había hecho con Yamcha (Pues eso era una sorpresa)

Krilin había dejado de beber más y había aceptado utilizar el micrófono 'Especial' de la noche (Un micrófono descompuesto) para hacer duetos con el Dr. Briefs y su esposa; dado que Gokú ni sabía cantar, ni estaba en condiciones de hacerlo; sin embargo Gohan de vez en cuando acompañaba uno que otro corito de alguna canción que conocía.

Poco después se había quedado dormida en el sillón, igual que Milk, Gokú, Gohan, Krilin y sus padres. Se contuvo para no soltar una carcajada mirando como habían quedado todos regados. Krilin y su padre dormían abrazados en el centro del cuarto sobre el suelo, extendidos cual estrellas de mar. Su madre estaba reposando en el sillón más próximo a las bocinas con el micrófono aún en mano. Milk, Gohan y Gokú estaban durmiendo juntos en el sillón más grande; Gokú reposaba cual largo era en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Milk, que estaba sentada recargando su cabeza en la de Gohan; que también dormía sentado vistiendo únicamente un zapato.

Esto era demasiado bueno como para no fotografiarlo.

Luego de guardar bastantes fotos como evidencia en su silencioso móvil; pensó en despertarlos, pero a juzgar por como roncaban, poco importaba que estuvieran en esas incómodas posiciones; así que pensó en ir por mantas para todos. Cuando terminó se sorprendió temblando en medio de la habitación, realmente estaba haciendo frío esa noche.

Frío. La sensación la hizo recordar a Vegeta; quien dormía en esos momentos con la ventana abierta y una delgada sábana sobre su magullado cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó la frazada que traía para sí y se dirigió a la enfermería. Cuando estuvo fuera, las imágenes de aquella pesadilla se desbocaron por su mente. Sin pensarlo, se llevó los dedos a sus labios; avergonzándose después por estar recordando aquel episodio ficticio; cuando; después de que había tenido aquel sueño por primera vez, él había amenazada con matarla a ella y a Krilin. Estaba fuera de toda lógica que su corazón latiera con fuerza y las ganas de verle fueran sorprendentemente imperantes.

Sacudió su cabeza, diciéndose que; al encontrarse herido; poco podría hacer contra ella… Eso sin contar con que su 'archienemigo' se encontraba en la misma casa y que el alíen no era tonto.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, sabiendo que; dado que los invitados habían vuelto con vida a sus hogares; Vegeta llevaba toda la noche durmiendo. Agradeciéndose a sí misma el haber inventado el 'dispositivo de aislamiento'; creado con la función de bloquear el ruido; entró al cuarto distinguiendo; a pesar de la oscuridad; que el guerrero dormía aún.

Caminó hacia él notando una pigmentación rojiza en su piel ¿Sería posible que tuviera fiebre? Conteniendo la respiración, dejó la cobija en la mesita de noche y tocó su frente.

-¡Rayos!- Susurró más fuerte de lo que había deseado, luego de haber comprobado que estaba en lo cierto. Corrió al bañó con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo pensando en el tiempo que llevaría el simio con esa cantidad de fiebre, preocupada porque ésta le hubiera causado algún daño permanente.

Cuando tuvo la tinita llena de agua fría y un paño limpio, regresó a su lado y se apresuró a colocarlo en su frente. Su expresión parecía serena, se preguntó si estaría sufriendo en aquel momento… Nuevamente la vergüenza cayó en sus hombros, al ver lo poco que bastaba para que se olvidara de que ese hombre en la enfermería de su casa, era un **asesino**.

-¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando lo traje a casa?- Se dijo desviando la mirada a la ventana abierta, sin pensar en que ese pequeño acto le marearía. Tal vez si había tomado más de la cuenta esa noche.

Suspiró, volviéndose a mirarlo por última vez antes de irse. La delgada sábana cubría poco más arriba de cintura, dejando sus bronceados pectorales a la vista. No era como si nunca los hubiera visto; dado que el saiyajin no mostraba pudor o interés alguno en cubrir su bien forjado cuerpo; pero verlos así, en las sombras, les daba una apariencia distinta al atenuar y casi desaparecer el sin fin de cicatrices que le marcaban.

¿Serían tan agradables al _tacto_ como lo eran a la _vista_? En un acto carente de sentido común, se aventuró a recorrer sus pectorales con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo cada surco y cada marca, tratando de imaginar el origen de todas las que encontraba a su paso. La curiosidad científica se convirtió en compasión cuando recorrió la única cicatriz de la que conocía su origen: su último accidente. Quizá seguía sin saber si era verdad que había protegido a Gohan; pero le dolía ver como día a día se masacraba en esa cámara buscando se superior, siempre con el orgullo en alto y la energía para recordarle que no se daría por vencido; que probaría su existencia.

-Lamento tanto que estés así- Confesó con pena deseando que él pudiera escucharla aún en su profundo sueño. Quería que supiera que había alguien en el universo que estaba de su lado y que creía en él… ¿Creía en él?

SI.

Había creído en él desde su primer accidente… Por supuesto que no creía que se pasaría al bando de los 'buenos' _convirtiéndose_ como Ten o Piccolo (Después de todo no era tan ingenua) pero sí creía que lograría transformarse en súper saiyajin. El cómo lidiaría el planeta con ello, era punto y aparte.

Ojalá él la hubiera escuchado. Presa de una fuerza más allá de su entendimiento y sabiéndose la única despierta a esa hora; se inclinó sobre él con mesura… y le besó.

Los labios que ella creía ajenos a su locura, despertaron apenas unos segundos después de que ella le besó… Junto con su amo.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Sintió que la temperatura subía a 100° y que ello se reflejaba en su rostro. Inmediatamente retrocedió con solo una idea en mente: Correr.

La ágil mano del guerrero la detuvo del brazo

-¿Qué sucede?- Le miraba fijamente con una mescla de reproche… y satisfacción-¿No lo encuentras divertido si estoy consciente?-

¿Acaso le estaba llamando cobarde? ¿O de verdad creía que era así de irresistible? Sintió que sus deseos de salir corriendo desaparecían y los de enfrentarlo resucitaban.

-Suéltame- Demandó-

-¿De verdad eso quieres?-

-¡Por supuesto! Mientras más pronto me aleje de ti… ¡Mejor!-

-¿Alejarte? Hace unos segundos querías todo lo contrario-

-Hace unos segundos no sabía que estabas jugando conmigo- Afirmó trasluciendo ira sin dejar de forcejear para que la soltara-

-Tú fuiste quien empezó, si alguien estaba jugando aquí, esa eras TÚ-

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo- Espetó sosteniendo su mirada para transmitirle la seriedad de lo que estaba a punto de decir- Eso JAMAS volverá a pasar-

-Feh! Mujer tonta… Eso ya no lo DECIDES tú-

Se abalanzó contra sus carnosos labios permitiendo que su ser degustara a plenitud todo lo que su sensual boca pudiera ofrecerle…. La perfecta sincronía a la cual sus bocas respondían le hacía pesar que ella pudiera estar leyendo sus pensamientos, mientras sentía sus finos mechones de cabello produciendo cosquillas en su cara, al deambular libremente por su rostro. Para liberarse de esa incomoda sensación, llevó su mano libre a la nuca para suavemente atraerla hacia sí… esto sin imaginar la tentación desmesurada que su proximidad le produciría, pues podía escuchar los latidos de su acelerado corazón, a la par de su agitada respiración. Bastó otro leve tirón para tenerla completamente sobre su molido cuerpo, que extrañamente ni siquiera registraba dolor o incomodidad. Hasta que ella flexionó ligeramente su pierna derecha para descansar más cómodamente sobre el sayajin, presionando la herida que por poco le lleva al otro mundo, en el proceso.

-Mgh- Un quejido sordo e involuntario basto para devolverle la razón al cuerpo. Su adiestrada mente no tuvo problema en registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo apenas abrió los ojos y separó sus labios de él

-¡No!- Murmuró ella aún sufriendo los efectos de la intoxicación que le provocaba lo que fuera que ese hombre estuviese emanando - ¿Cómo pudiste?- Cuestiono ella mientras caminaba de espaldas en dirección a la puerta, sintiendo la furia posesionarse de sus sentidos al saberse burlada-

Vegeta le miró contrariado comenzando a sentir la irritación invadirle también y apartando violetamente las sábanas que le cubrían para ponerse de pie.

-No te me acerques- Ordenó ella-

-No entiendo como puedes insistir en darme órdenes si ya te he dejado en claro que no tienes autoridad sobre mí-

-Así como tampoco tú tampoco la tienes sobre mi, ¡Así que aléjate!-

- ¡Yo haré lo que me plazca!-

-¿Aún en contra de mi voluntad? Te creí mejor que eso-

-¿En contra? Tu fuiste quien vino a mi en primer lugar, si no estabas preparada para lo que iba a pasar ese es tú problema-

-Pues discúlpame por pensar que un 'hombre de la realeza' tendría el autocontrol necesario para no dejarse llevar por una mujer que; si mal no recuerdo; _lo único que podría inspirarle era repulsión_-

-Mujer, no asumiré responsabilidad por esto, y no voy a participar en este jueguito tuyo, no soy como los débiles humanos a los que estás acostumbrada, no puedes manipularme ni controlarme, y a estas alturas deberías SABERLO- Aseveró avanzando hacia ella-

-Si das un paso más ¡Te juro que llamo a Gokú ahora mismo!-

-No vas a llamarlo…-

-¡Ja!- Rió con sorpresa ante tal determinación- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?-

-Que te importo- Sonrió con perversidad- Aunque si piensas que voy a corresponder el gesto, no podrías estar más equivocada-

-No podría tenerme más sin cuidado lo que pase contigo- Dijo de la forma mas estoica que pudo, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño-

-¿Entonces a que viniste?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- Respondió casi sin aliento afectada por la imperiosa necesidad de mantenerse firme ante el saiyajin, no lo dejaría ver lo incomoda que se sentía-

-¿No?-

-No -Reafirmo- No todo es sobre ti Vegeta- Le era tan difícil mantener esa pesada mirada sobre si sin apartar la suya. Cruzó los brazos defensivamente sin encontrar una mejor manera de detener el temblor de sus manos.

-Quizá- Ronroneó acercándose lentamente colocando con suave gesto ambas manos en las estrechas caderas- Pero tus evasivas no hacen más que confirmar que tengo razón- Confirmó aspirando ese aroma tan plácido que el costoso perfume no hacía más que avivar de manera exquisita, incitándolo al lugar exacto donde había sido cuidadosamente aplicado, donde deposito un suave beso que le hizo temblar- Y te lo PROBARÉ- Prometió volviendo su atención a la boca, besándola de nuevo con mayor tranquilidad que la última vez, pese a sentir que su excitación crecía desmesuradamente con cada segundo que prolongaba el beso.

Ira, si eso era lo que debería sentir ahora, la más fiera ira contra el hombre que la retenía… Debería empujarlo, abofetearlo, patearlo o simplemente presionar la herida abierta… Debería insultarlo, hacerle ver que no podía jugar con ella, que no se lo iba a permitir… Debería… entonces ¿Por qué le era tan difícil apartarse?

-Basta- Murmuró de la manera más firme que su agitada respiración le permitió espetar, empujando sus manos contra el imponente cuerpo del hombre al que tanto debería estar odiando, consiguiendo su atención, sin lograr apartarlo-

-Entonces vete- Una profunda voz desconocida para ella se posesionó de aquel rostro que le miraba con curiosa malignidad, al tiempo que aflojaba el agarre de sus caderas y le daba un poco de espacio para que ella pudiera retirarse-

¿QUÉ?

¿De verdad la dejaría irse? ¿Así, sin pelear? Miró sus negras pupilas buscando en ellas algo que le permitiera entender la razón de sus acciones y pese a la oscuridad de la habitación, un brillo se había instalado en ellas. Si, había visto sus ojos brillar en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás de esa manera, esa forma desafiante y decidida, la mirada de aquel que se sabe vencedor.

Ella le observaba con gran suspicacia con esa manera tan suya de escabullirse donde no le incumbía, seguramente, era esa costumbre la que le hacía creer falsamente que tenía el control de todo, incluyéndolo a él. Pero no, él no era alguien que pudiera manipular a su antojo, él era dueño de si mismo y ella tenía que aprenderlo de una vez por todas.

Divertido con esa expresión de desconcierto, llevó lentamente sus labios de nuevo a su cuello, besándolo suavemente y deslizando con habilidad su boca hasta su hombro, retirando uno de los tirantes que mantenían su fino vestido en su lugar.

Una trampa… Eso estaba haciendo, le estaba poniendo una trampa para después echárselo en cara ¡Eso tenía que ser! ¿De que otra manera sería si le insinuaba que podía irse, pero continuaba atacándola de la manera más baja posible?

Era el momento, tenía que girarse, tomar la perilla, abrir la puerta y correr a su habitación, tenía que alejarse de aquel monstruo egocentrista que no hacía más que confundirla y lastimarla cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad

Tenía que huir… Tenía que…

-¿Sigues aquí?- Cuestiono en tono divertido a escasos milímetros de su oído, mientras que con un rápido movimiento deslizaba el otro tirante provocando que el vestido revelara más de su ya pronunciado escote; aflojando los firmes tirantes horizontales que cubrían su suave espalda, permitiéndole explorar con mayor libertad su espalda parcialmente desnuda.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué sus piernas le abandonaban en un momento como este?

Deslizó sus manos lentamente por su espina ascendiendo hasta los hombros halándola bruscamente hacia él, haciéndola abrir los ojos; luego de haberlos cerrarlos cuando él beso por segunda vez su hombro; acercó casi imperceptiblemente sus labios a la apetitosa boca rosada y se detuvo a un milímetro de ella, intentando que su respiración no revelara el efecto que toda esta situación estaba teniendo en él.

Se detuvo. No estaba cerrando el beso y había apretado sus brazos para cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos, la proximidad no hacía más que negar que la cordura se apropiara de la situación. Este era el momento que estaba esperando para escapar de aquella escultura de marfil tan perfectamente tallada, pero carente de alma.

Sí, ahora era el momento decisivo que definiría el rumbo de las cosas para ambos, aún sin que ellos lo supieran.

Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar esa miraba socarrona suya al comprobar que la había engañado, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró con los ojos cerrados manteniendo la distancia en la que se había detenido.

Su confusión abismal, no fue suficiente para detenerla de corresponder esa boca que tan _**irresistible**_ efecto erguía sobre ella.

Ella cerró la distancia, tal como él sabía que pasaría; aún así pensó en no alterar demasiado el ritmo del encuentro de sus bocas, retrocedió sutilmente hasta que la cama estuvo a un paso de ambos.

Era momento de deshacerse de los estorbos. Sujetó con dureza la delicada tela del vestido, y de un leve jalón, la pesada prenda cayo al suelo dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Sin demora recorrió con sus manos la angosta cintura, bajando por sus redondos glúteos jalándolos hacia sí, permitiéndole a Bulma sentir lo pronunciado de su masculinidad.

Ese roce acabó con lo poco de autocontrol que le quedaba. Inmediatamente la tomó en brazos y la acostó en la cama sin separar su boca de los dulces labios de la humana que, aunque jamás lo admitiría, tanto deseaba poseer. Sin más restricción que las diminutas _panties _de encaje blanco, continúo acariciando el perfecto cuerpo que temblaba bajo de él, escuchaba los leves gemidos que Bulma emitía; también sentía el fuerte agarre que ella infligía alrededor de su cuello, en tácita exigencia de apagar aquel fuego que ambos habían desatado.

Vegeta salió de la cama, arrancando sus shorts de entrenamiento, permitiéndole a su cuerpo ser completamente libre (a excepción de los vendajes que cubrían sus piernas, brazos y costado heridos) atrayendo la atención de Bulma que miraba maravillada aquel cuerpo firme y poderoso; la haló hacía sí para darle un beso tan prolongado como su excitación se lo permitió y atrayéndola al filo del colchón, la giró para hacerla darle la espalda… Era imposible no detenerse a observarla, no importaba lo insoportable que era su erección a este punto; tenía que tocar la suavidad de su cremosa piel de nácar… El tacto solamente lo hizo desearla aún más, acercó sus labios a su nuca, aquella nuca traicionera que siempre le miraba cuando ella se alejaba de él después de sus abrasadoras discusiones, ¿Cuántas veces había deseado ver esa nuca odiada tan de cerca? Ahora la tenía aquí, tenía la totalidad de su cuerpo a su completa merced, y los sonidos que ella emitía eran una prueba de aquello, de que no solamente la tenía para sí, sino de que ella no era inmune a él ¡Cuan molesto y degradante le parecía ser siempre _él_ quien era afectado por _ella_!

Sintiendo el enojo avivar su excitación, mordió con firmeza la nuca, pasando sus dientes desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta el punto donde sus espalda se unía con su cuello.

El acto no paso desapercibido por Bulma, quien gimió con fuerza sintiendo todo su cuerpo agitarse bajo los efectos de esos dientes en su cuello -¡Vegeta…!- Le llamó comenzando a retorcerse presa de los escalofríos causados por aquellos besos asesinos.

Su nombre pronunciado de esa manera tan sensual, activó en él algo que creyó jamás sentir. Hábilmente deslizó una de sus manos por su vientre, pasando su ombligo hasta en interior de sus _panties_, en el centro de su cuerpo. Sonrió al sentir que no era el único presa de una excitación incontrolable, al tiempo que Bulma gemía débilmente en respuesta al placer que brindaba la profundidad de sus dedos. Sujetó los bordes de su ropa interior tirando de ellos en sentidos opuestos.

Su perfecta desnudez le era en una palabra. _**Irresistible**_. Tanto que consiguió cegarlo de toda razón.

Con rapidez guió las femeninas caderas hasta sí y con toda aquella excitación contenida desde hacía más de un año, se hundió en ella.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó Bulma al sentir un agudo dolor provocado por su fiera envestida, cayó sobre sus codos en el colchón sintiéndolo deslizarse rápidamente dentro de ella…Quería escapar, pero esta vez no eran sus piernas las que no querían correr, sino las manos del sayajin las que no le permitían moverse… ¡Seguramente él estaría disfrutando tenerla bajo su mando! Estaba comenzando a buscar la manera de hacerlo parar cuando el preludio de una conocida sensación se posesionó de ella obligándola a gritar aún más fuerte.

Aquello era completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, no había punto de comparación… Su interior era tan suave y a la vez tan estrecho, jamás había imaginado el cúmulo de sensaciones que ese magistral cuerpo podría ofrecerle, aparte del placer que conllevaba contemplarla, podía agregarle el placer físico que por único orgullo se estaba callando en el momento…

-¡AAAH!-

No pudo evitar sonreír al sentirla llegar al primer orgasmo -¿Cansada?- Preguntó sugestivamente sin detenerse, avivando la rapidez con la que se estaba deslizando en ella, aún cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente- Si estas cansada ahora; no se como vas a lidiar con lo que sigue- Sentenció trasladando sus manos de las caderas hasta sus hombros, aspirando con gran placer el dulce aroma de la excitación de la mujer que poseía.

INCREÍBLE… Era la única palabra que podía forjar en su cabeza, presa de todas aquellas sensaciones que estaban a punto de ahogarla ¿De verdad este era Vegeta? No podía negar que su cuerpo era todo un espectáculo para cualquier mujer, con esa cabellera alborotada negra tan sexy y esa personalidad obscura tan atrayente. Había imaginado alguna vez como sería el alíen en la cama. Nada de lo que imaginó se aproximaba ni remotamente a aquello.

Definitivamente no tenía NADA que ver con Yamcha

-¡Si! Ahh… ay si ¡Así! ¡Vegeta!- Gimió sin control presa de la segunda liberación de la noche; liberación que le obligó a tensar sus muslos provocándole al saiyajin aún mayor placer del que ya estaba disfrutando.

Nuevamente, aquel olor tan adictivo le golpeó avisándole a la par de su sensual grito, que había concebido otro orgasmo. Sonrió de nuevo, sintiendo por un momento que sus piernas le fallaban; descubriendo también que Bulma reposaba su cabeza en una almohada que tenía fuertemente abrazada. Observar su perfil adornado con una plena sonrisa de satisfacción sexual, le devolvió las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie; solo que esta ves la haló hacia si para abrazarla, buscando intensificar su propio placer mediante la alteración de la posición.

Y lo consiguió.

Con el fin de ocultar la llegada de su propio orgasmo mordió levemente la blanda nuca para evitar gemir, impulsando sus muslos con vehemencia hasta sentir la negada sensación de su liberación impregnar todo su cuerpo proporcionándole una gratificación como ninguna.

Bulma se sentía abrumada de aquellas sensaciones que emanaban de la unión de su cuerpo con el del saiyajin; no importaba lo duro de sus movimientos, el dolor se había marchado dejando a su paso placer como el que no había experimentado nunca. Poco falto para que llegara al tercer orgasmo seguido inmediatamente por uno aún más intenso que le habría hecho gritar de no ser por que Vegeta posó sus labios en los suyos sumergiendo con vehemencia su lengua en su boca, mientras que su cuerpo reaccionaba tensándose y golpeando contra las caderas masculinas que le estaban torturando tan exquisitamente.

Vegeta sintió su cuerpo responder al cada vez más duro ataque de la fémina que tenía en sus brazos, hasta que sus piernas le obligaron a apoyarse en el cama, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su segundo orgasmo le derribó sobre el delicado cuerpo de Bulma; obligándole a emitir un ronco sonido que intentó ocultar en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de ella.

Aún con el placer fluyendo por su cuerpo, Vegeta rodó al lado de Bulma permitiéndole respirar de nuevo. Sintiendo el éxtasis que había mitigado de momento el fuego que le abrazaba cada vez que tenía a la mujer cerca.

Bulma le miró siendo presa de sentimientos encontrados por la maravillosa tortura que le acababa de hacer pasar. Intentó hablar, descubriendo que su cuerpo estaba más interesado en descansar que en discutir. Suspiró ligeramente sintiendo como la inconciencia la cercaba, escuchando en el último momento un bajo ronquido que en príncipe estaba emitiendo presa del mismo glorioso cansancio.

CONTINUARA…

UFF! 8 capítulos! No tengo palabras para disculparme por esto, estoy sinceramente apenada con todos ustedes, espero que aún no sea tarde para recuperar su interés por este fic… Puedo prometerles que me esforcé mucho en este capítulo, espero no defraudarlos con él. Quizá le falta intensidad PERO es así por las circunstancias alrededor de esta 'situación': Vegeta esta herido de gravedad y Bulma… algo pasada de copas (Aunque no pretendo justificar esta parte en el alcohol; eso sería increíblemente irresponsable por parte de nuestra heroína; pues una cosa es un beso y otra sexo)

Además recuerden que es la primera vez que hacen el amor… La primera de muchas otras veces que prometo describir con absoluto detalle. Por eso me interesa saber sus opiniones, gracias a ellas puedo mejorar para proporcionarles la narrativa adecuada para este tipo de situaciones. Y, de paso, asegurarme de que lo disfruten.

Espero que nadie resulte ofendido por este capítulo. Sin mencionar que yo advertí al principio que esta parte era _lemon_… Vivimos en un mundo libre y leerlo o no, depende de ustedes… No es que me justifique tampoco ja, ja, ja.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos leeremos pronto, porque este fic, ¡lo acabo porque lo acabo! Se los prometo y si todo sale bien, en una semana esta el siguiente. Abrazos para todos y feliz año nuevo aunque estemos a mediados de diciembre.


	9. Y a la mañana siguiente

CAPITULO IX. Y a la mañana siguiente…

"_**In his ways powerful  
Irresistible to me"**_

9:30 am Corporación Cápsula

Los dos segundos previos a que el dolor le aplastara sin que él pudiera oponer resistencia terminaron apenas abrió los ojos. La sensación fue tan terminante que se dobló involuntariamente. A pesar del dolor había una 'necesidad' más imperiosa que parar tal molestia. El putrefacto olor a sangre le impidió determinar si lo que recordaba había sido producto de su imaginación… o de aquello que los humanos llamaban 'sueños'… Como hubiera sido, no tenía palabras para describir tal suceso, las imágenes vívidas y nítidas de la fémina de ojos celeste y piel nacarada se filtraron por su mente… casi podía sentir nuevamente la suavidad de su piel bajo su tacto, la dulzura de sus labios y el deleite devenido de la unión entre sus cuerpos.

La descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo de manera casi antinatural le hizo levantarse de golpe. Febriles restos de ese aroma tan suyo emanaban a su lado. Pese a no haber necesidad apartó violentamente las sábanas de su lecho.

Estaba solo.

Inseguro aspiró nuevamente inclinándose sobre la almohada. El reconocimiento hizo que su piel se crispara, disparando el recuento avasallante de aquel acto.

Su mente estaba dispersa y tan impactante como era la certeza de no haber soñado, la antinatural humedad en su mano demandaba su atención con tanto ahínco que obligó a su mente; que parecía no querer desterrar los recientes recuerdos que giraban en torno a ella ni por un instante; a enfocar sus sentidos en las sábanas que sujetaba.

La peste le despertó al fin, haciendo que automáticamente arrojara las sabanas lejos de si, al tiempo que su estómago protestaba incomodo amenazando con arrojar el último alimento que había probado.

Maldijo cubriendo su nariz cuando un grito cruzó por su mente, lo suficientemente irreal para saber que se trataba de un recuerdo. Al contrario de su debilidad física, su mente no parecía tener problema en concentrarse en varias cosas a la vez… No obstante su subconsciente trataba decirle algo, y estaba relacionado no solo con las sabanas ensangrentadas… Sino con la gran cantidad de sangre que cubría la habitación…

Una opresión llamó la atención a su pecho, al igual que una sensación similar a la exaltación… colocándole en estado de alerta disparando sus sentidos y reponiendo sus fuerzas tal como ocurría cuando se sabía en peligro. Tomó un respiro exasperado por las reacciones ilógicas de su cuerpo antes de que la duda se apoderara de su mente ¿Acaso la había lastimado? La posibilidad era alta, pues el tiempo que había pasado en aquel mísero planeta le había enseñado que los humanos no representaban precisamente un ejemplo de resistencia… Un par de grados extra en su temperatura corporal, un leve impacto en la nuca, eran suficientes para ponerle fin a su existencia… ¿Qué no podría hacerle a _ella_ la intensidad de la sensual noche recién compartida?

La sola idea le aceleró el pulso y una sensación desagradable le invadió; por mucho que no tolerara a la hembra, el pensar que la había lastimado no le brindaba ninguna satisfacción. Exasperado maldijo golpeándose la frente luchando con la confusión mental por las imágenes ficticias de ella herida. Un cálido rayo de sol le distrajo. La amplia ventana de la habitación anunciaba que el amanecer había pasado horas antes. A lo lejos la risa de su odiado rival destacó de entre el barullo matutino; que no había notado hasta mirar por la ventana. Como era su costumbre, llevaba una conversación sin sentido con el calvo. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que corriera a exterminarlo…

-Un momento.- Se dijo obligando su mente a concentrarse en la poca información que tenía. Era un hecho que la humana y el idiota eran aliados… "amigos‟ como a ella le gustaba llamarlo; era un hecho Kakaroto no dudaría un solo minuto en acabarlo apenas se enterara de que le había puesto un dedo encima; era un hecho que la humana llevaba poco tiempo fuera del lecho, pero también era un hecho que de haber derramado tanta sangre, su estado sería tan precario que no sería capaz ni de parpadear… Por lo tanto él no solo no podría haberla lastimado, sino que su ausencia confirmaba que estaba viva y que había dejado el lecho por su propio pie… SU lecho…

La exaltación de su pulso se disparó, y la ansiedad se diluyó convirtiendo toda su consternación en otra emoción perfectamente conocida: Ira.

Cerró los puños al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto con una nueva determinación, furioso consigo mismo por haberse interesado por el bienestar de la hembra traicionera que se había burlado de él por última vez.

Sin importar que hubiera tenido la entereza para hacerle frente, seguía siendo una cobarde.

No perdonaría su atrevimiento, el no solo decidía quien entraba en su cama, sino quien se marchaba y jamás nadie la dejaría sin su permiso. El precio a pagar por tenerle en su cama.

Sacó del closet un short negro, y se lo puso con una única idea en mente: confrontar a la mujer insolente por su atrevimiento… extrañamente el simple hecho de vestirse le había implicado un esfuerzo considerable, pero no le dio importancia. Estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta cuando sus ojos comenzaron a fallar, parpadeó repetidas veces sin reparar en lo pesado que su cuerpo se tornaba con cada paso… Un golpe seco fue lo último escuchó antes de que todo se tornara negro.

9:30 am Corporación Cápsula

Bulma suspiró con más zozobra que molestia. Habían pasado 20 largos minutos, era hora de salir de la tina, acción simple que gracias a su estupidez; por decir lo menos; se convertiría en una verdadera odisea. Tomó aire, se sujetó del filo de la tina y de un tirón se puso de pie. Un gemido involuntario inundo el cuarto de baño.

Se mantuvo de pie para dar oportunidad a sus músculos a relajarse ahora que el agua caliente ya no les reconfortaba. Pese a que el espejo estaba bastante empañado, las manchas violetas – verdosas a la altura de su cintura resaltaban en su borroso reflejo. El ver su perfecto físico perder parte de su esplendor le dio fuerzas para salir de la tina y ponerse su bata, dejándola con el peor de sus problemas: una marca enorme en la unión de su cuello con la espalda.

Con suavidad pasó sus dedos por la herida, su delicada piel seguía sensible… Maldijo a sabiendas de que solo había una forma de ocultarla… y esa era llevar el cabello suelto… en pleno verano.

-¡Maldito Salvaje!- Gritó entrando a su habitación pensando en que ponerse y tratando de alejar de su mente del perfecto cuerpo del saiyajin con el que había compartido la noche más candente de toda su vida… Algo que el dolor intermitente en sus extremidades le impedía. Abrumada por el peso de su cuerpo y sus recuerdos se sentó en la cama. Sin pensarlo llevó sus manos a sus labios, también sensibles... Casi podía sentir los suyos nuevamente, ardientes y carnosos… igual que el resto de su cuerpo, fundiéndose con ella en perfecta sincronía.

-¡Buenos días Bulma!- El llamado de la esposa de Gokú le trajo de nuevo a la realidad; avergonzándola por el calor que se había disparado en el centro de su cuerpo- ¿Puedo pasar?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo con abrumadora naturalidad, sin siquiera intentar levantarse para no evidenciar su deplorable estado físico y asegurándose de soltar su cabello para cubrir la mordida del furtivo amante. -¿Qué tal la fiesta?-

-¡Maravillosa!- Afirmó con una sonrisa poco característica en ella- Jamás me había divertido tanto-

-Me da gusto saber que lo disfrutaste-

-De hecho es por eso que estoy aquí; después de todo lo que hiciste por todos, creo que te mereces una sorpresita- Afirmó tomando el control remoto de la pantalla plana de la habitación antes de correr a sentarse a su lado-

-¿Sorpresita?- Repitió sin comprender-

-¡Shh! Escucha- Pidió encendiendo el aparato y subiendo el volumen con el control en mano-

"_Y en otras noticias, parece que no solamente el escuadrón de bomberos tuvo mala noche, sino que también el deportista estrella de la Ciudad del Oeste ha visto mejores tiempos"_

-Ja ja ja, ¡Puedes apostarlo!- Apoyó Milk apenas conteniendo la risa-

"_Pues luego de lo que parece ser una ruptura definitiva con su multimillonaria novia el beisbolista Yamcha fue encontrado inconsciente en plena vía pública en evidente estado de ebriedad…"_ Afirmaba el Reportero mientras una pantalla tras de él mostraba las escenas de Yamcha durmiendo en un parque público a pocas cuadras de la Corporación Cápsula con una botella en cada mano; para pasar a imágenes de él siendo obligado a subir a una patrulla por dos policías, entre amenazas incoherentes.

Con atención lo examinó cuidadosamente bloqueando los comentarios del reportero y las carcajadas de su amiga; si bien se veía que continuaba ebrio, su semblante estaba alerta y transpiraba furia; la inflamación de su cicatriz cruzada lo revelaba claramente… o, por lo menos se lo revelaba a ella, para quien le conocía tan perfectamente… O eso había creído, pues que le fuera infiel era algo que no se había esperado y algo que se había prometido no disculpar, por mucho que lo amara… Sí, amaba a Yamcha desde hacía tanto tiempo que parecía haber perdido el sentido… lo cual no había evitado antes que volvieran a estar juntos… sus separaciones eran algo habitual en aquella relación, reñir, romper y volver, el mismo ciclo una y otra vez, su amor era más un lastre, un grillete que un prodigio…Pese al odio profundo que se había instalado en su ser al saberse traicionada, algo dentro de sí se negaba a dejar que aquel amor juvenil terminara… algo que había sido suprimido en un instante por el más indigno de los seres.

Era ahora que lo veía a través de la pantalla que sabía que aquella separación sería permanente…

Contra cualquier pronóstico, aquella certeza le hizo sentirse liberada…

Era definitivo… Jamás volvería a estar con Yamcha… Jamás

-¿Y bien?- Le llamó Milk sacudiendo su mano frente los azulados ojos- ¿Bulma?- Ella parpadeó repetidas veces y se volvió a verla- ¿Qué ocurre? No me dirás que estas sintiendo pena por él, ¿Verdad? No después de que actuara como un completo patán anoche- Inesperadamente Bulma la abrazó-

-¡Gracias!- Dijo ella sin poder ocultar su alegría-

-¡Vaya! Estabas tan callada que temí que hubieras empezado a compadecerte de él-Reconoció correspondiendo el abrazo-

-¿Bromeas? Se lo tenía merecido-

-Bulma-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Lo que quieras-

-¿Por qué hay sangre en tus zapatos?-

-¿Qué?- Milk se levantó rápidamente y acudió a la esquina de la habitación, donde descansaban los zapatos que Bulma había calzado la noche anterior; los sujetó del tacón y los volteó mostrando claramente la zona manchada a su dueña- Eso no es sangre- Dijo convencida- Seguramente se macharon cuando solté mi copa de vino ayer que Yamcha me 'asaltó' en la cocina-

-Bulma, soy esposa del hombre más fuerte de la galaxia, así que créeme cuando te digo que esto es sangre… la conozco mejor de lo que me gustaría… además ningún vino tinto podría oler así- Afirmó acercando el zapato a su rostro haciendo que Bulma hiciera un gesto de asco apenas Milk lo dirigió hacia ella-

-¡Ok! ¡Ok!, ¡Tú ganas, pero aleja esa porquería de mí!-

-Y no solo tus zapatos ¡También tu vestido está manchado! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?- Bulma se quedó sin voz mientras buscaba en su mente una respuesta: esa madrugada luego de llegar a su habitación; había examinado su cuerpo extrañada por lo adolorida que se sentía, tenía moretones; pero ni una sola herida abierta o indicio de sangrado, estaba segura de eso…

Pero entonces…

-¡Bulma!- El pequeño Gohan interrumpió sus deducciones entrando con urgencia a su habitación-

-¡Gohan! ¡Ya te he dicho que es de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin tocar la puerta y pedir permiso!- Reprendió Milk sin dejar a Gohan explicarse- ¡Discúlpate con Bulma ahora mismo!-

-¿Qué pasa, Gohan?- Preguntó por mera formalidad, pues ahora estaba segura de lo que Gohan venía a confirmarle-

-Es Vegeta-

10:00 am Corporación Cápsula

-¡¿VEGETA?!- Tan pronto como entró en la habitación donde yacía el saiyajin en medio del mar de sangre; y luego de tomar una linterna alargada y pequeña del cajón de la mesita de noche contigua a la cama; se arrodilló a su lado para girarlo sobre su espalda- Acaba de desmayarse- Confirmó algo aliviada al ver las negras pupilas reaccionar a la luz de la linternita que estaba usando para examinarlo- No tenemos tiempo que perder-

-Iré por Papá- Gohan salió volando por la ventana, mientras Bulma presionaba la herida abierta que sangraba ya muy poco, con unas vendas-

-¡Milk!- Pidió al tiempo que se incorporaba a tomar de un estante un frasco de vidrio que contenía gasas- Por favor, ve al closet y…- Bulma no había terminado de dar su indicación cuando Vegeta comenzó a moverse emitiendo un murmuro bajo y acompasado; que les obligó a guardar silencio- ¿Vegeta?- El sonido no solo no disminuyó, sino que aumentó de intensidad-

-Sabía que volverías- Murmuró claramente, develando que aquel gemido inteligible era una baja carcajada; carcajada que fue interrumpida por el sonido de un frasco impactándose en el suelo-

-¡Bulma! Querida, ¿Te hiciste daño?-

-No- Contestó con un hilo de voz, recuperando la compostura insegura de cuál debería ser su siguiente movimiento. Tan acostumbrada como estaba a resolver problemas a gran velocidad; se obligó a calmarse hasta no asegurarse de que tal comentario estaba fundado en el reciente ¿Encuentro? ¿Secreto? Bueno, lo que fuera que había pasado entre ellos y para lo que ni siquiera tenía un nombre… Bien pudiera ser que fuese una coincidencia y su intranquilidad solo denotaría sospechas en los presentes. Sin posibilidad de agacharse sin lanzar un improperio, se giró por gruesos vendajes para colocar sobre la herida. Después se arrodilló con cautela a presionar su herida y con el fin de comprobar si efectivamente estaba delirando o si tenía la doble intención de enviarle un mensaje; su mirada se encontró con los ojos entreabiertos del guerrero que tan significativamente le estaban mirando. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

-Eres tan predecible…-

Increíblemente, el príncipe no estaba delirando…

-Shhh… Todo… todo estará bien- Afirmó a la par que ocultaba su desesperado nerviosismo y palpaba con su temblorosa mano la frente del saiyajin deseando que los presentes dieran por hecho que sus palabras no eran más que reflejo del shock por el que estaba pasando su cuerpo debido a la pérdida de sangre-

-No ¡MGGGHH!... No debiste irte…-

-No me iré ahora- Contestó luego de pasar saliva con dificultad a causa de los fuertes tirones que la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón le provocaban- No hasta sanar esa herida de una vez por todas- Dijo buscando tranquilizarse repitiéndose a sí misma que, el no se atrevería a relevar su secreto compartido-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a permitirte…?-

-Que morirás desangrado si no lo hago…-Interrumpió fingiendo no prestarle atención, al tiempo que continuaba presionando y maldiciendo a Gokú para sus adentros por ser tan condenadamente lento en un momento tan crucial- Tomo aire- Él no se atrevería- repitió mentalmente-

-Creí que ¡MMHH! …Que te tenía sin cuidado lo que pasara conmigo- Bulma se volvió con mirada asesina mostrando su molestia por primera vez, él mantenía uno de sus ojos abierto forzándose a mantenerse consiente…-

-Y así es…-Gruñó intentando hacerle captar la grave indiscreción que estaba cometiendo- ¿Oh si?- se dijo sintiendo el pánico manifestarse en ella con un ligero temblor-

-Ahorrarte tus mentiras… ¡MHHHMM! –Susurró levantando una de sus manos para apartar un mechón del azulado cabello, de la cremosa frente blanca- No puedes engañarme- Estableció tallando con suavidad el mechón de cabello entre sus dedos índice y pulgar- No más…- Bulma no pudo controlar el sonrojo que pintó su rostro; tampoco encontró palabras ni idea alguna que pudiera rebatir tal alegato… Estaba en blanco… Y es que podía lidiar con su indiferencia, sus insultos, su egoísmo, su complejo de superioridad ¡Por Kami- sama! Hasta podía lidiar con sus humillaciones… pero definitivamente no con lo que estaba desarrollándose en esos segundos que parecían eternos; no con ese minúsculo acto de gentileza… la había desarmado completamente.

-¿Bulma? -Llamó Gokú sin intentar ocultar su consternación, mirando en derredor-

Bastó la presencia de su mejor amigo para que su alma volviera al cuerpo y el tiempo se reactivara.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio- Indicó sin mayor explicación, retomando el control de sí misma y la situación- Ayúdame a levantarlo, por favor-

-Está de más tu preocupación, mujer– Gruño bajo, pero con bastante volumen para hacerse oir en la habitación, el ya acelerado corazón de Bulma, doblegó su velocidad provocándole sordera en los oídos. Bien, estaba equivocada.

Sí se atrevería… Abrumada por la revelación que ya podía ver escaparse de los mordaces labios del saiyajin, no pudo pensar en otra alternativa para hacerlo callar; así que apenas lo escuchó volver a hablar, volvió su atención al objeto más pesado que podía manejar…

- No moriré, muy a tu pesar, no ahora que…-

¡CUUUASSS!

La habitación se quedó en silencio segundos antes de que Bulma soltara el extintor que había tomado de la pared para impactarlo en la cabeza del príncipe. Ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes hacia ella, lo más razonable que atinó a decir fue un apenado:

-Ups-

Corporación Cápsula 4:30 pm

Después de leer por cuarta vez el mismo reporte, Bulma se dio por vencida arrojando el grueso legajo de hojas a su escritorio con tan mala suerte que empujó su elegante teléfono de escritorio al borde, haciéndolo caer ruidosamente sobre el suelo de mármol.

Mirando con molestia el aparato en el suelo, resopló imposibilitada para levantarse; pues ni todos los analgésicos ingeridos esa mañana habían servido para aminorar su dolor lo suficiente como para desperdiciar sus movimientos en la insignificante labor de devolver el auricular a su lugar.

Buscando no pensar en el odioso desorden que acababa de generar, se giró de frente a los amplios ventanales de su oficina para contemplar la ciudad con esperanza de escuchar el barullo vespertino. Grande fue su frustración cuando no encontró ni el aleteo de una mosca.

¿Quién lo diría? Normalmente la Corporación era una ejemplo del acelerado ritmo de la vida moderna… el ajetreo exagerado era el que le obligaba a salir corriendo a casa buscando la tranquilidad de los bellos jardines y las charlas banales de su madre… ¡Vaya ironía tener que huir a la oficina para encontrar un poco de paz mental! Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, había olvidado que todos los trabajadores tenían el día libre debido a la celebración del aniversario de sus padres… De cualquier forma, estar sola era mil veces mejor que estar en casa y tener que pretender ante su madre y amigos que todo estaba perfecto…

Necesitaba tiempo para lidiar con lo sucedido horas antes… y dada su completa soledad, parecía que ese era el momento indicado.

Se reclinó sobre su silla girando de un lado a otro y suspirando. Era momento de hacerle frente a aquello de lo que huía insistentemente… Parecía mentira que el soberbio simio tuviera razón, pues su actuación de esa madrugada, inequívocamente la etiquetaba como una cobarde… Y eso no era justo, no después de todo lo que había soportado a lo largo de su vida, no luego de esos años de aventura al lado de Gokú, Yamcha, Puar, Olong y Krilin, no después de las innumerables búsquedas de las esferas del dragón y definitivamente no después de Namek, de donde había escapado por poco…

Namek… el planeta donde se encontraron por primera vez… extrañamente se veía más alto en persona y completamente diferente al "enano enclenque‟ que vio a través de la esfera de Uranai Baba… Para variar había amenazado con matarla, lo tenía todo tan claro luego del extraño sueño que había tenido después del _after-party_… Se le escapó una risita; estaba tan acostumbrada al hombre que sus amenazas y gritos le resultaban habituales y hasta cómicos; aunque nada repetitivos, porque ¡Vaya que se esmeraba en sus ofensas! No había notado hasta el momento lo amplio de su vocabulario ni lo inteligente de sus argumentos…

¿Inteligente? Sí… muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que su capacidad mental era un rasgo sobresaliente de Vegeta, había aprendido a dominar la cámara de gravedad a una velocidad remarcable... aunque ello no le había ayudado a alcanzar el estado de súper saiyajin; no había faltado un solo día a entrenar, salvo aquellos en lo que estuviera totalmente imposibilitado para ejercitarse. Simplemente no se daba por vencido… él tenía fijo su objetivo y; a su pesar; algún día lo conseguiría.

Perseverancia. Otra cualidad… Torció los ojos con el resultado de su "evaluación‟ preguntándose si estaba buscando justificarse o simplemente trataba de ser objetiva. Cruzó las piernas inclinándose a la derecha, olvidando la razón por la que no se había movido en la última media hora hasta que el dolor punzante se lo recordó; pero ya era tarde.

Con lo poco acostumbrada como estaba al dolor, el haberlo golpeado esa mañana ahora le parecía justo… No merecía menos. No. Ahora ella estaba siendo injusta. No había sido él, sino ella la que había ido a buscarlo en primer lugar; independientemente de sus intenciones iniciales; la verdad era que si ella no lo hubiera besado, nada de aquello habría pasado, pues era poco probable que Vegeta tomara la iniciativa… Tampoco era que estuviera libre de culpa por supuesto; porque se necesitaba de dos y no de uno para consumar el acto que tanto la atormentaba; pues él no solo correspondió el beso, sino que; sin ningún permiso; comenzó a tocarla forzándola tácitamente a llegar al final... Un final a lo menos… inesperado. Y es que nadie podría haber imaginado que un hombre tan frío pudiera encender cada milímetro de su cuerpo con ese fuego abrazador que se apoderó de ella evaporando su resistencia y buen juicio. El recuerdo quemó su cuerpo con un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral al tiempo que un rubor carmesí se esparció por su rostro avergonzándola por los pecaminosos recuerdos que no estaba segura de querer desterrar. Le era tan difícil pensar claramente con el recuerdo de sus manos acariciando su piel con dureza, de sus feroces movimientos y el éxtasis alcanzado en la culminación de todo; un éxtasis que; aunque odiara reconocer; no había alcanzado en toda su vida...

Sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos y alejar la nube de lujuria… El que él fuera tan culpable como ella, no solucionada la aplastante interrogante con la que había despertado en la madrugada: ¿Qué pasó? No en el sentido literal; pues eso estaba bastante claro; sino más allá… Era evidente que la falta de cordura había tenido que ver; pero ¡Maldición! Ella era Bulma Briefs, la mujer más deseada de la isla, producto de su gran fortuna, inteligencia y belleza. Muchos habían sido los hombres que intentaron seducirla, galanes millonarios y de excelente clase y educación, casi tan inteligentes como ella. Y a muchos había rechazado, algunas veces por su noviazgo con Yamcha, otras por razones que no valía el caso recordar ahora; pero sobretodo las que específicamente eran de "una sola vez‟; porque, dejando de lado los atributos externos como el dinero y la apariencia; ella estaba perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que valía y definitivamente ameritaba más que aventuritas de una sola noche… O por lo menos eso creía hasta esa mortal madrugada; en que, por si fuera poco, le importó más su reputación que la vida de un ser que necesitaba su ayuda… y eso no tenía nombre. Si algo le había enseñado su padre, era a poner sus necesidades después de las necesidades de aquellos menos afortunados y Vegeta en ese preciso momento había requerido de atención inmediata; y ella, por estar demasiado ocupada huyendo; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el hombre se desangraba… Fue una suerte que el noble Gohan le llevara el desayuno… Como si su egoísta escape no hubiera sido suficiente, luego de volver casi 3 horas después para auxiliarlo, lo había llevado a la inconciencia…

No era de extrañarse el que se sintiera tan abrumada con toda esa CULPA sobre sus hombros: la lujuria, la huida y la venganza.

Miró el celular, eran cerca de las 6:00 y moría de hambre; podría pedir algo a domicilio pero desechó la idea cuando determinó que venía de la misma Bulma cobarde que estaba evadiendo la realidad; y esa NO era la forma en que la verdadera Bulma resolvía las cosas.

Con esa determinación se levantó de golpe; ignorando lo mejor que pudo el dolor; buscó su bolso, apagó su computadora y salió de su oficina.-

6:30 pm Corporación Cápsula

Cuando estuvo contemplando la perilla de la puerta que conducía a la enfermería, fue que comenzó a replantear su decisión de confrontar a Vegeta. Las piernas le temblaban más que por lo adolorido por los nervios que amenazaban con traicionarle… Luego de sus locos años de juventud con extraterrestres con delirios de grandeza y organizaciones con dudosos fines; pocas eran las ocasiones en que se sentía intranquila; ni siquiera cuando presentaba proyectos o daba entrevistas inesperadas.

Dio 2 respiros profundos convenciéndose de que todo saldría bien... lo que fuera que ello significase.

Con seguridad, entró sin tomarse la delicadeza de tocar primero. Él dormía; y por lo profundo de su respiración podía decirse que tenía así horas. Asombrosamente había recuperado su color; los vendajes lucían impecables, señal de que habían sido cambiados hacia poco. El único intacto desde la mañana, era el de la sien… el lugar donde "accidentalmente‟ había estrellado el extintor; y viéndolo tan indefenso como en ese momento, no pudo más que volver a sentirse culpable.

Notó algunas gotas de sudor en la frente y al tentarla con el reverso de su mano constató que no tenía fiebre; aún así exprimió un paño que descansaba dentro de una bandeja de agua depositada en la mesita de noche; y limpió el sudor con delicadeza de su sien, su cuello y parte de los pectorales. Después regresó el paño a la bandeja y la tomó en manos para cambiar el agua en el baño. Estaba a medio camino cuando el mismo sonido grave y acompasado de la mañana se hizo presente en la habitación

-Mi entendimiento por la raza humana es cada vez menor- Esta más allá de mi entendimiento que estés aquí, cuando hace unas horas intentaste matarme,

-Así que no pudiste esperar a mañana- Murmuró lo suficientemente claro para hacerse oír después de pausar su profunda risa- Debo decirte, mujer tonta, que si tu intención al venir ahora con esa cara de falsa preocupación, es confundirme para que baje la guardia y puedas terminar lo que empezaste; pierdes el tiempo; ya deberías saber que se necesita más de lo que sea que me hayas arrojado para acabar conmigo-

-¡La culpa fue tuya!- Dijo volviéndose a encararlo- De no haber hecho esos comentarios tan inapropiados yo no habría tenido que…-

-¿Inapropiados?-Arqueó la ceja reflejando confusión genuina- ¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-¡Ah!- Bulma sintió su quijada caer incrédula por el acto del extratrerrestre que se creía inocente- Ahora resulta que recuerdas que te golpeé, pero olvidaste que revelaste todas esas indirectas para humillarme-Gritó azotando la bandeja metálica con el paño mojado en la mesita de noche, salpicándolos a ambos- ¡Qué conveniente!-

-Si tu preocupación es que haya olvidado cierto _evento_ de la pasada noche, puedes quedarte tranquila porque recuerdo TODO perfectamente-

-¿En qué universo eso es algo conveniente?- Bulma sintió un vuelco en el pecho con tales declaraciones, se volvió a verlo esperando burla, lujuria o cualquier otra grotesca emoción asomar por su rostro; sin embargo, Vegeta únicamente tenía su pesada mirada en ella reflejando la misma expresión de quien nada más delimita los hechos-

-En el mío por supuesto- Sonrió malignamente sin apartar la mirada de ella, manteniendo las manos cruzadas-

Un largo silencio recayó en la habitación.

-Entonces así es como va a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante ¿No?- Concluyó Bulma volviéndose a la mesita de noche para apoyarse con ambos brazos en ella manteniendo la cabeza baja; la resignación, pero sobretodo, la decepción tintaban su voz- Tú rondándome todo el tiempo para recalcarme esto, como si fuera la única responsable; minuto a minuto hasta que los androides nos destruyan o hasta mi propia muerte, lo que ocurra antes-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Qué?- Demandó con exasperación girando su cabeza un cuarto para oírlo mejor ante la ilógica respuesta-

-Esto es por él…-Siseo dejando traslucir en su voz menos de la mitad de la rabia que lo estaba inundando- No quieres que esa sabandija que tienes por amante, se entere-

-¡No quiero que NADIE se entere Vegeta!-Gritó encarándolo- ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nadie!-

-¿Y porque crees que yo querría lo contrario?- Pausó ante el horror de sus propias palabras, pues estaba seguro de que la mujer tomaría aquello como una señal de interés de su parte y nada estaba más lejos de la verdad; pues nada le importaba menos que ella. Luego continuó apresuradamente para cambiar la connotación de su declaración- Podré no entender sus insulsas costumbres pero me es claro que hay circunstancias que deben quedar en el pasado-

-No te confundas, Vegeta; no estoy pidiéndote guardar un secreto, estoy demandando que lo entierres en lo más profundo de tu mente-

-No, tú eres la confundida, mujer ¿Por qué razón mantendría en mi memoria un error tan intrascendental? Por mínimos que sean los errores de un guerrero de mi altura; no son algo que DISFRUTE remembrar y ciertamente esto es algo que no solo prefiero, sino elijo olvidar-

-¡Bien! Me alegra que lo veas así, porque eso es lo que fue: un error y NADA más- Declaró estoicamente sintiéndose extrañamente dolida, algo extraño dado que lo que acababa de escuchar era lo que cualquiera que estuviera en la misma situación hubiera querido: el voto de jamás mencionar el acto. Entonces ¿Porque se sentía herida? No era como si fuera a pensar que el hombre cayera rendido a sus pies después de lo de anoche y solo Kami sabía lo mucho que había remembrado la noche durante el día… Seguramente muy, pero muy en el fondo esperaba que el acto hubiera sido más que un error… vaya estupidez… aunque se disculpó cuando pensó en que; como científica; había aprendido a prever todas las posibilidades de cualquier situación, supuso que pensar en esa posibilidad era parte de su naturaleza y no producto de la añoranza- Ahora si me disculpas, debo continuar con mi vida-

-¡Ah, NO!- Se estiró a retenerla de la muñeca, e ignorando el dolor del movimiento brusco, espetó- No hemos terminado-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Vine porque quería aclarar las cosas contigo, pero dado que entiendes cual fue tu falta, no veo la necesidad de seguir hablando del asunto-

-¿MI falta?- Gruñó Vegeta clavando la turbia mirada en la suya-

-Tú falta- Repitió Bulma muy segura de sí misma una vez que acercó su rostro al de Vegeta lo suficiente para mirarlo de frente-

-No recuerdo haberte forzado a quedarte-

-Tampoco me diste oportunidad de oponerme- Refutó-

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no tomaría responsabilidad por ello-

-Lo cual te hace un cobarde-

-Buen intento mujer-Reconoció frunciendo el entrecejo cuando ella le insultó atinadamente con la misma ofensa que solía darle a ella buscando hacerlo "caer‟ en la refutación- Pero no responderé por tus culpas-

-Lo hiciste hace un momento-

-¿Cuándo?-Demandó con seriedad-

-Cuando "aceptaste‟ olvidar todo, de no haber aceptado compartir la culpa no habrías tenido nada que olvidar- Determinó ella triunfante manteniéndose firme-

-No tengo nada que olvidar, será como si nunca hubiera pasado-

-Pero pasó- Vegeta arqueo la ceja confundido ¿Qué todo el número no era para asegurarse de que jamás lo contaría? En definitiva la fémina estaba loca-

-¡Tú viniste a mí!- Gritó con exasperación al comenzar; inexplicablemente; a sentirse acorralado - No tuve que ver en eso-

-No recuerdo haberte forzado ¿O es que fui yo quien no te dio a ti la oportunidad de oponerte?-

-Ya tuve suficiente- La haló hacia sí para sujetar su otra muñeca- Te quiero fuera de mi vista-

-Entonces suéltame- Demandó con altanería, una seductora media sonrisa en sus labios. Para este punto el calor en la habitación parecía haberse incrementado; habían quedado incómodamente uno frente al otro con el pulso acelerándose con cada segundo de cercanía.

Con cada aspiración, un embriagante aroma parecía apoderarse de sus cuerpos trayendo en el acto memorias de la última vez que habían estado tan cerca, avivando al mismo tiempo; y sin que el otro lo supiera; la chispa del deseo tan prohibido como irresistible.

Guiado por el instinto, Vegeta desvió su atención a los perfectos senos; ajustados por un strapless amarillo sin mangas que revelaba más de lo permitido debido a la posición de sus brazos que presionaban su busto. Luego descendió a las redondeadas caderas bien enfundadas en un pantalón blanco ajustado hasta la mitad de las blancas pantorrillas. La imagen del cuerpo femenino delineado por las prendas con tal precisión, era algo para lo que no estaba precisamente preparado; lo cual se manifestó en su incapacidad repentina para alejarse de ella, mientras que descargas eléctricas emanaban de las frágiles muñecas femeninas, el único puente de contacto entre ambos.

Bulma estaba ocupada con su propia contemplación como para notar los ojos del sayajin recrearse con su cuerpo; la suave sábana le cubría hasta la cintura y no era difícil constatar a través de ella que estaba desnudo salvo por unos bóxer negros bien ceñidos a sus atléticas piernas. Avergonzada, volvió su vista a la cara de su opresor para exigirle nuevamente que la dejara marcharse… Los gruesos labios masculinos reclamaron su atención con exigencia magnética, atrayéndole imperativamente hacia ellos.

Vegeta la observó acercarse con la atención puesta en sus labios; sintiendo su pesada mirada, ella se encontró con sus ojos obsidiana. Su sonrojo se intensificó y detuvo su avance insegura de como proceder al verse descubierta. Podía determinar fácilmente que la vergüenza se esparcía por el claro azul de sus pupilas; a la par que su lento retroceso. Inexplicablemente el distanciamiento le alteró, con todo y la pesada bruma que acaecía en sus pensamientos; en ese instante solo tenía una cosa en claro: no quería que se alejara. Sin gran esfuerzo la trajo hacia sí, ignorando los esfuerzos de Bulma por mantener la distancia. Sintiendo su corazón latir con violencia, se vio imposibilitada para evitar el inminente impacto entre ambos. Vegeta la sintió rendirse ante él, complacido separo sus labios deseando intensamente probar el néctar de su boca rosada y entonces

-¡Buenas noches querido Vegeta!- La cantarina voz de la señora de la casa se hizo escuchar a tiempo para que el par, en perfecta sincronía se desplazara a lados opuestos de la habitación- ¿A que no adivinas que es lo que te preparé hoy especialmente para cenar?- Preguntó en retórica bajando a la altura de su cintura la bandeja plateada, cuya tapa abombada y reluciente había evitado que presenciara lo que ambos habían estado a punto de hacer- ¡Bulma! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- Sonrió ampliamente al fin notando su presencia y apresurándose a poner la pesada bandeja en la mesita de noche- ¿A qué hora volviste de la oficina?-

-Recién- Dijo tratando de conservar la calma, convenciéndose de que su despistada madre ni siquiera sospecharía sus motivos- Solo vine a…-

-No tienes que explicar nada, se cuanto te preocupas por nuestro adorable huésped- Rió traviesa sabiendo el efecto que tal declaración haría en su hija-

-¡Mamá!-

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte cariño, no tiene nada de malo el preocuparse por los amigos- Inconscientemente ambos cruzaron miradas, siendo Bulma la única capaz de articular palabra-

-¡Sí! Eso es, Vegeta y yo somos, amigos- Se obligó a decir tratando de sonar casual, para después volver a mirar a Vegeta esperando la refutación de su declaración- Y como amigos que somos será mejor que lo deje descansar y me vaya-

-¿Y a dónde vas querida?-

-Al cine- Dijo luego de 2 largos segundos en los que no pudo pensar en otra respuesta-

-¿Cine? Creo que estas demasiado arreglada para ir al cine ¿No lo crees Vegeta?-

Ambas mujeres centraron su atención en él, mientras él se preguntaba cómo había pasado de espectador a protagonista de tan burlesca conversación, guiado por una necesidad más allá de su entendimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo varias veces… fue así que los detalles que se le habían escapado en su anterior contemplación saltaron a la vista: calzaba unos tacones altos y amarillos que estilizaban su escultural figura; en su cuello descansaba una gargantilla de oro y unas arracadas doradas colgaban de sus oídos con gracia… no pudo evitar volver a caer en su generoso escote, para después sentir como la temperatura de su rostro se elevaba a tal grado de tornarlo escarlata, al tiempo que su garganta se veía incapacitada para dejar salir palabra, por lo que optó por cruzar los brazos y desviar la mirada a la ventana expulsando un sonoro y malhumorado –"HUM‟-

Ante el gesto de indiferencia del saiyajin, Bulma sintió la ira avanzar espesamente por sus venas, y con toda intención rectificó de inmediato.

-Eso es porque tengo una cita- Sacó desenfadamente su celular del bolso trasero del pantalón y lo activó para ver la iluminada pantalla- Y ya estoy retrasada- Dio unos pasos a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla- No me esperes despierta- Recomendó sonriente antes de guiñar el ojo asegurándose de que Vegeta se percatara del gesto, para después, salir apresuradamente de la enfermería-

-Ji ji ji- Rió de buena gana- Casi puedo oler una reconciliación-

-Yo solo huelo a quemado-

-¡Mis cupcakes!- Chilló la madre de Bulma corriendo a la cocina al tiempo que un muy irritado Vegeta tomaba las sábanas y se cubría hasta los hombros luego de darle la espalda a la puerta-

7:15 pm Corporación Cápsula

-¡Milk! ¡¿Dónde estás Milk?!-

-¡Hola Bulma!- Saludo sonriente Milk cepillando su largo cabello suelto ante el amplio tocador de la habitación de huéspedes y vistiendo una bata de baño- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-

-Necesito un favor- Comenzó Bulma ignorando la pregunta, no estaba para cortesía- ¿Puedes acompañarme al cine?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¡Gracias!-

-Pero no esta noche-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Karah me llamó en la mañana, estaba tan encantada de conocernos que nos invitó a Gokú y a mí a su mansión a cenar ¿No es maravilloso?-

-Tan maravilloso que es casi una lástima que tengas que decir que no-

-¡Bulma! ¡Es mi oportunidad de rodear a Gohan de gente de clase y estilo! Tú sabes lo importante que es esto para mí ¡Por favor no arruines mi oportunidad de brillar en sociedad una vez más!- Pidió sujetando ambas manos de Bulma-

-Entonces ¿Es un no?-

-Sí Bulma, es un no- Declaró torciendo los ojos y volviendo la atención a su cabello-

-¿Estás segura?-

-¡Bulma!-

-Está bien, está bien, ya no interrumpo; disfruta tu cita perfecta, ¡Ah! ¡Y gracias, es lindo ver que no necesito enemigas, si tengo amigas como TÚ!- Gritó antes de salir de mala gana del cuarto.

-¿Y ahora que mosca le picó?-

Más que furiosa Bulma recorría la espaciosa mansión sintiéndose derrotada al haber fallado en localizar a alguien disponible para ir al cine con ella, pues todas sus "amigas‟ estaban "ocupadas‟ con algún compromiso esa noche. No era que necesitara de compañía, sino que simplemente no quería estar sola… No ahora que se acercaba la hora en que por su insensatez ella y Vegeta habían terminado en la cama…

La experiencia había estado lejos de ser casual, pero nada importaba después de haber acordado ambos dejarla en el olvido y sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, pues el estúpido enano lo haría pronto; la pregunta era si ella podría olvidarlo alguna vez… más allá de la culpa por haberse dejado guiar por la lujuría, estaba una extraña sensación que había sentido la noche anterior antes cerrar el beso que sirvió de anuencia para finiquitar ese acto y que media hora antes, cuando discutían frente a frente quien era el culpable, se había vuelto a materializar. Con devoción dio gracias a Kami-sama por enviar a su madre en aquel mismísimo momento, pues si olvidar una sola noche con él iba a ser difícil, no quería imaginar la agonía de tener que enterrar dos. El pensamiento la dejó helada ¿De verdad estaba pensando que habrían llegado a acostarse de no ser por su madre? Tan sorprendida como estaba por la línea de sus pensamientos no se percató de que alguien le estaba llamando hasta que la sacudió ligeramente de los hombros.

-¡Bulma!- Ella levantó la vista lo suficiente para mirar al más calvo de sus amigos-¿Estás bien? Estas pálida-

-Sí, bueno, eso creo…-

-¡Que alivio! Pensé que después de lo de anoche nunca me volverías a hablar-

-¡Esa es una excelente idea!- Gritó recordando su desafortunado comportamiento con Irina-

-¡Bulma! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor no te enfades!-

-¿Qué no me enfade? ¡Krilin te puse en bandeja de plata a la mujer perfecta, que además pasa a ser una de mis mejores amigas! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que te emborracharas y lo arruinaras!-

-¡Sé que estuvo mal! Quise disculparme hoy con ella pero no contestó el teléfono, pero para ser sincero me preocupa más que tú que eres mi amiga, este enfadada conmigo… Por favor déjame compensarte-

-¡No quiero nada de ti!- Gritó dándole la espalda y avanzando con decisión a las escaleras cuando una idea cruzó por su mente- Aunque pensándolo bien- Dijo girándose para encarar su triste semblante- Hay algo podrías hacer por mí-

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola de nuevo y perdón por actualizar hasta este momento, pero finalmente terminé mi maestría y eso va a ayudar a que este fic al fin se termine, mas por que tengo en mente un colosal crossover y muero por publicarlo también, además de otro fanfic de Vegeta y Bulma, pero en otra etapa de su vida que será muy dramático… planes y planes que no han podido ver la luz… pero ya habrá tiempo jajajajaja…

Ahora, este capítulo estaba; como siempre; destinado a ser uno solo y a titularse 'Celos' pero me quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba; ya saben de mi desagrado por capítulos largos, así que lo dividí en dos y en el próximo tendremos muchos incidentes interesantes, incluso uno donde presentaré lo que tanto me habían pedido: una escena de celos de Bulma jejeje ¿Qué tal? Para que vean que leo los comentarios, incluso estoy mucho más al pendiente de la ortografía, todo por ustedes…

También quería explicar ciertas cosas que pueden no quedar claras, la primera es al principio, cuando Vegeta se encuentra solo en su cama y se siente alerta luego de oler la sangre en la habitación, dice que se siente como si estuviera en peligro, y eso es lo más cercano que un guerrero como él podría estar de la ansiedad y la aprehensión, algo que no había sentido nunca porque esta es la primera vez que le importa alguien que no es él; ha sido notorio durante todo el fic que él sí se interesa por Bulma, el solo hecho de enfadarse con ella en el primer episodio después de descubrir que ella y Yamcha habían dormido juntos, denota claramente su disgusto por saberla con alguien más y ¿Cómo llamamos a eso? Celos; y bien, algo importante, los celos para los humanos, denotan inseguridad y sabemos que Vegeta no es alguien inseguro, sino todo lo contrario; eso es porque se me ocurrió darle a los celos otra connotación para la raza guerrera, el cual intentaré explicar en el próximo capítulo y es importante que pongan atención, porque posteriormente, en mi crossover; ese hecho se va a reflejar en el comportamiento de Trunks cuando su amada aún no le corresponde (Y no, no les diré quien es la zorra ejem, digo la afortunada; pero les daré una pista: no es del universo Dragon Ball jeje)

Volviendo al comportamiento de Vegeta, es ese detalle de él: el que no sabe realmente que lo que siente tiene su razón de ser en la atracción animal que siente por Bulma; pues seamos sinceros, dadas las circunstancias, estoy 100% segura de que el amor vino mucho después de que este par terminara por primera vez en la cama; pues siendo realistas, siendo Vegeta un psicópata y un asesino, no podíamos esperar cayera rendido como gatito a los pies de Bulma, por más irresistible que ella sea para él… menos siendo tan orgulloso como es.

Otra cosa importante, en la parte donde Vegeta emite su 'Hum' luego de haber inspeccionado a Bulma delante de su madre y Bulma se molesta, su enojo es porque le enfureció no haber obtenido un cumplido de Vegeta, pues saben como somos las chicas cuando nuestro 'amor' no nos hace caso… y sí, Bulma esta a punto de caer completamente enamorada del saiyajin, eso era algo que quería plasmar sutilmente en esta parte…

De ahí en fuera, creo que lo demás está muy claro, PERO si hay dudas, ¡Pregunten! Yo feliz de complacerlos. Esperen otro capítulo lleno de diversión, aunque por el momento el lemon esperará un poquito.

Un abrazo y los amo a todos, gracias por leer.


	10. Celos

CAPITULO X. Celos.

"_**Don't you think I try to tell my heart what's right  
But as I try to say good night"**_

11:30 pm Corporación Capsula

Un estruendo menor le sacó de sus sueños; luego de que 3 horas antes, después de roer el último hueso de la bandeja que la rubia había traído en la tarde. Se había recostado satisfecho sobre la suave almohada de su cama en la enfermería para dormir. Levantó un poco su cabeza concentrándose en percibir algo más… Nada. La casa estaba inusualmente desierta, le era fácil determinar que los padres de Bulma dormían en su habitación, Kakarotto; se había marchado con su arpía y engendro hacía unas horas y la mujer humana y el calvo estaban…

Se incorporó de golpe, volvió a cerrar los ojos inspeccionando la mansión. Era definitivo, ninguno de los 2 estaba en ella...

Inquieto se obligó a recostarse de nuevo mirando el techo pensando en que no era tan raro que la humana estuviera fuera a esas horas; muchas veces le había escuchado llegar a altas horas de la noche… de la mano de su amante. Cerró los puños inconscientemente rompiendo la aguja clavada en el dorso de su mano. La molestia fue menor, pero le hizo enfadar; arrancó la aguja y la arrojó lejos, golpeando sin intención la base sobre la cual descansaba el suero.

El estruendo inundó la habitación sirviendo de soundtrack para su desagradable determinación: sus llegadas tarde tenían un factor en común; su inútil amante… Y no era en sí el humano lo que le enfermaba, sino lo que venía aparejado cuando ellos estaban juntos.

Las imágenes de un candente encuentro entre la mujer idiota y la sabandija plagaron su mente, provocándole deseos de matar algo… o a alguien.

"_Eso es porque tengo una cita" _

-Suficiente- Se dijo poniéndose de pie para calzar sus tennis; si quería permanecer vivo; tendría que evitar matar algo y para ello necesitaba estar ocupado en el único lugar que le brindaba "paz‟… Aunque seguramente su precario estado físico, bastaría para impedirle cometer un asesinato.

_-Ja ja ja-_ Una estruendosa pero familiar risita lo detuvo en seco antes de seguir por el corredor en dirección al patio donde estaba la cámara de gravedad.

_-Shhhh-_ Dijo otra voz familiar. Involuntariamente retrocedió un par de pasos para ver la cocina a través de un mínimo espacio entre la pared y la puerta giratoria con la que el payaso de Kakarotto le había golpeado _-Vas a despertar a todos-_

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, ese fue el peor vino tinto de la historia; desearía tener algo que no fuera agua en casa para eliminar este espantoso sabor- Se disculpó sin parar de reír, sirviendo agua en un par de vasos- De cualquier manera en verdad necesitaba esto Krilin, muchas gracias- Dijo extendiendo la mano para ofrecer a Krilin uno de ellos-

-Yo soy quien debería darte las gracias, nunca me había divertido tanto- Bulma sonrió ampliamente, tan amplio que el corazón de Vegeta se aceleró examinando su expresión, pues en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerla, jamás había sido digno de tal gesto… -Me voy a dormir; buenas noches, _madame_- Se despidió tomando delicadamente la mano de Bulma, para inclinarse y besarle el suave dorso. No había separado la mano de su boca cuando el ki de Vegeta se disparó y se mantuvo intermitentemente alto…

-Awww, estoy conmovida - Dijo emotiva llevándose la mano libre al pecho- No tengo nada más que enseñarte- Le miró, se había quedado inmóvil inclinado ante ella- ¿Krilin?-

-¿Eh? Ah ja ja ja- Rio nervioso enderezándose y llevándose la mano a la nuca- No ha llegado Gokú ¿Verdad?-

-Supongo que no- Contestó Bulma confundida con el inesperado cambio de tema-

-¡Rayos!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que…- Por más que pensaba no encontraba una manera no aterradora de decirle que Vegeta estaba cerca y destilando furia- Íbamos a tener una sesión de entrenamiento nocturno-

-¡Ya me lo esperaba! No sé qué demonios tiene esa cámara de gravedad ¡Es como si estuvieran todos embrujados! –Comentó de buen humor- Yo me voy a dormir-

-¡Te acompaño!-

-¿Disculpa?- Bulma arqueo la ceja llevándose las manos a las caderas-

-Quiero decir que… que te escolto a tu habitación- Corrigió hábilmente comenzando a sudar frío ante la posibilidad cercana de morir por las manos del alienígena que había elevado aún más su ki. Bulma relajó su expresión.

-Así está mejor- Aprobó dando la vuelta para salir de la cocina, siendo seguida por él; que no dejaban de mirar en derredor y secaba el sudor de su frente como si esperara la muerte en cualquier segundo.

Vegeta se quedó fuera de la cocina sintiendo su cuerpo hervir; no podía creer semejante acto de desvergüenza por parte del par de imbéciles… es decir ¿No se suponía que el calvo y la sabandija eran "amigos"? Ahora veía lo falsos que eran los valores humanos… pero eso no le molestaba tanto como el hecho de que apenas 24 horas antes ellos habían estado… ¡Basta! Se reprendió desterrando las brillantes memorias de la mujer fundiéndose con él. Ya lo habían dejado claro, nada había significado para él, había sido una desafortunada equivocación y no tenía porque importarle con quien la humana se revolcara y en honor a su desprecio e indiferencia por ella, pasaría la noche partiéndose la cara en la cámara de gravedad. Estaba en el patio cuando la luz del corredor del segundo piso se encendió.

12:00 am Corporación Cápsula

-¿No olvidas algo?- La frase fue tan natural que Vegeta sintió un extraño destello de ansiedad mientras observaba la escena reflejada en un espejo al fondo del pasillo, estando él oculto en otro pasillo que cruzaba con el corredor largo que llevaba a la habitación de Bulma; el mismo pasillo que el calvo y la humana habían recorrido desde la cocina; oportunidad que el calvo había aprovechado para contemplar insistente el vaivén de las femeninas caderas… Tal como él lo había hecho cuando; poco más de un año atrás; después de estrellar la nave fuera de la Corporación Cápsula; ella le había pedido seguirla para tomar un baño… En ese momento ella estaba dando la espalda a la entrada de su cuarto mirando de frente a su torpe amigo.

Krilin había estado tan concentrado sondeando el ki del asesino de la casa, que no se había percatado de que estaban en la habitación de Bulma hasta que ella le había despedido con un "Buenas noches"; él había devuelto la frase automáticamente mirando en derredor sin prestar atención.

-Bueno, entonces te veré mañana- Deseó disponiéndose a volver sobre sus pasos a su habitación, pensando seriamente en marcar al celular de Milk para hacerlos volver cuando…

-¿No olvidas algo?-

La pregunta le recordó el propósito principal de la cena que acaban de disfrutar: enseñarlo a comportase como un caballero de primera clase con sus próximas citas. Después de todo ya había decidido que no quería morir solo y para ello debía evitar regarla como lo había hecho con Irina la noche anterior. Rápidamente olvidó a Vegeta cuando remembró las claras indicaciones de Bulma cuando "estudiaban" la última parte de la cita: la despedida. Sintió su corazón a galoparse y dio un respiro corto.

-Sí…- Afirmó tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta comenzando a levitar. No iba a permitir que su baja estatura se convirtiera en un problema. Luego, estando a la altura correcta, la tomó de los hombros con delicadeza, cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro con lentitud controlando el temblor que los nervios estaban provocando en él.

Vegeta sintió su quijada caer apenas el calvo la sujetó de los hombros; cerró su palma apoyada en la pared, provocando que sus dedos se enterraran en el duro concreto, a la par que una estela roja tintaba la imagen. ¿De verdad la tonta mujer se dejaría besar por esa mugre humana? ¿Acaso estaba punto de contemplar el inicio de una acalorada velada entre los dos? El desenlace fue tan sorprendente como no lo había anticipado…

Krilin cerró el beso. Inesperadamente sus rojos labios estaban helados.

-Buen intento, amigo- Rio Bulma de buena gana- Pero no va a funcionar- Krilin abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su cartera; su amiga la sostenía a la altura de sus bocas; era su cartera la que había servido de "intermediaria" en la malinterpretada situación. Sintió su rostro arder.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo tan casualmente como pudo metiéndola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, recordando en ese momento que al inicio de la velada él le había pedido a Bulma guardar su cartera en su enorme bolso-

-¡Debo reconocer que eso fue brillante!- Comentó con desenfado para disipar su vergüenza- Pero no eres mi tipo- Palpó la cabeza de su bajo amigo con su manos repetidas veces antes de soltar una involuntaria carcajada-

-Si me hubieras entregado directamente la billetera en la mano no habría…-

-¿Y perderme la diversión?- Preguntó en retorica entre risas- No lo creo…- Ella continuó riendo y cuando se sintió satisfecha inclinó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrojada cara de Krilin, inesperadamente él la veía fijamente con una sonrisa dubitativa- ¿Qué?-Inquirió-

-Nada, solo pensaba que Yamcha fue un completo imbécil por haberte dejado ir-

-Ya somos 2- Sonrió ella aprobando el cumplido-

-Bueno… ejem- Carraspeó algo incómodo sintiéndose un tonto por tocar el delicado tema de la ruptura a la ligera- Ahora si me voy a dormir, que descanses-

-También tú- Con ello ambos se retiraron al fin para dar por terminado el día.

Bulma no supo lo equivocada que estaba hasta que observó una sombra plantada en el centro de su balcón.

-¿¡Vegeta!?- Gritó asombrada antes de cubrirse la boca por miedo a despertar a sus padres o hacer volver a Krilin- ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación!?- Exigió tan bajo como su furia se lo permitió-

-La pregunta es- Clarificó casi en un rugido, avanzando hacia ella- ¿Que estabas haciendo tú con el calvo aquí?-

-¿Cómo?- Bulma abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa de que estuviera al tanto de ese hecho- ¿Ahora me vas a espiar?-

-Contéstame-Ordenó deteniéndose a escasos pasos de ella, lo suficiente para que pudiera notar su amenazante semblante y sus puños apretados- ¿Por qué estabas con él?-

-No te importa- Espetó desafiante cruzándose de brazos sin mostrar indicios de intimidación- Eso es algo entre Krilin y yo-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, mujer; estas caminando sobre hielo muy delgado. Te daré una última oportunidad ¿Por qué estabas con el calvo?-

-Vete al diablo-

-¿Entonces quieres decir que CUBRIR cualquier aberrante aventura vulgar entre ambos vale más que tu propia vida?-

-No, estoy diciendo que estoy hasta la coronilla de tus continuas intromisiones en mi vida. Todo el tiempo es lo mismo contigo, no sé quién te crees ¡Pero me tienes harta! ¡Por Kami-sama Vegeta! No recuerdo alguna persona a la que le haya tenido que dar tantas explicaciones como a ti; y aun así te atreves a decirme en mi cara que no te importo y que tu interés por mí solo está en mi imaginación ¡Pues te tengo noticias _amigo_! Tenerte todo el tiempo a mi alrededor, supervisando cada paso que doy no es precisamente la forma más inteligente de mostrar indiferencia por otro ser, o por lo menos, no en este planeta-

-¡Feh! ¿Así que piensas que mi desaprobación por todas tus torpes acciones es una muestra de interés? ¿Qué si te exijo constantemente mejores aditamentos para mi entrenamiento o mayor calidad en los materiales de la cámara de gravedad es porque no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti?– Bulma se mantuvo en silencio-Entonces no eres tan brillante como sueles presumir-

-Bueno explícate ¿Por qué apareciste de la nada cuando mi convertible se estrelló en la cámara de gravedad? ¿Por qué te entrometiste la última vez que Yamcha estuvo aquí? ¿Por qué me seguiste al "Kokowongo"? ¿Por qué correspondiste cuando te besé? ¿Por qué no me rechazaste anoche, pero luego aceptaste dejarlo pasar? Y la más importante de todas ¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación a mitad de la noche reclamando una explicación por una 'aventura' que jamás pasó?-

Sin reparar en la confesión de la mujer sobre lo no ocurrido con el calvo; Vegeta cerró la distancia y la sujetó de los brazos a la altura de sus codos sacudiéndola ligeramente mientras hablaba.

-Mujer tonta ¿Crees que una insignificante humana puede demandar explicaciones al príncipe de los saiyajin y futuro AMO del Universo? El hecho de haberte perdonado la vida para mí propia conveniencia, no implica que signifiques para mí algo más que una criatura fastidiosa e insufrible a la que desprecio tanto como a cualquier otra sabandija inferior de este planeta… Pero no te culpo por haber fallado en interpretar mi aberración por ti a tu favor; después de todo es evidente que tu debilidad humana te impida controlar tus inútiles sentimientos-

La brillante luz de la vida nocturna de la ciudad se filtraba por el balcón de la habitación, iluminando la suave cabellera azulada, la fina joyería en el cuello y pendientes; los suaves labios perfectamente maquillados y los expresivos ojos azulados… en sus numerosos viajes por múltiples galaxias; era la primera vez que encontraba unos ojos que reflejaran tan férrea determinación como los que sostenían su mirada sin el menor resquemor.

Por una razón más allá de su entendimiento, a medida que la discusión avanzaba el enojo amedrentaba; casi podía sentir cierta admiración por la hembra testaruda a quien parecía no importarle que para cuando el imbécil de Kakarotto llegara, ella ya estaría muerta.

No importaba lo mucho que le atacara, ella devolvía el golpe tan fieramente como si de una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo se tratara cual verdadera mujer guerrera.

Pero no cualquier mujer guerrera, sino una verdadera reina que le era tan _ofensiva_ como _excitante_.

Y a juzgar por el agitado ritmo cardiaco de su _oponente_, no era el único... Simplemente la intensidad de la electricidad que se disparaba por el resto de su cuerpo, era demasiado imperativa.

Dio una aspiración profunda buscando que su sistema se tranquilizara; pero solo consiguió llenar sus pulmones del exquisito aroma femenino que nublaba sus pensamientos ahogando su razón.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era el magnetismo de su ser frágil y sensual.

En la perfección materializada en placer vehemente fluyendo por sus poros.

Y al contrario con lo hecho la noche anterior, suprimió el espacio entre ambos… y la besó.

(….)

Confusión era una palabra muy simple para describir lo que sentía. La sensación de haberse perdido de algo importante tildaba irreal el presente.

La excitación inicial se había diluido paralizando sus sentidos, aunque no inmunizándolos por completo al control de la presencia masculina. La atracción era innegable e inminente… Más no lo suficiente para suprimir su memoria a corto plazo… o aminorar su furia.

Cada segundo que se prolongaba el beso, incrementaba el dolor de quien estuviera siendo apuñalada en el pecho. Como si le succionara poco a poco la vida para dejarla vacía.

No. No era momento de sentir, no cometería ese error otra vez.

Retrocedió, pero falló en liberarse de su firme agarre; consiguiendo afianzar la dominación saiyajin.

La amargura que traía él a su boca cada vez le era más difícil de soportar.

Arqueo su espalda cuando la certeza de que su cama estaba a un paso le hizo entrar en pánico.

Debió haber visto su resistencia como invitación porque cuando la sintió alejase; exasperado soltó una de sus manos para llevarla a su nuca y atraer su rostro para recuperar el terreno perdido de la profundidad de su boca.

SSSSLLLLAAAAAP!

(…)

El sonido más que el golpe en su mejilla, fue lo que le trajo de donde fuera que se había perdido. Abrió los ojos contrariado por la brusca interrupción entre sus bocas.

(…)

Su semblante perdió el frunce que le acompañaba eternamente, la expresión de alguien que había recibido un cubetazo de agua helada… o una buena bofetada.

(…)

Había imaginado todo menos lo que tenía delante.

La bomba de la ira había desfogado en la mano izquierda de la mujer que le miraba transpirando odio mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-Puedes estar orgulloso…-Rumió luego de unos breves segundos cuando, finalmente tuvo su atención- Esto es por mucho, lo peor que has hecho-

(…)

Le miró mientras ella retrocedía sin romper el contacto visual. Observó como tomaba aire para rebatir lo dicho pero no le dio oportunidad.

-Te quiero fuera de mi habitación- Señaló su balcón abierto. Y sintiendo sus piernas debilitadas apuró- ¡!Ahora!-

(…)

Reconoció el rencor en sus ojos tan pronto como ella guardó silencio para alejarse de él. Por la forma en que evitaba mover su mano, estaba seguro de que se había lastimado y la certeza le incomodó… Quizá porque presentía que había hecho mucho más que lastimar su mano.

No había sido su culpa que estuviera herida, pero ella lo corrió de su habitación antes de que pudiera puntualizarlo.

Lejos de explotar en amenazas e insultos como acostumbraba, contuvo la respiración poniendo todo su ahínco en mantenerse de pie.

No tenía sentido prolongar aquello, no cuando ella estaba luchando tan vehementemente por esconder su dolor.

En un acto de piedad, se volvió al balcón y sin mirar atrás levantó el vuelo.

(...)

El verlo perderse en la oscuridad del cielo, le proporcionó el alivio suficiente para permitirle correr a su cama a desplomarse.

Un lastimero gemido se vio ahogado por su almohada; mientras el enojo desertaba dejando solo el pesar y la decepción.

La franqueza de sus palabras le lastimó, pero fue lo segundo lo que desgarró su corazón en tiras. Es decir, ¿Gritarle a la cara que la odiaba para después besarla era alguna clase de enfermo juego para demostrarle lo poco que valía para él? ¿Qué no la vería nunca más que como un juguete que podía usar y desechar a su antojo?

¡Y ella que había pasado todo el día pensando en él…! ¡Tan estúpida!

No más. Esta noche cortaba con sus sentimientos y cortaba con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Vegeta; no importaba si se consumía de deseo por él...

Una humillación como esa no la perdonaba nunca.

3:30 pm Corporación Cápsula

-¡Es momento de brindar!- Dijo Anya levantando su Martini con gran alegría, siendo imitada por el resto de las chicas- ¡Por Bulma, por supuesto! Sin quien esta reunión no habría sido posible-

-¡Salud!- Gritaron al unísono empinando sus bebidas para después reclinarse en sus elegantes sillas de playa, mientras Meia, amiga de Bulma desde la preparatoria, se dirigía a la alberca de la residencia Briefs. Por su parte Milk, parecía estarse integrando muy bien con las presentes, mientras explicaba con detalle a las dos casadas como preparar un postre muy elaborado.

Viendo el éxito de la reunión Bulma se felicitó por haberse comprometido hacía un mes a recibir a sus 4 amigas en su casa para su reunión mensual, costumbre impuesta desde hacía ya 6 años. Si bien no se había fijado en que tal encuentro sería una semana después de la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres; estaba muy satisfecha con los resultados, pues había logrado en tiempo record; y con la ayuda de Milk y los sirvientes robóticos de su madre; preparar la piscina y el enorme jardín botánico de su mansión, presentable para las visitas.

Dando un sorbo a su bebida se reclino en su silla permitiéndose relajarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Anya posó sus ojos chocolate en ella-

-¡Claro! Solo un poco cansada-

-Y no me extraña- intervino Milk- Ha estado trabajando como loca esta semana-

-Era de esperarse, en ausencia de tu padre, no hay nadie mejor que tú para conservar el orden- Comentó Rubí, vertiendo más bronceador en su piel del color de las castañas-

-Exacto- Comentó Bulma encontrando al fin, la excusa perfecta para su opresivo horario auto impuesto-

-Aún así no deberías desgastarte tanto ¿Cuándo regresa tu padre?-

-En un mes, ya conocen a mi madre, a ella le gusta festejar todo en grande-

-¡Ohhh!- Comentaron todas riendo pícaramente-

_-Too much information!_- Grito Meia peinando su cabellera ligeramente ondulada y de un verde intenso, en una cola de caballo; para después ajustar sus lentes oscuros de elegante filo blanco-

-¡Hey compórtense! Hay un niño en la casa- Reprendió retirando sus gafas de sol, refiriéndose a Gohan-

-Si hablas del dulce niño que nos recibió en la puerta-Intervino Yura- Creí que iba a ir con su papá a alguna parte-

-Por fortuna- Murmuró Milk conteniendo una risita por la connotación pícara que las amigas de Bulma habían dado al comentario de las vacaciones de sus padres-

-Te entiendo- Apoyó Rubí, que también era una de las casadas; indicándole al robot-sirviente que deseaba otra bebida- No hay como olvidarse del marido y de los niños… aunque sea por un rato. Ser esposa y madre es taaaaan difícil-

-Lo cual me lleva a hacerme constantemente la siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué conformarte con un hombre, si puedes tenerlos a todos?-

-¡Meia!-

-Sí… y lo mejor es que la infidelidad y la traición vienen en el paquete- Gruñó Bulma en tono casual- ¿Quién podría resistirse a eso?-

-¡AH, no!- Gritó Meia enérgica- No vamos a permitir que tomes ese camino-

-Meia tiene razón- Anya la miró con preocupación-No solo porque tuviste mala suerte con uno, significa que ninguno vale la pena-

-¡Exacto! Allá afuera, en algún lugar de este planeta, está el hombre perfecto aguardando por ti…- Todas miraron en dirección de Meia encantadas por la profundidad de sus palabras- Es un misterio donde podrás encontrarlo, y eso es lo interesante; puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina o…- Comentó con gran inspiración mirando al horizonte, cuando, sin aviso sus ojos se posaron en un inesperado visitante en entallado spandex azul, con un torso cincelado con precisión artística y una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello; un sensual semblante de desaprobación mientras avanzaba-… Entrando al patio de tu casa-

-¡MUJER!-

El reconocimiento de la voz que le llamaba le hizo escupir su bebida.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba y corría en su dirección-

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo- Gruñó sin importarle que 4 féminas desconocidas le miraban estupefactas- Aunque viendo a tus compañías- Comentó dirigiéndoles miradas de reprobación- Es evidente que perdiendo el tiempo-

-Llámalo como quieras- Contestó manteniendo el enojo oculto para restar importancia a la situación y hacer que las visitas perdieran interés en la escenita- Pero soy una bella mujer de negocios que trabaja muy duro y se merece un descanso- Comentó pasándolo de largo en dirección a la cocina buscando tanto alejarlo de sus amigas, como hacer tiempo para tranquilizarse; pues desde aquel incidente en su habitación hacía una semana exactamente, no habían cruzado palabra-

-Lo que hagas o no en tu tiempo para holgazanear me tiene sin cuidado; siempre y cuando cumplas con tu deber-

-El cual es…- Comentó Bulma levantando sus gafas de sol sobre su frente, torciendo los ojos y colocando sus manos en sus caderas mirándolo de frente una vez que estuvieron en la cocina-

-Tener mi cena preparada para cuando termino mi entrenamiento-

-¿Cena? ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¡Vegeta no soy tu sirvienta o una esclava que solo viva para cumplir tus caprichos! Si tienes hambre ahí está el refrigerador y ahí está la estufa, siéntete como en casa- Dicho esto se dirigió a la salida de la cocina-

-¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?-

-¡?- Bulma iba a comenzar a defenderse de cualquier insulto que sabía le diría el alíen por haberse negado a cumplir sus órdenes; solo para ser sorprendida con un inesperado cuestionamiento- ¿Cómo?-

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Esas… prendas que vistes! –Gruñó luchando por apartar la vista del pronunciado escote de la parte superior del bikini de franjas verticales de todos los colores del arcoíris, que hacía juego con la parte inferior, también de franjas de colores y un pareo rojo con un nudo en la esquina de la cadera.

De lejos no había puesto mucha atención a su apariencia, solo la básico: su larga melena a media espalda perfectamente alaciada, largos pendientes rojos de forma cuadrada, labios de un rojo encendido. Fue hasta que la tuvo frente a él gritándole, que reparó en las diminutas prendas de tela sintética que se amoldaban con precisión a su figura empapada, dándole una muy buena imagen mental de lo que vestía debajo de ellas: nada- ¿Tan deseperada estás por recuperar a tu debil amante que ahora vas a andar por ahí exhibiéndote semi desnuda?–

Bulma tomó un profundo respiro para mantener el control antes de arrojarse a arrancarle los ojos con sus largas uñas de barniz rojo.

-Uno: por si no lo has notado, tengo una _pool-party_ en _mi_ jardín, para la cual, exclusivamente compré este '_bikini'_, así que NO, no estoy exhibiéndome semidesnuda por ahí; y dos: si sigues mencionando a Yamcha todo el tiempo; te advierto que jamás lograré olvidarme de él y dado que lo odias tanto, no creo que eso sea muy conveniente para ti ¿Cierto?-

-No me importa porque te lo hayas puesto ¡Quítatelo!- Demandó con propiedad por mero impulso, sin pensar en otro motivo para su exigencia que no fuera el evitar que cualquiera la mirara así; podría mentirse a sí mismo sobre lo desagradable que le era la vívida imagen de la mujer en poca ropa todo lo que quisiera; pero no era lo idiota suficiente para no saber que cualquier otro hombre que la viera la encontraría todo menos decepcionante… La posibilidad de otro humano posando su mirada lasciva en ella era extremadamente aberrante como para dejarlo pasar-

-¡¿Por qué?!-Bulma se miró aun creyendo que el problema era el bikini-

-Porque es vulgar y ofensivo a la vista, así que quítatelo- Bulma, presa de la furia de toda mujer liberal de la actualidad que ve un indicio de represión, gritó-

-En serio Vegeta, no solo desprecias a mi familia, detestas a mis amigos y odias a mi ex novio; sino que ahora resulta que también tienes problemas con mi guarda ropa… Pues te tengo noticias, sin importar que todas las hembras de la galaxia vivan bajo el yugo de los machos; en este planeta las mujeres tenemos derecho a decidir sobre nuestros cuerpos, nuestra ocupación y pertenencias; así como también sobre nuestra apariencia y eso incluye vestir como se nos venga en gana, cerdo sexista-

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia, mujer-

-No, tú estás acabando con la mía, tú eres un _huésped_, no amo, no señor, sino _huésped_; así que no eres nadie para venir a decirme a mí a quien debo invitar a mi casa, con quien debo salir o como debo vestir… ahora voy a fingir que esta conversación no pasó y volveré con mis amigas y ni te atrevas a seguirme porque te juro que esta vez no tendré misericordia y le diré a Gokú que pate tu machista trasero ¿Entendido?-

-No te atrevas a darme la espalda-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te desagrada lo que ves? Eso puede arreglarse- Dijo volviéndose a encararlo y avanzando un par de pasos enderezó su espalda ligeramente, lo suficiente para darle una limpia vista de su escote; demasiado encrespada por su conducta misógina como para preocuparse de que el hombre la atacara- ¿Y bien?-

Vegeta, con toda la ira contenida, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo de los perfectos senos que Bulma le ofrecía, para después volver su vista a la cara, contemplando en ella un semblante triunfal.

-Eso pensé-

El enojo se apoderó de él de la peor manera: plantándole en seco en el piso de la cocina… eran tantas las cosas que deseaba decirle a la mujer irrespetuosa para hacerle ver que nadie que se burlara de él podría salir vivo; pero el asombro por la burla abierta hacia él, era tan grande, que parte de la fuerza que le mantenía inmóvil y en silencio era la incredulidad ante el hecho de que ella se atreviera a mofarse tan directamente y sin el menor resquemor ¿Acaso creía que el privilegio de haber estado en su cama le salvaría de la muerte? ¿Qué haría una excepción a causa de una atracción que no sentía por ella?

Esa y más dudas cruzaban por su cabeza, al tiempo que la humana se alejaba contoneándose hipnóticamente por la cocina. Más que iracundo con ella y consigo mismo por ser incapaz de apartar la vista de sus redondeadas caderas, se volvió furiosamente al refrigerador teniendo como acompañante el fiero rugido de sus entrañas clamando comida.

4:00 pm Corporación Cápsula

-Disculpen la… 'interrupción'-Comentó sin encontrar una mejor palabra para desviar la atención de sus amigas del simio-

-No tan rápido, _miss_- Meia la sujetó de la mano evitando que se acomodara en la silla de playa- No hasta que nos expliques quien era ese _sex simbol_ que tenías tan celosamente escondido- Lo cual, evidentemente no funcionó- Y no me salgas con el cuento de que no es nadie; porque a juzgar por el hecho que saliste corriendo apenas te llamó; está claro que hay 'algo' que nos has estado ocultando-

Bulma se vio acorralada, pues todas sus amigas le veían con curiosidad y expectación; desvió la mirada a Milk, que contemplaba la escena petrificada y solo atinó a apurar su bebida de coco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron… Era genial ver lo mucho que podía depender de su amiga cuando estaba en apuros.

-Bien, ¡Me atraparon!- Comentó fingiéndose derrotada- Les diré todo, pero les advierto que la relación entre ese idiota y yo, no es ni de cerca cualquier cosa torcida que se estén imaginando ¿Aun así quieren saber?- Contra todo pronóstico, las 4 asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla con urgencia. Bulma suspiró- Papá tuvo un amigo que le ayudó mucho cuando estaban en la universidad y que creyó en él cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Así que cuando papá supo que su hijo estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, pensó que lo menos que podía hacer para retribuir toda la ayuda de su colega; era brindándole un lugar donde vivir hasta que pudiera eh… estabilizarse nuevamente…-

-¿Y?- Apuró Meia con gran interés-

-Y eso es todo, tiene 2 meses viviendo con nosotros, su nombre es Vegeta y como pudieron observar tiene un carácter de los mil diablos-

-Ajá… y me vas a decir que tu ruptura con Yamcha no tiene nada que ver con que tengas a ese exquisito galán viviendo bajo tu techo. Porque debes reconocer que es demasiada coincidencia que tu noviazgo de décadas haya terminado apenas ese _baby boy_ llegó a tu vida-

-Por favor, Yamcha era un adúltero desde antes de que ese estúpido viniera a amargarme aún más la existencia-

-¿Y no crees que ya es hora de pagarle con la misma moneda?- Propuso Meia ante la pasmada mirada de su anfitriona- No me mires así, matarías 2 pájaros de un tiro, te vengarías y ¿Quién sabe? Puede ser que pases… ¿Cómo se dice? _The time of your life_… Ese cuerpo labrado en acero debe tener más que ofrecer que solo un buen espectáculo-

-¡Dime que no estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estas sugiriendo!- Rogó Bulma levantando nuevamente sus gafas de sol para ver a la cara a su amiga Meia-

-¡Oh, vamos! Bulma eres una mujer hermosa y exitosa, que además está soltera; no veo porque no puedas darte la oportunidad de experimentar cosas nuevas-

-Te diré porque no: ese tipo es el más desagradable que he conocido; es grosero, arrogante, egoísta, malagradecido, y lo peor de todo machista, ¡No lo soporto!-

-_Oh my!_ Relajaté _my dear_-Pidió retrocediendo ante la asesina mirada y poniendo sus palmas extendidas delante de ella- No le vas a proponerle matrimonio; solo será una aventurita inocente de una sola vez-

-Pues gracias por tu interés en mi vida amorosa, pero no gracias - Rió reclinándose en su silla y luego agregó más para convencerse a ella misma, que a las demás- No caería con él aunque fuera el último hombre de su especie-

-¿Estás completamente segura de ello?-

-¡Desde luego!- Dijo con tanta seguridad que en el fondo sintió vergüenza por lo fácil que le era mentir respecto a sus sentimientos por el hombre que dominaba sus sueños desde hacía una semana-

4:15 pm Corporación Cápsula

Meia había entrado a la casa con la idea original de ir al tocador; no obstante la silueta masculina que se inclinaba delante del refrigerador, fue tan tentadora que no la pudo ignorar. Con intención de presentarse, se propuso entrar en la cocina; no sin antes dar un vistazo en el espejo más cercano, acomodó su cola de caballo y 2 mechones sobre su frente para darse un toque refinado y salvaje al mismo tiempo; pintó sus labios de color durazno para hacer conjunto con su bikini del mismo color; desamarró su pareo de su cintura, lo ocultó en una maceta cercana; y se dispuso a saludar, no sin antes escuchar algunos improperios del hombre, claramente fastidiado por no encontrar alimento en el refri.

Inmediatamente fue a su bolsa y tomó su celular, luego de escoger un número previamente guardado en él, una alegre voz contestó

_-'Tai –pak' servicio a domicilio, entregamos antes de media hora o su orden es gratis ¿En qué puedo servirle?-_

-Escúchame bien, soy Meia Huergenstein, hablo de la Corporación Cápsula, voy a ordenar los especiales 2,4 y 5, y estoy dispuesta a pagar el triple si haces la entrega en 15 minutos ¿Entendido?- Acto seguido colgó soltando una risita emocionada y frotando sus manos una contra la otra- Esto será divertido-

4:30 pm Corporación Cápsula

Preocupada por la ausencia de Vegeta durante la última hora, Bulma se encaminó a la cocina; pues era increíble que el guerrero la hubiera dejado en paz cuando ella sabía que el refrigerador estaba vacío… por lo menos había esperado que volviera a gritarle un par de veces más antes de darse por vencido.

Pese a estar concentrada en ello, un destello naranja llamó su atención al fondo del pasillo. Apartó las gruesas hojas de la planta con flores blancas y sacó un pareo color naranja.

No era difícil deducir el resto.

-Meia- Se dijo sintiendo una punzada de rabia en su pecho antes de apresurarse a entrar en la cocina para encontrar una escena no muy lejana a la que estaba conjeturando:

La gran mesa de la cocina estaba poblada de distintos platillos elegantemente acomodados, todos despidiendo olores exquisitos y prometiendo ser aún más deliciosos. En la cabecera, sentado como todo un sultán, estaba Vegeta con su acostumbrada expresión de recelo contemplando como Meia sujetaba un par de palitos chinos con un suculento pedazo de carne para después ofrecerlo en la boca; haciendo gala de su 'viejo' truco de inclinación para permitirle a Vegeta observar el profundo escote de sus bronceados senos copa 'C'.

Fue como si el infierno se hubiera encendido en su interior.

-¿Interrumpo?- Preguntó con la expresión más festiva que su enojo le permitió mostrar-

-¡Oh! Para nada _my dear_, Vegeta y yo solo estábamos conociéndonos ¿Puedes creer que nunca ha comido en '_Tai- pak'?-_

-No me digas-

-¡Yo tampoco lo creía! Así que ordené mis platillos favoritos; pero se niega a probarlo; supongo que cree que lo envenenaré ja ja ja-

-Descuida Vegeta ella sería incapaz de tal cosa-

-¿Lo ves, _sweety_? Puedes confiar en mí, anda di 'Ah'-

-Te estas preocupando demasiado, Meia; no se necesita de todo esto para conquistar a este 'hombre'; digo ya que están conociéndose mejor, deberías saber que cuando se trata de _comida_ lo demás le es completamente intrascendental- Terminó con un flechazo asesino a Vegeta, que para entonces; ya había entendido la indirecta y le miraba fijamente en los puños apretados sobre la mesa.

-Ya veo- Comentó Meia mirando a Vegeta divertida- No tienes de que preocuparte, _sweety_… Adoro a los hombres con buen apetito- Le dedicó una significativa mirada, y después de hacer un guiño en dirección a Bulma, le acercó un vaso con hielo y una bebida oscura; atrayendo su atención- Antes debes probar esta bebida, es especial para acompañar la comida cantonesa- Vegeta volvió la vista a Bulma, que le observaba apretando el respaldo de la silla sobre la que estaba recargada y emanando chispas.

Siguiendo la recomendación de la extraña, dio un trago a la bebida, recreándose con la furiosa expresión de la mujer idiota; que se incrementaba con cada segundo que prolongaba el trago.

-¿Qué tal?- Quiso saber la extraña con expresión solícita-

-Es bueno ver que aún quedan en este lugar, mujeres que saben tratar al linaje de la realeza- Comentó con un frunce fingiendo ignorar a Bulma-

-A menos que con _realeza_ te refieras a un príncipe destronado; yo no veo a ningún noble presente- Vegeta y Meia se volvieron a ver a Bulma-

-Eso es porque siendo tu especie tan primitiva, era de esperarse que fallaras en reconocer a un sucesor del trono de tan superior linaje; así como resulta evidente por qué no hubieras aprendido a servir a quienes están por encima de tu clase-

-Y supongo que tú eres el indicado para instruirme en el complicado arte de la represión ¿No?-

-Si sigues siendo así de insolente, puedes apostar a que así será- Ladró levantándose de su silla y apoyándose en la mesa-

-¿Acaso me está amenazando, 'su majestad'?-

-¡WOW! Chicos, tranquilos-Meia corrió a ponerse en medio de ambos con actitud conciliadora- Aquí todos somos amigos, no hay porque tomarse esto tan en serio-

-Tómalo como quieras, pero te prometo que si no cierras la boca; me encargaré personalmente de que esta noche te arrepientas de haberme desafiado-

-¡Bueno, esa es una estupenda idea!- Bulma se cruzó de brazos con suficiencia, también ignorando la mediación de su amiga- Supongo que no te importará que la comparta con Gokú; apuesto a que él también la encontrará estupenda. Es una excelente oportunidad para ver quien hace arrepentirse a quien-

-Adelante, será interesante ver que tan valiente eres una vez que me haya encargado de enviar a tu protector a la próxima dimensión-

-No me hagas reír, Vegeta; ambos sabemos que no sobrevivirás al primer round-

-Pruébame- Desafió elevando su barbilla sonriendo malignamente-

-Oh! Apuesto que eso te encantaría- Contoneándose en su dirección con una sonrisa desafiante, espetó- Pero para tu desgracia yo no comento el mismo error 2 veces-

-_Oh my!_ Miren que tarde es-Meia miró la pantalla de su celular y tomando su bolso agregó atropelladamente antes de salir por la puerta más próxima con rapidez- Me marcho, te llamo luego _my_ _dear_, _bye bye!_-

-¡Meia!- Por mucho que deseara seguir peleando con el guerrero; un dejo de culpa le obligó a salir tras ella- ¡Espera!-

-¡No irás a ninguna parte!-

-¿Qué no?-Discretamente alcanzó un bowl repleto de ramen hirviendo- ¡Mírame!- Determinó vertiendo todo el contenido en la cabeza de Vegeta antes de salir tras su amiga-

(….)

-¡Meia!- La alcanzó en la entrada, ella se volvió apenada- Por favor, no tienes que irte, no es tu culpa -Hizo una reverencia- Lo siento mucho-

-Soy yo la que debería disculparse… Para mí tú eres más importante que cualquier hombre, eres mi amiga y jamás te traicionaría… pero es que fuiste tan convincente que de verdad creí que no te interesaba-

-¿Ese bastardo? ¿Interesarme a mí?-

-No finjas demencia _Ok?_ Lo vi todo; te conozco desde que la adolescencia, sé muy bien cuando estás CELOSA; podrás engañar a cualquiera pero no a mí; vi el fuego en los ojos de ambos cuando discutían… Puedes negar todo lo que quieras tus sentimientos, pero no podrás oponer resistencia; y a menos que quieras verte arrastrada por el instinto, te sugiero que te decidas-

-Meia…yo-

-Me duele que no confíes en mí lo suficiente como para hablarme de esto; pero es tu vida y tú decides con quien hablar-

-No es que no confíe en ti… ¿Cómo podría hablarte de esto si no yo misma lo entiendo?-

-Pues cuando estés lista, sabes dónde encontrarme- Meia se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida- Despídeme de las demás-

9:15 pm Corporación Cápsula

Mientras Gokú, Krilin, Gohan y Milk saboreaban encantados los manjares de la mesa de la cocina; Bulma hacía su mejor esfuerzo por olvidar los incómodos sucesos de esa tarde degustando de una copa de vino blanco.

-¡Esto de verdad está delicioso!- Reconoció Gokú en éxtasis-

-¡Gokú tiene razón, Bulma! Te luciste, este filete es tan suave como la mantequilla y estas costillas ¡Por Kami-sama! No había probado nada igual jamás-

-Solo lo mejor para mis amigos- Comentó Bulma sin intenciones de explicar ni que la autora material del festín había sido Meia y no ella; ni que el receptor original del banquete había sido Vegeta… ¡Vaya que Meia sabía lo que hacía!

Presionó la copa que traía en su mano cuando percibió el exquisito aroma de los platillos. Era increíble que su olfato no fuera congelado por la ira; pero ya había determinado que no probaría bocado así estuviera muriendo de hambre; no cuando horas antes Meia había estado ahí coqueteando descaradamente con Vegeta. Quemaría la mesa si fuera posible.

Y quemaría al saiyajin si pudiera. Ese día se había superado a sí mismo ¿Quién se creía que era? Siempre había sido insoportable, pero esta vez había llegado a sus nervios en tiempo record y lo peor era que él se había dado cuenta. Deseaba azotarse a sí misma por permitirle sacarla de quicio…

Aunque ¿Qué otra cosa debía haber hecho? Después de todo él llegó de la nada, exigiendo; sin la más mínima cortesía; alimento como si ella fuera su sirvienta; ¿Pues que se estaba creyendo el imbécil enano? ¡Ella era Bulma Briefs y no necesitaba el permiso de nadie para hacer o vestir lo que quisiera! Estaba tan orgullosa de haberle aclarado eso, como de haberle tirado el plato en la cabeza; no necesitaba una bola mágica para saber lo que eso le había hecho a su orgullo. Sin importar que de ahora en adelante convirtiera su vida en un infierno en venganza por su 'atrevimiento'; no habría poder humano que la hiciera arrepentirse.

Ya verían quien fastidiaba primero al otro; porque ella no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Se aseguraría de que se lamentara del momento en que posó sus lascivos ojos en el cuerpo de otra mujer.

-¿Ahora ven que valió la pena la espera?-

-Sí, pero no entiendo porque tuvimos que irnos a otra isla a entrenar cuando pudimos hacerlo en la cámara de gravedad; así no nos habríamos perdido el almuerzo- Comentó Gokú con puchero infantil-

-Ya te lo dije; Bulma tenía visitas y no queríamos molestias-

-Si no querían molestias ¿Por qué Vegeta pudo quedarse y nosotros no?-

-Porque a mí me importa un pepino lo que haga Vegeta y porque no me parece apropiado que mi hijo y mi esposo estuvieran presentes para observar el espectáculo de mujeres en bikini pavoneándose por toda la casa-

-¿Qué dijiste Milk?- Bulma había escuchado todo claramente, pero algo en el argumento le pareció asombrosamente familiar-

-Bulma no te ofendas, no tengo nada en contra de tus amigas; es solo que para mi gusto los trajes de baño de dos piezas son demasiado reveladores como para que un niño y un hombre casado las miren-

-¿Y eso es porque…?-

-Ejem- Milk soltó con exasperación sus cubiertos ruidosamente sobre el plato para después dirigirse solemnemente a los presentes- Gohan, Gokú, Krilin déjennos a solas por favor-

-¡Pero Milk!-

-¡No repliques y obedece Gokú!-

El trío pronto desapareció detrás de la puerta giratoria de la cocina.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- Gritó a Bulma apenas se encontraron solas-

-Milk, no te enfades- Levantó sus palmas tratando de tranquilizarla- Déjame explicar-

-Bien empieza por explicar por qué te esfuerzas en hacerme quedar en ridículo-

-¿Cómo crees? ¡No quiero hacerte quedar en ridículo! -

-Pues no veo otra razón por la que me hagas decir en público porque no quería a Gokú hoy en tu casa; pero ya que estás tan interesada en oírme; te lo diré abiertamente: no iba a permitir que Gokú mirara a esas mujeres en poca ropa retozando en tu piscina; la sola idea me enfurece y solo por si te queda la duda de porque algo tan 'inofensivo' me sulfura, te diré algo más: Gokú es MI esposo y a la única mujer que verá desnuda hasta el día en que se muera seré yo-

-Estas celosa- Dijo Bulma con la expresión de quien hubiera descubierto la cura para el cáncer-

-¡Por supuesto que estoy celosa! ¿Cómo debería de estar con millones de mujeres-destruye-hogares listas para atacar? No pienso darle oportunidad a ninguna estúpida de quitármelo; **Gokú es MÍO**; le arrancaría la cara a cualquiera que… -

-¡Milk, gracias!- Bulma la abrazó interrumpiendo su furioso discurso- ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!-

Milk enmudeció abruptamente observándola salir riendo encantada por el pasillo a perderse en la obscuridad. Era irónico que mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, menos la entendiera…

10:30 pm Corporación Cápsula

Recostada en su suave cama abrazando una almohada se encontraba Bulma. Se había duchado y vestía una blusita de seda color rojo de delgados tirantes.

Y no era para menos que se encontrara tan de buen humor luego del descubrimiento del siglo. La única incógnita era ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Sí, aquella vez en su oficina, cuando Vegeta había destruido su ramo de flores, había estado segura del motivo de su conducta controladora; pero ahora lo había confirmado, y no podría haber sido en mejor momento. Era increíble pensar que la pelea del sábado en la noche tenía el mismo motivo, que su odio por Yamcha y su comportamiento de la tarde. Había quedado tan dolida por lo que le había dicho que no había permitido ninguna otra explicación más que el príncipe decía la verdad.

Pensando en que ya se había regocijado suficiente con la revelación que Milk le había ayudado a ver; se dispuso a mirarlo todo de manera realista; pues el hecho de que él sintiera _celos_ no significaba que destilara amor puro por ella. La clave del misterio sobre los sentimientos de Vegeta podría estar en la noche compartida; quizá había sido el primero en definirla como una equivocación; pero el hecho de que menos de 24 horas después hubiera perdido la cabeza porque la vio con Krilin era demasiada casualidad.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando con él, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a esperar que la respuesta apareciera de la nada… tenía que averiguar de una vez por todas; sin importar que tuviera que tomar agresivas medidas para lograrlo. Estaba decidida; apenas podía esperar para poner en marcha un plan.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ando inspirada estos días más ahora que ya estamos en el capítulo 10 de nuestra historia a la cual le falta a lo mejor un tercio, así que lo vamos a lograr. Y este tercio va a ser intenso…¡Así que no me abandonen! No solo habrá lemon, pues falta la mejor parte de la historia de estos dos… Ya rompieron el hielo y la atracción se tornará de irresistible a incontrolable… Seguramente imaginan lo que viene, estamos casi a la mitad de los 3 años, cada vez más cerca de los androides y el torneo que; estoy segura; lo definió todo…

Muero por contarles, pero creo los dejaré picados… una medida desesperada a ver si vuelven aquellos que se hartaron de mi inconstancia… solo el tiempo lo dirá… pero en serio ¡Vuelvan!

Por otro lado me gustaría agradecer a quienes me felicitaron por terminar mi maestría y a todos los lectores, de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y a petición del público, dejaremos un poquito de lado al resto de los personajes para dar paso a nuestros protagonistas. Deben saber que se avecinan cosas inesperadas, así que estén al pendiente. Gracias por leer, los amo y los dejo porque no quiero que pase un día más sin que este capítulo esté en la red.

¡Saludos!


End file.
